


Damage Undone

by Rainy_Summer



Series: Tales of Kings [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Graphic Description, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 126,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: He wasn't in love with him—that was the truth—but he couldn't say that. At least not right now, not when they just finished fucking, not when Haechan was feeling so vulnerable, not when he was fully dependent on Mark.Haechan's lips began to quiver, reading his stunned silence as rejection.So Mark did what he had to do. Mark said what he had to say.He captured those quivering lips with his own, before answering. "I will fall in love with you soon."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Tales of Kings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511894
Comments: 806
Kudos: 1953





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mark pov that we've all been waiting for.
> 
> I highly suggest reading Damage Control before this, as there are elements that cannot be included here because this is only in Mark's pov.

Princess Sooyeon of Io held Mark's hand firmly as she congratulated him, not only for his ascension to the throne but also for his marriage. Mark tried to smile as politely as he could, even though deep in his mind, he wanted to banish the beta princess and her people from Icaria, and never allow them to ever set foot on their kingdom again. 

But of course, he couldn't do that. Io happened to be an ally to Icaria for a long time, their ties to each other was something that could not be severed, should not be severed, especially when a third world war was imminent. 

A thousand years ago, when Pandor was still regarded as the strongest Kingdom in the world, Their Alpha Queen tried to take over the entire world, beginning with their neighboring kingdom to the East, the Winter Kingdom of Polaria. Their forces passed through Polaria's North West boarder and was able to destroy an entire village before forces from Icaria, Io, Orion, Prim, Alta and other neighboring Kingdoms came as reinforcement. They drove the Pandor forces away from Polaria, they followed them to back to their land, where a full on war managed to leave the Kingdom of Pandor in ruins and the Alpha Queen, dead. The remaining members of the Royal family of Pandor seeked refugee somewhere at the center of the Western Continent. 

The second war happened centuries ago, this time around, it was their allying forces who suffered immensely. As New Pandor rose again at the center of the Western Continent, and a new Alpha Queen was crowned again, they knew that it would only take time until they seek revenge over their previous defeat. With Polaria being surrounded by thick walls, it wasn't anymore the easiest target to infiltrated. 

They picked Alta, the central Kingdom of the world and the Kingdom leading the alliance against Pandor. The winner of the war wasn't clear, as while their alliance forces were able to drove away the Pandoran army, the war created too much damage on Alta, burning majority of its land and of its people. Only a few people of Alta survived. They were carried by the ships of the allying forces to their respective Kingdoms, to accept them as their own people in honor of the great fallen kingdom. 

Five hundred years after the second war, Pandor was under the rules of another Alpha Queen, someone far greater than her ancestors. In a short period since her reign began, she was able make the kingdoms of the western continent fall to her hands, with only three kingdoms remaining independent from her rules. 

Pandor was so much stronger than they were before. If ever they decided to wage war again, then Icaria, now the leader of the alliance after the demise of Alta, would need their ties to every Kingdom to remain intact. 

He smiled diplomatically at Sooyeon, and if ever she noticed the fakery of his smile, she never said a word. As Io's best diplomat, her greatest strength was to masquerade her emotions well, and deliver just the right words to convince people to agree to her proposition. 

Such as shame, he didn't get to witness her prowess, as she didn't even need to utter a word. The danger that Pandor was imposing was enough for Mark to not send his troops to destroy Io... and Polaria. Because no matter how much credit they placed on him for being just and kind, too kind in the crowned prince of Polaria's opinion, kindness has its limit for people who earned his scorn. 

"In behalf of the King and Queen of Io, my brother, the Crowned Prince, " Mark flinched at the mention of the bastard, but again, Princess Sooyeon pretended not to see his reaction. "As well as my sister, Princess Soojung, and all of the People of Io, we wish you nothing but a long and glorious reign and a fruitful and loving marriage. "

Mark gritted his teeth. "Thank you, Princess Sooyeon. Please send my gratitude to your people, especially to your brother, " Sooyeon raised an eyebrow at him, anticipating his next statement. "Tell him that I wish the same to him. A long and glorious reign, in the future of course, and a beautiful, loving and fruitful marriage free of deceit and infidelity. "

He didn't even try to hold back the bitterness in his words. If he couldn't get the retribution he needed, then let his word be his only outlet release his anger. He could feel Johnny, his royal knight, subtly kicking his feet, warning him to stop being petty before things escalated to something out their control. 

Princess Sooyeon smiled at him, and it annoyed Mark that there was a hint of amusement in her eyes. "I will, Your Majesty. I will tell him everything that you said. "

The beta princess bowed at him before retreating. 

Mark found himself losing guard on his expression, his jaw squaring, his teeth clenching and his eyes burning in anguish. 

"Just a little bit more, Your Majesty, " Johnny tried to sooth him. "Just a little bit more. "

Mark growled at him. "Try to be in my shoes, and endure the stares that people who were looking at you with either mockery or pity. Let's see how much longer you could stay calm. " 

People should not laugh or pity a King like him. They should respect him. But how do you even respect a King or an alpha at the very least, who allowed his omega to be taken away from him, right within his territory? 

Johnny didn't growl back at him, not only because Mark was his king, but also because he himself was a mature alpha who was so much in control of his instinct, unlike Mark. 

Instead, he took a deep breath. "If you continue to show them how affected you are by what happened, they will look down on you even more. You are a King from now on, you're not anymore a young Prince who could get away with temper tantrums. "

Mark could punish Johnny for talking down to him. But he wouldn't. He was not only right with his statement, but also a good friend to Mark. A brother during war. And, unlike some friend, Johnny was loyal to him. 

He schooled his expression as another unpleasant guest came his way. 

"Lord Hyungwon of Polaria, " Mark greeted him. 

"Your Majesty, " The tall beta stopped before him and bowed courteously, silver locks swaying at his movement. Blue eyes started scanning the vicinity of the ballroom. 

"I don't see the new consort anywhere, " the beta lord commented. Of course, he would look for his consort. Lord Hyungwon had always been a good friend to the Crowned Prince of Polaria, Prince Jeno, and if there was something that the prince would request him to do, it was to check the welfare of his dear brother. 

"He had been escorted by the maids back to our chamber, to prepare for our wedding night. Do not worry, you can tell your prince that I will take care of his beloved brother. "

Hyungwon blushed at the underlying meaning to his words. He swallowed before nodding. He took a deep breath before speaking again. 

"May I have a word with you, Your Majesty? " he turned to Johnny. "Privately. "

"I am in the middle of my wedding celebration. Don't you think it was a very impolite thing to ask? "

Because frankly, Mark wasn't in the mood to be left alone with anyone from Polaria and Io. He wasn't sure if the other person would come out alive. 

"Your Majesty, it is an urgent matter, " Hyungwon insisted. "It has something to do with you're parent's death. "

♛♛♛

"Do not let anybody enter without my permission. "

"As you wish, Your Majesty. "

Johnny closed the door from the outside. Mark made his way to the chair at the end of the long table, he motioned for Hyungwon to sit as well. 

The beta complied, picking a chair two seats away from Mark. 

"Speak, " he ordered. 

"You're parents died while they were traveling to the Kingdom of Jace for a diplomatic visit. The Crowned Prince and I found it too much of a coincidence that soon, after the ship carrying your parents sunk to the ocean, Jace became the first Kingdom to succumb to the reign of Pandor. We have reasons to believe that it wasn't the stormy weather who claimed your parents life. "

Mark nodded in agreement. Frankly, he had long thought about that. The diplomatic meeting was nothing more than a trap to kill the then King and Queen of Icaria. 

"It was something I suspected as well, " Mark answered him, resting his chin on his palm, showing the other person how bored he was with the conversation. "But if that is the only thing that you have to say, then I regret to tell you, such information has no use for me for I have long figure it out on my own. "

"Our crowned prince has a proposition, " Hyungwon stated pausing dramatically to entice Mark. "Jeno will try to find out who the people involved in the treachery were, and he will deliver justice on your behalf. "

"And what does he want in return? " Mark asked. Jeno would not offer anything without wanting something in return. 

"His brother back, " Hyungwon answered, and Mark smiled bitterly. 

What is it with the crowned princes that made them want to take away his omega. The prince of Io, Jaehyun took his first betrothed from him, right from Icaria, his territory. And now, Prince Jeno wanted to take away his newly wedded husband. 

"Tell your prince, " he said through gritted teeth. "That he was too late. I already married his twin brother."

"But you are the King, " Hyungwon insisted. "You can easily annull the marriage. "

He snarled at the beta. "I could behead you, I could ship your dismembered body back to your family for everything that you said, " he said, Hyungwon gulped nervously, but still tried to hide his obvious fear. "But I will not do that. I will try to be as diplomatic as possible. But, do not test my patience. Do not test the patience of a king, an alpha who had his pride tarnished way too much. Don't test me or you will be the first one to burn when I unleash my wrath. 

"Tell that prince of yours, that I am a King, an alpha, very much a warrior like him. I can deliver justice to my parents with my own sword. Tell him as well, that if he wanted to ensure his brother's safety, he should refrain from earning my scorn again. "

Hyungwon stared at him immensely, contemplating the weight of his words, the weight of his threat. 

The beta nodded. "I understand, Your Majesty. And, I will make sure to deliver your message to Prince Jeno. "

The beta stood up and bowed at him one last time before leaving through the door. 

Mark placed his face on his palm to calm himself. 

He was really furious. Were they really looking down on him for them to assume that after his initial fiance had been stolen from him by a prince, he would willingly surrender his husband to another prince? 

The door abruptly open and Mark couldn't hold another snarl from escaping his mouth. 

"Woah, " Johnny took a step back in shock. "Easy puppy. "

Mark growled even more at the nickname. It was a nickname given to him when he had just presented as an alpha. When hormones and instinct were too much, that he couldn't help but to assert his power over other people by growling and snarling at them. 

It was improper for Johnny to still call him that. He had matured so much during the past years, he had learn to condition his mind to push back those instincts that were dictated to him by his subgender. 

Yet, due to the past events, due to his alpha being challenged over and over again, he couldn't help but to revert to how he was before. A puppy. He was still a puppy and it was hurting his ego even more. 

There was a hand that patted Johnny's shoulder, and a smaller figure, a beta, emerged from behind him. 

Mark took a deep breath and shook his head to overpower his instincts. 

"I see that the festivity was not doing anything to uplift your mood, " the beta, or rather Taeil, the former regent, commented. 

"What festivity? Did you see the way the people are pitying me? I briefly wondered if this is a wedding celebration, or a funeral. "

"Well, we do have festivities for funerals as well, " Johnny commented off-handedly, earning him a glare from both Mark and Taeil. He raised his hands in surrender before retreating outside, to guard the door once again. 

Mark took a deep breath before turning to Taeil, who had occupied the seat that Hyungwon vacated. 

"If you're here to remind me about the guests, outside, I assure you, I haven't forgotten about them. I will return to the ballroom once I calm down. "

"I already handled the guests, "Taeil informed him. "You do not need to return to the ballroom. The only place where you need to head to is your chamber, where your husband is waiting for you. "

Mark sighed heavily. Right. His husband was waiting for him in his chamber. Waiting to be claimed. 

"I will go there, " he said, massaging the back of his neck. It had been a long day. He became the king, and then he got married. It there was anything he wanted, it was for the day to end. 

He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. 

"Mark, " Taeil called him. Mark turned back and saw his former regent, his adviser looking at him with an expression he knew very well. It was the expression he would make whenever he would assume that Mark would do something he shouldn't. 

"Remember who your enemies are, remember who aren't, " His adviser warned. "Amidst all the anger, remember who you are. "

He smiled bitterly before leaving wordlessly. 

Know his enemies, he said. It would be kind of hard. He didn't even know back then that the Prince of Io, his sworn brother, was actually one, until that day he took something away from him. He took someone away from him. 

He walked with a heavy step towards his chamber. The hallway was almost empty, he didn't feel the need to keep his expression in check. 

One year. One fucking year. One whole year that Prince Jaehyun of Io coveted his betrothed, claimed what was supposed to be his, what was promised to be his. 

One year. One fucking year of Mark's stupidity. One fucking year of infidelity, right before his eyes. 

One year. One fucking year in exchange of twenty five years worth of engagement that was created long before Mark, and his former fiance, Prince Taeyong of Polaria, were even born. 

One fucking year, until one fucking day, all the secrets blew up, along with it was his trust and love for his former friend and his former fiance. 

By the time that he was outside the door to his chamber, he was breathing fast. He was fuming mad. 

He leaned against the door for support. He tried to control his breathing. He flinched when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. It was Johnny. He hadn't noticed the knight following him. 

"I will guard the door, " he said, for it was protocol to ensure that ni one should interrupt the King and his consort during their private moment. 

Mark nodded, reaching out for the door handle until a hand reached out to his wrist. 

"Be kind to him, Mark, " Johnny warned him. 

Mark scoffed. Be kind, he said. He had been kind once, way too kind. Look what happened to him. 

He grabbed Johnny's hand and removed them from his wrist. 

"Thank you for the advice, but I do know how to treat my mate in bed. "

♛♛♛

Mark, momentarily closed his eyes after he entered his chamber. Then, he wanted to laugh at himself. There was no use imagining another person there, when he clearly saw who his husband was at the altar. 

He opened his eyes and indeed, Taeyong wasn't the one waiting for him at the bed. There was no sign of his platinum blonde hair and purple eyes that would probably glow with the light of the candles illuminating the entire room. 

Instead, it was his brother, Haechan, someone who he never envisioned would share this intimate moment with him. 

The younger was sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but a robe that would come undone once Mark pulled at the tie. His dark brown eyes were looking at him nervously, biting his lower lip in anticipation. 

Haechan opened his mouth to talk but Mark cut him off. 

"I don't want to talk, " he said, already unfastening the buttons of his shirt. 

He didn't want to talk, if all there was ever to talk about was how Haechan's brother betrayed his trust multiple times. He didn't want to hear, if all he would tell him was an apology in behalf of his brother's sins. 

He didn't want to talk, he just wanted this day to end. The sooner that they would get this done, the sooner that they could call this a night.

Mark discarded his shirt on the floor, and stepped towards the bed. 

He could see Haechan's eyes growing larger, his chest heaving with fast and shallow breath. He backed away as Mark began to close their distance. 

He easily had the omega underneath him, the latter letting out a small whimper after being pushed to lie down on the bed, hands automatically pushing at Mark's chest in defense. 

He sighed, grabbing the omega's hands with his own, pinning them above his head.

"Let's get this done fast, " he said. He wanted to rest. It had been a really tiring day. A week even. 

"Mark, " Haechan whispered shakily. 

Mark cut him off by placing his mouth on him, sucking and biting at his lower lips, effectively silencing him, except for his heavy breath.

His mouth slowly travelled to the omega's jaw,then to the omega's neck, sucking and biting on the soft skin. 

He briefly wondered what would it be like if it was Taeyong. He would fuck him hard and rough, of course. He would swallow his cries of pain and even that would not be enough to satiate his anger for all the deceits, the beautiful omega did. 

He pulled the ties of the robe, opening it up to expose unmarred sun–kissed skin. His mouth travelled lower, traveling to the exposed chest, licking and biting on the skin.

If this was Taeyong, he would leave his mark all over his body, and show him off to Jaehyun, and make the alpha explode with jealousy. 

He unfastened his belt and threw it on the floor to join his discarded shirt. He pulled away to fully removed his trouser, and in the process, his eyes happened to land on Haechan's face. 

He halted his movements, even his entire world seemed to stop. He leaned closer, just to make sure the dim lights weren't playing a trick on him. 

His hand that had been pinning the omega's wrist travelled to the latter's cheek. 

Wet. 

Wet with tears. 

Mark began to panic. 

"Haechan, " he called the latter. He realized it had been the first time he called the latter's name since he was shipped to Icaria to take Taeyong's place. 

A sob escaped from the omega's lips. One, two, until Mark finally lose count. 

"I'm sorry, " he said, pressing his forehead on the omega's. "I'm sorry. "

Haechan continued to cry harder, and frankly, Mark wanted to do the same. 

Before everything happened, before he began to hate his brother, Taeyong, Haechan was a friend. A very dear friend whom he took care of and treated like his own brother. 

'Remember who your enemies are, remember who aren't'

Taeil's voice echoed through his head. 

Haechan wasn't the enemy, he was as much of a victim in this situation. He was suddenly pulled from the comforts of his home, to replace his brother, with absolutely no say in the decision of his father. 

He was sent to Icaria along with gifts from the Royal Palace, as if he was just a commodity. 

He was as unprepared as Mark for their sudden situation. 

'Amidst all the anger, remember who you are. '

This wasn't Mark. It wasn't in his nature to assert himself on an unwilling omega. Yet, he almost did.

Mark cupped Haechan's face with his hands, thumb brushing at the younger's cheeks, wiping his tears away. 

He pressed a soft and chaste kiss on the omega's forehead, a habit he developed when the two of them were still young and Mark was staying in Polaria for a diplomatic visit. 

A habit he would innocently do to cheer the younger up, whenever he was sad or upset. 

It was a bitter irony that he was doing it to stop the omega from crying, when it was also him who made him cry. 

An innocent act for a not so innocent mistake. 

"I'm sorry, " he murmured over and over again. 

The sobs soon died down and were replaced by hiccups. 

Mark closed the omega's robe, tightened it around his waist. 

He stood up from the bed, picked up his discarded garments and wore them again, hastily, he was pretty sure some buttons went to the wrong hole. 

He returned to tuck himself and Haechan under the blanket, pulling the younger closer. He was glad that the latter didn't flinch or pushed him away, or he wouldn't know anymore what to do. 

"I'm sorry, " he repeated, pressing another kiss on the omega's forehead. "I will not hurt you again, I promise. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally clicked post, when this is supposed to be posted on Monday. Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably come in a week or more. Thank you, love you! 💚💚💚

Mark tried to focus on the documents on his desk, reading every word but understanding nothing at all. His mind was not invested on the pieces if papers, but on his husband who he was yet to see since their wedding night. 

His husband whom he was yet to claim. 

"I can feel you judging me," he said to the person sitting on the sofa of his office, no other than Johnny, his most trusted knight, who was supposed to be guarding him, not judging him for his questionable actions and decisions in life. 

"I am not judging you, Your Majesty, " the alpha knight answered. "But the other people in the Palace, from the maids to the high ranking officials certainly are. "

Mark knew that. He wasn't deaf. He heard a lot of rumors going around the palace, about why their King had not claimed his husband and given him a mating mark, about why their king was spending all of his time in his office, about why their king was not sleeping on the same room as his consort. 

He sighed. It's because their king was a coward who was afraid of facing a dear friend after making him cry. But they didn't need to know that. There were already a lot of question's raised about him being a King. Wasn't he too young? Wasn't he still inexperienced? 

Too bad, he was the only child of the late King and Queen. He was the only heir to the throne. They had no other choice.

But just because they had no other choice, doesn't mean he didn't need to prove himself to his subjects and to the royal families of the neighboring Kingdom. Because Icaria is now the center of alliance, there had been a lot of questions, not only whether a twenty-one year old King could rule a Kingdom, but also whether the said king could lead the alliance and win against Pandor in case of a war. Mark's father had been one of the most respected king in the history, and Mark was still too far away from his father's legacy. 

He had been trying to prove himself, ever since he was young. At nine, he was already traveling from one Kingdom to another, just so he could he could learn more from their allying countries. 

At nineteen, he had join the war in Sayara, to drive of the Pandor forces occupying the small island. 

He had been doing well and people were starting to respect him. Of course, until Jaehyun and Taeyong plunged a knife behind his back. 

It made a huge blow, not only to his ego, but also to his reputation. The stupid prince, or perhaps now, it's the stupid king. If he didn't see something like that coming, how could the people be sure that he could take care of an entire kingdom on his own with a clear sight. 

The only way he could have redeemed himself was to wage a war until Jaehyun, or perhaps the King of Io himself, surrender Taeyong back. 

But that too had not been possible, because his ego and reputation was far behind the priorities compared to making sure that the alliance stayed intact. 

In the end, he ended up accepting the apology from both Polaria and Io, and by default, Haechan as well. 

He was so pissed with the turn of events that he refused to see Haechan until the wedding itself. The latter had been holed up in his chamber, waiting for the ceremony to take place. 

He had seen him during the wedding itself, kissed him, then send him off to his chamber to wait . 

He didn't even talk to him. Then, on that night, because he was so angry at both Taeyong and Jaehyun, he did... He almost did what he wasn't supposed to do. 

And yet, now, the people of the Palace were talking about him when after all those event, the only right thing he ever did was to not force himself onto Haechan. 

He fumed. "They have no business with my marital life. " 

"Maybe, " Johnny said. "But just because it wasn't their business means the talks would stop. It wasn't even you they're talking about. It's Haechan. "

Mark looked up from the papers, accidentally smearing ink on the documents he was signing. He felt sorry for the scribe who would need to rewrite everything, but right now, there was more important things to think about. "What about him? "

"I see, you are concern about him, " Johnny commented. Mark scowled. Why wouldn't he? Haechan was still his consort, ang before he was a consort, he was a good friend. "There were a few ugly rumors why the King was rejecting the Consort. One of them was him not being as attractive as Taeyong, your former betrothed, others, I wouldn't dare mention because they are so repulsive, I might lose my head. "

Lies. Johnny knew perfectly that it would take a lot for Mark to ever punish him, most especially with death. They had been through a lot together for so long, retelling of a rumor would not severe their ties easily. 

But if he was holding back from saying those words, then they probably would cause Mark to act reckless, and seek the punishment of several people. 

"Nothing is wrong with him, " he explained. Or maybe, there was, but it was from what people were thinking. 

Had it been any other person, it would have been easier. The marriage would already be consummated and a claiming mark would already be present for everyone to see. But he wasn't any other person. He was Haechan. He was a friend, ever since Mark was nine, and the younger was eight. He was a friend whom he treated as a younger brother, because he thought he was going to marry Taeyong. He was a fragile person that Mark was so used to take care of. 

He knew Haechan so well. His struggles. His insecurities. If it wasn't for Taeyong and Jaehyun, he wouldn't even be in Icaria. He wouldn't even be on Mark's bed. Despite being a prince, Haechan was never treated properly by the people, even his parents. All because he didn't look the way they thought he was supposed to do. He wasn't born with light skin and blonde or platinum hair. Instead, he had been a given with a sun-kissed skin, and curly brown hair, and while it suit him well, it was something very uncommon, not only to the Royal Family, but to the Entire Polaria itself. 

He was only given an importance once Taeyong was deemed a disappointment, and they badly needed someone to fix the damage that the oldest omega son had done. He had been sent to Icaria, as if he was just an object, a means of payment for a debt and somehow, claiming him, and sleeping with him now that Mark came back to his senses felt as if he was taking part in objectifying him.

"You don't need to tell me that, " Johnny replied. "It wasn't as if I believe the rumors. "

"Then what should I do? " he asked. "Should I issue an explanation to my subjects, giving then a list of reasons why I am not touching my husband? "

Johnny shrugged. "You are the King. You are free to do anything. But if you're asking for a suggestion, the best thing to do was to not give the people a reason to create a rumor. "

In other words, sleep with him. Claim him. And after that, the people would be silent. 

♛♛♛

He was already staying too long outside the door of Haechan's chamber. He had ordered for him to be transferred on a different room since the failed wedding night, and he had never visited him since then. But Johnny was right. His refusal to claim his husband was doing unnecessary damage not only to him but to Haechan. He had summoned a maid to inform his consort that he would come to see him. The omega was probably waiting for him, already. 

"You've been standing there for too long, Your Majesty, " Johnny told him. "I don't see why you're so afraid when you didn't even blink an eye when we boarded the ship to Sayara, our first war. " He was glad that he ordered Haechan's guards to leave, leaving Johnny to be the only witness to his internal battle. He wouldn't judge, but he would probably laugh a little. 

"You said, you just wanted to talk, " Johnny reminded him. 

Right. He wanted to talk. Because if he was going to sleep with his friend, he had to make sure they're on the same page. He had to make sure that the omega was comfortable. 

Johnny gave him a pat on the back, an action that would raise the brows of many, for Mark was a king and Johnny was just his knight. But Johnny was not an ordinary knight. He was like an order brother that Mark never had. 

He took a deep breath before opening the door. He walked bravely inside, only for the said bravado to collapse once he saw the unexpected sight before him. 

He wanted to talk. He only wanted to talk for now. He wanted to ensure the other that he would take care of him like a good husband should do. He wanted to assure him that he wouldn't hurt him. That he would be gentle. 

But how the fuck could they talk when his husband was lying on the bed naked, for all his glory to be seen by Mark. 

Mark gulped as he took in the sight before him, licking his lips subconsciously. 

He saw Haechan grew up before his eyes, having frequently visited Polaria ever since he was young. And while he didn't share the same sentiments with the Polarian's regarding the omega's looks, his eyes had always been focused on Taeyong, his then betrothed, to ever notice how beautiful Haechan became. 

The last time that he had saw him, before their wedding, that is, was when the younger seventeen, and back then, he was still yet to present, though it was already obvious that he would present as an omega. He already passed the age of sixteen without presenting as an alpha or a beta. Presentation did wonders to him. He was beautiful, attractive, enticing, in ways different from Taeyong, but definitely not less. 

Haechan looked at him with glossy eyes, biting his lips in anticipation for Mark's next action. 

Mark took a step back, because he only wanted to talk, he was only prepared to talk. Then, he took two steps forward, because he was an alpha, a young alpha with weak self control, and there was an omega in front of him, offering himself for Mark to take. Then, he took another step backward because he was a coward, he was afraid he would scare and hurt his consort again.

Haechan's lips began to quiver, his eyes became glassier,and soon there were clear liquids pouring from his eyes, gracing his cheeks, dropping on the soft mattress of the bed. 

Mark's eyes grew in panic, arousal suddenly evaporating from him. He was confused as to why Haechan was crying once again. Then he realized, it was the rumors. 

Haechan grew up being compared with both Jeno and Taeyong. He was always regarded as subpar to both his brothers, in abilities and in looks, most especially in looks because Polaria had a very specific standard of beauty that Haechan was very far from reaching. He wasn't ugly by any means in Mark's opinion, but by Polarian standard, he was, and he had been told that way too many times, to many times that he believed them. 

He saw Mark's hesitation as a sign of rejection. He thought Mark was rejecting him, because he found him unattractive. 

'Damn it if I touch him, damn if I don't ,' Mark thought. 

Haechan reached out for the sheet and draped it over his body, all the while, trying to suppress his sobs. 

Mark walked toward the bed, sitting not too close because his husband was naked except for the sheets that was wrapped around him, and not too far to give an impression that he found him repulsive. 

"Am I really that unattractive? " Haechan asked in a small, insecure voice, which reminded Mark of their first interaction. When eight years old Haechan asked nine years old Mark if the latter wanted to play with the former. The other children of Polaria had already rejected the younger, wanting to play with themselves and exclude Haechan from their games. Haechan awkwardly twisted on his feet, silently hoping for Mark to accept, but also expecting him to reject. Mark took pity on him, not really fond of the idea letting the other to play on his own. He nodded. That was also the first time that Haechan smiled at him. They had been close since then, and whenever he was on Polaria, he would make sure that the younger would not feel alone. 

He was asking him a question now in the same tone, and Mark felt bad that this time, he was responsible for the insecurities that the younger was feeling. 

"No," he said. "I don't find you unattractive. "

"Then why aren't you touching me? "

'Because you might cry again. And I don't want to make you cry again. But even if I don't do anything, I am still making you cry. '

"Is it because of that night? " Mark swallowed nervously, refusing to make eye contact. His body language already confirming the answer. "Did you get discouraged because I cried? If that's the reason, then I'm sorry. I was just really nervous. I promise not to cry anymore."

Haechan was holding his arm, desperately trying to make Mark face him. Mark made the wrong decision to look, because even then, Haechan's eyes never failed to make his resolve collapsed. When he wanted to seek Taeyong, but Haechan was looking at him sadly, he would resign to just sitting beside him, to keep him company until Jeno would come to take his twin brother away. When he was about to board the ship back to Icaria, and Haechan would be upset with his departure, that he would run back to assure him that he would return. 

"What do you want? " he asked him, because since then, since the very first time he started caring about him, he always ended up giving Haechan what he wanted. 

Haechan gulped loudly, inhaling deeply in order to gain confidence to state his request. "Touch me, " he said. 

He tried to pull away from the younger's touch, but he knew, that it was a losing battle to begin with. 

"Please, " Haechan begged. "Don't reject me. Don't make me feel unattractive. Don't make me feel unworthy. "

Haechan moved closer to him, the sheet sliding off his body, revealing his chest, where the marks he left there on their wedding night already starting to fade. 

Haechan cupped his face, he pressed his lips onto Mark. "Please, Mark, " he whispered again, breath touching Mark's lips as he speak. "Don't make me believe their words. "

Mark sighed against the other's lips, before slowly and gently pushing the omega to lie on his back. 

"Tell me if I'm hurting you. "

●●●

Mark woke up about an hour ago, but he remained on the bed with the still sleeping Haechan lying on his chest. He had been Haechan's first, though it wasn't really a shocking information. Hardly anyone in Polaria even showed interest in him. 

He wanted to stay until the omega awakened, in order for him not to send the wrong signal. He was afraid that his mate would wake up disoriented if he was to wake up alone without Mark to reassure him. 

Mate. Haechan was finally his mate. Who would have expected that? Certainly not Mark. 

Mark remembered being summoned by his parents when he was nineteen, having just returned from the Battle in Sayara. He was told that Haechan had finally presented as an omega and he was asked if he wanted to marry him instead of Taeyong. Because if he did, they would make a change in the arrangements for him. He had been confused then. Haechan was a friend whom he deeply cared for, but he had been attracted to Taeyong since the first time he saw him. He declined. He remembered seeing his parents share a look, but they respected his decision.

It would have saved him from all the trouble has he accepted his parents proposition. 

He felt Haechan stirring on top of him, slowly rousing from sleep. He touched the latter's hair affectionately, slowly pushing his mate to lie beside him. 

Mark placed a hand on the Haechan's face thumbing on his cheek. His mate finally opened his eyes, blinking slowly to wipe the sleep away, until they landed on Mark's. Then he shut his eyes tightly, and tried to bury his face on the pillow out of embarrassment. 

Mark chuckled fondly. Of course he would be shy. He had been shy before, when he accidentally kisses Mark's cheeks when he was leaning subconsciously and sleepily on Mark, as the older joined him while waiting for Jeno to return from hunting with the knights of Polaria. Mark brushed it off back then. They were friends. That was an accident. 

"Good morning, " he greeted his mate. 

"Good morning, " came a muffled reply. 

Haechan's position had made the purple spots that Mark placed upon his neck visible for Mark to see. Those and the claim mark. Mark touched the freshly made wound and Haechan shivered at his touch. 

"Did I hurt you? " he asked. Haechan was a virgin, and he was an alpha who's yet to suppress his urges and instincts. The whole night, he has tried to focus on making Haechan feel good, rather than feeling good himself. 

Haechan removed himself from the pillow to look at him. He shook his head. "You were gentle. " Mark sighed in relief. 

"Was I good? " Haechan bit his lips nervously, pink mixing with his sun-kissed skin. Mark used his thumb to free the soft and tender flesh from the omega's teeth, before nodding. 

Because, despite his efforts to make everything about Haechan, he enjoyed their first night, more than he expected himself to. 

If he close his eyes, he could still feel his tightness around him. He could still hear the gasps, the moans, the beautiful sounds elicited by that beautiful mouth. He could still taste his skin, his mouth on his tongue.

He had to keep his eyes open in order to not get hard again at the memories. 

"I thought you were going to send me back to Polaria, " Haechan whispered. "I was already thinking about what excuse to give the King and Queen in order to evade punishment. "

"I didn't even think about that, " he lied.

After their failed first night, he had initially wanted to summon Hyungwon, annul the marriage, and let the beta take the omega back to Polaria. 

But he decided against it. Polaria and Icaria had a long period of silent and subtle rift. When Alta was sunk during the second war against Pandor, the choices for the next head of alliance was between Polaria and Icaria, with the latter winning the votes of the majority. Polaria had been harboring envy against Icaria since then. It was the arrange marriage, initially supposed to be with Taeyong, that would probably settle that rift. Sending Haechan back after having just married him would serve as an insult to Polaria, and would put Icaria on an uncomfortable situation. He didn't want to risk that. Besides, his age had already given him a reputation of being an impulsive king, he didn't want to prove them right. 

But Haechan didn't need to know that. He could only handle so much insecurities, he didn't want to add anymore. 

"What are we now? " 

It was a question that Mark didn't want to hear. A question he didn't want to answer. Friends? Certainly not. Even if Mark wanted to stay friends with him, they has already gone to far just to be friends. A friend wasn't supposed to know which spot to touch for the other to moan in pleasure. A friend wasn't supposed to map out the other's mouth with his tongue. And, as much as Mark wanted to keep the image of a young and innocent Haechan, he had seen him naked, he had kissed him, he had made love to him. They were not anymore friends. 

"We are mates, " he answered, and he wasn't wrong. 

"Aren't mates supposed to be in love," Haechan's eyes were glassy, staring deeply at Mark's own, hoping that Mark would give him the answer he wanted to hear. 

But Mark didn't know what was the answer he was expecting. He gave him the one that he hoped would pacify all of his mate's worry. 

"Not really. But it doesn't mean I will not take care of you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark be like: but friends don't know the way you taste, lalala


	3. Chapter 3

Mark stared at the Tower of Ero that was standing proud in front of them. Its peak was hidden by the clouds and was not visible from the ground he and his mate were sitting on. 

"What happened after the tower was finished? " Haechan asked him, round eyes immensely focused on Mark's, anticipating the ending of the story. He brushed those soft curly locks with his finger, like he always did so fondly when they were young, and Haechan was so enthusiastic while listening to his stories. Haechan leaned to his touch, like he would always do, but his stare never wavered. 

He was telling him about the legend of Icaria and how the Tower of Ero came to be. 

Icaria was once a floating island, it was high above the clouds that the people could see and interact with the gods and goddesses of heaven, but it was still not high enough for them to reach and be one with the immortals. It was said that a mortal fell in love with a goddess, and in order to be with her, he built a tower to reach her, along with those who were supportive of his love. The tower in the story was no other than the tower of Ero. 

"Then, " he continued the story, "As the mortal reached the peak of the tower, his hand almost touching those of the goddess, the god of fate and destiny, suddenly appeared. With one hand, he pushed Icaria down to Earth, and the mortal had never seen his beloved goddess from then on. "

He watched as the sparks in Haechan's eyes suddenly disappeared and his excited expression melted into disappointment. Mark began to regret telling his mate about the legend. He knew him so well. He had always been so sensitive, and tragic stories always made him sad. 

"It's just a legend, " Mark said, trying to console the sad omega. "You don't actually believe that Icaria was once floating in the air, right? "

"Still, it's sad, " Haechan continued to frown. "Why couldn't they be together. Wasn't the mortal's love enough for them to change their destiny and be meant for each other? "

He really shouldn't have told him about the legend. 

"Maybe— " he tried to look for the right words to tell his mate. "—Maybe, sometimes we just need to accept that some things, some people aren't really meant for us. "

Haechan frowned even more, and Mark realized that he might have given him the wrong answer. 

"Is that how you feel about you and Taeyong? Do you think that he wasn't really meant for you? " his mate blurted out. Mark was at lost for words. It's been a couple of months since the two of them became mates, and the topic about Taeyong was something they both avoided, as if it was an unspoken agreement to not talk about him nor what he did. 

Haechan's eyes widen at the realization of what he had just asked. But, before he could even apologize, Mark was already on his feet. He held out a hand, to help Haechan stand up, that the omega hesitantly accepted. 

"We should head back to the palace, " he said, forcing himself to smile. 

Haechan stood up as well, and they walked to the soldiers and servant who were standing far enough to give the couple privacy. 

Taeyong was still a bitter memory that Mark found difficult to erase. He had always been attracted to Taeyong, from the very first time he laid his eyes on his. That attraction grew into something more during the last year, when he was grieving for the death of his parents. Taeyong had travelled to Icaria to give his support, and had stayed with him for too long. He would sometimes return to Polaria, but it was only for a few days. For an entire year, Taeyong had mostly spent his time in Icaria. He had been a great support for him, and he alleviated his grief for a little. Just the thought that in the future, a person as loving as Taeyong would be his consort and he would never have to deal with the loneliness of being alone, had pacified his weeping heart. He believed that Taeyong really cared. Until, one day, he found out that he wasn't even in Icaria for Mark, but for another prince, another alpha, and if it wasn't cruel enough, the other person happened to be Jaehyun, a dear friend to Mark. 

It was devastating to know that while Taeyong was holding his hand, telling him kind and encouraging words, the omega was probably giving more to the other alpha. What's even more devastating was the knowledge that he had been blind to everything that had been happening, right before his eyes. He only found out once the two of them were gone, with no traces left other than a letter of apology that Taeyong penned himself. For all those letters and poems that Mark had written for his betrothed, in the end, he was left with an apology letter that was never enough to silence his raging heart. 

He heard his mate whimpering in pain and he halted his steps. He realized that he had been walking too fast, and that he was dragging Haechan along with him. 

Haechan halted as well, his other hand tried to free the wrist that Mark was holding in a bruising grip. 

Mark immediately let go. 

Haechan was looking on the ground with shame. Mark took one look at the spectators , and true enough, the servants and the guards were watching them curiously. Even Johnny was looking at them with concern. 

Mark wanted to apologize but Haechan beat him to it. "I'm sorry for mentioning him. That was a very thoughtless thing to say. "

Mark walked to his mate, pulling him closer with one arm. Haechan didn't push him away, he never did. His lips automatically landed on the omegas forehead before muttering his own apology. "I'm sorry, too, " He said. "I didn't realize I was hurting you. "

Haechan's skin felt warm against his lips. It had been for a few days now. He was also clinging to Mark more than usual, hugging him more tightly. He first associated it with the pull of their bond, but it's pretty obvious what it really was now. His heat was coming. Probably tonight, or tomorrow. 

Mark took a deep breath and inhaled the intense spiked sweet scent of his mate. 

Sex wasn't something stranger between the two of them ever since their first night. Their mating bond had a certain pull that made them irresistible for one another. 

But somehow, heat sex was different. The omega would be in a very vulnerable position, where he would be at the mercy of his alpha completely. 

Frankly, Mark was scared. He had sex before, with different people, but never with an omega in heat. He wasn't sure what to expect once Haechan spend his heat with him. 

He sighed, "Let's go back to the Palace. You need to to get all the rest you could before your heat began. "

Haechan nodded. "You will help me with my heat, right? " 

"I will, " he promised, because Haechan needed to be reassured, or else, he would get hurt, and Mark had already hurt him enough. 

They walked towards the servants and guards who were still watching their interaction curiously. He sighed. He had given them another topic to gossip about. 

The gossips about his failed relationship with his consort had quickly traveled the entire kingdom. There were even suggestions from the peerage for him to get a second consort, preferably from their respective families. Mark wouldn't even bother to take up their suggestions. Not only would it insult Polaria, it would also be a huge blow to Haechan's confidence that Mark was still trying to solidify. 

A messenger was suddenly running towards them, breathing heavily as he stopped a meter away from Mark. He bowed courteously at him before speaking. "Your Majesty, " he said in between breaths. "There is an emergency situation in the eastern province, and it is in immediate need of your presence. "

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. What kind of emergency would warrant his presence? How big of an emergency was it? 

"What kind of emergency are you talking about? "

The messenger hesitated, "The was a wildfire in one of the vast land in the eastern province, and the people were afraid that it would affect the other neighboring lands. It would immensely affect this season's harvest. I was told that it would be better if you would come and see, Your Majesty. "

"You do not have to go, " Johnny whispered to him. "You are not anymore just a prince. You are a King. You have subordinates that could handle the situation for you. Besides, your mate would need you to be near him. "

He took one look at Haechan and saw his mate silently pleading with his eyes for Mark not to leave. But Mark had duties. He was very much a king as much as a mate. He didn't want to be the kind of king who would sit on his throne all day and let his people to do things for him. His father wasn't that kind of king, and he wanted to be the kind of king that his father was. 

He turned to Johnny, "Escort the consort back to the palace," he ordered, ignoring the blatant disagreement that Johnny was showing him. "I'll take a few guards with me to the eastern province. "

He turned towards Haechan and said, "I won't take long, I promise. "

Haechan only nodded reluctantly and watched him as he mounted his horse and rode to the eastern province, with a few other guards trailing behind him. 

♛♛♛

Mark was fuming mad as he stormed into the vicinity of the palace, and the servants immediately moved out of his way as he walked by. 

He had spent too much time in the eastern province for absolutely nothing at all, a total waste of his time. The supposed wildfire was already under control by the time he arrived. It only affected a small portion of a land owned by Lady Min, Baroness of Orient. It was too small of a problem to even be considered as an emergency that would warrant the king's presence. 

It had been nothing but a ploy of the old woman to introduce her daughters to the king, in hopes that he would take one of them as his second spouse. Peerage and their schemes for power. 

Mark was so insulted that she would think that a King like him would easily fall for her plans. He was a young king, but not a stupid and gullible one. 

But then again, he had fallen to her first trap when he rode to the eastern province, immediately after he was summoned. He laughed humorlessly. They summoned the king. How funny was that? 

He did so, even when Johnny had told him he didn't need to, all because he wanted to prove himself. And he had proven himself to be an impulsive and inexperienced king. 

It wouldn't even surprise him if more people would try to pull off the same method to lure him. But next time, he would send Taeil instead. 

Had it been any other king, Lady Min would probably punished by death for trying to fool the authority. But Mark was a kind king. Prince Jeno of Polaria even told him he was too kind. In Mark's defense, he had wanted his kindness to be the foundation of respect that his subjects should feel for him. He was always a believer that ruling with an iron hand wasn't really necessary. But, perhaps, Jeno was right. A little bit of fear would do him better rather than harm. 

He breathed harshly through his nose. He had wanted to return by evening, but Lady Min had tried all the tricks in her sleeves to delay them until hopefully, one daughter would magically seduce him. She failed, of course. 

It was already at the break of dawn. He told his mate that he would return fast, but he felt like he was already late. He saw Johnny standing at the hallway leading to Haechan's chamber. 

He stopped in front of him. "Why are you standing there? "

"If I could, I would prefer standing outside your consort's door. But, it was too much of a risk for me to stand close to an omega in heat. I am here to make sure no other alpha would come near your omega, Your Majesty. "

So, he was really late. "When did it start? "

"On our walk back to the palace. "

Mark's pulse began to quicken. He really shouldn't have left and wasted his time on useless, and probably self made emergency. 

"Thank you, I am here now. " he walked pass Johnny with big steps. 

"Mark, " the knight called him. He called him as friend would do, not as a knight to his king. 

Mark looked back, already feeling impatient. If Johnny wanted to talk to him, he should wait. His mate was already waiting for him. 

"It was to naive of you to leave your mate to another alpha, especially during his vulnerable state. "

Had it been any person, he could punish him for the implication of his statement, for the underlying meaning. But this was Johnny, and he was a good friend. But at the moment, when Mark was too tired and still sleepless from his travel, when his bond with his mate was pulling him to where his omega was, he wasn't feeling friendly with the other knight. 

"But you aren't any other knight. You are a friend, unless you're telling me that you cannot be trusted to guard what's mine. "

Johnny looked taken aback by his words, surprised by his aggression. But nevertheless, he did what he would usually do. He took a deep breath to calm down before answering. "What do you think, Your Majesty? "

Mark would have been breathing fire already, if only he could. He wasn't in the mood to play mind games with the older alpha. But, then his mind began to wonder, would Johnny really be able to do to him what Jaehyun did to him? Jaehyun had been a good friend to him as well. Too much of a good friend that he ignored the possibility that the other prince would go after what was supposed to be his. Could Johnny really do the same thing to him? 

Mark shook his head. "No, " he answered. "You are not Jaehyun. " Somehow, he could see the relief in the Knights eyes, and Mark knew he had given the correct answer. "And I do understand what you mean. Thank you, Johnny. "

Johnny nodded at him. "I am not your enemy. I will never be. "

Mark nodded and proceeded to walk pass him. 

Outside Haechan's door were the maids, attending to his needs amd requests. 

"Leave, " he ordered. All of them bowed politely, obediently followed his command. 

He held on to the doors handle and slowly opened the door. Halfway inside and he already wanted to either ran away or ravish his mate. The scent enveloping the room was maddening, that if Mark would not control his breathing, he would be drunken with lust. 

He understood now why Johnny was guarding in the hallway, and why he deemed it dangerous for Mark to leave his mate to another alpha at his current state. 

It was taking all his self control not to blindly succumb to his primal instinct and mindlessly fuck his mate. 

It was too dangerous. Way too dangerous. 

He locked eyes with Haechan who was lying on the bed, snuggling the pillow that Mark laid his head on the other night. 

He was looking at him with dilated and unfocused pupils. He was too far gone in lust. 

Yet, he wasn't touching himself like the other omega's would do by this time, plunging their own fingers inside them to feel satisfied. No. Haechan wasn't seeking satisfaction by himself. He was waiting, patiently waiting for Mark, like a good omega like him would do. 

Haechan opened his mouth to speak, but the moment he did, no coherent word escaped his lips. Only desperate sobs did. 

Mark began removing his dirty clothes, leaving them scattered on the floor, before climbing up the bed to join his mate. Not once did he try to break eye contact. He hovered on top of the omega, prying the pillow from the latter's arms, replacing it with himself. 

He could taste the salty tears as he kissed all over the younger's face. The omega gasped everytime Mark's mouth would make contact with his skin, as if he was setting him on fire. 

His mouth settled on the omega's lips, sucking and nipping on the pink flesh, until his tongue gained entrance to lick inside the other's mouth. Haechan moaned in contentment, and Mark delightfully swallowed the sounds. 

His hands simultaneously moved to untie the other's robe. Mark momentarily pulled away from the other's mouth to sit down to completely strip his mate of the sheer fabric that was the only remaining barrier between their naked bodies. 

The sheer fabric joined Mark's dirty clothes on the floor. 

He took a few moment to admire his mate's naked body. The purple marks he created the other night was still present on the other's neck, on his chest, on his stomach and most especially on his thighs, which admittedly, was Mark's favorite part of his body. 

He took notice of the glistening wetness between the omega's legs. His cold finger made it's way to his wet hole, and Haechan jolted at the lightest touch. 

Mark pulled his finger away, and Haechan whimpered at the lost of contact, but he never tried to move and seek Mark's finger on his own. He waited patiently. 

Mark move lower so that his face was right in front of Haechan's crotch. He could hear the omega's fast and shallow breaths, and if he listened closely, he could hear his heartbeat as well. 

Mark's mouth landed on the omega's plump thighs, creating new patterns on his soft and sun kissed skin. 

Haechan moaned with every suck, with every bite. The wetness between his legs, increasing and soaking up the mattress. 

Mark moved his face towards the omega's soaking hole, blowing cool air directly that made the latter squirming. He held him firmly by the thigh with one hand as he continued blowing cool air while one finger was circling his rim, teasing, but not entering. 

Haechan whimpered in desperation. 

Normally, this would be the time when Mark would give him what he wanted, what he needed. But, this time, it was different. 

The heat was triggering their primal instincts, Haechan's submissive nature and Mark's dominance. 

The alpha's pride inside of him was growing immensely as he watched how obedient his mate was being, and he would bask in that obedience for as long as he could. 

He pushed the tip of his finger inside, and Haechan almost immediately pushed forward. Almost. Mark's eyes meet his gaze and he immediately steadied himself, while choked up sobs escaped his mouth again, and more tears pooled from his eyes. 

Mark had always hated seeing him cry, but fuck, Haechan looked exquisite like this. 

Mark climbed up to lick the omega's tears away, before finally plunging his finger inside. His finger met no resistance at all, the wetness providing to much lubrication, that the second and third finger followed easily inside. 

Haechan's nail were digging on Mark's arms, head craned to the left, as the alpha licked and suck on the skin surrounding their mating mark. 

Mark angled his fingers, already memorized the right spot to take his mate to the edge. 

Haechan began letting out high pitch sound and Mark knew he was close. He increased the speed of pumping his fingers until warm liquid spilled from the omega's cock and spilled to Mark's bare stomach. 

He felt his fingers being sucked by the omega's hole as he released. Mark continued to finger him until the grip on his arms loosened up and the omega lied boneless on the bed, eyes close and mouth hanging open. 

Mark pressed wet kisses on the omega's jawline, as the latter struggle to stay awake. 

He began positioning himself between his mate, aligning his cock to the omega's clenching hole. 

Haechan's eyes suddenly opened, his entire body quivering in sensitivity. 

"Can you handle more? " he asked, just to be polite, but he wasn't sure what he would do if Haechan shook his head and said no. 

Thankfully, the omega didn't. Sensitive or not, he was in heat. He wanted more. More and more until his body could handle no more. 

Mark complied, immediately thrusting inside. It didn't even take long until he slid inside completely, friction almost next to non existent with how wet Haechan was. 

He stayed motionless for a while, enjoying the feeling of Haechan clenching around him. He bit the omega's shoulder to suppress his growls, the latter crying in mixture of both pain and pleasure. 

He pressed his nose on the omega's scent glands, inhaling the intoxicating sweetness as he began thrusting in and out. 

The room was completely silent, saved for their moans harmonizing together, the squelching sound of his slicked hole and the slapping sound of skin touching. 

Both of them were not much of a talker in bed, preferring to converse with their body. 

He could feel the familiar warmth on his stomach. He was getting close. He hooked Haechan's leg on his shoulder, in order to brush the omega's sensitive spot. 

The omega began digging his nail's on Mark again, this time on the alpha's back. 

He increased the speed in his thrust, and soon, he was falling out of rhythm. Haechan's high pitch whines and moans increased in volume until he released for the second time. 

Mark slowed his thrust, already feeling his knot forming, filling up the omega's already sensitive hole, accidentally triggering another orgasm from the omega. 

The omega spasmed underneath him, his whole body shaking uncontrollably that Mark needed to tighten his grip on the former, so that he would not accidentally pull himself off of Mark's knot and hurt himself in the process. 

"Ssh, " he whispered. "Your okay, " he said, pressing soft kisses wherever his mouth could reach. 

Mark was already starting to succumb to sleep. It wasn't just the sex that tired him, he also traveled to the eastern province and then back to the palace. He wanted to get a few hours of nap until his knot would subside and Haechan would want another round. 

"I love you. "

Mark immediately opened his eyes, and wondered if his mind was playing a trick on him. 

"I have always loved you. "

Mark look up and met Haechan's eyes, raw with pure, unmasked emotion, with absolutely no pretension, nothing but a confession of the truth. 

Mark gaped at his mate, as the latter continued. "Ever since we were young. Even when I knew you were supposed to be Taeyong's and not mine. "

Mark was at lost for word. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what to do. 

In all honesty, he wished to be somewhere else, not inside this room, not on this bed, not inside Haechan, but anywhere else. Anywhere else where he wasn't in an uncomfortable situation where he had to decide whether to accept, or reject a confession he didn't even saw coming. 

But he wasn't anywhere else. He was in the room with Haechan, on the bed they had just finished making love with, staring at his mate as the omega look at him expectantly for answer.

He wasn't in love with him—that was the truth—but couldn't say that. At least not right now, not when they just finished fuckin, not when Haechan was feeling so vulnerable, not when he was fully dependent on Mark.

Haechan's lips began to quiver, reading his stunned silence as rejection.

So, Mark did what he had to do. Mark said what he had to say.

He captured those quivering lips with his own, before answering. "I will fall in love with you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a typhoon coming to the Philippines so let me just post this in advance. I don't know when the next update will be, but if we're lucky and there was not much damages to the power lines, then the update will come next week. In 2006, I experienced an entire three months without electricity, hopefully, it will not happen again. 
> 
> Please pray for us if you're religious.

Mark woke up to the soft touch of lips on his cheeks and to a hand that was playing with his hair. He had been waking up to the same thing for months now. Mark opened his eyes to see Haechan's face, millimeters away from him, the omega pressing one last kiss on his cheeks before moving his face away. 

Haechan had been staying back to his chamber for months now, like how a consort should, according to protocol, although Mark knew that it wasn't the protocol that brought them the decision of sharing the same room again. 

"Good morning, " his mate greeted him, smiling brightly as Mark rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. 

"Good morning, " he greeted back. 

"Breakfast? "

There was a tray of food on the bed, it had been a constant for months now. It started after Haechan's first heat that they spent together, the one when Mark promised that he would fall in love with the former soon. 

It had been a spur of the moment statement. Mark's mind was to hazy to function well to properly respond to Haechan's confession of love. He was too honest to lie and say he loved him as well, he was too much of a coward to say he didn't see him that way. Instead, he gave the easiest and most acceptable answer. 

"I will fall in love with you, soon. "

And since then, it had sparked a hope inside his mate. He had been doing a lot of things to make Mark fall in love with him. 

You couldn't imagine the surprise of the staff of the royal kitchen, when the Royal Consort barged into their territory, wanting to fix the King's breakfast, himself. It was out of protocol. They were at lost for words. Their initial shock, however, was soon replaced with admiration and fondness to the young consort.

That was just one of his ways to make Mark fall in love with him. There were more. He would prepare the King's clothes everyday, stealing the work from the servants, which had them swooning at how romantic the Consort was being. 

Mark was so lucky, he ended up with Haechan as his Consort, that was what everyone in the palace said. In all honesty, he believed he was lucky to have Haechan as his mate, and he didn't deserve to be. 

He had only confided with Taeil and Johnny about the omega's confession, both of them didn't show any sign of shock like Mark did. 

They already knew, they said. 

It had been pretty obvious, they said. 

"Why do you think we were always warning you to be kind to him? " Johnny had asked him. "I had only accompanied you in Polaria once, yet I have seen in his eyes how in love he is with you. "

But in Mark's defense, he really didn't know. He really didn't notice. 

"Your mind were only focused on his brother, hence you didn't notice, " Johnny explained. "But then again, you spent more time with him than with Taeyong, so I'm still surprise that you didn't have a single clue. "

Little by little, everything started to make sense. How Haechan would cling to him tightly, and be upset whenever he would leave him for Taeyong. How his eyes would become glassy whenever he was staring at Mark and his older brother. How Jeno would be upset whenever Mark was with Haechan, telling him to figure out what he really wanted. 

"Even your parents knew, " Taeil had told him. "And they thought you were reciprocating his feelings. You were always with him you were far closer to him, hence they offered you a chance to change your betrothed. "

It all made sense now. And, Mark felt stupid for not noticing at all. Or maybe he did. He had always wondered if it was proper that Haechan was deliberately stealing his attention from Taeyong, but he shoved the thought away, and simply associated the younger's action with the poor treatment and isolation he was feeling from the people of Polaria. 

"I don't know if I could fulfill my promise. " He told them honestly. 

His knight and his advisor shared a look. 

"Is it really that impossible to fall in love with him? "

"I don't know. "

"Tell him the truth, earlier, "Taeil said. "If you cannot love him, you need to be honest. The last thing that we need is a turmoil in your marriage, that would lead to conflicts between two Kingdom."

But how could Mark tell his mate, when he would always wake up to see Haechan's hopeful smile? He might not love him the way the omega loved him, but he still cared. 

How could he kill the sparks that he had ignited? 

Haechan had never been this happy. Who was Mark to take that happiness away? 

"You're not with me now, " Haechan commented, pulling Mark away from his internal turmoil. 

"Sorry, " he said. "I was thinking about meeting the delegates of the other Kingdoms, " he lied

Haechan's face broke into a huge smile. 

The delegates from different Kingdoms would come to Icaria to discuss matters about their alliance, one of them being the newly crowned King of Polaria, Jeno, Haechan's twin. 

Their father stepped down to give way to his son, and it deeply confused not only Mark, but the other heads of their respective kingdom's as well. He had asked Haechan about it, and the only answer that his mate could give him was that Jeno had always been their father's favorite, that he probably trusted Jeno enough to hand over the throne and the entire kingdom to him. 

But, Mark believed there was something more to it. The former king of Polaria was too power hungry to simply step down. 

"I'm excited to meet Jeno, " his mate said. 

Jeno and the Royal family didn't attend their wedding. Mark had instantly, albeit reluctantly, accepted their proposition to replace Taeyong with Haechan instead, that they had been doubtful if Mark had been plotting a grand scheme for their demise. In other words, if Mark had gone mad, the only person they were willing to risk and be devoured by his anger was no one else but Haechan. Jeno had, most certainly wanted to be there. But he was just a mere prince then, powerless against their King father's order. The then prince had no choice but to send a friend on his behalf, to ensure Haechan's safety, and to convince Mark to send his brother back to him. 

"But don't forget the other guests, too, " he reminded. It was the consort's duty to welcome all the delegates, a duty that was very fitting for his mate's bright and warm personality. 

If there was anything that Mark noticed, it was that Haechan was livelier and healthier in Icaria than in his home kingdom. 

Haechan never really adapted to the harsh cold climate of Polaria, despite being a native (Polarian children could walk around naked despite the everlasting winter, but of course, they would not. It was too scandalous per Polarian standard.), hence, she was always a sickly child, one of the reasons why he triggered the protective side of not only his twin brother, Jeno, but of Mark as well. He faired better on Icaria's warm climate and had never been sick since the day he arrived. 

On top of that, Icaria's standard of beauty were far less restricting that Polaria, thus, the people were more appreciative of his looks, allowing him to gain the confidence to interact with their people. 

And the people of Polaria love their King Consort. 

And Mark hoped, that he, as well, would feel the same. Soon. 

"I know, " Haechan explained. "I am on my way to prepare for their arrival, I just want to wake you up first. "

His consort placed another kiss on his cheeks before climbing out the bed and heading towards the door. 

Before he could open the door, however, he turned to Mark once more. 

"I love you! " he said, before quickly adding, like he would usually do, "But you don't have to say it back, I'll wait. "

With that, he opened the door and leave. 

The door shut behind him and Mark finally let go of all the emotions he was feeling. 

Guilty. He felt guilty for not being honest, for not telling Haechan that his promise of soon might not come, not yet, or maybe not at all. 

Pity.He was feeling pityful of his mate, beecause all of his life, Haechan only wanted to be loved, by his parents and by the people of Polaria, yet all of them failed him. And soon, Mark would fail him, too. 

♛♛♛

Mark let out a growl as Johnny accidentally bumped into him when the former halted his steps to get a better view out the window. The delegates were already arriving and Haechan was out, welcoming them. 

"You sure, we didn't need to reschedule this gathering? " Johnny asked him. "If your getting aggressive with just me around, how much more inside a room filled with majority of alphas? "

His rut was near, but most probably wouldn't come until the end of the gathering. Still, pre-rut aggressiveness and possessiveness was still present. Taeil had suggested to move the date until after his rut, but then, it would also mean major adjustment for the other delegates who were as equally important as Mark. They decided to push through with the event, and hoped that no incident would happen. 

Mark might actually be regretting his decision. 

"That's Lord Yuta, son of the Duke of Polyxia from Prim, " Johnny pointed out at the alpha male who was standing too close to the consort welcoming him. He balled up his fist as the alpha placed a kiss on the back of his consort's hand. 

"I know him, " he answered. Of course he did. Lord Yuta fought alongside them, during the battle of Sayara. He wasn't in Mark's circle, but he had been too much of a remarkable fighter to not be remembered, arguably on par with Jaehyun but not better than both Johnny and Taeil. 

The question he had in mind was why he and Mark's consort seemed to be in an amiable relationship with each other, when Haechan had always been confined to the walls of Polaria.

"He was actually one of the people Jeno had spoken with, during the battle of Sayara, outside his own circle of knights, that is, " Johnny supplied, as if reading his mind. "It probably had something to do with his lineage. "

While Yuta was a son of a Duke from Prim, his appearance, especially the bright red hair tied in a low ponytail, was a loud proof that he was from Alta. He was not just an ordinary citizen, but a royal, a descendant of the king's only daughter who survived the tragedy, a prince in his own right, a prince with no kingdom. Nevertheless, the legacy of the Kingdom of Alta was enough for him to gain the respect of many. 

"I actually heard rumors, " Johnny added. "I heard that Jeno himself had invited Yuta to Polaria, in order for him to meet his twin brother, and maybe, form a romance between them. "

Mark turned to sneer at Johnny. He wasn't anymore sure whether he was lying or not. What he was sure of, however, was that the older alpha was purposely baiting him, and that he was rising to the bait. He growled even more when he caught the knight holding back a laugh, clearly satisfied with his reaction. 

"Calm down, " Johnny instructed him, as if he was talking to a puppy, and not to his King. Mark bared his teeth at him. 

Johnny took a deep breath and calmly apologized, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But, there's really nothing for you to worry about. The consort is too in love with you for you to even doubt his fidelity. "

Mark looked out of the window again, the conversation between the red haired alpha and his mate was still not done. He could barely see the bright smile that his consort was giving the Lord of Prim, the same smile that was mostly reserved to him, or maybe to Jeno as well, when they were young. 

Haechan was still in love with him, but Mark wasn't sure if the heart who did not receive reciprocity for a long time would ever get tired and turn to someone new. If he would, if ever Haechan would fall in love with another person in the future, what should he do. Should he let him go? 

Mark shook his head. Pre-rut was getting into him and clouding his mind. 

Yuta finally walked away as another delegate in need of Haechan's attention arrived. Mark breathed a sigh if relief. Nothing would go wrong. 

♛♛♛

Mark let out a loud snarl when the scent of various alphas entered his office. Fine ceramics shattered to the floor,as his mate accidentally lost his hold on the tray that he was carrying, his entire figure shaking in fear as he stare at Mark with wide eyes. 

Normally, the protocol was for the guard outside to announce the presence of another person, and to seek permission to be allowed to enter. But this was Haechan, his mate, and his antics of wanting to surprise Mark on random times with a cup of tea or freshly brewed coffee. Only, this time, the two of them ended up being surprised. 

Mark quickly regretted his reaction, and instantly stood up from his chair to go near his mate. Haechan looked conflicted, wanting to run away in fear or to obediently stay. Mark wasn't sure if his mate settled for the latter, or if he was just to frozen to move. 

Haechan flinched when Mark touched his wrist, his reaction triggering Mark's protective instinct towards his mate. He pulled him inside and shut the door close. 

"I'm sorry, " Haechan whispered. "I should have asked first. I should have known you're busy. "

Frankly, Mark wasn't really busy, and it was not the interruption that triggered his reaction. It was the scent of alphas that his mate caught from greeting them, and even now as he was hugging Haechan, the scent was punching his nose and invading his lungs. He could feel another growl rumbling from his throat, but he quickly suppressed his urge. 

What he did instead was to pull Haechan even closer to him, enveloping him with his own scent. Because, as selfish as it might sound, in love or not, Haechan was his mate, and the omega should not be smelling like any other alpha, aside from him. 

The scent that he was releasing might have been to overpowering. He could feel Haechan clinging to his clothes for support as the omega's knees began to weaken. 

He pulled away momentarily to cupped the omega's face and admire his reaction. Brown eyes looked unfocused, too intoxicated with the scent, lips glistening with his own spit as pink tongue darted wet them, like an open invitation that Mark was too polite to decline. 

He eagerly pressed his mouth on his mate's lips, kissing him with a fervor he had never done before, not even during the omega's heat. Teeth accidentally cutting the tender red lips, eliciting gasps and moans from the younger. 

It wasn't proper, they were in his office, with a guard still outside, probably listening to their activities. But Mark had wants, he had needs, and those needs included bending Haechan on his desk, his upper body, lying on the important documents which needed to be signed. 

He hastily removed his mates trousers, pulled them through his feet. He quickly undid his own. 

He quickly plunged two fingers on the younger's hole, already slick just from Mark scenting him. Haechan gasped loudly at the intrusion. 

Mark wasted no time to spread his mate's legs further apart, and thrusting his member inside him. 

He had always been careful with Haechan, always soft, always gentle, but this time, he thrusted into him with such intensity that he never did before. His own body was taken over by desire, by primal instinct to dominate, to own. 

The wooden desk began to rub on to the wooden floor as he moved, creating a creaking sound that mixed with the obscene sound of skin slapping. 

Haechan moaned louder than he ever did before, Mark couldn't hear himself, but he knew he was the same. So loud, that he wouldn't be surprised if the entire palace would know by the next day, what kind of activity transpired in his office. 

They could gossip for all he cared. Haechan was his mate. 

It didn't take long before the two of them neared their release, Mark pulling out before his knot swell, to prevent himself from being locked inside his mate.

Haechan began to clench on nothing, desperately whining for release. Mark inserted three fingers inside him, rubbing furiously at the right spot while his other hand massaged his own knot. 

Haechan finally gained release, smearing white liquid on the important documents, at the same time that Mark came all over the back of the omega's shirt. 

Mark gripped the end of his desk for support, breathing with his mouth open, inhaling the musky scent if sex filling up the room. 

He quickly fixed his clothes up, doing the same thing to Haechan after. He maneuvered him to sit on the desk to face the standing Mark, settling between the omega's legs. He pulled him close to let the younger sleepily nuzzle his neck. Rough or soft, cuddling was always something that Haechan needed after, something he deserved. 

"Are you okay? " he asked while comfortingly rubbing the omega's back. 

Haechan hummed sleepily. "Are you? "

"A lot better. " 

He felt less aggressive now that he felt satiated. 

He wrapped the omega's leg on his waist, to carry him and settle his already sleeping form in his chair. 

He pulled away and looked at the mess he did. 

The documents were scattered and crumpled on the desk, some even fell on the floor. Some needed to be rewritten because their drenched in questionable fluids. 

His mate didn't fare better. His initially properly combed hair with every strand in their proper place was now a mess of tangled curls, with a few strands sticking on his sweaty forehead. He brushed them off with his hands and his mate mumbled incoherently.

The back of Haechan's shirt wasn't visible with his current position, but Mark new that he messed up his shirt. This won't do. The consort cannot walk around the palace smelling like sex, looking like sex. 

He made sure that Haechan looked decent enough before opening the door. 

The guards and the servants outside, all look flustered, no doubt, they heard everything that happened. The guards were desperately trying to look away and not meet their King's eyes. Even the omega servants were squirming awkwardly. Mark would have been embarrassed, had it been an ordinary day, but then again, had it been an ordinary day, something like that would not happen outside the privacy of their bedroom. But this wasn't an ordinary day. Mark was experiencing his pre-rut, a first since being mated. He felt no shame in showing of that Haechan was his, and only his. But just because he didn't meant Haechan would not feel shame as well. 

He scanned the servants before picking the one that favored the most by his mate, the small omega who came from Sayara. 

The omega squirmed under his stare, embarrassed blush creeping through his neck, and then to his face. Mark ignored his reaction. 

"The King Consort needs a change of clothes, " he said. "Go and fetch him one. "

The omega nodded immediately, he bowed politely before rushing to fulfill the King's command. Probably relieved to be given an excuse to leave. 

The other people outside the door were still flustered and it took a lot for Mark not to burst into laughter. Instead, he maintained a neutral face before closing the door. 

He turned back to his sleeping mate, head lolling to the side awkwardly. Mark reached up a palm to fixed his position but his mate ended up nuzzling his hand. He smiled contentedly. 

"I love you, " Haechan murmured. 

Mark could feel his chest being squeezed, draining him of air to breath. 

'Is it really that impossible to fall in love with him?'

He loved seeing him smile. He loved hearing him laugh. He loved it when the younger would gaze up at him whenever he was telling him a story. He loved waking up to him pressing kissed on his cheeks. 

Maybe it wasn't that impossible. 

He leaned down to press a soft kiss on his mates lips. "Soon, " he said. And this time, he was certain about it, and not just because he felt compelled to appease his mate. 

He was not quite there yet, but soon, he could feel it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: You might be surprised at how fast that soon is coming.
> 
> Take care everyone!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for all of those who prayed for our safety. The typhoon was strong, but it left us with only minor damage to our house. Sorry for not updating and for not replying to your messages. Our network provider was down for about a three weeks and we did not have electricity for a month, and even now, power interruptions are regular occurence and there are still areas with no electricity. There was no casualty recorded, so that is something we should be thankful for. 
> 
> So yeah, please enjoy this chapter! Again thank you! Love you!

Mark watched as Haechan's eyelids slowly fluttered open as the latter awakened from his nap. Slowly, the omega pushed himself away from where he was leaning on Mark's chest, while he was situated in the alpha's lap. Haechan was already changed in a new set of clothes, with Mark taking the initiative of dressing him up, and the clothes bearing the evidences of their activity in Mark's office already at the hands of a same servant who brought his mate's new set of clothes.

Haechan rubbed his eyelids, wiping the sleep away before looking at Mark innocently, even if the thing that they had just done together was anything but innocent. Or maybe, it was the image that Mark had created for him, youthful and innocent, childlike even. It was that image that made it difficult for him to see Haechan as someone desirable, a lover, a mate. It was that image that caged their relationship before as nothing more than platonic. It was that image that he created inside his head that made it difficult for Mark to see the longing and the want in the omega's eyes everytime the latter stared at him.

But he could see it now—the love, the adoration—all of them for him and no one else.

Mark leaned forward to kiss him, his palm gently placed on the omega's nape. It took too long for Haechan to respond, probably still not fully awake. But then, he did, and the kiss that they shared together was nothing like innocent, and he was not kissing him as if he was a child in need of protection. No—there was nothing platonic with how their lips molded together, and how their tongue danced together.

"You're kissing me, " Haechan whispered to him once their lips parted. His eyes glimmered with both surprise and happiness. Mark, tried as he may, could not grasp the reason for his mate's reaction. It was not their first kiss, far from it, but Haechan's reaction made it seem like it was.

Haechan smiled at him. "You do not understand, do you? " he asked, to which Mark shook his head while his own fingers made its way to Haechan's hair, pushing it away from his face while encouraging him to explain.

"You're kissing me, " his mate repeated, "And we're not having sex. " His mate thought for a moment before adding, "We're done having sex. And you're not comforting me either, for I am neither crying nor upset. "

Haechan continued to smile at him. "It's the first time that you kissed me for no other reason, other than just wanting kissing me. "

And yet, for all of the explanations that his mate had given him, Mark could not understand why it was something to be happy about. If anything, it was a sad story, a tale of neglect, a reminder of Mark's failure to give him the affection that his mate needed, his mate deserved. And if Haechan was this happy, this elated for something as simple as a kiss, then Mark was depriving him of a lot of things.

"I'm sorry—" he began but Haechan cut him of by placing a finger to his lips.

"Do not be, " Haechan insisted. "For you have given me a spark of hope. "

"A spark of hope that you are slowly falling in love with me. "

Mark gasped in surprise, and maybe in fear as well, for his mate's words were filled with so much hope, and it frightened Mark. He was too afraid to fail his mate, and the latter's observation seemed sudden when Mark was still unsure how to label the feelings that he was harboring for the omega (he was sure that it was not platonic, but it was still too sudden to label it as love.)

"I—," Haechan's pupils began to shake, overcame with uncertainty. "—I apologize." His mate whispered again as he slowly pushed himself away from Mark, pulling himself off of Mark's lap, his face shaded red in embarassment. "I should not have assumed things. "

Mark held him by the waist firmly, not allowing him to leave. "I—," Mark opened his mouth to say something, but he was not sure what to say. For the love of Icaria, Mark prided himself as a good speaker, he was reared to become a good speaker in front of his subject. Yet, he could not find the right word to say in front of his mate, he was a fool who could not even utter a single word.

Haechan looked up at him expectantly, yet, doubting, his pupils continue to shake with anxiety.

Mark took a deep breath to calm himself, his own heart drumming inside his chest in nervousness. He opened his mouth once again, and finally, words began to come out. "Do not apologize, for you are not wrong. "

Mark observed as the lights returned to his mate's eyes, sparks of hope burning like fire. "I'm getting there, " he said truthfully. "I'm not there yet, but I promise, I'm slowly getting there. "

Mark's pulse quickened in fear, afraid that his answer would not be enough for Haechan. Yet, he knew that he spoke the truth, and if there was anything that Haechan deserved more, it was to hear the truth, not lies nor empty promises. For a moment, Mark forgot how to breathe as he readied himself to see the disappointment on his mate's face. It did not come, because to Haechan, what Mark told him was enough. It was as small flame that Mark created, too small, too easy to be blown out by the wind if not nurtured, if not protected. It was small but it was enough, because Haechan would settle with anything, other than nothing.

"You know I'll wait, right? " Haechan reminded him, his smile never disappearing, the glint in his eyes never dimming. Mark wanted to keep him like that forever, happy and contented. Yet, Mark knew that he needed to give more, and he could not wait to give more.

"I know, " he answered, and those words tasted bitter as he spoke but tasted sweet as they reached Haechan. Because anything he gave his mate was appreciated even if they were lacking, even if Mark himself was lacking.

Ironic how Icaria—or maybe the entire world—thought that Mark was at the loosing end of this union, having been married to someone deemed less valuable than his former betrothed. It was Haechan who deserved more, his mate deserved someone who should love him as much as he loved. He deserved someone worthy of his loyalty and devotion.

Mark was not that person, not yet. But, he wanted to be. He would strive to be that person. He would nurture the small spark that he created until it's big enough to give Haechan the warmth he deserved.

Mark leaned forward again, tasting the same lips that professed love to him over and over again, as if Haechan's love for him was a language he mastered since birth. Soon, Mark would learn that language as well, and the sweet kisses that he was taking would not make him feel guilty anymore.

The two of them parted once they heard a knock on the door. Johnny's face came into view as he peeked inside the small space he created by slightly opening the door. Johnny shoot his mate an apologetic smile, before turning to him.

"You're Majesty, it's time. "

Mark sighed as Haechan disentangled himself from him, this time, Mark did not do anything to stop him. He did not have the luxury to do so. He had duties to attend to—as a King. He shall be a king for now and maybe, a mate again later. He stood up from his chair, pressing a chaste kiss on his mates cheek.

"Wait! " Haechan called after him before Mark could pass the door. He held Mark's palm open, and with a plume in hand, his mate began scribbling on his skin.

Mark stared at the pentagram on his palm, a star according to the people of Polaria.

"That's Polaria herself," Haechan explained to him. "May she be with you and help you do well. I know you'll do well."

"And remember, " Haechan stopped him once again. "I love you.

 _I know ,_ Mark told himself. _And one day, I will tell you that I love you, too. Soon._

♕♕♕

Johnny had an amused smile as they walk through the halls that would lead them to the room where the rulers of the other nation's were waiting for him. Mark could tell that his trusted knight was deciding whether to make fun of him or to be a proper subordinate, at least for once. The former was obviously winning. Mark sighed heavily.

"Just speak up, will you? " Mark told him, a bit irritated, and he was not sure if it was still the prerut to be blamed or the fact that whatever Johnny was going to say, it would not fail to make him feel embarrassed.

"I have nothing to say, Your Majesty, " Johnny told him, laughter already at the tip of the older alpha's tongue as he spoke. "Except of course of the fact that I did not know you had it in you to do it in your office. "

There it was, the teasing. Mark shoot him warning glare, a glare that could threaten anyone in the kingdom—anyone but Johnny, maybe Taeil as well.

Johnny raised his hands in mock apology, humor still visible in his eyes until they disappeared, replaced by seriousness and concern. Something was bothering the knight, Mark knew it, and he was sure that whatever it was, it certainly concerned him and Icaria.

"Whatever keeps you calm, I guess, " Johnny stated after a while. "Because you needed to be calm and collected once you entered that room. "

"What do you mean? " Mark asked, curious about the matter that had his knight concerned.

Johnny sighed. "I am not sure what is going to happen, but the old gramps seemed to be cooking something. "

Johnny was referring to the King of Prim, from generations of monarch's trying to covet Icaria's position in the alliance. "What about him? "

"He insisted on having Lord Yuta participate in the meeting, " Johnny explained.

"On what business? " Mark asked. Mark expected Yuta to take on duties similar to all other lords from the other nation. Symbols of peace and amity, promoters of trades and businesses. The meeting, however, was exclusive to the head of every nation, and he knew for a fact that being a member of the peerage did not qualify him as one.

"As representative of Alta, " Johnny answered him. "Absurd, I know, for Alta was long gone, and it's people scattered around this earth, taking refugee from nations willing to give them one. But it was an appeal towards sentiments, towards a legacy, and the old folks inside could not deny the request, or else, it might indirectly insult the memory of the fallen and greatly cherished country. "

"It simply would not end with just that, would it?" Johnny shook his head. There was something more to that request, that they were certain about. What it was, however, was beyond their knowledge. They reached the door, finally, and Mark could already feel his limbs shaking, both from nervousness and excitement. It would not be the first time that Mark would meet the people inside the room, but it was the first time that Mark would stand before them not as a crown prince, but as King of Icaria.

Mark took a deep breath as Johnny knocked and announced his presence, King Mark of Icaria, Ruler of Alliance.

♕♕♕

Mark subtly scanned the room, vividly recognizing the faces that he had seen since he was young. Faces of Monarchs whom Mark himself had bowed to before were now bowing at him awkwardly, him, a young alpha a couple and more years pass his adolescence, the King of Icaria, King of all Kings.

They all had seen him before, from when he was a child still on his mother's arms, to the time when he began picking up his sword and shield. They watched him spar with their own children before, some their children's children, anticipating the time when Mark would rule over their descendants. They did not expect him, however, to rule over them, them old and wise people who had seen the world decades longer than Mark did.

He could see the uncertainties in their eyes, the doubts and the judgements, the questions of whether Mark could do what was expected of him.

Mark was trying his very best to not to show any sign that he was affected, albeit, he could not help himself but to sneak a glance at Taeil, his confidante, who was fortunately inside the room beside their scribe (one of the advantage of being the king of all kings, he was was able to bring one of his trusted companion to the meeting, a position mostly reserved to the consort but not exclusively allotted, too. Haechan did not mind, for it was not his interest to take part in the politics).

Mark had spotted Lord Yuta at the farthest end of the table, beside the King of Prim. Mark made sure to not let his eyes linger on them for too long, not desiring to make himself appear threatened. But Yuta sat there proudly, as if he belonged there, and not once did the other alphas of the room shoot him a questioning look.

The King of Prim still looked the same from the image that Mark remembered of him, except he was much older than he remembered. Mark was not able to see much of him while he was growing up, and even his mother, the late queen of Icaria was wary of leaving her child alone with the King of Prim. His mother's concern, however, was not without a reason. Despite being an ally, it was a common knowledge that there was a rift between Icaria and Prim, stemming from a long time ago, when Alta was laid and ruins, and what was once to Alta, was given to Icaria instead of Prim. The royal family of Prim had never gotten over the past, and for generations, it was instilled in the minds of the royal children that the seat in the alliance being occupied by the King of Icaria was supposed to be theirs.

But, it was not all that there was. The King of Prim had once shown interest in her mother, then still a Lady of the North. It was a romantic interest that his mother never reciprocated. Then his mother married the King of Icaria, and once again, a King of Icaria won against a King of Prim.

Mark caught the king of Prim staring past him, and Mark knew what he was staring at—the statue of the sea nymph made purely of gold, a treasure from Alta that was given to Icaria decades ago by the bereaved members of the royal family, symbolizing their blessings, the passing on of duty from one great nation to another. Once, The Kingdom of Prim tried to purchase the statue, but it was not something that Icaria would sell, for it's value can never be converted to money. It's a symbol, a symbol that was not worthy to be at the hands of the people tainted with envy. The King of Prim was gray with age, albeit he was still green with envy. The greens were currently flourishing, awaiting harvests, and Mark was sure that today, the aged king would try to act up on his envy once again.

Another notable person in the room was Jeno, King of Polaria, who was seated on his right, another young king, even younger than Mark himself, another subject of doubts of many. It did not seem to bother his brother-in-law, hardly anything ever did. The cold weather in Polaria had already thickened his skin, he learned not to let the thoughts of other people about him affect him. Mark would even dare to say that Jeno was more prepared for kingship than himself. Not that Mark was going to acknowledge that out loud, yet, amidst all their differences, he knew that Jeno was worthy of everybody's respect.

To his left, occupying the seat reserved for the King of Io, was no other than the latter's only son, the Crown Prince of Io, the alpha who had scorn Mark like no other man did, Prince Jaehyun. Mark was not sure if Johnny had forgotten that the Crown Prince of Io would be there in place of his father, as his trusted knight was preoccupied with Yuta's appearance in the meeting, or if his knight had once again taken matters into his own hands, and decided that that it would be better to not inform him beforehand.

Mark needed to close his eyes and inhale sharply, the scent of his mate still lingering on him, momentarily calming him. He tried to avoid meeting Jaehyun's gaze. There would be a right time to deal with him, and it was not the right time yet. He needed to be a King, and he shall be a King for now, not a scorned bloodthirsty alpha in need of revenger. He would show them, he would show all of them, that he, King Mark of Icaria, King of all Kings was strong enough to push aside personal vendetta (temporarily) in favor of the welfare of his subjects. He would endure, for a while, he would try to endure.

♕♕♕

Despite the unfavorable surprise, the meeting went smoothly, saved for the grim reminder that Pandor had once again conquered a nation on the west, further increasing its territory. Yet, there was nothing that they could do about it. Their ancestors swore an oath centuries ago, that they would never start a war, it was an oath graced by the gods themselves, an oath that should be honored in exchange for a promise of victory. No innocent blood shall stain their hands nor those of their descendants. All they have to do was to wait until the time would come for them to defend their nation.

The rest of the meeting where allotted to the speechless of every alpha in the room. Some spoke about the improvement of their economy, their artillery and their military. Some spoke with humility, about the fields that their kingdom was lacking, in hopes that their neighbor would offer help for improvement. The alliance had long evolved from just being allies at war to something more. They were not just bounded by warfare but by mist aspects of survival. Mark mentally took note of the small kingdom of Mea where the seas surrounding it was infested by pirates, thus, sabotaging their economy. Mark would make sure to ask Taeil to arrange for some of their forces to go there and help drive off those pirates, though in all honesty, Mark was not sure if he still needed to ask. Taeil had done this before, and his former regent certainly knew what to do.

When all of the alphas inside their room had already spoke, and when all the issues seemed to be resolved, Mark was ready to call it a day and retire to his chamber to rest before the evening ball. But before he could even say a word, the King of Prim cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"May I speak, Your Royal Majesty? " the aged King asked permission, although his demeanor showed that he would speak, with or without Mark's permission. Such entitlement tempted Mark to shut him down and disperse every person in the room, removing his audience from him. He wondered if the creases on the other king's face would deepen if ever Mark dared to do that. But Mark should not, so he did not.

"Go ahead, Your Majesty, " he answered, while trying to mask his curiosity with nonchalant.

"Thank you, " the King of Prim answered him, before staring at every person in the room. He took his time, agonizingly, before opening his mouth again. And with scratchy throat, he spoke once again.

"I believe, it's about time that we return the leadership of this alliance to the rightful owner, " he paused dramatically before turning to the person beside him, "King Yuta of Alta—the real King of all Kings. "

♕♕♕

The room was filled with a stunned silence at the King of Prim's proclamation, and some could not help but switch their stares between Mark and Yuta, seemingly deciding which one should be the King of all Kings.

Amidst the sudden proclamation of his monarch, Yuta remained calm on his seat, with no traces of surprise nor excitement. He sat there with poise and dignity, looking very much deserving but not overly eager. Mark tried to look the same, even though he knew, he would most likely fail. Masking his emotions had never been his greatest capability, and with his rut nearing (most probably coming in the night or in the morrow), he could not help but feel aggressive at being challenged, especially inside his own territory.

The King of Prim and Lord Yuta, foreigners whom Icaria had welcomed with utmost hospitality—who did they think they were to impose authority over him inside a vast room of Castle Icaria, the home passed on for generations to the members of House Lee?

At the corner of his eyes, he could see Jaehyun staring at him in concern, his hand almost reaching out to touch Mark's and to show his support, but Mark moved his hand away. The last person Mark needed to get support from was Jaehyun, another alpha who became interested on what was once Mark's.

He clenched his fists firmly as he continued to listen to the King of Prim.

"It was a sign from the heaven, " the aged king said, and Mark almost laughed mockingly at him. He did not, he would not lose himself, at least not yet. "For so long, there was no known alphas born of Altan origin after the fall of their kingdom. There was no one before Yuta. Yet, here he was now, a direct descendant of the Royal family of Alta, bearing all the qualities of the fallen race, born during the time when Pandor was once again gaining strength in preparation for striking once again. And if the prophets and sibyls are still here in this age, I assure you, they, too would hail him as heaven sent, our saviour for the coming war. "

Except there were no more prophets and sibyls on this age anymore, only superstitious men who unfortunately had taken seats on their respectful thrones. As a child, Mark vaguely remembered Jeno telling him how absurd the ideals of the elder kings were, and how easier it would have been if they would somehow be removed from their positions and be replaced by new once with better thoughts and ideals. Back then, Mark had been scandalized at such vulgar desire, but as he watched the expressions of the much older kings around him, seemingly considering such absurd argument, Mark could not help but to agree with Jeno's younger version. The world needs better kings.

Mark clenched his fist once again to control his outburst, before sighing and slowly opening them. His eyes caught the drawing on his palm, the pentagram that Haechan had placed on his skin, wishing him good luck. His eyes zoned on the drawing, the star of Polaria, the star that once pointed sailors to their right path, wishing that the symbol of the star could lead him as well to the proper direction.

The people in the room were doubting his abilities as a king, yet, stupidly believing a carefully crafted speech, a baseless claim involving the gods that had been silent for so long.

_"I know you'll do well. "_

The voice of his mate echoed in his head, drowning the voice of the King of Prim who seemed to be encouraged by the reaction he was getting. The people in this room were doubting him, but there was someone out there, within the walls of Icaria, who believed in him like no one ever did.

Mark closed his palm once again, before staring back at the people in front of him. He would not fail his mate. And with new found determination, he spoke again.

"Indeed, if this is the will of the Gods, then I'll have no problem handing over my seat to King Yuta of Alta. "

♕♕♕

Every eyes in the room turned to him, most in surprise, but Mark's favorite was the confused look on the King of Prim's face. Clearly, his affirmation was not something that he had taken in consideration.

"Did I hear you correctly, Your Royal Majesty? Are you really consenting to this? "

Mark nodded, folding his hands in front of him. "I am but a mortal, and if the gods themselves have spoken, then I have no right nor power to object. "

The King of Prim paused for a moment, before, smiling triumphantly, elation visible on his face for victory was surely his—or so he thought. He clapped his hands before speaking once again. "Well then—"

"But before that, I do have a few questions that needed to be addressed. " He interrupted him, and the short lived celebration of the aged King came into a halt. "Supposed I give back my position to the rightful owner, King Yuta of Alta, I wonder where he would establish his reign with his homeland already gone. Icaria would not mind offering him a place to stay, for Icaria is still the biggest country with the biggest resources. "

"King Yuta would be fine with ruling all the way from Prim, Your Royal Majesty, but he's thankful for your offer, " The King of Prim stated with clear objection, giving Mark the reaction that he needed from the older king. "After all, he was very much a child of Prim as much as he is a child of Alta. "

"I see, " he answered in faux understanding. "And I supposed you will not have a problem providing him everything that he needed?"

"The resources of Prim will be at his disposal. "

Mark nodded once again. "Would that mean that you will be abandoning your Kingship and turning over everything to him? "

Mark watched as the King of Prims face contorted in anger, "I do not see the reason why that should be necessary, Your Royal Majesty. "

"Oh, forgive me for being too straightforward, " Mark answered in mock apology. "But I believe that it should be necessary to avoid confusion. "

"What confusion? " The King of Prim's face was red with agitation. "What is so difficult for young bloods like you to understand? "

Mark ignored the outright disrespect of the other King. The argument was nearing it's end, and Mark would not concern himself with petty name callings. "It's simple, Your Majesty. Yuta is the King of Alta as you said, but according to his Prim lineage, he is but a child of a duke, a subordinate to your power. If he is really the rightful King of all Kings as you said, will you bow to him in Prim, or shall he bow to you as a Lord does to his King? Which is which? Will he have power over you, or will you have power over him? In that case, should all of us bow to you as well? "

There were loud murmurings inside the room, and Mark was sure that it was over. The choices were not anymore between him and Yuta, but between him and the unpopular King of Prim.

 _It's over,_ Mark told himself as he smiled while staring at his open palmed. Polaria—no, Haechan—lead him to the right direction.

He glanced up from his open palm to see Jeno watching him, his eyes fixed on the drawing on Mark's skin and his eyes glinted with recognition. They met gaze for a short while, Jeno's face unreadable, before the younger turned away.

♕♕♕

Mark stayed in the room for a long while to discuss some matters with Taeil regarding the urgent issues that Icaria needed to attend to. His former regent had a contented and proud smile on his face—the same smile that Mark was sure would form on his father's lips if ever he was watching over him from the heavens.

There were only a few hours before the evening ball, the last event of the day that was obligatory for Mark and his mate to attend. Mark, however, had a feeling that the two of them would not last to see the end of the event, considering intensity of longing that he was feeling, the desire to be left alone with his mate. His rut would not wait for another day.

Mark was sure that this rut shall be different from all the ruts he experienced before. It would not be just sexual, now that he was bonded. It would be so much more intense, for he would not only be desiring for physical connection but emotional one as well, a desire that could only be satisfied by one person, his mate, his equal, his other half. It would be magical and vulnerable, like during Haechan's heat. It would be filled with unfiltered emotions and raw truth.

Mark stalked towards their chamber, eager to spend time with his mate and to tell him the news that he did well, mostly because he was reminded of him and how Haechan believed in him.

He stopped in front of their shared bedroom, where the ladies-in-waiting outside looked panic stricken upon seeing him. They twisted on their feet uneasily before bowing at him. He payed their peculiar behaviour no mind, eager to go inside and meet his mate.

The room was empty, with no signs of Haechan anywhere. The clothes which were supposed to be worn by his husband were laid on the bed. Mark turned on his heel and retreated back outside the room.

"Where is the Royal Consort? " the ladies-in-waiting hesitated in front of him, all of them seemingly unwilling to answer his question.

"Speak, " Mark ordered them, and they all flinched at the urgency of his tone. His mind was already racing with so many scenarios inside his head regarding his mates whereabouts. His sense of protectiveness was heightening up.

Finally, the one in front, the eldest, the one in service in the castle for the longer time opened her mouth.

"Your Majesty, the Consort left a few moments ago with the Crown Prince of Io. "


	6. Chapter 6

Everything about Mark burned as he stalked towards the halls of castle Icaria. His skin, his eyes, and even the harsh breath coming from his mouth were on fire. He was not sure where exactly he was heading, for he was only relying on his senses and the bond connecting him to his mate. He was blindly walking to wherever his feet would lead him, to wherever his mate would be.

The sword on his right hand felt lighter than Mark remembered it to be. He was not sure if the rage he was feeling had given him more strength or if his anger had made the weapon an extention of himself, a part of him that would deliver judgement upon wrong doers.

His senses lead him to a dimly lit corridor, a place in castle Icaria which was rarely visited. Mark was not even sure how Haechan nor Jaehyun even found out about this place in the castle. He did not know and he hardly even care. What he cared about at the moment was to not let them make a fool out of him again in his own territory.

The corridor lead him to the room which was holding all of the memorials of Mark's ancestor, and Mark could not help but feel angrier at their choice. Of all places, they had chosen the most solemn place in the castle.

Mark was not even surprise to see someone on the watch outside the door. It was Renjun—Haechan's favorite servant in Icaria. It was pretty obvious why the small omega was his mate's favorite, for it was pretty clear where the former's loyalty lied—to the Royal Consort and not to his King.

Renjun looked panic stricken once he noticed someone walking toward his direction, especially when he noticed who that person was. His eyes grew wide in both surprise and fear until he returned to his senses and remembered why he was standing at the door.

The omega servant was about to do what he was instructed to do, to alert whoever was inside about his presence. He, however, was too slow, or maybe Mark was just too fast. It did not take a second before the tip of his sword was pointed at the former's throat, instantly silencing him, even before he could utter a single word.

"Try anything, " Mark whispered harshly. "Try to make a sound and I swear, it would be the last sound you would ever make. "

The small omega swallowed audible as his entire figure shook with fright. Silently, he stepped aside, moving away from the door that he was suppose to guard. He would survive for now, but Mark would make sure that the royal council would deal with him in accordance to the laws of Icaria. He was unfortunate to be the first one to face Mark's wrath, but he brought it upon himself for conspiring with traitors. It was even more unfortunate that loyalty was very hard to find in castle Icaria.

Mark's hand shook as he held on to the door handle. Was it fear or was it anger? He was not sure which is which at the moment. Maybe it was a mixture of the two. He feared what he was about to witness once he opened the door, although in his mind, he already had a bit of an idea to about what was going on. It made him angry that Jaehyun and Haechan would dare to cheat on him. That Jaehyun would try the same trick on him once again. That the two of them thought they could get away with it. They would not because Mark would not let them. He would be damned if he let them get away with it.

He pushed open the door, slowly, agonizingly, like how the curtains in opera houses were drawn to unveil a scene. Mark's eyelids never blinked as he stared at the romantic scene in front of him, as if it was taken from a tragic tale of forbidden love. The characters in front of him, however, were not the heroes of the story, on the contrary they were the villains, the traitor's who killed trust and kindness.

♕♕♕

The large portraits on the walls—those of Mark's ancestor, great Kings and soldiers alike—stared back at him once he opened the door, and the flames of the four torches that were illuminating the room created an illusion that their eyes were glowing red, menacingly, as if they too were angry on Mark's behalf.

Several art forms were inside the room—most of them were not of great monetary value, hence not part of the royal treasures, but of great sentimental value, having been passed on from generations of the House Lee of Icaria. Yet, as interesting as they all might be, none of them could sway Mark's attention away from the two other people in the room.

At the center of it all stood two people, an alpha and an omega, their arms wrapped around each other. It would have been romantic, had it not been for the mating bite on the omega's neck, the bite that Mark himself had created.

His grip on his sword tightened as he watched the way that Jaehyun was touching his mate's hair and the way that Haechan was allowing Jaehyun too touch him in ways that should only be reserved to Mark. Only he was allowed to hug him. Only he was allowed to be that close. All those touches should only be reserved to him and no one else, especially not Jaehyun. No one else.

His heart clenched and his head began to ache. Haechan said he loved him, he said loved him eversince—that he would love him forever and that it was the kind of love that would never disappear. Were those words just lies, a carefully crafted speech to deceive Mark once again the same way that Taeyong did, or did Haechan finally grew tired of waiting for Mark? Was Jaehyun really so much better than him that they would all choose the Crown Prince of Io over him?

Mark was seething, he was on fire, and there was nothing more that he wanted to do other than to let his flames devour the subjects of his wrath to ashes. Mark was sure that even the lifeless statues in the room felt scared for what was about to come. If they could move, Mark was sure they would try to flee from his wrath.

Which is why he couldn't understand why the two subjects of his anger were still oblivious to the wrath that was about to be unleashed upon them. He couldn't understand how the two of them could ignore his existence and remained lost in their small sinful world.

For how long the two of them ignored his existence, Mark wasn't sure, it wasn't like he could still keep track of time at his state. What he was sure of, however, was that he couldn't bear to watch and do nothing any longer.Because if he did, then he would explode, and he shouldn't be the one self destructing.

Mark struck the glass figure of a maiden with his sword as if it was an unlucky sacrifice to war that was about to commence, a sacrifice to convince the Gods to side with him, although he was sure that the Gods would definitely fight with him—they always favored those who were wronged. The glass figure shattered loudly as it broke into thousands of pieces on the floor, and maybe it wasn't the only one broken as Mark felt his chest constricted. Some pieces landed on his face, creating a few small cuts on what used to be unmarred skin. He, however, felt to numb to feel any pain. When you've been hurt much painfully before, little cuts could not bother you anymore.

The sound was all it took to catch the attention of the two, enough to pull them away from the world that they created. Within an instant, they separated, as if doing so could magically erased the image of the two of them hugging—the image that Mark had already seen—the image that would be etched on his memory.

As if that image had not been enough, he still had to see Haechan clutching on Jaehyun's sleeve for support. It had not yet been a day since they met, yet Haechan was already clinging to him for protection, when he used to attach himself to Mark for warmth, for support and for love.

Mark thought that was either darkness or the surprise that caused Haechan to take a while before he finally realized who the person who interrupted their intimate moment was. When he did, however, Mark couldn't help but feel even more frustrated than he already was. For some reasons, his mate didn't seem to understand, he didn't even seem to notice how angry Mark was at him, that he rush towards Mark without any hesitation, without any fear, despite Jaehyun's effort to try and stop him.

"You're hurt, " Haechan observed as his gentle hands caressed Mark's face. Mark flinched at the touch, his skin burned with the contact. The usual comforting warmth of their skin brushing against each other was replaced with an uncomfortable scalding heat. Mark wanted nothing more than to get away, away from the hands that had touched another man other than him.

"We need to go to the infirmary, " his mate told him while making efforts to pull him towards the door. Haechan's actions fueled his anger even more. How could he act as if nothing had happened? How could he act as if Mark had not just caught him with another man? How could he try to act like a dutiful husband after everything that he had done.

Haechan continued to pull him towards the door, but Mark wouldn't budge. If Haechan thought he could distract Mark by his innocent act, if he thought he could get away that easily, he was mistaken. Mark would have no problem letting him know that.

He pulled his mate towards him as well, the difference in their strength visible with how Haechan had stumbled and grabbed on to Mark's shirt for support. He stared at Mark with those big round eyes in faux confusion. Back then, those eyes would have never failed to make him second guess his decisions and his actions. Not this time. He would not let those eyes manipulate him.

"Mark? " Haechan's voice shook with fear, his entire body shivering. "What's wrong? "

Mark chuckled darkly. He asked him what's wrong. He fucking had the audacity to ask him what was wrong.

_Nothing darling, I just saw you hugging another man. Not a big deal was it?_

"You're hurting me, Mark, " Haechan said as he tried to break free from Mark's grasp. Yet, he had no right to complain, for Mark was sure that between the two of them, Mark was the one who was hurt the most. He was so close, so close to falling in love with him. So close, only to find out about his deception.

"You think you're smart, don't you? " he whispered harshly, ignoring the pained whimper of his mate. "So smart that you could get away with what you did by acting like you did nothing wrong at all. "

"I don't understand. I don't know what I did wrong ," Haechan tried to explain, but it was futile. Mark wouldn't hear any word from him.

He placed a finger on his mates lips to silence him, a light touch of their skin that had Mark burning and had Haechan shivering.

"I will deal with you, later, " he said as his hand slowly caressed the omega's face, the soft skin that he wanted to bite in anger. "And later, later you shall tell what makes Jaehyun of Io so special that even you who professed genuine and undying love to me would be willing to break our vows for him. "

Haechan had the audacity to look surprised, to look like he was only finally realizing why Mark was acting the way he was. For a while, Mark began to doubt himself, he began to doubt whether what he was thinking about was indeed the truth. But Mark saw what he saw, and at that moment, Mark's only ally was himself. He could only trust himself.

"I didn't—," Haechan tried to explain desperately, yet, he could not find the right word to say. There was no right to word to say. There was no word that would make Mark listen. "We didn't. I swear, Mark, there was nothing going on between us. I swear, I did nothing wrong! "

_And meeting another alpha behind my back wasn't wrong. Hugging him, letting him touch in ways only I was allowed to. If there was nothing worth hiding, then why were the two of you in the darkness?_

His hand traveled to the back of Haechan's head, pulling at his mate's hair with a light force, too light to actually hurt him, but good enough to scare him.

It felt odd to see the fear in his mate's eyes, a strange mixture of satisfaction and guilt. The latter, however could easily be pushed aside especially since Mark felt delight in nursing his anger.

"I will deal with you, later, " he repeated, "But if you know what's best for you, you better leave now and wait for me in our room. And while you are there, begin to contemplate about the right words to say, the right words that would save yourself. "

There was a threat in his word and he had spoken to Haechan in a manner that he had never done before. Gone were the patient and considerate words that the omega was so used to hearing from him.

Yet, scared as Haechan was, he still had the audacity to snuck a worried glance at Jaehyun and it took all of Mark's self control not to hit him then and there. Mark was his mate and Mark was the one who was deeply hurt, yet there he was, still more concerned about Jaehyun,his lover. He cared more about the Crown Prince of Io and not him.

"Leave! " he ordered him once again. Haechan flinched at his tone, his eyes staring at Mark's own to plead, speaking to him soul to soul. But Mark wouldn't listen, he was to angry to listen.

With a resigned expression, Haechan finally understood that the best thing to do was to follow. With one last look of sadness mixed with disappointment, he turned on his heels and walk away, leaving Mark to deal with the only other person in the room.

Mark's eyes traveled to Jaehyun who had been watching the scene unfold in front him. He looked nervous, as nervous as every men caught coveting the spouse of another, as nervous as a thief caught in the act of stealing, as nervous as a child discovered taking away his playmate's toy for himself.

But Haechan was not a toy, and he was not like all of the omega's Jaehyun had ever played with before. He was special, at least Mark held him out to be, for he was the only person who looked at Mark the way he did, as if Mark was the only alpha he could see, as if he was the most important person in the world. He looked at Mark like a sunflower would to a sun, Mark was his only sun.

He was one of a kind, the one that Mark thought would never leave him for anyone else. But, sadly, even someone like Haechan was not immune to the Crown Prince of Io's charm.

"It wasn't what you think, Mark," Jaehyun tried to explain, saying the exact words that a liar would say. But, Mark saw them with his own two eyes, and his eyes were more worthy of his trust than his former friend's words.

"I bet you would have said the same had I caught you and Taeyong before, " he replied as he walked towards the other alpha, his former ally, now his enemy. His grip on his sword tightened as he waited for the right moment to strike.

"It was different, " Jaehyun tried again to explain. "Not with Haechan. The two of them were different. "

"All omegas are the same to you as I remember. betrothed or not. Married or not," he answered back. Jaehyun had been a friend, a friend that Mark knew so well. Yet, despite knowing what he could do, Mark had still been too trustful, too careless to protect what was his, twice.

"Not anymore, " Jaehyun answered back, with bravado amd confidence as if he, the liar and the traitor that he was was speaking the truth.

Mark chuckled sarcastically as he stood in front of the other alpha. Jung Jaehyun was the taller one between them, the stronger one, but Mark was the one with a weapon in hand. Mark got the upper hand.

"Are you saying that you, Jaehyun of Io has fallen in love? With a single omega? " Mark laugh humorlessly. "Why do I find if hardly believable?"

"It's the truth, " Jaehyun answered calmly, as calmly as Mark remembered him during battle, and Mark made sure not to let his guard down.

"The truth? " he mocked. "The truth is, you cannot keep your hands to yourself, and that you cannot resist the temptation even if the omega belonged to another person, a person who was supposed to be your friend. "

"Are we talking about Taeyong or Haechan? " Jaehyun had the audacity to ask, as if the answer would make any difference.

"Both of them, " he answered, for they were the same. Haechan belonged to him, and Taeyong once belonged to him as well.

"Haechan was yours, " Jaehyun answered him. "I never claimed him to be mine. But Taeyong was different. He was never yours to begin with. His heart never belonged to you. "

"And to whom does he belong to? " Mark asked angrily, for he hated the fact that Jaehyun was still trying to make himself seemed innocent with his words. "To you? "

"He was never yours, " Jaehyun repeated, as if it was a mantra that he repeated to himself over and over again, a convincing explanation that he told himself in order to sleep at night. "He was never yours, nor to the kingdom of Polaria. He is his own person. He owns himself. And yes, he is mine. He belongs to me, only because he wanted to. Just as how Haechan belongs to you because he wanted to. Haechan loves you. He really does Mark. If only you would listen."

Mark hesitated, he began doubting himself as his thoughts traveled to all those times that Haechan tried to show him how much he love him. All those lingering touches, the exceeding efforts he exerted in order to make Mark love him as well.

_"I love you. "_  
_"I have always loved you. "_

Mark thought about all the kisses they shared, all the love that they made, and how every action of his mate was telling a tale of a genuine love, a strong unrequited love that was patiently waiting to be returned.

But Mark saw what he saw, and his eyes would never lie to him. Haechan didn't keep faith with him. He wasn't as patient as Mark thought him to be.

"I will be the judge of that, " he replied before pointing out the tip of his sword at Jaehyun's throat. The other alpha didn't flinch. He didn't give Mark the satisfaction of seeing him cower in fear. It was as if he was unafraid of death, and that his death would be of noble cause and not of a crime that he had committed against the King of Icaria. "For now, I have to pass on my judgement to you. "

It was a law in the Kingdom of Icaria and in many other kingdoms as Mark believed, that alpha's caught having an affair with mated omegas were to be punished by death. Mark had seen enough, Mark knew enough to deliver that punishment to Jaehyun, and no alliance could ever save him from Mark's wrath.

"Kill me, " Jaehyun spoke again, as if tempting the blade to bite through his skin and devour him. "Kill me if you must. But know that if you kill me, then you'll kill an innocent, for I swear to all of the gods that I never fancied your mate in the manner that you're thinking. "

"But if the crime that you wanted to punish was that of what I did with Taeyong, " Jaehyun continued, his eyes not wavering even as the tip of Mark's sword pricked his skin. "Kill me. Kill me for I am guilty of loving him. "

Love. Jaehyun had the audacity to talk about love. Mark had cherished him, loved him the way that a brother could, yet, what did he give Mark in return? Shame and treachery. For what both him and Taeyong did to Mark, Mark was more hurt that a brother would betray him for an omega, that an omega was all it took to break them apart, the two of them who endured their toughest battle together and survived death with the help of one another. Taeyong was all it took for Jaehyun to forgot all about their bond together.

"And what about me, " he asked venomously, pressing his sword forward slightly,the the tip drew droplets of blood from the other alpha's skin. "I love him as well. "

There was no truth to his word, for his love for Taeyong, as he came to realize, was nothing more than an infatuation, an interest that Mark had nurtured because that was what he thought was the best thing to do, for Icaria and for the alliance. Still, it didn't make it easy for Mark to forgive, because a betrayal of trust was a betrayal of trust. Taeyong lied to him. He deceived him when Mark had shown nothing but kindness towards him.

Jaehyun's eyes widened in surprise, and and for a while, Mark was sure that the former was taken aback by his confession. His expression turned into worry that had Mark thinking that Jaehyun was finally fearing for his life. But, once Mark traced the path where the other alpha was staring at, Mark realized that Jaehyun's worries were not for himself. For outside the door, with Taeil, and Johnny behind him was his mate—Haechan—and on his eyes were the unconcealable pain and heartache that Mark had given him once again.

"You still do?"

♕♕♕

Mark's sword landed on the floor with a loud sound, but it wasn't enough to drown the sound of his thundering heart, nor was it loud enough to overwhelm to sound of Haechan's glass heart breaking into pieces on the floor.

It was never his intention to let Haechan hear those words, for they were only words with no meaning at all.

_"You still do? "_

It was a question that wasn't asking for an answer, for Haechan clearly already had an answer in his head, considering how he shook with anger. It sounded even more like a statement, a conclusion that whatever effort he had exerted to make Mark fall in love with him was futile.

It was ironic how Mark turned from being the one accusing to be the one who needed to defend himself. Yet, how could Mark complain, when it was his own foolishness, his own pride that brought these upon himself.

It was as if he had suddenly dove into the freezing rivers of Polaria, that Mark began to wake up and realize how foolish he had been to think badly of his mate, to let himself be deceived by his eyes, and to never give his mate the opportunity to explain himself.

Haechan stood there, crying once again because of him, crying at the thought of Mark loving someone else instead of him. Yet, Mark had the guts to doubt him, him of all people, him who loved Mark like no one else had before.

Mark wanted to comfort him, to take back his words. Mark, however, didn't know how, and he didn't know if he had the right to.

He did nothing other than to stare at him. He couldn't even move as if his feet were glued to floor.

All thoughts about Jaehyun and his stupid jealousy, Mark had already forgotten. He had forgotten about the other people around. It was only the two of them, and the regret and desire to take everything back.

Mark never remembered a single memory of Haechan being angry at him. He had been upset a lot of times before, during both their friendship and married life. Sad and upset, but never angry, For a long while, Mark took for granted that Haechan would never ever be angry at him—never at all—until he saw him that day.

The strings connecting them through their mating bond trembled like a disturbed string of an instrument, shaking and threatening to break. It played a haunting song of death—death of a love that had tried to remain alive for so long.

The Haechan that Mark knew was easy to appease. Just one sincere apology, sometimes even just the presence of Mark himself would make him forget about the reason he was upset in the first place.

The Haechan that he saw that late in the afternoon was different. He was a Haechan that Mark had never been seen before. He was not like the childlike Haechan that Mark remembered him to be. He was an omega who was angry at his slighted love.

"Remember today, " Haechan said, his voice shaking with anguish, "Remember this day when you have accused me of not keeping faith with you, when it was you who have other people in your thoughts. "

Mark finally took a single step towards his mate's direction, ready to beg for forgiveness, but Haechan took a step away from him as well. His mate didn't want him anywhere close, and for the first time, Mark had learned the feeling of having been rejected by Haechan. It was painful, knowing that the person who once craved his touches, who once never wanted to part ways with him, now wanted to be as faraway from him as possible.

"You were always in my thoughts, in my heart, and there is no one else who would come before you. I love you, and I thought I have already proven my loyalty to you. But it isn't enough for you, is it? " Haechan swallowed harshly, angrily wiping the tears on his face away with the back of his hand.

"I will not do what my brother has done to you, because I am not him. I am not Taeyong. But, I can see now, that that too was a big problem to you. "

"I guess, I'm sorry, " Haechan continued while covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry for not being my brother. "

It would have been better if Haechan would just hurt him as well, if Haechan would hit him for every pain that Mark had caused him, hit him until all of the pain disappeared so that the two of them could start again. But Mark knew that Haechan wouldn't, because the omega loved him way too much to hurt him, even if Mark was the cause of all his sufferings.

Mark watched as Haechan wiped his face with his hands, he watched as the latter tried, in futile attempt, to compose himself and make a neutral expression before staring back at Mark one last time. Haechan bowed courteously at him.

"May I take my leave now, Your Majesty? " Haechan asked with a sense of formality, like a subject to his King, without the familiarity of being each other's spouses.

 _You may not,_ Mark wanted to answer. _I want you to stay here with me. Please, stay here with me._

But Mark knew that he shouldn't, Mark knew that it was best for him to let Haechan go for now. He of all people could not provide the comfort that his mate needed for the moment.

"You may, " he whispered while closing his eyes, but the silence in the room was enough for his words to be audible. It didn't take long before he heard light footstep slowly fading away from him.

Haechan wasn't anymore there when he opened his eyes, and the longing to become close to him came instantaneously. Mark, however, knew that there was nothing he could do about his longing. Haechan needed time, and Mark could use all the time to reflect on what he had just done and to come up with a way to make Haechan forgive him.

A while had probably passed before any of the people left in the room move, much less make a sound. It was Johnny who hesitantly walked towards him.

"I will escort the Prince of Io outside, Your Majesty, " He said, reminding Mark of the presence of the very alpha he hated moments ago. He had forgotten about him, and he was too tired and too angry at himself to deal with him that he made no objection with Johnny's suggestion. Mark didn't watch them as they left, he was more invested with staring at the wall, mindlessly hoping that a solution would be provided to him. Taeil hesitated by the door, unsure if he should stay or go. But his former regent, his mentor, knew that it was something that Mark needed to deal with on his own. With one final nod, he turned on his heels and left.

There was no one else left but Mark, him and the self-loathing that he was feeling, and the portraits of his ancestors who seemed to be judging him for his mistake. Those, and the neatly folded piece of paper that was discarded on the floor that Mark picked felt compelled to pick up. He read what was written outside by a handwriting that he easily recognized. It read: _To My Beloved Brother—Sunshine, From Taeyong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people are angry with Mark right now, and I understand why, after all, a lot of you was already protective of Haechan since DC. 
> 
> Mark isn't perfect, none of the characters in this AU will ever be, not even Haechan. Mark is a human who makes mistakes, especially on a bad day, and that day was especially bad for him, like how would you feel being surrounded by people who do not believe in you. 
> 
> He was very tired, very stressed, and all that he wanted to do was to meet the only person who could make him feel better. The said person, however, was not at his side when he needed him. He was with Jaehyun, the same way that Taeyong was with Jaehyun when he should've been with him. 
> 
> We all know that Jaehyun and Taeyong are really in love, but Mark didn't and we couldn't blame him for still holding a grudge. He didn't even know that there was something going on between them until the two of them left together. Mark trusted him, most especially, he trusted Jaehyun, that even though he knew about Jaehyun's cassanova nature, he thought he was above targetting Mark's fiance. So if he did it back then, what was stopping him from doing the same with Haechan? 
> 
> Yes, Haechan was in love with him, he knew that, but he also thought that Taeyong loved him as well, back then. It's difficult to trust when you had been lied to before by the people you trusted. 
> 
> Mark was not in the right, but so were Taeyong, Jaehyun and Haechan. Haechan shouldn't have met Jaehyun secretly, there was just too much going on and I find his decision too naive. 
> 
> Plus, bear in mind that this is abo, and Mark was nearing his rut, hence his alpha nature was causing him to be even more jealous and possessive. 
> 
> Another thing, I do not think that it's fair to be angry at Mark for not returning Haechan's love quickly. Love's not always requited, and if ever Mark would not be able to return Haechan's feelings (we all know that that's not the case here), he has the right not to because it's his own heart. 
> 
> Now, about the update schedule, back then I could post about two to three times a week because the entire fic eas already finished. That's not the case with Damage Undone, so if the updates are taking long to be uploaded, it's because I have nothing to upload yet. I do not want to rush because I want this to be the most detail fic I have ever written in this AU, and I don't want to miss anything. Also, we all have other things to do in life. I myself have a lot of things to deal with right now, and I like to consider writing as my stress reliever. So, if I may, I also want to ask you to refrain from asking me to update more frequently. I want to enjoy while writing, but if you put me under pressure, then it's ruining it's purpose for me. 
> 
> With that said, let me just thank you for staying with me and with this fic despite the one month hiatus before. You have no idea how happy I am just by reading your comments. Thank you for your continuous interest and I hope that I can provide you with better works in the future. 
> 
> Take care!!! 💖💖💖
> 
> Also, congratulations to KIM JONGDAE!!!!
> 
> Not really related to the story or to Kpop, if ever this fic have readers who are affected by the Taal Volcano eruption, know that my prayers are with you. As someone who lives near Mayon Volcano, I know the dangers of eruption. Please stay safe wherever you are. Also, if this fic ever reach Australia, know that I'm praying for you as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damage Undone is nearing it's 500 kudos, following both Melting Point and Damage Control!!! I'm so happy, I didn't expect this series to get that much love, so thank you!!! 
> 
> I appreciate all of the comments especially those intense ones because they're indication of how invested the readers are with this story. 
> 
> Though, if I may point out again like I did last chapter, Mark was getting too much hate in this story more than he deserve. First, at not being able to reciprocate Haechan's feeling immediately which wasn't his fault. Nobody should be compelled to love someone who loves them, because that's not how love works.
> 
> Second, for being unable to forgive JaeYong. Jaehyun was his friend, someone as close to him as Johnny is, but Jaehyun betrayed him and it wasn't something easy to forgive. And while his and Taeyong's relationship was arranged, he cared for him, yet Taeyong lied to him and cheated on him, right inside Icaria where Mark would rule one day. 
> 
> Third, for his misjudgement about Jaehyun and Haechan's relationship. He was wrong for coming up with that conclusion, but then again, why wouldn't he? He thought that Taeyong was being honest with him, but it turned out he wasn't, so how could he be certain that Haechan wasn't lying to him as well? He thought that Jaehyun, despite his cassanova nature, would never dare lay his eyes on Taeyong, but he did, so what's stopping him from doing the same to Haechan? Rationality doesn't come easily for those who had been made a fool of and had already lost their trust. 
> 
> Mark is very flawed, but none of the characters here are perfect, not even Haechan who seemed to be a favorite among readers. 
> 
> So yeah, back to the story. This chapter and the next one which I am still writing is the most difficult to create. Ideas don't come easy nowadays especially since Damage Control has set a parameter for this story thus, there's limited freedom as to what I can write for this story. 
> 
> Two (or maybe three, idk) chapters of heartbreak coming. Enjoy! (Beware!)

Mark stared at his open palm in hopes the pentagram drawing would miraculously provide answers to his questions as well as solutions to his problem that Mark himself had created. Yet, even the star had deserted him, the perfectly drawn lines were already smudged by the wetness of his palm until all that remained was an abstract form, a unrecognizable markings of ink—chaotic—and it can only be restored by washing his hands clean and drawing it again.  
If only taking back his words and undoing the things he did were as easy as washing his hands and redrawing. It wasn't, and it would never be easy, because the words the had already left his mouth, he could not anymore swallowed back. He could not anymore go back in time to try to change the way he had acted and to deal with things in a much better manner—with understanding—with rationality.

Irrational—that had been how he behaved, especially towards the person who showed nothing but kindness, loyalty—and love, most especially love, even if Mark hardly gave him anything in return aside from pain, mistrust, and unwarranted anger.

He let himself be controlled by the flames of anger, when those flames would never entertain reasons. All they wanted to do was to get bigger and they did, because Mark encouraged them by giving more firewoods in the form of made up scenarios that he alone had created. He wasn't fast enough to realize how out of control those flames had become, and by the time he did, it was too late—he had hurt Haechan—again.

Haechan was still in love with him. After the madness that had overcame him had passed, after the tears of his mate had washed away the fog that was clouding his judgement, he became certain about that. But the truth tasted bitter to him, especially since the truth was spoken in a language of pain. He made his mate cry again, but this time it was different.

He knew that he had hurt him way stronger than before because he had given him hopes and he had instantly taken them away with words of loving his brother—his brother and not him. Yet those words meant nothing to him because those words were only uttered out of spite.

The flames of the torches in the room could do nothing to warm him. Mark felt a coldness that he had never felt before, and for a while, he wondered if it was the same coldness that used to make Haechan sick. The coldness of being alone, the coldness of anxiety while wondering if someone would ever come to warm you.

Inside that room, under the icy stares of his ancestors, all that Mark ever wanted was for Haechan to come back and open the door, to walk towards him, to embrace him, to stop him from shivering, and to tell him that he was forgiven. Yet, Mark had already waited for too long, but the door never opened, and Haechan never returned.

Why would he? There was absolutely no reason for him to return and forgive Mark. Mark had been nothing but an ungrateful husband, distrustful, and unfaithful—for that would be the implication of what he had said, because just having thoughts about someone else, just harboring feelings about someone else was cheating, and he had told Haechan that he was cheating, even if it wasn't the truth, even if he didn't mean it.

The only emotion that Mark was harboring for Taeyong was anger, for betraying his trust, and for hurting his pride. He had also long realized that what he had for Taeyong was nothing more but infatuation. It was a feeling that he had mistaken for love. It was a feeling that he had nurtured because for a long time, it had been the rightest thing to do. It had been the rightest thing to do, for the arrangement, for Icaria, and for the alliance. He never really loved him, but he cared for him deeply, so deeply that what his former betrothed had done to him had greatly affect him. That, and the fact that he had been the cause of the ruined friendship between Mark and one of the person he trusted the most.

Yet, that emotion had corrupted him. Because he couldn't forget what he had lost, he risked losing what he had left—who he had left. If Mark would lose him, if Mark would lose Haechan, then he would only be the one to blame.

But Mark didn't want to lose him, he wanted to be forgiven, even thought he feared that forgiveness wasn't something that he deserved, and that having Haechan back was too much to ask for. But Mark still wanted to try, and he would try. The two of them had already made it far to give up now.

Slowly, Mark walked towards the door, he didn't even dare to pick his sword back up. It looked way heavier than it did before, as if it was carrying the mistakes that he committed. He took a deep breath with every step, composing himself to a point where no traces of what transpired inside the room could ever be seen on his face. The other people in the castle didn't need to know what happened in the room between him, Haechan and Jaehyun. The things that he had accused his husband with could put the he omega in a dangerous situation, both in Icaria and in Polaria. Mark didn't want to cause him even more trouble by letting his misjudgment spread.

With one last intake of air, with one last intake of courage, Mark opened the door with determination to fix what was needed to be fixed, and make right of all the wrongs.

♕♕♕

Haechan had always been beautiful, Mark realized, even when they were little children until the time came when the younger presented as an omega. He had always been beautiful, but acknowledging and appreciating how he look had never felt right to Mark before. He wasn't going to marry Haechan, and Haechan was going to be his brother-in-law. He didn't see the logic in doing so, because he should only be appreciating only one omega in his life, and that was supposed to be his betrothed.

Haechan looked beautiful, sitting in their bed inside their room, already dressed for the ball, garbed in a white and gold, the color of Icaria, the color of Mark. He was wearing something similar to what he had worn during the wedding, their wedding when Mark had only given him a single glance, and that was when he needed to give him their first kiss as each other's spouses. Back then, Mark didn't even got the chance to tell him that he was beautiful, because even if Haechan was the one who was beside him, his mind was with someone else.

Mark expected Haechan to still be in the same mood as when he left. He even expected him to throw something at Mark as he entered. He didn't. His mate was quiet and there were no traces of his outburst anymore. Haechan only spared a single glance at Mark when he entered the room, it lasted only for a couple of seconds before Haechan looked away, to short to allow Mark to hold his stare. He looked down on the floor submissively, like how every trained omegas were to their alphas. Haechan hadn't been like that to him. He would always look up to him with eyes bright with curiosity, with adoration and with love, and Mark liked that and would always prefer that. Mark wanted Haechan to look at him like he used to.

Mark wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked, but it would seem inappropriate and out of place considering their current situation. So he kept it to himself. He kept it in his memories, so that one day, when things became better for the two of them, then he would tell him how beautiful he looked on that day, on their wedding day and on every single day. He would tell him how even more beautiful he became whenever a smile was on his face, the smile that could rival the sun, and the smile that was notable absent from his face at the moment—the smile that Mark greatly missed.

The tension inside the room was thick and if Mark had carried the sword back with him, then he could cut it into pieces. He wanted to cut it into pieces, so the two of them could act the way they used to before, comfortable and with ease. Even the ladies-in-waiting inside the room could feel that something was wrong. They knew that something was wrong, because they had been there when Haechan had left with Jaehyun, and when Mark re-emerged from their room with a sword in hand, obviously heading to where the two others had gone. He knew that even with their bowed head, that they were observing, they were trying to know what had happened without asking, and whatever they learned would echo inside the castle walls and would fly out of the windows. Mark would spare them no more information. Mark would spare Haechan and him the rumors that could break them further apart than they already were.

"Leave, " he told them sternly, and some of them even had the audacity to look disappointed at not witnessing what was about to unfold between the two of them. What they had in mind , however, what they assumes was going to happen, was far from what Mark had in mind. Mark made sure to lock the door behind them, making sure that there wouldn't be anyone who could barge in and interrupt him.

He turned his attention back to his mate who was still in the same position as before, his eyes still on the floor, still not sparing Mark another glance. Mark walked towards him slowly, hesitantly, because he was still unsure what to do and what to say.

"I will accept whatever punishment you wanted to give me, Your Majesty, " Haechan spoke, breaking the silence that had been suffocating Mark. But, Mark wish he didn't, because he would rather suffocate than to hear those words. "I completely understand how wrong it was for me to go with another alpha without your permission. "

Mark's legs became too stiff to walk and his muscles became to soft to move. Those words stung as he heard them, and he couldn't imagine how much it had hurt Haechan when he uttered him.

Omegas like Haechan were always at a disadvantage during feuds between spouses. The law and the society would always be on the alphas favor. Haechan was especially on the losing end, because he was not only married to an ordinary alpha, he was married to a King, a King who was ruling the land where he was not a native of, a land where he had no one else but himself to defend on. Omegas were mostly the ones who were punished, even if they were innocent, because an alpha's words would always have more bearings than their own. Haechan knew that, he came up with the conclusion that he had no other choice but to face a punishment that he didn't deserve. It could be a beating, done inside the privacy of their room, where his cries would be contained by the wall, or it could be a whipping done in public for all the other people to see.

Mark couldn't say that it didn't hurt to know that Haechan would ever think that he would do those unspeakable things to him. But, he also couldn't blame him for thinking that way, especially since it was also him who placed those thought inside his mate's head.

 _"I will deal with you, later."_  
_"And later, later you shall tell me what makes Jaehyun of Io so special that even you who professed genuine and undying love to m_ e _would be willing to break our vows for him. "_

Wasn't that exactly what he had in mind then? To punish his mate the way that he had thought the omega deserved for the non-existent crime that he had only imagined? A scenario that was lead inside his head by his lack of trust? He tried to ignore the sour taste that was coming up his throat and the urge to throw up with disgust. He swallowed them back along with the shame and regret of ever thinking that way.

Indeed, Haechan should have been more thoughtful, he should have known better than to meet Jaehyun secretly, him of all people. But that had been it, a secret meeting and Mark had no proof at all to conclude that his mate was not keeping faith with him. Mark wished that Haechan had asked him permission to meet him, so that Mark wouldn't feel like he was being kept in the dark. But considering how he would react everytime Jaehyun and Taeyong's names were mention, then Mark wouldn't have given him permission anyway. And yes, Haechan should have respected Mark's decision, but Haechan was a brother before he had been a husband, and even if Taeyong had been indirectly the cause of his mate's trouble, Taeyong would always have a place in Haechan's life, a place like that of Jeno, but probably smaller—a place that not even Mark could occupy.

He still didn't have an explanation for the hug, he still didn't understand why it had been necessary, but to dwell on that would lead Mark to a perilous path yet again, and it was the last thing he wanted to do. It was the last thing that he needed to do.

He began to walk again, ignoring how gravity was suddenly making it hard for him to do so. Haechan tensed as he drew closer, yet he never looked at him, and Mark wasn't sure if it was because the omega was scared of him, or if he felt too disgusted to even look at him. Neither sat well with Mark, but he didn't get to choose how Haechan would feel.

He stopped in front of him, his hands immediately reaching out to touch his mate. It was as if they had a mind of their own but he was also quick to retreat them. An embrace wouldn't work it's magic like it used to before. It wasn't the comfort that Haechan needed, and he wouldn't get to touch him until he was forgiven. But even as he was in front of him, Mark had no idea how he could be forgiven.

He reached inside his pocket, taking out the neatly folded letter before pushing it forward to Haechan. He decided to ignore what Haechan had said about the punishment because he was a coward like that, and he decided to escape away from that topic, at least temporarily. The omega's head moved up slightly, staring at the piece of paper that Mark was holding. Yet, he didn't make a move to take them away from Mark's hand. He was unsure if he should. He was unsure if Mark wanted him to.

"You left this, " he said, but Haechan still didn't move. "It's yours, so please take it. "

Haechan reached for the paper hesitantly, his fingers didn't even touched with Mark's as he did so. It took all of his self control to not grab the omega's hand and enclosed him with his own. Never had Haechan withheld physical contact, and when he did, Mark began craving him. But Mark couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't do anything about it, yet.

"Do you want me to read this in front of you? "

Had it been any other person, the question, would have sounded sarcastic, provoking. Had it been any other person, it would have sounded as if he was trying to pick a fight, to bite back after getting bitten so bad. With Haechan, it didn't. He sounded tired—resigned. It was a genuine question, which was heavily influenced by a resolution that he would do everything that Mark wanted if it would save the two of them from conflict. He was too tired of explaining himself. (Mark wondered if it was the only thing that Haechan was tired of. If Haechan was already tired of loving him as well. He didn't understand why, but just the thought of that, of Haechan giving up on loving him, was making his chest ache. It was making it hard for him to breathe.)

"You don't have to, " he answered. He would have just read it when he first saw the letter, but he didn't. He didn't anymore care about what Taeyong had to say to Haechan. It was his curiosity, it was his suspicions that had almost ruined them, if they weren't ruined yet. He was determined not to do it again. "I trust you. "

Mark wanted to laugh at himself, he wanted to mock himself. It was funny how he could still say that after what he did. He wouldn't blame Haechan if he would feel confused his polar words and actions.

But Haechan spared him no reaction, and Mark didn't like that. Because the more that Haechan didn't show any reaction, even a negative one, then the more that Mark understood the extent of the damage that he had done.

Mark would prefer if Haechan would hurt him, would scream at him. He would prefer if Haechan would unleash all of his anger and frustrations at him. Mark would have accepted all of it, and he wouldn't fight back. He would let him do whatever he wanted to for as long as it would take until he ran out of anger—until he was ready to accept Mark's apology, ready to begin again.

But it wasn't like Haechan to ever do such thing. Haechan never hurt as much as he was hurt, he never hit back as much as he was hit. He never fought back. He never fought back to the other children in Polaria who had never treated him well. He would not fight back with Mark. Haechan always endured and hoped for the best. He would do the same again, but maybe without the latter. And it would be miserable, to keep on enduring without hope.

"I'm sorry, " he finally said the words that he wanted to say, the words the he found difficult to say, and the only words that could help him, help them. He wished that it would be enough to solve everything at once. He would be a fool to believe so.

"You don't have to, Your Majesty, " Haechan answered before finally meeting his gaze. Mark had waited to look into his eyes, but when he did, he wanted to look away immediately.

Haechan's eyes were still swelling from crying, and not even the ladies-in-waiting could cover them with make up. But it wasn't what bothered Mark. It was the sparks of hope that Mark had placed upon them earlier when he told him that he was close to falling in love with him. The one that he was determined to fuel until it became a passionate red flame. It was gone. The bright stars that were his mate's eyes were now dead, and Mark immediately wanted to mourn for them.

"I was wrong for meeting another alpha in secrecy. I acknowledge my fault now. And you don't need to apologize about what you said about still being in love with my brother. I should be grateful for your honesty."

♕♕♕

Mark had never danced with Haechan before, not even during their wedding. After the ceremony, he had immediate sent his newly wedded husband to their chamber, treating him as if he had only two purpose for him—to fulfill an arrangement, and as a body that he had the right to use whenever he wanted too. They never got the chance to dance together after that, at least for a long while.

Dancing with Haechan for the first time was one of the things that Mark imagined when he first acknowledge the thought that he could love him the same way that the omega did for him. He imagined them to be both smiling and laughing everytime Mark missed a beat—because Mark had mastered the art of sword fighting but not the art of dancing. He imagines that the two of them would be dancing to the tune and of their laughters, two voices mixing together in the most beautiful harmony.

He didn't want their first dance to be at a ball, where there are other people of great influences and importance who were watching them, scrutinizing them for any weird behaviour. He had wanted their first dance to be fun and free and not carefully choreographed. He wanted it to be genuine and not filled with pretenses. Their first dance was added to a long list of firsts that Mark had ruined.

There had been a lot of people who came to their table, all of them asking permission to dance with the Royal Consort of the King, but Haechan had all but rejected them, feigning sickness. If anyone would even noticed the swelling of his eyes or the roughness of his voice, the Haechan could easily blame it on being sick. It would have been a plausible excuse. He wouldn't dance with anybody else. Why would he when he was already busy dancing to Mark's tune, busy doing whatever he thought Mark wanted him to do.

He knew why Haechan was rejecting them all even though it was completely normal for Royal Consorts to dance with the guests. He knew that Haechan was also sensing his rut, and after how Mark had behaved, he was taking extra cautions to not provoke Mark's instinct once again.

He would have appreciated the action, if not for the guilt that gnawing at his insides. He didn't like how he was caging him, restricting him and controlling him. When Haechan wanted to stay by his side, it was mostly because he loved him and not because he was afraid of what Mark would do if he would leave his side. Yes, Mark wanted to be near him, but he also wanted Haechan to want to be near him, like he always did before.

Mark drank the entire liquor from his flask, drowning himself with the bittersweet liquid. He had already lost count how many times his flask had been refilled. Or maybe he had no intention of counting them since the beginning. Mark had not been much of a drinker, he would only go for a drink or two, not wanting to lose himself. It probably wasn't even a good idea for Mark to be drinking too much in an event filled with other royalties from different countries. It wasn't, but Mark still did so. Maybe he wanted to lose himself to forget that this day ever happened—to escape even just for one night even if the things he worried about would return again in the morning.

One of the servants filled his flask again, one who was properly not well advised, one who wasn't informed that he should keep the King of Icaria sober.

Mark placed the flask to his lips again, he almost took another sip had his eyes not lingered on his mate. Haechan was looking at him worriedly, he had probably been watching Mark silently as he tried to get drunk. And for a while, Mark saw a glimmer of hope. Haechan was still worried about him. Haechan still cared about him despite everything. But another thought squashed away that hope, the thought that Haechan was worried about himself, about how a drunk Mark would treat him in privacy. Because Haechan had every reason to be worried, he had every reason to be scared. If a sober Mark could act the way that he did earlier, then what can a drunk Mark not do. Suddenly, he felt worried about the same thing, too. He felt unsure about himself. The liquor, he suddenly found too repulsive to drink, so he place his flask back on the table.

Mark wanted nothing to do with the ball anymore, and in all honesty, Mark could easily excuse him and his mate from the event. But then what? What would happen after that? After that, Haechan would still hate him, Haechan would still be afraid of him. Haechan would still not smile the way he used to be.

There was another alpha coming their way—another alpha who would try to ask Haechan for a dance. This new alpha however, was someone that his mate would find difficult to reject.

♕♕♕

"May I have a dance with my brother, or will the King of Icaria not give me a permission as well?"

Jeno had long mastered the art of pretension, that even if his question was dripping with venom enough for Mark to drop dead on the floor, he still managed a genuine looking smile, one that wouldn't make the other guests suspicious.

Mark had forgotten about him, because Mark seemed to be forgetting a lot of things. (Because Haechan was occupying most of his mind that it was barely functional.)

"I rejected them, Jeno, " Haechan answered even if the question was clearly addressed to Mark. The omega was trying to diffuse the situation before anything even start. "I wasn't feeling well."

"Obviously, " Jeno answered his eyes never leaving Mark. "I could definitely see that you're not feeling well. But I also know you well that it was neither because of a cold nor a fever. "

Mark had never been like Jeno, good at masking his emotion. He knew that Jeno could easily spot the guilt on him, the admittance that he indeed was the reason why Haechan wasn't feeling well. And he did—because even if the smile on the King of Polaria's face never wavered, his icy blue eyes were flaming in anger.

Jeno finally turned to his brother, and with a cold voice, he spoke again. "How are you, my dear brother, how is it being treated like leashed dog by your own husband? "

He was addressing his brother, yet it was clearly another attack on Mark. And despite being provoked, Mark could only ball up his fist. He couldn't say anything to defend himself. Jeno wasn't exactly wrong at all.

"Stop it, Jeno, " Haechan tried to stop his brother, but the King of Polaria wouldn't yield, especially since the reaction that Haechan was showing him was giving him more reason to worry about the omega.

"Will you be in trouble with him if I wouldn't stop? "

The two alphas both waited for his response, both of them nervous about what his answer would be. And when Haechan averted his eyes and refused to give an answer, it was a clear admittance that further angered the King of Polaria, and put a shame on the King of Icaria.

Jeno tried to compose himself, but Mark could see him shake with anger. He closed his eyes temporarily, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes and staring at Haechan once again. When he did, it was a different Jeno from the Jeno that Mark was familiar with.

It was a Jeno who wasn't a cold blooded and calculative warrior, but a caring and kind Jeno who was longing for his brother.

"All I want is a dance, a dance with my brother whom I haven't seen for a long time, a brother who was taken away from me against my will. "

To hear someone as prideful as Jeno speaking the way he did was enough to move anybody's heart. It was enough to move Haechan, and he could clearly say that the omega wanted to share a dance with him as well, but even so, the omega was unsure if he could decide for himself.

"Go, " Mark told his mate who looked at him in surprise. "Dance with him if you want to. I swear that you will not be in trouble. "

Haechan bit his own lips with hesitation. He switched from looking between Mark and Jeno, unsure if he really should. But the desire to be with Jeno, the only person who cared for him eversince won over the fear of provoking Mark's irrational anger again.

Mark tried his best to not look at the siblings as they danced. He didn't want to ruin the moment, and he didn't want Haechan to act controlled, like he knew he would if he saw Mark watching them. He wanted him to act carefree.

His eyes still landed on them, because try as he might, he couldn't help but take a few glances at their direction, and he couldn't take his eyes off of them again. He saw Haechan smile. It was the same smile that was reserved to the people who cared for him. It the same smile that he used to have whenever Mark was around. It the same smile that he refused to show Mark again. Mark wanted that smile to be directed at him again. He wanted to run towards them, to steal him away and to keep him to himself, but if he did, them that smile that he craved would turn into a frown once again.

Jeno wanted to take Haechan away from him, he made that very clear to Mark ever since the wedding. Jeno never trusted him to take care of his brother, ans Mark had given him another reason not to. Mark briefly wondered if it would have been better if had he return Haechan back to Polaria the first time that Jeno had asked for him. It would still have hurt Haechan, but maybe it would hurt less than he was hurting now.

He wondered if he should say yes if Jeno would ask him again. But just the thought of that, just the imaginary scenario, was making his chest constrict in pain, making his eyes burn, and making the taste inside his mouth bitter and sour. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to part ways with him, especially when he had gotten used to being with him, to sleeping next to him and waking up to his face. He didn't want to lose any of that. He didn't want to lose Haechan.

But what if Haechan would would ask him? What if he begged Mark to let him go? Would Mark be able to deny him what he wanted? Would it be okay to be selfish and keep him against his will?

He didn't know how much time had passed with him staring at his mate before Haechan finally noticed. Their eyes met, and Haechan stopped dancing. He moved closer to Jeno to whisper something in his ear, and then the two of them were walking back towards Mark direction. The smile faded with every step, and Haechan was back to how he was before—unhappy.

The grip that Jeno had on his brother was tight, as if he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to hand over his dear brother to the person who did nothing but to hurt him. Jeno grew tired of pretending, of hiding away his emotions. He stared at Mark the same way that he would to an enemy before he slay them.

"I will find a way to get him back. "

♕♕♕

Haechan was walking with Mark as they made their room, but to Mark, it felt like Haechan was slowly walking away from him as the hours passed and the conflict between them was still not resolved. Haechan was beside him, but he felt so far away for Mark to reach.

He wanted nothing more than to hold the omega's hand, have their fingers interlocked with each other. He wanted to hold him to be reassured that he was still there.

But what would he do if Haechan would pull his hand away? What would he feel if Haechan didn't want to even hold hands with him?

Mark was not sure if Haechan still loved him or if he would ever forgive him again. What he was sure about, however, was that Haechan was was no longer happy being with him, and it would only be a matter of time before he would want to leave Icaria—he would want to leave Mark.

Mark panicked when Haechan began to walk a step ahead of him as they neared the room. To him, it looked as if Haechan would suddenly disappear from his eyes, as if Haechan would be gone from him forever. It was an unreasonable fear, because the direction that Haechan was heading would no way lead him to the exits of castle Icaria. Yet, the unreasonable fear was enough for Mark to lose composure, it was enough for him to lose control.

He didn't even think before he grabbed the omega's arms to whirl him around and embrace him. He didn't even think about the words that he said next.

"Please, don't leave me. "


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe it was because Mark had been tired of seeing the neutral expression on Haechan's face for the entire night, that he became appreciative of how surprised the omega looked when he whirled him around. It was real and unmasked—it was not something that the omega had conditioned himself to make.

The embrace lasted shorter than Mark would have wanted to, because if he could, he would keep the omega in his arms forever, or at least for as long as his arms could. It ended too quickly much to his disappointment—it ended almost immediately right after Mark said those words.

_Please, stay with me._

He couldn't say that he was surprised by that push nor by that harsh slap to his chest. He couldn't say that he was surprised that Haechan wouldn't want to be close to him. It was something that he knew he deserved.

Yet, he also couldn't say that he was not hurt by the reaction, because he was—he was hurt that the very person who was once pulling him close as physically possible was now pushing him away.

He didn't even bother trying again even if all he wanted to do was to pull him close. Just by looking at Haechan, with his skin was flushed and with his chest heaving in anger, Mark knew that he shouldn't, even if his instincts was telling him to do so.

There was a fire in Haechan's eyes, and his stare alone could turn Mark into ashes. Even so, Mark fearlessly met his gaze, amd by doing so, it was as if he was able to read everything that Haechan wanted to say to him.

_How dare you touch me?_

_How dare you ask me not to leave?_

_How dare you when you couldn't even love me?_

Everything that Haechan had tried to suppress and everything that he had tried to hide away was finally coming out to the surface. All of the emotions that he had desperately tried to cage had escaped, and like starved dogs all of them rushed to Mark with the intention of devouring him.

Maybe, Mark was willing to be devoured until he was a pile of bones if that was what it would take to atone for his mistakes and to earn forgiveness.

He wanted Haechan to hurt him, to punch him and to kick him, until he grew tired of hitting him. He wanted him to curse at him, to say everything until he ran out of hateful words to say. He wanted Haechan to break down in front of him, to fall to pieces, so that Mark could finally began piecing him back together—so that he could began piecing them back together.

It did not happened, because as fast as Haechan had pushed him away, he was also fast in coming back to his senses. He gained his control back and he pulled his emotions back to it's cage and then threw away the key.

It was something, he noticed, that Haechan could do better than him—to bottle up his emotions—and still managed to not explode. Hadn't he been able to hide away how much he loved Mark for so long?

The controlled expression was back again, and he looked as if he could not feel at all—as if he should not feel at all—as if he didn't have the right to feel at all.

Wasn't that exactly how people expected him to act? He was sent to Icaria to repair the damage done by his brother to the relationship between Polaria and Icaria. He was sent to fill in someone else's abandoned role. He was sent here to serve a purpose and he should fulfill his purpose without any objection. His purpose was to be Mark's husband, to be his mate. His purpose was to belong to Mark.

Mark knew that if he was to try and touch him again, if was to try and hug him again, Haechan wasn't anymore going to push him away. In fact, he might even try to return the action. Maybe it would be okay, Maybe Mark could pretend that it was the same as all of the hugs that they shared before.

He could pretend, but pretensions wouldn't translate to reality. It would be different, because even if Haechan wouldn't anymore try to push him away, he would still hate the embrace deep inside. It wouldn't change that the only reason that Haechan would comply was just his duties.

Mark didn't want to just be his duty, he wanted more. Haechan had given him more before—he taught him that they could be more. He did not want to settle for something less than what the had before.

It was hard to suppress his instinct, it was hard to contain his want. It was hard to stop his hands from reaching out again to the person who's skin they already memorized. It was hard but he had to. It was hard but he did.

Walking away from Haechan was the last thing on his mind, it was the last thing that he wanted. But if Haechan was hurting merely by being at his presence them Mark would give him space.

♕♕♕

Pretending to be asleep was the easiest thing to do when Mark heard the door of their room opened. It wasn't that difficult to figure out who the person who entered was even with his back turned. He could tell by the rhythm of the the footsteps and he could tell by the fragrant scent, most of all, he could tell by strong pull at the string connecting their hearts.

Of course, Haechan would follow him, where else would he be at this hour other than to spend the night with his mate in rut? It was his duty as the Royal Consort to help Mark with his rut, regardless of whether he wanted to or not. From the moment that he met Mark at the altar, this had been the fate that was bestowed upon him, and he as Prince of Polaria would accept that fate even with a bitter heart.

He felt the bed dipped behind him and his whole body itched to turn around. His fingers itched to touch even just a little, to feel the skin they had been longing to caress. He knew, however, that a single touch could lead to more, more that Mark should be allowed to.

So, he continued to pretend that he was sleeping, even if he knew that Haechan would see through his act. He was an alpha on rut, and there was no way that he could even fall asleep with urges unsated.

"I am here for you, Your Majesty. "

Haechan's voice sounded brave strong, with not even a hint of the usual insecure tone. Brave and strong—that's exactly what he was for being an omega who was willing to sleep with the very man who has hurt him.

"You shouldn't be here, " he answered, without bothering to turn around. "You should sleep in a different room for a while. "

"I should be here, " Haechan answered with certainty. "I should be here because I should help you. That was my duty as the Royal Consort. "

The word duty was the sharp knife that was stabbing his chest repeatedly, and he hated hearing that word. He didn't want to be just a duty, he wanted to be wanted—he wanted it more than the temporarily bliss of unwanted sex.

"I will not sleep with you tonight. You should leave. "

Maybe he sounded more dismissive than he wanted to, not to mention, a little bit rude. And while that was not his intention at all, the faster that he could get Haechan to leave the room, the better it would be for the two of them.

Haechan tensed behind him, and he could feel the omega's anger rising again. Mark had wanted to turn around and explain to him that whatever it was that he was thinking, he was wrong. He wasn't rejecting him. He just didn't want Haechan to forcefully give himself to Mark when he clearly didn't want to at the moment. He wasn't a thing for Mark to use. He was an important person that Mark didn't want to lose.

"Because I am not Taeyong?"

"Because you are Haechan, and I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. "

♕♕♕

Dealing with ruts alone was hardly bearable for any alpha. Mark should know, because for a long time, he had been dealing with his ruts on his own.

It wasn't like he was required to, on the contrary, he had the liberty like all other alphas to spend it with anyone he wanted back when he wasn't married yet. He did spend it with another person, a handful of them, because that had been the most normal thing to do back then, and he thought that if it was normal, then it had to be right.

He had stopped spending his ruts with someone else later on, once he found out the how restrictive the rules of Polaria was to omega's—especially towards keeping them pure before marriage. They weren't even allowed to spend their heat with someone else, even if it was unbearable. He didn't quite understand the reasoning for such rule as they didn't have them in Icaria. Yet, it still didn't sit well with him that while he could spend nights with other omegas, his betrothed was forced to endure his heat alone. What used to be normal didn't seemed to be right anymore.

He had been spending his rut on his own since then. This was supposed to be the first time he would have someone to help him again—had he not ordered Haechan to leave the room.

He could have been making love with Haechan at the moment instead of of being naked alone and under the sheets. They could be producing their heirs already, the ones that the entire Icaria seemed to be waiting for already. He could, but he wouldn't, they could, but Mark would not let it happen.

Dealing with ruts alone was unbearable for any alphas, but the mated ones like Mark had it worst. Because no, it wasn't just the sex that he was craving, but the person himself. It wasn't just the physical relief that he wanted, he wanted the emotional connection as well.

But he couldn't have him tonight, or for the coming nights within the duration of his rut. He didn't want to be with him just for a few nights, he wanted to be with him for an even longer time. He didn't want to reinforce Haechan's belief that he was nothing more but an omega sent to appease his every needs. He wouldn't sleep with him, even if at the moment, that was the only thing that he wanted to do.

The only option was for Mark to survive his rut on his own without help from Haechan nor anyone else, preferably in silence with no one interrupting him.

There was an incessant knocking on his door, and Mark could feel himself grow frustrated as they became more urgent. Whatever the reason was, it had to be important, because only important things should warrant disturbing an alpha, much more a King, during his rut.

He hastily put a robe to wrap around him, trying to look as decent as possible. (Who ever it was outside his door, he had to give Mark more consideration. No one was supposed to look decent during heats and ruts.)

He opened the door to reveal the face of no other than his favorite knight who had the audacity to scrunch up his nose at Mark's scent and at his choice of garment. The latter shouldn't have been an issue to the knight, since he as well was barely decent in his sleep attire.

Johnny shouldn't have been here, because alphas should always avoid another alpha in rut to avoid any altercation. Hence, it further justified his worry that something important was in need of his attention.

"What is it? " He asked wanting to be as direct as possible. How he wished that it was just a small mundane matter, but it was highly unlikely. Gods and Goddesses in heaven, please don't let it be a Pandoran attack.

"We are not at war, Your Majesty, " Johnny told him, as if reading his mind, but before Mark could even sigh in relief, the knight quickly added, "But I believe that what I have to share with you was urgent as well. Your beloved husband had sent a messenger to a house of courtesans, and I believe that it's not that difficult to figure out why. "

♕♕♕

Mark at least managed to wear something decent as he walked through the hallways of the castle. It was nearly empty anyway, except for a few guards roaming around who were obviously confused as to why their King was outside his room during his rut, and at this late in the evening—or was it early in the morning already.

They didn't dare to ask him a question and most of them just bowed their head to greet him. It's not like Mark could be bothered with how serious he looked.

He reached the room that he was looking for, the same room where he had sent Haechan to after their failed wedding night because Mark had been a coward to face him then. He sent him again here, because like before, he was also a coward to sleep on the same room with the omega. (Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he was trying to be brave by pushing his mate away temporarily just so he couldn't do anymore damage to him or their relationship. )

The door wasn't unlock, as expected, since his mate was expecting a visitor. Mark didn't even bother knocking before entering the door which took his mate by surprise— and maybe Mark as well.

He was reminded of the reason why he had sent Haechan to another room when his entire body shivered with the desire to dominate and to own the very person in front of him. For a while, he thought about retreating, but he realized he couldn't anymore. There was going to be a change in his plans.

Haechan seemed to be reading a very familiar looking letter under the dim light of a lamp. It was a private and emotional moment for the omega and for a while, Mark wished he hadn't intrude. But he wasn't here without a valid reason, and what he had to discuss to his mate couldn't wait.

Haechan immediately hid the letter under his pillow, and then tried to make himself look decent as he sat on the bed. Only then did he glanced at the person who had entered. He hadn't realized it was Mark yet, meaning he had been too focused on reading that he had not been able to sense the alpha's arrival.

Haechan was surprised to see him standing there, clearly not expecting him to be the one barging in the room.

"You shouldn't read in dark, " he reprimanded him. "You're going to hurt your eyes. "

Haechan's mouth opened and close again, unsure of what he should answer, before deciding to simply ask Mark a question. "How may I help you, Your Majesty? "

_Simply following my request would have helped both of us greatly, but you decided to act on your own again. Even so, I feel like it is my fault again—because everything have always been my fault._

"Nothing much," he answered, "Except by explaining to me why you had sent a messenger to a house of courtesans. "

Haechan looked surprised that Mark was able to find out what he had done. What could he expect? This was castle Icaria, where Mark had eyes and ears everywhere. Nevertheless, despite the surprise, Haechan didn't seemed to look embarrassed like Mark imagined he would be.

"I did what I have to do as your husband, Your Majesty, " Haechan replied, as he was confident that what he had done was a noble act.

"I had hopes that you were trying to be funny and was planning to send one of them to your brother, but I also had a hunch that you were planning on sending one for me. It turned out that it was the second one. Why? "

"You didn't want to spend your rut with me, but you have to spend it with someone else or else it would be difficult for you. I did what every dutiful husband would do. "

Haechan wasn't entirely wrong about his statement, especially the last one. It had been the norm. As an omega, if one could not satisfy his mate's needs, then they should find one who could. If you could not satisfy your mate in bed, find someone who could. If you could not bear them children, find someone who could. Swallow the bitterness and feel no shame for such actions were considered brave.

But, the norms were not always right, and the thought that Haechan would ever do that against his will would never make it right.

"I don't want to spend my rut with another person. "

"You could find someone you like. "

_And you could just let this topic go._

"Believe me, I wouldn't. It doesn't matter anyway, because I have already sent a messenger to override whatever request you have made. "

Haechan looked disappointed at his decision, and Mark, for the love of Icaria couldn't understand why.

"You could have just accepted, Your Majesty. "

"And you could have just sleep all of it and save yourself from humiliation. "

"I was already humiliated the moment you send me here. Everybody knew that you rejected me. My only option was to be brave and provide you with someone else, but you rejected that as well. You rejected me twice. "

Mark had realized that as well, only a bit too late. He had been to focused of making sure that he wouldn't be unfair to Haechan that he hadn't realized the implications of his actions towards other people. Or maybe he hadn't care at all, and he had been inconsiderate to think if Haechan wouldn't care as well. Because Haechan cared—he cared about what other people would say about him—he always had, and most of the time, what he heard always heard were rejections.

"Rejecting you is not my intention, but not sleeping with you seems to be the best decision that I will make for our relationship. I don't want to sleep with you, because I know that you're upset with me, and no kisses nor touches could appease you at this moment. I wanted to give you your space. I know that if you would ever share a bed with me tonight, then it is because you felt compelled to, because it's your duty. But, you are your own self, and you should be allowed to decline me if you wanted. And I know that that's what you wanted.

"Haven't you pushed me away earlier? It's because you find my hug repulsive, and it was just a hug. What about having sex with me? If you think you can endure it then, I couldn't—I wouldn't be able to stomach sleeping with you against your will. That's very much like coercing you, and I do not want to be that kind of husband.

"But even so, even if my thoughts were always on what I think would be best for you, I always ended up upsetting you even more. And now you're upset with me again for not sleeping with someone else? Tell me, Haechan, would it have made you happy if I did? "

Haechan looked away, unwilling to answer Mark's question. It wasn't like he still needed to, Mark already knew it even before he asked.

"It wouldn't, right? Because it would further reinforce your belief that I am rejecting you. But, I swear I am not, and I do not have any reason to reject you nor to find someone else other than you. You're more than enough. "

"We both know that's a lie, you just said—"

"I know what I said, Haechan, " he interrupted him before the omega could even try to repeat his words—words he didn't want to hear once again. "And I know it in my heart that those words are nothing but lies. "

How he wished that Haechan would listen to him. How he wished that Haechan would believe him. How he wished that everything would be as easy as that. But no, Haechan wouldn't make it easy, and despite his frustrations, he knew that he had no right to blame the omega.

"What do you want from me, Haechan? "

_Tell me to beg on bended knees and I will. Ask me to apologize while kissing your feet and I will. Make me do anything and I shall do it just so you could forgive me._

"Nothing, Your Majesty, " Haechan answered. "I apologize for bothering you with my decisions, and I'll make sure to consult you before doing anything in the future. I hope that you could still proceed with your initial plans. "

Haechan had just dismissed him and their entire interaction. How he wished he could still make his initial plan work because that would have been the easiest way. But he couldn't anymore, there had just been more factors to be considered that he couldn't anymore ignore. He had to do it differently this time, and hopefully, it would end up alright.

"I couldn't, " he answered, and before Haechan could even apologize again, he quickly added. "I'm sleeping here tonight, and for the coming nights of my rut. And if everyone would ever ask, we tell them that I didn't like the ambiance in our room. "

He was beginning to think that this wasn't going to be easy, but it wasn't like he had other options anymore. He had to make it work.

♕♕♕

It had probably been a day or two, Mark was not really sure, in fact, he really was not sure when the day ended and when when the night began. Keeping track of time was not his main focus—keeping track of his instinct was.

He was not sure how he had been surviving, he had not gotten any sleep nor food at all. While the maids made sure to leave foods outside the room for every meal, Mark hardly touched anything, he was mostly surviving on water.

Haechan was not that different from him—he had barely eaten or gotten any sleep as well. Mark should know because all that he did was to listen to what Haechan was doing. He barely heard the sound of spoon being lifted, and his breathing was to shallow to be asleep.

It was hard for the two of them, like Mark knew it would be. He knew that it would be hard for them to stay in the same room yet not do anything sexual at all. If Mark had something to commend about, it was being able to last long without giving in, because everything in the room seemed sexual to him, nd every movement that his mate would create looked seductive to him. He had stopped looking since then.

"This isn't going to work, Your Majesty, " Haechan said from beside him.

Haechan sounded worn out and tired—he had to be, because if Mark wasn't the only one having a hard time.

He was surprised that he hadn't sent Haechan in pseudo heat... yet. He knew that he was only counting the hours before it gets even harder for the two of them.

"I could have been dealing with my rut on my own, " he reminded Haechan. "It would have been easier for us. "

"You could have been having sex with me or with another person, " snarked back.

Mark fought the urge to laugh, he knew that Haechan would not appreciate him finding the situation funny considering how frustrated he seemed to be. Yet it was—it was amusing how his mate who was always compliant to his every decision was keeping up with the argument with him. He wanted to see more of this Haechan in the future—outspoken and confident.

"I wouldn't sleep with you, at least not tonight. I wouldn't sleep with anybody else as you suggested. Not in forever. "

"Because they're not Taeyong?"

"Because they're not you."

"You don't have to lie in order to have sex with me."

"I am not lying, nor am I having sex with you."

Haechan didn't honor him another reply after that. He wished he could look and check if he had made the omega blush. He wished that he could search for any signs of his mate believing his words. He knew however, that from the moment that he looked at his mate, it would be over.

That had been their last conversation before everything became silent again, saved for their heavy breath and frustrated his sighs. Mark wished that his rut would pass in an instant.

♕♕♕

More hours had pass and Mark could already feel himself getting driven off to the brink of insanity. He clothes was already drenched in sweat, and his eyes were already burning, even his nostrils were flaring with every inhale of his mate's scent. At this point, he thought, it would have been better to just stop breathing at all. The King of Icaria—dead by self-asphyxiation, the King of Prim would have a feast at that news.

The only thing that was keeping him sane was knowing that Haechan was around. Ironic, considering his presence and Mark's reluctance to touch him was the very reason for his turmoil. Yet, the omega's presence was the only beautiful reminder that he wasn't depriving himself out of nothing. He was doing it for a reason.

At one point, Haechan tried to leave the room. It wasn't difficult to find out the reason why. He was on the edge as well. He didn't just want to sleep with Mark because of duty, he wanted to sleep with Mark because his instincts as omega was telling him to do so. The tension inside the room was thick, and Mark wasn't going to do anything about it, hence, Haechan was had no other option but to escape.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt the movement on Haechan's side of the bed, then it began to beat rapidly when he listened to the sound of footsteps that were slowly disappearing.

He immediately got up from the bed and for the first time for in days and nights, he had laid his eyes on his mate again to see the omega a few distance away from the door.

"Haechan! "

His voice was loud, but sounded scratchy, and his throat hurt from yelling out loud after not speaking for a long time.

His voice was enough to make Haechan stop, but not enough for him to turn around and face Mark.

"Please, don't leave me. "

Even to his own ears, Mark thought he sounded stupid, because it didn't make any sense why he was trying to prevent Haechan from leaving. Wasn't this what he wanted? He wanted to his mate to make his own decisions, and not out of duty. So what was he doing now?

If Mark would be asked, then he would blame it all on his rut and on his lapse of judgement, or better yet, to his incapability of thinking straight. Because that's exactly what was happening. He wasn't on his right mind. There was nothing else on his mind other than the idea that his whole being would fail once Haechan leave through that door.

Haechan breathed loudly and frustratedly, and if Mark was close enough, he would see how white his knuckles were as he gripped the door tightly. Slowly, he turned around to face Mark.

He looked the same as he sounded—tired and worn out—maybe even worse. And maybe, just maybe, maybe Mark regretted not letting leave.

"If you don't want me, then why can't you just let me go? "

Mark closed his eyes as he fought his own frustrations. He was getting tired of this, he was getting tired of holding himself back. Yet, he was trying, he was trying because of Haechan. He didn't want to upset him, like Mark knew he would be once all of these was over and the haze of sexual desire disappeared with his rut. He would be upset with Mark. He would be upset with himself.

But everything he did always boils down to one thing, everything he did despite his intention of placing his mate on top priority only meant one thing to Haechan. He was rejecting him.

He didn't want to answer anymore. He didn't want to argue anymore. If Haechan wanted to leave, then he would let him. He would let him leave for now.

He felt the bed dipped as Haechan laid back beside him again. Whatever it was that made him change his decision, Mark wasn't sure. He didn't anymore want to think. He was tired. He wasn't sure how much time had pass, how many nights. All that he wanted was for everything to he over.

♕♕♕

It was clear to Mark—when Haechan began pulling him closer from behind, when he began pressing his nose on his nape, and when his feather like kisses touched his skin—it was clear to Mark that it was Haechan who had given in first. It was him who succumb to the temptation first.

"You can—" Haechan voice shook as he spoke. He was to worn out to speak, but too needy to be silent.

"We can—" He said again with a choked up sob, and Mark took pity on him. He wanted to relent, but he knew he shouldn't.

"We can't," he answered, and he was not sure if he was convincing Haechan or himself. "You know we can't. "

"Just let me help you, please! " Haechan begged him. "You do not have to fuck me all the way. Just let me help you, please. Don't make me feel like this, Mark. Don't make me feel unwanted. "

He unclenched his hand and placed it on top of Haechan's own which was resting on Mark's stomach. Even that single touch sent lightnings through his entire body, how could he even give in to Haechan's requests?

"We can't. I will not be able to stop myself. "

"Then don't stop! "

"We can't, " he repeated. "I'm sorry but we can't. "

_Ask me again when it's you who's really asking, and not your instinct._

"Why?" Haechan asked angrily. Mark would have been surprised at his sudden change of demeanor. He would have been surprised how he could switch fast from begging to being angry. He would have, had he not found it relatable. Haechan was nearly losing his mind, but so was he. "Because of Taeyong?"

"Because of you, "he answered once again, and like everytime he did, he could only hope that Haechan would believe him.

Haechan loosen his hold on him, he breathed a sigh of frustration before he tried to leave again. This time, Mark was fast enough to turn around and pull him back. Mark pulled him close, too close until Haechan's face was buried on his chest and his own face on the omega's hair. Too close until there was not a single space between them.

Haechan's fingers clawed at his arm, like an angry tigress who was trapped and wanted to be set free. Mark could feel the omega's nails scraping his skin, as if he wanted to rip Mark open. Maybe he should, he should rip Mark open to take a look at what was inside of him, so that he could see that Taeyong was not in there—so that he could see what was real and cease from believing the lie that came out of his mouth.

"What do you want from me, Mark? " Haechan asked, mimicking his question from before. "Your pushing me away and then pulling me close, what do you really want from me, Mark?"

"I don't know! "

He really didn't know at this point what he wanted. He wanted to push him away so that he couldn't do anything to hurt him anymore, yet he didn't want him to leave, just the thought of him leaving was hurting him as well.

Haechan tried to push and claw his way out of Mark's grasp. He even tried biting his shoulder just so he could be free. But Mark did not let go. He tightened his hold on him, even as Haechan hurt him continuously.

Caressing his hair was not enough to calm him, if anything, it had only agitated him more. It was as if being affectionate with him was only fueling his rage anymore.

So Mark just let him. He let Haechan push and slap him, he let him scratch and punch him and bite him. Mark deserved it. Mark deserved to bruise. Mark deserved to be torn apart.

He let him, until Haechan grew tired of trying to fight him, of trying to set himself free. In the end, the only thing that was left to do was to pull Mark closer, after trying hard to push him away. He pulled him closer as he cried dejectedly.

"I hate you. "

Mark had already assumed that, he had already seen it in the omega's eyes when he turned around and saw him there, when the omega heard what he had said. He should have been prepared. Maybe he was prepared. But being prepared did not make it easy to hear those three words. It did not stop his heart from aching to hear them from the same lips who told him 'I love you' several time. It did not make it less painful to know that love was already replaced with hate. Because a heart that has one had no more room for the other.

Mark tried to control his breathing, he tried to act like he was not hurting. What he did was to pull Haechan even closer to him, pressing the omega's face to his chest. He did not want the omega to look up. He should not let Haechan see his tears.

Mark swallowed hard, trapping the sobs inside so that they could not escape.

"I know. "

His voice was shaking as he spoke, but if Haechan heard it, he would think that it was because Mark was finding it hard to suppress his instincts and not because he had been crying.

"But please stay with me, even if you hate me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already finished the draft for chapter 13, and as much as I want to, I don't think this will end at chapter 20. We can all blame it on Damage Undone for existing. 
> 
> My goal is to update at least once a week, because I need a lot of time to decide whether the next chapter was worth posting or worth deleting. As you would remember, this was supposed to be a ten chaptered fic, but I ended up scrapping chapters 5-10 during my calamity related hiatus in favor of elaborating the conflict. I don't think I will do that for chapter 9, though, but if ever there's a delay, it's either because I have personal matters to attend to, or because I don't want to post something that I myself don't want to read.
> 
> Again, thank you. I know I have said this a lot of times, but I'll say it again. Writing is my personal outlet from my stressful life, and getting appreciated for the things I write about is really a great bonus. So, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my masochist readers who come here for pain. This chapter will not be as intense as the previous two, although this chapter and the following chapter will still show the aftermath of chapter 6. As much as I wanted to give them the kiss and make up as faster, I really can't because of how I have written Damage Control. We weren't even on the most painful part yet, so, sorry. They're going to endure more, I guess, so please endure with them. 
> 
> This one has a filler scene which I added because well, it has something to do with how you Damage Control ended. 
> 
> So yeah, here it is, welcome to another 4k+ words of pain.

Mark wasn't sure how, but he had manage to fall asleep while holding Haechan. It wasn't a shallow and disturbed one, but a deep and dreamless slumber. Maybe the gods pitied him, they had mercy on his tired heart and mind and allowed him a moment to rest—a moment to gain back his energy for the coming morning.

Haechan hadn't been there when Mark opened his eyes, the omega had already slip off the bed and the exited the room. His arm that was tightly holding his mate close was laid on the mattress of the bed instead, fingers clutching the sheets as they tried to grasp whatever was left by the omega. Haechan's side of the bed was still warm and his scent still lingered strongly on his pillow. It was enough of an indication that Mark had woken up just a few moments too late to see the other leave. Maybe it was for the best that he wasn't awake when Haechan removed himself from Mark's embrace so that Mark would not be bothered by the decision to let him leave or not.

It would be foolish of him to even think that the reason why Haechan had left was because of the little habits that had been doing for the past months. It would be foolish of him to think that Haechan was in the kitchen and bothering the cook once again as he cheerfully tried to prepare Mark's breakfast on his own—that he woke up a minute too early and that he should go back and sleep and wait for the morning kisses that would wake him up—that he would open his eyes to see Haechan smiling at him and greeting him good morning.

Haechan would be doing those things if he still love him, but Haechan was not anymore in love with him. He made it clear last night when he said that he hated Mark.

It was the selfish bone inside his body that was hopelessly wishing that Haechan would take his words back, that Haechan would say that he love him again. It was the selfish bone that was wishing that his mate would forget about everything, about what he heard, about his anger, so that he could remember the old feelings that he had for Mark.

Mark didn't why would that even matter. He didn't love Haechan the way that Haechan loved him, did he? So he couldn't understand the desperation, the urge to make the omega say those words again.

He couldn't fathom the reason why, but understanding wasn't necessary to feel the sudden emptiness, the missing and the longing. He was losing Haechan—that he was sure of, and it wasn't something that was easy to accept. Haechan was his friend before everything, and then he became someone who loved Mark in ways nobody else had. Now, they were only mates, mates who were trapped in a loveless marriage, united only out of convenience like most royal children would usually have. But for someone like Mark who had been given a taste of something more, for someone who had seen something better, it was hard to accept and be contented with the usual.

There was a maid outside when he opened the door, and the basket filled with fruits and bread in her hands was enough of a confirmation that everything that had became a common occurrence for the past months, had come to an end. That the little things that he learned to enjoy despite his guilt and anxiety over not giving enough in return, the little things that he had taken for granted were already gone and would only be a big part of his memory.

He didn't have the appetite at all, in fact he didn't even have the desire to do anything at all. But he knew he had to eat, the same way that he knew he had to set aside the problems he had with Haechan so that he could function as a king.

None looked appealing, but he decided on a piece of apple which seemed easy enough to eat and would not upset his stomach which had barely taken anything for the past days.

He dismissed the maid in front of him but she remained rooted to her place. She looked like she had something to say to Mark, but was contemplating whether she should or not. Then she decided it was worth a try, and Mark wished she didn't open her mouth to speak. Whatever remained of Mark's appetite left when she had spoken.

"The Royal Consort had left early in the morning, Your Majesty. I heard from the guards that he was going to the northern borders to send off his brother. "

It was clear to Mark that she was new, that she was someone who lacked the proper training for servitude in the castle—that she lack the manners and etiquette to even be standing in front of Mark.

Whatever her intentions were for telling him, when he himself hadn't asked, Mark was unsure. It could be that she was hoping for a reward in exchange for telling on his consort. Or it could be that she was merely curious as to how Mark would react. That she was waiting for a new story which was worthy of being spread around the castle for the other people to feast on.

"I know, " he answered, he didn't even think twice about lying. "He asked me before he left, and I gave him the permission to go. After all, I see no problem with allowing him to see his brother one last time."

The maid was clearly not expecting answer. She was probably expecting Mark to go on a rampage like he did before. She opened her mouth once again but no words came out. She was too embarrassed that when Mark dismissed her once again, she bowed her head shamefully and complied.

It was sort of laughable that Mark, a King, was lying to a maid—as if he owed her an explanation. Mark owed her nothing at all. He, however, owed it to Haechan. He owed it to his mate to protect him—to lie for his sake so that he could be spared of another malicious rumor that could tarnish his reputation again.

It was not like she could tell anything to anyone anymore. She wouldn't stay long enough in Castle Icaria to see the sunset. Mark would make sure that she would be removed from her service in the castle, and that she would be gone to some place far away. Hopefully, sending her off would teach the others that impertinence would lead them nowhere other than to be exiled.

The next days would be different for him and for Haechan, and the maids, the servants, the guards and all of the people around them would all spot the changes. The changes would spark questions, and the questions would give birth to speculations—speculations that would again create more problems for the two of them. Those problems, Mark feared, would mostly affect Haechan, because he was the omega, and if a marriage would ever fail, it was always because the omega, and not the alpha, was lacking. Haechan was not lacking at all, and he had given way too much than any omega could ever give Mark. He didn't deserve to take the fall, so Mark would make sure to protect him as much as he could, beginning with surrounding them with people with eyes to see and ears to hear but with no mouth to speak.

And then after that, after that Mark wasn't sure what to do anymore.

 _Protect him,_ he thought, _Make sure that no other people would hurt him after you did._

♕♕♕

The tower was one of the oldest architectures in Castle, one which was probably in urgent need of repair but was neglected in favor of building something better, something new. This part of the castle would most probably be assumed to be deserted, inhabited only by ghosts. That was the way it should be—if Mark would be asked. Who would have thought that this tower was holding one of Icaria most valued person—Moon Taeil.

People often wondered why someone of Taeil's position would even choose such place for a home, because even thought he had the tower all to himself, the King then would have given him a much better option. Even Mark used to wonder why, as a child, before Taeil had given him an acceptable explanation.

A home didn't have to be lavish, but it had be comfortable, and the comfort that he needed was silence, freedom from the intrusions of other castle dwellers, freedom to interact with beings other than humans. (Back then, there used to be small bird who would frequently visit Taeil's abode, that Taeil had fondly given him a name—Yangyang. )

When Mark looked back, he thought he had ruin the purpose of choosing the tower. As a child, he used to frequent this place in the castle, sometimes accompanied by Johnny, sometimes by Jaehyun as well. He would be there, either to hide for lessons he didn't want to attend or to just sit there and listen to stories told by Taeil.

The stories were unique, some of them unheard off completely especially in Icaria, that Mark even suspected that Taeil had written them himself. But then again, those stories probably originated where Taeil came from—wherever it was, no one really knew, not Mark, maybe not even his father.

As he grew older, however, especially after the death of his parents, Mark would come to Taeil's tower to find solace that his own room could not provide. Then, while he was there, Mark would stare outside of the window, but to nothing in particular.

This time however, Mark was staring at a particular direction, the path leading to the entrance of the castle where he was waiting for signs of the party who would return from the Northern Border.

"It is such an honor to be blessed by your presence in this warm noon, Your Majesty, " Taeil greeted Mark as the former entered the room. If he didn't seem surprised to find that Mark had intruded his tower again, that was because he wasn't—because if something was bothering Mark, he would surely come to him, and Taeil had a way of finding out if there was something bothering him, sometimes even before Mark himself would figure out.

Mark turned to face his advisor before answering. "My mate abandoned me. "

Mark knew he sounded funny, that he sounded like a child who was complaining to his parent because the other children didn't want to play with him. The other people would have laughed at him had they heard him, but there were no other people inside. It was just him and Taeil.

Taeil smiled at him, not one that was mocking but one that was consoling—like a father to his upset child. Mark took notice of the absence of lines on his advisor's face, and how much he looked the same as when Mark was still a child. Many years had passed since then, but Taeil didn't seem to age even after carrying the weight of Icaria for a while before Mark came of age.

"I was told that he accompanied the party sending the King of Polaria off to the northern borders," Taeil answered. "I believe that that was how far he would be going, and that he would return soon once the ship departed. "

"Who's saying that Jeno wouldn't take him home? " he asked, feeling a little bitter at referring to Polaria as Haechan's home.

"I believe that Jeno would not do such thing. Desperate as he might to take his brother back, he was far from stupid to whisk your mate away without your permission. I believe that he would go for methods where he and Polaria could get away with it with no repercussion. "

Mark couldn't help but agree. He didn't actually believe that Jeno would go to such extent either. Still, it didn't help the discomfort that he was feeling just thinking about how Haechan was probably crying while bidding farewell to his beloved brother, all the while the omega was hoping he could just leave with him.

Taeil sighed while looking at Mark's expression before motioning for him to sit by the table where the glass chess pieces that he and Mark used to play with was placed.

"Never in my time in Icaria did I ever thought that you would come to me because of your marital problems, " Taeil commented pouring a glass of wine for Mark and another one for himself. "I always thought that you would only come to me for my advices regarding your ruling as a King. I feel like this was something I am not prepared for. Something that is not in my field of expertise. "

"Do you wish for me to stop bothering you with this specific problem?" He asked. Maybe he was really depending too much on Taeil already, the problems that he had with Haechan, he should deal on his own.

"I didn't say that you couldn't, " Taeil answered. " I am merely saying that I may not give you the solutions that you need. But if I could give you one advice, it is for you to pray to the God of Love and Beauty, pray to him so that he would favor you and help you overcome this hardship. Who's saying that you cannot be his favorite as well. "

Icaria didn't have specific gods, except that of the God of Fate and Destiny whom Icarian's deemed most powerful among the gods. The others they merely referred to as gods and goddesses like the famous goddess from the legend.

Wherever Taeil came from, they certainly refer to those gods and goddesses with specific titles as if everyone of them had a specific occupation. Mark hardly believed that but there had been instances, especially during their time in Sayara that had shaken Mark's belief. (Like when they offered the most beautiful robe they could find to the God of the Sea and the waves calmed down, or when they prayed to the Goddess of the Rain for a downpour when the Pandor forces tried to burn their camp. It was also worth mentioning that they won, because Taeil said that the God of Victory was at their side. It could be attributed to luck, to their abilities, or maybe to divine intervention.)

"You talk as if the divinities could have their favorites. Shouldn't they be fair and equal to every mortals? "

Taeil smile again before answering. "I assure you, they could, and they would. You could be a favorite of one of them for all you know. "

At that, Mark couldn't help but give a bitter smile. "I highly doubt that." How could he, a person who lost both of his parents to the sea, even think that he was a favorite of any gods? If anything, Mark felt like they had all abandoned him.

Taeil seemed to understand his statement without need for elaboration. "Not everything can be controlled by just one God, Mark. Some couldn't interfere with the business of the others. Some Gods couldn't help you in some ways even if they wanted to. "

Then clearly, he wasn't favored by the God of Sea, or maybe his parents weren't. He smiled amusedly by himself, finding it funny how he was taking their talk seriously. Nevertheless, he decided to humor his advisor by asking him yet another question.

"Is it possible to be favored than more than one God? "

Taeil nodded, despite observing that Mark was not taking him seriously. "It is very rare, but certainly not unheard of, " his advisor answered, as if he had known one.

"Why is it rare?" He asked taking a sip from his glass.

"It's hard enough to gain the favor of one, how much more gaining the favor of more. Besides, there are Gods who have conflicting in interests. "

"Conflicting interests? "

Taeil refilled both of their glasses before he continued. "Like the God of Love and Beauty and the God of Victory and Glory, brothers s they are, their interests differs by a lot."

"And why is that? " he asked, finding the conflict between God's interesting.

"Say for example, a mortal was favored by those two Gods. They would naturally want to give him nothing but the best. The best, however, was different for the two of them. "

"Once there was a mortal loved by both Gods that they, regardless of what the God of Fate and Destiny dictated, tried to give the best life to him. The God of Love and Beauty wanted to give him the most loveable maiden, one who would love him the most and would value him more than anybody else in the world. The God of Victory and Glory, however, wanted to make him a conqueror, a King, a hero admired by many. "

"Couldn't he have both? "

"He couldn't, " Taeil answered, his eyes staring blankly at Mark, as if he was travelling through past and recollecting the moment. As if it was real, as if he had been there. "He needed to give up his dream of being a king to stay with the maiden, and he needed to leave the maiden behind to sail away and be glorious. "

"So who won? " he asked with curiosity.

"The God of Victory and Glory, " Taeil answered. "Because with mortals, being admired by everyone worth more than being loved by one."

"Was the mortal happy in the end?"

Taeil smiled before sighing, his eyes looking down on his glass in melancholy. He however didn't give Mark an answer. Instead he asked him a question.

"Do you love Haechan, Mark? "

Mark licked his lips in contemplation, his mind flew of to those precious little memories he share with his mate. Memories that would most likely remain as one. "I don't know, " he answered. "I also don't see why the it should matter. He hates me now. "

"Then if that's the case, " Taeil asked while staring at him intently, watching how he would react with his next question. "If in the future, you find yourself in need of letting him go so that you could be a great King, one exceeding all of your predecessors, then it would be easy for you, right? You would be able to be happy with your fate, even without him. "

He didn't know why, but Taeil's words frightened him. It was as if there was some truth to it, and not just a what if scenario. The air suddenly felt colder despite the hot sun shining outside. His body trembled with unexplainable dread and fear.

To let go of Haechan, to be a better King than all of his ancestors—it didn't make any sense. After all, the two of them got married because of Mark's duty as a King. It wouldn't make sense that he would leave Haechan behind because of his duty as a King. Still, the idea was something he felt repulsive to entertain.

He tried to force a laugh, and as expected, it sounded to fake to be pleasing. He downed the last of his drink before standing up from his chair.

"Your stories never failed to entertain me, Taeil, " He answered. "But I believe, I have to go now. "

He suddenly felt suffocated by Taeil's watchful eyes, he felt uneasy at being scrutinized. He didn't care if he was acting like a coward for running away from a single question. He didn't care. He just needed to free his thoughts from the very unsettling question.

When Taeil nodded at him, it was as if he wasn't nodding to acknowledge Mark's desire to leave. He was nodding because he seemed to have understood something that Mark himself did not. Whatever it was, he was unsure if it was something that pleased his advisor. He looked conflicted, but Mark didn't have the courage to try and understand why.

"I see, " Taeil told him, "I see that you've already made your decision. "

He didn't bother to ask Taeil to explain any further. He excused himself and exited the room. He might have acted a little rude to Taeil, leaving just like that, and he planned on apologizing later, later when his head became a little more clearer.

Mark came to his advisor, with hopes to clear the clouds of thoughts in his head. Instead, he left with much more darker clouds which would most likely lead to a storm.

♕♕♕

Mark already lost counts on how many hours had past and he also gave up on convincing himself to fall asleep. He couldn't—not when the rain was pouring hard outside the castle—not when the party returning from the northern border still hadn't arrived.

It didn't even seemed like it would rain at all, especially with how beautiful the sun shone in the morning. Yet, it did in the evening, and it was nearly morning yet it was showing no sign of stopping.

If Mark would dwell on it, he would think that it was a reminder that not everything that started beautiful would end beautiful as well. The sunny morning couldn't prevent the downpour of rain at the end of the day. The beautiful beginning of a friendship couldn't stop two people from being mates but strangers. He really shouldn't dwell on it—not when he was sleep deprived and maybe a little touch starved as well.

He continued to lie on the bed—his bed—their bed. The bed that seemed bigger than Mark remembered it to be.

He should be sleeping, yet he couldn't, not when worry was plaguing his mind again. It was stupid to worry about the same thing again and again, it was stupid, especially since Taeil told him that it would be unlikely for Haechan to return to Polaria with Jeno. It was a plausible explanation, and Mark already thought about that even before he spoke with his advisor. He shouldn't worry about Haechan not returning to him, and that the reason why he had not returned yet was because the party needed to temporarily halt to wait for the rain to calm down.

He knew he had nothing to worry about. Still, he was worried, and as far as he remembered, he still had the right to worry. Haechan was out there, Mark had no idea where in particular, but he was outside the safety of Icaria, outside under the pouring rain. He could get sick. He would get sick because Haechan used to get sick easily if left out in the cold. Mark was worried, and he still had every right to be worried, because even if Haechan already hated him, the omega was still his mate, his husband—he was still Mark's responsibility.

Mark hated these nights—sleepless nights which were plagued by restless thoughts. He had hated it, when he, just a small child then, had first been asked to sleep on his own but he had not been able to because his mind had created shadows who had danced around his bed. He had hated it when he had first realized how big of a responsibility it was to be the Crown Prince of Icaria and he had lied awake that night thinking about how he could live up to expectations. He had hated it when the the sounds of his parents voices had kept him awake for nights after their death, how Mark had seemed to hear them cry in despair as their ship had been mercilessly devoured by the sharp teeth of the sea.

He had not have sleepless nights for a while—beginning when Haechan became more brave with showing affection. Mark thought that it was the assurance, the comfort, that no matter how difficult the day had been, there was always someone who loved him who was patiently waiting in bed to hold him—one who would push thoughts away until the morning, thus allowing his nights to be serene.

 _Always,_ he thought bitterly. How short that _always_ had been. Haechan wasn't beside him, instead, he was the thought plaguing his head.

Taeil had asked him if he was in love with Haechan, and quite frankly he wanted nothing else but to avoid that question for as long as he could. It wouldn't matter anyway. Haechan hated him, and if Mark was in love with him, then it would only complicate things. Because if he did, Mark would want his feelings to be reciprocated, and he shouldn't. Because if Haechan hated him, if Haechan was no longer in love with him, then Mark should respect that. It would be painful to live like that, to love and want nothing in return, to love and expect nothing in return. Even the bravest soldiers knew when to retreat, even the best rulers knew which battle they couldn't win, even the greatest nation knew when to preserve themselves. Mark would do just like that, avoid confronting what could become his demise.

There were loud footsteps coming towards his bedroom, footsteps that Mark's ears had already became attuned to, footsteps that Mark had been waiting for. It was undeniable who the owner of the footsteps was, especially as the sound grew near and the familiar scent kissed his nose.

He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep—as if it was the most rightful thing to do. Maybe it was. Haechan might be tired from his journey, and should allow him to rest. He shouldn't bother him with awkward interactions. That could wait, for now, he would let Haechan retire to bed peacefully.

Mark listened as the door creaked open and the light footsteps came into a halt. He heard the omega sighed—relieved that Mark was already asleep and that he was spared from uncomfortable interaction.

His limbs itched to move, his eyelids struggled to keep close, but he had to keep his act, or else, it would've been embarrassing to be caught. So he just listened, because that was the only thing that he could do.

He listened as the door closed again and the footsteps began to echo, the sound getting weaker as seconds passed by. The mattress of the bed didn't dip beside him. How could it when the person whom Mark expected to lie next to him didn't even try enter the room. He left, to spend the night elsewhere, elsewhere but inside the room, with him.

Sleep didn't visit him until the sunrise, only reality did—the reality that their dynamics was changing, that Haechan was changing and that all that he could do was to live with the change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The God of Fate and Destiny will give you one hundred and twenty-seven years of good luck (transferable to your descendants) if you can answer who and what Taeil is. I believe the clues are in DC.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I'm not even sure if I want to post anything today because of what happened with my other fic, but then, I remember, it's valentines, and what better things do I have to do during this day other than to break people's heart with angst. 
> 
> So yeah, here it is. 
> 
> On the side note, a completely irrelevant topic. I received a comment in my cc that this fic sounds too much like another fic. I am not mad or anything, because I can in fact see why people would think that way. They have the same elements of abo and Royalty and both have MH as main ship. I'm really sorry that it seemed that way but I do not have an intention to make it seem as if I'm copying or anything. I have a different vision with this fic, and the character, Mark and Donghyuck, have a different personality with the Mark and Donghyuck of that story. 
> 
> Admittedly, I'm having trouble right now in terms of writing this because my greatest fear is for this to turn out as a 2.0. of that fic which I am also a fan of. Sometimes, even the tiniest bit of similarity bothers me. 
> 
> So yeah, again, I'm sorry if it seems that way. But yeah, with how DC ended, it's safe to say that the plot and theme of the two fics are different. 
> 
> I might take a break for a while. The comment I received yesterday, NOT the one I mentioned above but a completely d  
> DIFFERENT one, has really shaken me and it's like all the ideas I have inside my head suddenly poofed away. 
> 
> Please enjoy this. 
> 
> See ya!

Changes were inevitable, and they were the only thing that was constant in this world — Mark remembered the words of his father, words that were ingrained inside his mind since he was young. As a Crown Prince, he should never let the changes around trouble him, they shouldn't bother him at all. Changes were like the music to his life and he should learn how to dance to it's tune or else he might miss his steps and lose his way and be swarmed by the mass of people who could dance better than him. 

Mark liked to believe that he had dance better than he expected himself to do. Sure, he had stumbled a little here and there, but he was fine. He might have been a little wobbly, but he ha still danced fine. 

He had danced well when the Crown Prince role had been bestowed upon him. The endless times he had been spending by playing with the other children in the castle had in turn been dedicated to training and studying on how to one day, become a proper ruler for Icaria. He had danced well without missing a beat, he was only six then. 

He had danced well when the travels towards the other kingdoms had become more frequent, so frequent that Mark felt he had been living most of his life in ships rather than in Icaria itself. He had danced well even when he had to sometimes do it on his own without his parents by his side. His legs had been shaking a little whenever he met his hosts, yet Mark liked to believed that amidst it all, he had danced just fine. He was only ten then. 

Mark thought he had danced well with swords, when real swords had already replaced the wooden toys he was used to playing with. He would admit, that back then, he had not been able to dance as well as Johnny, who waved his sword as if it was an extension of his arms. He had several cuts and bruised as he danced, but still, he had survived the change of music. Still, he had been able to dance. He was twelve then. 

He had danced well when his presentation had changed him from being a young boy to an alpha male, and thus he began to see himself differently. He began to see those around him differently. He began to see the world differently. It had not been easy, to dance in a tempo much faster than he was used, too. It was as if the music wanted him to advance faster, to lead him to his destiny faster than he was prepared to. He has struggled then, and maybe even after a few years, he was still struggling, but Mark liked to believe that he was still keeping up with the fast tempo. He was sixteen then, and he would probably wait until he was thirty to be able to dance gracefully. 

Mark had almost stopped dancing at eighteen, he had almost allowed the people to swarm past him, to step on him while they danced as he stayed on his place on the ground. It would have been easy, because the slow and sad music did nothing to convince his feet to dance with the rhythm. Back then, he had Taeyong to dance with, and although later on, he realized that he had been lying to him all along, although he had left him in the end, still, he had helped Mark to find his rhythm again. Still, he had him dance again.

Mark had already faced countless of changes before, and he overcame most of them. A few new changes shouldn't bother him at all. 

"You really did replace all of the ladies-in-waiting assigned to you and your mate, " Johnny commented, the two of them spending idle time inside Mark's office, drinking a different tasting tea which appeared to be one of the gifts from one of their visitor. 

"It was necessary, " he answered, grimacing at the bitter and grassy taste that he found hard to appreciate. Sometimes different things were barely tolerable. "Some of them were not even qualified. "

Most of them were, if Mark was being honest. He didn't like how nosy they could get, and he didn't like how fast they could spread rumors in the palace, one wrong move from him or his mate could creat thousands of tales which if compiled in a book, could be thicker than the history of Icaria itself. 

So Mark made sure to hire new ones, ones who came from families who had long proven their loyalty to the Royal House of Lee of Icaria. He made sure that each one of them would know exactly that their loyalty should lie on Mark, and by extension, Haechan as well. He made sure that most of them would know that they had no obligation to speak about what was happening inside his and his mate's chamber—what was happening between them. Instead, their obligation was to keep their mouth shut, to keep the King and his Consort's secret, and to close their ears when they needed to. 

"But you keep one, the little one who was always following Haechan around," Johnny reminded him, his cup already discarded on the table, he had already given up on tolerating the offending tea. Maybe Mark should follow him, but his stubborn pride was telling him that he could finish the cup, because difference couldn't bother him. 

"I did, " He affirmed, grimacing once again at the fowl taste. "He was Haechan's favorite. "

It was something that confused many, after all, the servant in question was a foreigner who didn't came from a family of loyal servant. They couldn't understand how he of all people was given the chance to be close amd serve the Royal Consort. 

The little one—Renjun—Mark found really hard to remove from the palace. He couldn't deny that his mate was the one who influenced his decision. The omega seemed to have formed a special bond with his mate, and while Mark thought that he couldn't do anything about Haechan's hatred towards him, he could at least try to not make his mate hate him more by not taking away the only person he perceived as his friend, the only one after he had lost Mark. That was why he still kept Renjun, even when he perceived that the servant was more loyal to his husband than to him. 

Mark already finished his drink, and yet he couldn't feel the satisfaction that he thought he would feel by accepting something different. If anything, he was just happy that it was over and that there weren't anymore offending liquid to drink. 

"Haechan told me he hates me, " he told Johnny who raised one of his brows in curiosity. 

"He did? " Mark nodded in affirmation. "When? "

"During one of those nights, " he answered, referring to those nights he spent with his mate in confinement of their chamber. 

"You didn't—" Johnny hesitated, he just raised one brow at him again. "You know? "

At first he didn't, until he finally understood the meaning behind Johnny's eyes which refused to look at him straight, and his knight's leg that couldn't stop from bouncing. 

"I didn't, " he answered. "If you think I hurt him while making love to him during those nights, the answer is I didn't. In fact we didn't do anything during those nights." Aside from pushing and pulling each other while deciding what the two of them really wanted.

Which they still didn't know. 

Johnny looked relieved at first until his expression became confused.

"Nothing?" Johnny repeated. "Nothing at all?" 

Mark sighed, "Nothing. I wouldn't do anything with him when he's still upset with me. "

"Oh, " Johnny nodded in understanding. "So why does he hate you? " 

Mark fought the urge to sigh in frustration. "You know why, you were there, and you heard what I said. "

It took a while before Johnny finally understood which incident he was referring to. "Oh, that. "

"Yes," he affirmed bitterly. "That one. "

Johnny nodded again, before asking another question. "So, do you?" 

"Do I what? " He asked in confusion. 

"Do you still love Taeyong? "

"I don't. "

He was not in love with Taeyong, and he had told himself that over and over again, yet, it felt liberating to say them to another person, another person who was willing to listen. 

Mark still hated the fact that those meaningless words created a rift between him and Haechan. And maybe no matter how much time would pass, Mark would always regret that instant he made a mistake of saying those words—it wasn't worth it. 

"Did you tell Haechan? "

"I didn't ," he answered. "He wouldn't have believed me anyway. "

"So you never tried? "

The Gods and Goddesses would know that he tried, that he wanted to try. But how could he, when he couldn't even talk properly? They had not talked about anything at all. The last words that he heard from his mate was that he hated him. There was none after that. They had not spoken a single word to each other after that. 

Or maybe it was also his stubborn pride and his desire to preserve himself that was really the reason why he was postponing such conversation. He didn't want to think about what would happen next. 

What if Haechan would still hate him after clarifying his words? What if it wouldn't change how things between the two of them were? 

Most of all he didn't want to dwell with another specific question: if he didn't love Taeyong then who was he in love with? Because maybe he was already in love with someone else, someone who happened to hate him, and he didn't want to admit it yet because he was a selfish person who wanted to save himself from the pain. 

His mental torment was halted when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. For a while, it had temporarily gave him relief, temporarily, because when Johnny stood up to open the door, it revealed no one else but the very subject of their conversation. 

♕♕♕

The only sound that Mark heard for an entire minute was the sound of the door closing behind Johnny as he left. It was as if every sound had left along with him and all that remained in the room was deafening silence. 

For a while, Haechan just stood there with his head bowed. He did not even dare to speak first. He did not even dare to open his mouth without Mark's permission. Mark kept silence as well, his own stubbornness preventing him. Maybe he was daring Haechan, to speak first like he used to, to speak comfortably like Mark would like him to. 

Back then, this would be the time when Haechan would walk towards him, when Mark would walk to meet him. Back then, Haechan would have been smiling before his lips would meet Mark. 

But it wasn't the same as back then anymore. Haechan had changed, he changed too fast before Mark could even be prepared. He began dancing to a different tune when Mark had only figured out how to dance with the former music. 

He didn't like this Haechan, this Haechan who was near him yet far. He didn't like this new them who couldn't even share the same space comfortably. He didn't like this kind of relationship that they had, if it could even still be considered as a relationship at this point. 

He sighed. Haechan even looked like he was a few moments away from emptying his stomach, as if just sharing the same space with was making him feel unwell. It was clear that no matter how long he tried, Haechan would not give in and speak first, and Mark as the alpha should save the two of them from the uncomfortable presence of each other. 

"Do you have something that you wanted to say? "

Even he winced at how cold and dismissive he sounded. It had not been his intention for his question to come out like that, but maybe it was the annoyance speaking, annoyance and discomfort over the changes that he found difficult to accept and adapt with. 

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Your Majesty, " came a reply which was much colder than his question, a certain coldness that he didn't know could possibly came from a warm person like Haechan. "I just thought I should report to you after leaving the castle premises without your permission. "

_A simple sorry would have sufficed, he thought.You could have kissed me as you apologize and I would forgive you easily._

"If you are waiting for me to scold you, to punish you even, then you could leave. You are waiting for nothing. "

"It would do you no good to not punish me, Your Majesty. I did disregarded your opinion twice, and I am willing to accept the repercussions of my actions. If you would spare me from punishment, then your subjects might think that your reigns are getting lose, and that it was easy to break your rules and get away with it. "

 _Then take your words back,_ he was tempted to say. _Take your words back as your punishment. Say you don't hate me anymore._

Even he wanted to laugh at how desperate he sounded in his head, his remaining pride mocking him and preventing him from opening his mouth and saying those words. 

A part of him was still happy that despite everything, Haechan was still concerned about him. Such concern however could just be attributed to his duty as a Royal Consort and not out of genuine care for Mark, therefore, such concern felt difficult to appreciate and to welcome with open arms. 

"As far as the people are concerned, they thought I have given you permission to send Jeno off. "

"You lied for me? " Haechan asked in surprise. 

"I did. "

Mark wished that Haechan would ask him why, so that maybe he could feel compelled to answer, and in the process he might find the courage to speak the truth which would hopefully be accepted by Haechan. 

_I lied because I care about you. I lied because I do not want to put you in a compromising situation again. I lied because I wanted to protect you, to make you feel that I am on your side. I did it because we were more than just two people forced to marry one another. We are more than that. We used to be more than that._

  
Still, despite Haechan's obvious surprise, despite his obvious curiosity, He didn't even dare to ask for a reason why. 

"Thank you for your kindness then, Your Majesty. I'll make sure not to do it. "

Somehow, Mark felt suffocated by the presence of the person in front of him. A person who was not the Haechan he knew. The Haechan that he knew was full of surprises. He was spontaneous, he asked when there was something to be asked and he smile or frown depending on what he was feeling. The Haechan he knew wouldn't speak to him like this, monotonous and as if reading a script, as if he was speaking to a stranger of important position. Yet, no matter how much he lamented, no matter how much he complained, in the end there was only one explanation for everything—he drove that Haechan away—he caused all of these changes. 

"Is there more? " he asked, already wanting to save himself from the conversation. 

Haechan remained silent for a while, thinking about how to properly word his next statement. 

"Lord Yuta of Prim is still staying here in Icaria. "

"I was told. "

Mark thought that Jeno had been the last of their guests to leave, extending his stay long enough to allow Haechan to see him leave. It turned out that Yuta was still staying in Icaria for _diplomatic_ reason. And even though Mark didn't appreciate his presence, he found no valid reason to drove him away. 

"He asked me if I could join show him around Icaria, " Haechan continued. " Even though I found such task a part of my duty as a Royal Consort, I figured that I needed to ask you so that you could take necessary actions. You could assign guards to come with us as it would not be good for us to be seen together alone. He was my almost fiance before, after all. "

 _Almost fiance._ Mark didn't like the sound of that. It was as if Haechan belonged to someone else before him, as if Mark himself had stolen him from another man. He briefly wondered if Haechan was doing it on purpose, if he was intentionally making him feel jealous of Yuta. He wondered if Haechan knew how much it was affecting him, how emotions were burning him from the inside. 

Of course Haechan didn't. All that he knew was that Mark was in love with his brother and that Mark could not even trust him to faithful. 

"You wouldn't need any guards to accompany the two of you. "

"Are you sure, Your Majesty? " 

"I am, " he answered back with certainty. "You wouldn't need any guard because I would be accompanying you. "

♕♕♕

If Mark would be asked what he hated about Lord Yuta, or the King of Alta as the King of Prim asserted to call him, then it would probably take an entire day and still he wouldn't be able to finish. There were so many things about him that Mark couldn't like. 

If Mark would be asked to pick a top reasons to hate the red head alpha, Mark would probably not find it difficult to choose. Most of his reasons were related to them being pitted against each other. 

He didn't like how his gender as an alpha and his Altan root had almost automatically given him the right to take over Mark's position. He didn't like how he, who was just a mere four years senior to Mark could easily earn the trust and respect of the other Kings while Mark himself and Jeno as well had to fought hard to be treated the same. He didn't like how he could act disinterested over the thing that Mark would fight for with his everything. He didn't like him. He didn't like him at all. 

His other reasons had nothing to do with the alliance and to whom between the two of them should rule. His other reasons were mostly related to a certain someone, someone who was standing between them but wasn't paying attention to Mark. 

"If looks could kill, then Yuta would have already died now, and you shall be condemned for being an unkind host, " Johnny, whom Mark had asked to accompany them, commented in hushed whisper. 

The bond between hosts and guests were sacred, one wasn't supposed to harm the other. Although Mark felt that Yuta was in some ways harming him, he doubted if getting way too close to his mate could count as a valid reason to imprison him or to send him back to Prim. 

Mark was already tempted to leave, to leave with Haechan that is, and to pass on to Johnny the task of showing Yuta around. His still functioning rationality was stopping him, however, and reminding him that even if he didn't trust Yuta, he should trust Haechan for the omega deserved all the trust that Mark could give him. Ironically, however, he doubted if his presence was doing anything to prove Haechan how much he trusted him. He guessed it was the opposite. 

He had no option but to tolerate Yuta's presence. Tolerating, however could not prevent him from listing the reasons to hate Yuta inside his head. 

He didn't like how close Yuta was standing next to Haechan. He didn't like how little space was left between their faces whenever he would lean down to listen or to whisper something to his mate, as if Mark had no right to listen to whatever if was, as if he was the one intruding their space. 

He didn't like how easy it was for the other alpha to extract a smile and even a laugh from Haechan, a natural one and not the kind of reaction one would give just to be polite. He couldn't understand how he could do it, and why he deserved it when Mark already found it hard to make Haechan look him in the eyes. 

He didn't like how he could put the pink flush on Haechan's face as they talk. He didn't get the right to put color to the omega's face. He should save his skills on wooing somebody else, an omega who was not committed to anyone else. He should spare Haechan from his charms. Only Mark, as Haechan's mate, had the right to make him feel flustered. It was an exclusive right, only he was allowed to do that. 

"That's a very sad tale, " Yuta commented after listening to Haechan as the latter recounted the story of the Goddess, the Tower and the Mortal, as they stood before the very tower in the story. It was the same tale that the omega made Mark repeat to him several times despite the same ending and the same disappointment that the omega would feel at the end. 

"It is, indeed, " Haechan affirmed with the familiar sadness that he would feel everytime he recounted the tale. 

"Did the Goddess even tried to search for the mortal after the ending? "

"I guess, she didn't. She might not love him the same way that he did. "

It felt as if Haechan was not anymore referring to the legend, but to himself and Mark. Suddenly, it made sense why Haechan felt too attached to the legend, because he felt like it was mirroring his and Mark's situation. 

"She might have, " he interjected, and three pairs of eyes automatically looked at him. He felt a little bit embarrassed for suddenly voicing out his opinion, that he just wanted to dismiss the entire conversation and start a new one again. He, however, caught Haechan's stare, and the omega didn't look away. His eyes were filled with expectations that Mark felt compelled to continue. "The Goddess might have done something to defy their fate. She could have gone down to Icaria to search for the mortal, to return to him what he had given her. "

It was as if Mark was only speaking to Haechan, as if both Yuta and Johnny disappeared into thin air. He was able to make a connection to him that he wasn't willing to break. Hence, he continued. 

"Perhaps the Goddess might have realized her feelings a little late than she should have, and perhaps she lost the right timing that she too found it hard to repair whatever it was that was broken. 

"She allowed the mortal to do everything for them. She allowed the mortal to make every step. All she ever did was wait until the final moment when the two of them would finally be together. 

When the God of Fate and Destiny pushed Icaria back to the ground, he had also crushed all the hopes that the mortal had. The mortal stopped trying anymore. Why would he, when he wasn't even sure if it was worth trying at all. 

"Because the Goddess never showed him a sign, a sign that she too was in love with him. She never tried to meet him halfway, that maybe, he realized that maybe, all that he was doing was in vain. So he stopped. He stopped trying and began to nurse his broken heart. 

"The Goddess couldn't blame him, she never did. Instead, she blamed herself for failing him, for not giving the same effort that he did. She knew that if ever their hearts would never meet again, all the faults lied completely at her. 

"If there was anything that the Goddess wanted, it was to make right of the things she did wrong. She wanted to build stairs to walk down from heaven. She wanted to be the one to reach out. Yet, the divinity that she was was a coward. She was afraid to be rejected, because the mortal had every right to reject her if he wanted to. She wanted to know if the mortal still wanted to be with her, or if it would be better to remain the way the were, with their lonely hearts beating apart. 

"So if it wouldn't be much to ask, the Goddess wanted to know from the mortal if he was willing to try again. This time, the Goddess was willing to meet him halfway. "

It felt like the earth stopped turning as Mark waited in utter silence. The only thing that he did was to stare at his mate's eyes, hoping that in doing so, Haechan would understand the underlying meaning of his words, if he hadn't already. It was the longest time that the two of them had stared into each other's eyes, and for the first time in days, it felt like their soul became connected again. It was the kind of connection that Mark craved for, the one that Mark felt deprived with. 

For a while, Mark had seen the hope, a hope that whatever change that happened between the two of them would finally vanish into thin air, and the suffocating silence and awkwardness that enveloped them whenever they were together would be gone—that the days of being near and yet far to each other was finally coming to an end. 

"Interesting, " Yuta commented. "How did you even know that, Your Majesty? "

Haechan broke off the eye contact, and with it, Mark felt that whatever connection that they establish in that short but meaningful moment had been cut off easily like a thread. The magic was broken, and the shining hope that Mark saw disappeared before he could even reach out. 

When Mark looked at Yuta, he saw that the other alpha was looking at him as well. He was smiling, the kind of smile that would have maid all the court ladies swoon. For Mark however, he wanted nothing else but to erase that smile from his guest's face. It was obvious that he knew what he had done, and he was clearly having fun. 

Johnny coughed to diffuse the situation, and Mark took that as his cue to take a deep breath and calm himself. One day, he would make sure that he would be the one smiling, the one laughing at the red head alpha. One day. One day but not yet today. 

"Do you have architectures like this in Prim, My Lord?" Johnny asked to change the topic. "I have never been to Prim before, and I would like to know which places I should visit if given the chance."

"Ah, " Yuta exclaimed, probably trying to think about the places he should brag about, because if Mark read him right, them most probably, he had the same personality as the King of Prim—always wanting to assert superiority. "There aren't much architectures in Prim. In fact, there was hardly even any art form saved for the portrait of the King which hardly even looked like him, "

Mark couldn't help but glare at Johnny who had let a few snickers escape his mouth. Somehow, Mark felt a bit betrayed that the person whom he took with him seemed to be siding with the enemy. 

"We are more known for our vast plantations, the most beautiful in the entire world." Yuta continued. "I do remember promising Haechan when he was still my fiance that I would show him our famous golden corn fields. "

 _Almost fiance,_ Mark wanted to correct him. _You were never officially engaged._

Mark glanced at his mate to check his reaction, and he found it hard to suppress his jealousy that he was feeling. The blush on his face never seemed to disappear, even as he stared at Yuta while silently reprimanding him. The Lord only smiled at his mate brightly, as if he didn't care if Mark was watching him. 

"I have been to Prim before, and I am sure that whatever plantation you have in Prim, the Royal Consort had already seen something similar, if not more beautiful, here in Icaria. "

Mark could feel Johnny subtly tapping him, asking him to stop. Even Haechan tensed at his words and he looked like he wanted to run and escape the situation as fast as the could. Yet, Yuta, the one that Mark wanted to offend, remained smiling, as if he found Mark's response amusing. 

"Did he? " Yuta provoked. 

"He did. " 

The two of them stared at each other, Mark trying to intimidate Yuta, and Yuta trying to mock him with a smile. 

"The plantation's here in Icaria are beautiful," Haechan finally said before either of them could open their mouth and make the situation even worst. "But I am pretty sure that what you have in Prim could not be valued less. " 

Mark felt guilty as he stared at Haechan who was massaging his temple with his finger. He must be feeling a headache coming already. He looked so tired, that Mark wanted to just walk away from Yuta, take Haechan with him and put the omega to bed. That should have been end of the conversation and Mark was willing to let everything go at the very moment. It should have been the end had Yuta not opened his mouth again. 

"I guess you're right. But, I'm still hoping I could take you to Prim one day."

Mark could feel his nails scraping the skin of his palm, digging the cuts he had created during his rut, reopening them. It took all of his self control not to groan in frustration. 

"I might go, one day, with my husband. "

Even though he knew that Haechan might have only said that to finally put and end to the conversation, with hopes that Yuta would feel how out of the line he was being, he still couldn't help the sense of pride that bloomed inside his chest. Haechan referred to him as his husband to a man who was obviously showing interest in him. 

"Ah, I see," Yuta commented, although if ever he was disappointed, he didn't show any signs of it. 

"If you don't mind, " Haechan said after looking at the both of them, "I do feel like I couldn't anymore proceed with this tour. I am feeling a little bit under the weather. "

"Then I guess, we better go back to the castle and continue this some other time? " Yuta suggested, but before Haechan could even give an answer, Mark already dismissed further interactions in the future. 

_There shall be no next time._

"Ah, but it's such a wonderful day," he exclaimed, feigning regrets. "It's sad that the Consort had to retire early, and I as his husband should accompany him. But, you, our guest, should not be bothered by us. Please continue with the tour. I will give you my trusted knight to you as companion. "

Johnny looked as if he had been expecting this to happen, and that he was expecting Mark to give him something in return for taking over a task that was beyond his duty as a knight. 

"Right," Johnny affirmed. " I'll lead the way, My Lord. "

Yuta, sighed resolutely, but thankfully, he didn't make any objection. He took Haechan's hand to kiss it goodbye, an action that was classified as a normal behavior of an alpha to an omega of notable position. It shouldn't have stirred unspeakable emotions inside Mark. Yet, it did, because it was Yuta who did it. 

The redhead alpha bowed courteously at Mark, before following Johnny to wherever the knight would lead him. 

Both Mark and Haechan sighed in relief as they stared at the retreating forms of the two alpha. Both finally glad the the tension filled interaction was finally over. In Mark's case, he was even more relieved that Haechan's reaction showed that he as well felt uncomfortable at the attention that Lord Yuta was giving him. It was an obvious sign of rejection, a sign that Mark had nothing to worry about at all. 

"Shall we go as well, Your Majesty? " 

He finally averted his eyes from the two alpha's retreating form to look back at his mate. Haechan's eyes were glassy, and his face still flushed red, that even if Mark assumed at first that Haechan was only making excuses, he could finally see that there might have been some truth to it. 

"We should, " he answered with a sense of urgency, concern over his mate's wellbeing overcoming him. 

Haechan held on to his arms as they walked back to the carriage that would take them back to Castle Icaria. Mark thrived in that physical contact after being deprived for so long. Even though somehow, he thought that Haechan might only be doing it to appease him, to show him that he was still remaining loyal to him, he felt a peace at the physical reminder that Haechan was still there with him. That he hadn't left, nor was he taken away by another because Mark wasn't able to hold him. 

Haechan's palm was warm against his clothed skin. Mark thought, he had always been warm, warmer than the children of Polaria should be. Even though that characteristic was considered as an abnormality by his countrymen, for Mark, that kind of warmth felt comforting, and ever since their mating, that kind of warmth felt like home. 

He was only deprived of his touches for a single night, too short for him to forget the feeling, too short for him to noticed the changes. 

He felt warmer than he used to be, too warm for Mark's liking. It was as if he was set on fire from the inside, and that the heat of the flames were radiating to the surface. 

It was as if he had picked the right moment to check on his mate, because at that exact moment, Haechan's eyes began to flutter close. His body was suddenly boneless, as Mark caught him before he could hit the ground. 


	11. Chapter 11

Haechan's skin burned against Mark's own when his palm reached out to brush away the strands of hair sticking to the omega's forehead. The fever seemed to have worsen in just a short while , that Mark was already getting worried if there was other underlying reasons for his mate's sickness, other than the lack of food and sleep for a week, and being caught up in the rain. Although that must be it, after all, Haechan had always been sickly as far as Mark could remember.

He was a sneezing mess of bundle when Mark first met him on his first trip to Polaria. He stood out among the people who had come out to greet the Royal Family of Icaria, because among all of them, he was the only one wearing layers of clothings. Polarians were known to be immune to the cold, but there was Haechan, a young Prince of Polaria, shivering under layers of coats and acting like he was having a more difficult time than Mark who wasn't a native of the Winter Kingdom.

Haechan had been sick most of his other visits as well. In fact, he seemed to have been mostly sick for the entire year round that everyone around him found nothing unusual about it anymore, nothing worth worrying about. If anything, it made them even more annoyed about his abnormality. What kind of Polarian would get sick because of the cold? Haechan apparently.

Mark thought that perhaps, Polaria wasn't really the place for the omega. He didn't seem like child of snow, and he wasn't made to endure the coldness of both of the weather and the people.

Instead, his place should be somewhere where the golden rays of the sun kissed the earth, and where the warm wind would embrace and protect him as he mingle with people who would be willing to share their warmth to him.

It could have been here in Icaria, and for a while, Mark really thought it was.

Haechan had never been sick ever since his stay, and that had been since eleven months ago—a very huge improvement for a person who was mostly confined within the walls of their castle, or within his own room during worse times, while nursing his sickness.

For a while, he had also looked happier than when he was still in his homeland, happiest when Mark had promised to love him--and like a flower who had been deprived of the sun for so long, it seemed as if he could finally be in full bloom.

Or so Mark thought.

Now, he was sick again, and maybe it was because Mark failed to be that warm person that Haechan needed.

He brushed his fingers against the omega's forehead again and this time, his mate mumbled something incoherently. He leaned closer and continued caressing the omega's face until Haechan spoke again.

"Mark... "

His voice was too weak, and for a while, Mark doubted if he heard correctly. Ever since that one mistake, he had just been 'Your Majesty' for Haechan and not 'Mark', except when the omega had been too angry at him one night. (That night that he told Mark he hated him.)

"Mark. "

And maybe, amidst the situation, Mark couldn't help but smile after hearing his mate call him by his name once again, not in an angry tone, but with sweetness and longing.

"I am here, Haechan, " he murmured back.

Haechan furrowed his eyebrows as if he had been in confusion, and slowly he opened his eyes to stare at Mark. And then he smiled.

"You're here again? "

 _Again?_ He wanted to ask, but before he could, Haechan spoke again.

"How long are you going to stay here in Polaria, Mark? "

It was then that Mark understood, that Haechan, under his feverish state, seemed to have travelled back in time, when he was still in Polaria, and when the two of them weren't married yet. This wasn't the Haechan who hated him, but the Haechan who was secretly in love with him.

"I could stay forever, if you want. "

He probably shouldn't be indulging in the moment, and instead, he should be encouraging Haechan to get some rest. But Mark, too, had been deprived of this moments for days—he had been deprived of this light and easy conversation where the two of them could just enjoy each other's presence.

Haechan smiled weakly. "But Icaria will miss their Crown Prince. "

"Then I will just take you with me. "

Haechan's small smile was suddenly replaced by a subtle frown, and then he asked. "When? Once your married with Taeyong? "

Because that had been his promise to Haechan before, that once he and Taeyong became married, he would invite him to Icaria to stay here for as long as he wanted. Because back then, he had been too naive to notice that Haechan didn't want to go to Icaria because of Taeyong—he wanted to go because of him.

"I could just marry you. Wouldn't you like that? "

Haechan looked surprised, and stared at Mark with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Mark held his breath while anticipating Haechan's answer. Would he say yes? Would he be happy? He was curious to know, as curious as to what would have been if back then, he had grabbed the opportunity of marrying Haechan when his parents had offered him a chance to change his betrothed.

"Your Majesty? "

Mark couldn't help but feel annoyed at the intrusion, at being robbed of the opportunity to see a glimpse of what could have been. Even Haechan seemed confused of the sudden presence of another person inside the room.

Mark turned to the ladies-in-waiting, urging them to get on with what they wanted to say and then maybe leave afterwards.

"The bath is ready, Your Majesty, " the leader stated and only then did Mark remembered that he had tasked them to draw a bath to wash away his mate's fever. He had been too into his conversation with a barely lucid Haechan that he had completely forgotten.

"Thank you, you may leave. " They all bowed down to them one last time before exiting the room.

Haechan stared at their retreating form, confused as to why there are people around whom he didn't know.

Mark couldn't help but chuckle. He patted his mate's cheek gently which earned him back the omega's attention. Haechan seemed to have already forgotten where their conversation had ended and as much as Mark wanted to remind him about it, he couldn't let the water turn cold. So he proceeded to carry his mate in his arms to bring him to the direction of the bath.

Haechan was light, as he had observed earlier when he carried him after he collapsed in his arms. He was too light that Mark mentally reminded himself to make sure that Haechan was eating properly. He should be properly nourished so he wouldn't get sick easily next time.

Even if Haechan seemed confused as to why Mark was carrying him, he didn't try to do anything to push him away. Instead, he would only smile whenever their eyes would meet, as if he too was enjoying his little moment.

That was until he saw the tub filled with water.

"I don't want to! " Haechan protested with a pout that Mark was tempted kiss away, if he wasn't worried that it would confuse Haechan even more.

"You have to," He answered back as he gently guided Haechan to stand on the floor with his support.

Haechan pouted even more as Mark began disrobing him. Somehow, he was surprised that Haechan was more troubled by the water when Mark, a mere friend and the fiance of his brother, was striping him naked. Mark, however, was glad that it didn't seemed to be an issue, or else, the task would have been even more difficult than it already was.

Once he's done, he carried his mate on his arms once again to gently place him inside the bath, only for his hands to clutch on tightly on Mark's shirt.

"It's cold, Mark, please!"

Haechan shivered inside the water amd his hands tightened even more on Mark's shirt that Mark wasn't sure what Haechan wanted to really wanted to to do—to get Mark to pull him out of the water, of to pull Mark inside with him.

Haechan stared at him with with his eyes brimming with tears, Mark even heard him whimpered when he pushed the omega's hands away.

Haechan seemed disappointed, but only for while, until Mark stripped his own shirt off and the rest of his clothes.

He was immediately welcomed by Haechan's arms once he entered the bath, some of the water pouring out at the added weight. Haechan didn't seemed to be bothered by Mark's naked form. He only wanted to have him close.

"Are you still cold?" He murmured against Haechan's hair.

"Not with you, " and somehow, he could hear the omega's smile.

It was weird to have Haechan like this, naked and in his arms, but not doing anything sexual. It was both sensual and pure, just the two of them enjoying each other's warmth, connected in a special kind of way.

"Thank you, " Haechan murmured sleepily against his neck. "You're the best dream Mark I have ever met. "

Mark wanted to tell him that he would still be here once he woke up, but he knew that the Haechan who would soon wake up wasn't this Haechan anymore but the one who hated him. So he didn't because it wouldn't really matter.

♕♕♕

When Mark woke up to Haechan trying to escape his embrace, it was clear to him that his mate was finally lucid again, and that the omega had already remembered how much he hated Mark. He quickly removed his arms away from his mate, giving the latter the space he needed.

Mark could greatly feel that space, that even if the two of them was still lying on the same bed, Haechan was too far away from him. And maybe, even if he move forward to reach him, Haechan would continuously back away just so he could stay far away.

"I should probably sleep in a different room, Your Majesty."

He was back to just being 'Your Majesty' again, when Haechan could have called him by his name, or love, or darling, or anything that wouldn't make Mark feel like he was a stranger.

"I should not get you sick as well. "

_And you should just be honest with me instead of making up excuses. Just tell me that you don't want to sleep in the same room—in the same bed as me._

But then, what would happen if Haechan did? Would Mark be able to handle the pain? Maybe he could, after all, he was still pulling through even after Haechan had told him he hated him.

"I don't get sick easily, " he answered, while his palm reached out to feel the omega's forehead. Haechan didn't move to push his hand away. He was being passive again—letting Mark do whatever he wanted.

The fever was still there, but he wasn't burning like before. The bath had greatly helped in lowering his temperature.

Mark wondered if Haechan had noticed his change of attire, how he was only dressed in a robe. He wondered if Haechan knew that it was Mark who undressed him—bathed him. He wondered if he feel repulsive about it.

It wasn't like he could get an answer even if he asked anyway. _It was fine, Your Majesty. They sent me here to be yours._ That's exactly how Haechan would answer him, Mark needed not to ask.

It felt as Mark had been the one dreaming of Haechan earlier, dreaming of other possibilities and what could have been. He had been given a short moment to enjoy what he couldn't have anymore, but that was it, a short moment. Because Mark had finally woken up to face the reality which he wished was only a nightmare.

"I didn't mean to bother you with my sickness, Your Majesty. "

"And I didn't mean to bother you with my presence. "

Whatever Haechan's reaction was, Mark wasn't anymore able to witness, for he had already turned his back. He was quick to be back on his feet and on his way to the door.

"Stay here and wait for the Royal Physician. Don't bother thinking about transferring to another room. Just rest. I will not bother you anymore. "

If space was what Haechan needed from him, then Mark was willing to give him what he needed. He didn't know if he could last long staying away, but he would endure. He would endure like Haechan did in the past.

♕♕♕

The door to his office opened once Mark had given his permission, and inside came a small woman with round face and curly hair. She bowed courteously at Mark before sitting down on the chair provided for her.

Most people would have doubted if this woman could carry the responsibility bestowed upon her—a young woman in her early thirties, and most importantly an omega—to be the Royal Physician. Most, but not Mark, and certainly not the late King and Queen as well.

This woman was a protege of the late Royal Physician, Sunday, who, aside from being Mark's father's good friend, was one of the greatest physicians in the world. Sunday had been the one who was able to come up with a cure to the epidemia in the south when the only other option was to burn the affected areas and therefore burn the people alive as well. That had been the reason why she was granted the position of being the Royal Physician.

Mark had every reason to believe that as mentor, Sunday was able to pass on her knowledge to the woman in front of him, therefore he could entrust his health and by extension that of his mate to her.

"How is he, Sunny? " He asked referring to his mate.

"His fever had already subsided, Your Majesty, " the royal physician, Sunny, answered him. "In no time, he shall be in good health, healthy enough to bear you children. "

Mark squinted his eyes at the physician, he didn't even try to hide his disappointment at her answer. "That wasn't my question. My concern is his well being and not his ability to bear me a child. "

"That's exactly how your father had answered my mentor when she had given him the same answer, " and with that she smiled, and Mark was reminded about the Sunny in the past who back then was still a clumsy and bubbly student of the greatest physician in Icaria.

"I have forgotten that Sunday had passed on her humor on you as well, " he commented while returning her smile.

"It's actually my most favorite inheritance, " she joked, although Mark felt that it was half hearted.

"How are you, Sunny? "

"Bored, because you haven't gotten sick in a while. I have to thank the Royal Consort for giving me a job aside from doing researches to further my knowledge, which if I may say, already vast in the field of medicine. "

One of the reasons why a lot of people in the palace seemed to dislike her was her confidence that could easily trample their own egos (especially those alphas who disapprove of an omega holding such important position). But, Mark was already used to her, and he could understand how important it is for her to have such confidence. Having been surrounded by people who wanted to discount her capabilities simply because of her subgender, she needed to be thick skin to survive.

"I do know,however, that you're just trying to be nice by asking how I have been. So going back to your initial question, Your Majesty, the Royal Consort's condition is not that bad. His fever would most likely be gone completely in the morning so long as he drink his medicine and get proper sleep and rest. There is absolutely nothing to worry about... Not even in his ability to produce an heir. " she added the last statement with a wink.

Only a few people in the Palace could tease Mark like that. Only those who weren't too stiff about Royal and Noble titles could, as well as those who weren't too power hungry and money thirsty.

"Thank you, It's great to know that our lineage would carry on. "

"I haven't denied your possibility of being sterile yet, Your Majesty."

Any other alpha would feel insulted by such statement, but maybe Mark was used to her already, having known her since he was young. Maybe he had also learned the hard way that rising aggressively to the bait would never do him well.

"So now that I have already done my job, I guess it's time for you to dismiss me and return to your beloved Consort and take care of him. "

"If you wanted to leave fast, you can say so, you don't have to use my mate as an excuse, for he doesn't want to do anything with me right now. "

There was a certain comfort in sharing worries with an omega, because it was in their nature to be calming and understanding, and even though Sunny was a very unconventional omega, she was still an omega, Mark's only omega friend in Icaria (because Haechan had long ascended from the title). And although such information about their marital issue was confidential, he had full trust in her to keep a secret.

"That's exactly what your father had told my mentor when he and your mother had an argument. Which was kind of stupid, " she said before apologizing to the late King's spirit, who was probably just laughing while watching over them. "No omega would ever want to be parted with their mated alpha, especially when they're sick. "

"He said so himself, " Mark explained. "He said he hates me. "

"Which is possible, but the point still stands, no sick omega wanted to be parted with their alpha. I should know. I am the physician, and I am an omega. "

"And I am the King, " he playfully raised to the banter.

"And an Alpha, who could be ignorant at times. No offense, Your Majesty. "

"None taken, " he answered since he as well had already witnessed himself make miscalculated mistakes.

"If I may I add, Your Majesty, if you wouldn't be careful, then the Consort might need my service more frequently, " Sunny said, which picked his interest. "There's a disease exclusive only for omegas, called 'love sickness', with the cause being the lack of attention given by their mate, and I despite my vast knowledge in the field wouldn't be able to cure him completely. "

"There's no such disease, " he chuckled in disbelief.

"That's what your father thought as well, " Sunny answered with a seriousness that Mark was unable to determine if she was telling the truth or not.

She shrugged. "But it's up to you, Your Majesty. After all, I am just your humble subject. On my part, I will just prepare for the worst once it comes. "

♕♕♕

Mark wasn't sure if such disease really existed or if Sunny was playing with his mind again. Nevertheless, he decided to give his mate a _visit_ just to take a look at how he was doing.

 _A visit,_ his brain mocked, _You're visiting your mate inside your shared bedroom. How funny does that sound?_ Although there was hardly anything funny with their current situation.

Haechan didn't seemed to hear the door opening nor his footsteps as he entered the room. In fact, his husband didn't seem to notice him, even as he was standing at the foot of the bed.

Haechan was awake, Mark was sure of that, because he had been attuned to his breathing pattern to know if he was asleep or not. Haechan wasn't sleeping, but he was too out of focus to even feel Mark's presence.

It was a beautiful sight to see Haechan that way, buried underneath the blanket that that they had used the other night, and embracing the pillow that Mark had had laid his head on. Mark couldn't say that a sense of pride didn't bloom inside his chest just by seeing his mate chasing the remaining traces of him in the sheets, in his pillow and in their blanket. He felt proud, he felt needed, he felt loved. It was nice to know that his scent was still a source of comfort to his mate even when they might not be as close as they were before.

_No omega would ever want to be parted with their mated alpha, especially when they're sick._

So maybe that part of Sunny's statement might be true, and Mark as an alpha was to dense to see that even though Haechan was pushing him away, he still needed him. So this was how it felt like, being pushed away and pulled close. It was an agonizing feeling to not be able to decide whether to stay or go, to create more distance or to close them, to stop trying or to endure some more.

Pushing and pulling, that's exactly what Mark did to his mate, and it was no wonder to him why Haechan said those three words.

It didn't take Mark by surprise that Haechan felt embarrassed once he noticed Mark's presence in the room. He had been caught, and although Mark couldn't see anything wrong with what he's doing, he could understand why his mate would feel shame about it.

Haechan had been adamant on insisting that he would only fulfill his role as the Royal Consort, that he wouldn't ask anything from Mark anymore, but there he was, seeking comfort on his lingering scent.

Had they been in a different situation, then Mark would have probably teased his mate about it—about how his words seemed to contradict his actions.

But no, Mark wouldn't embarrass him more than he already was. He would give him what he needed and he wouldn't even dare to make him ask.

He motioned Haechan to move over, so he that he could claim his spot on the bed, and then pulled Haechan close to him. Mark was playing with the game of luck when he did so. Haechan could push him away again like he did before, or he could stiffen within his hold. He was hoping and praying that either of the two wouldn't happen, or Mark wouldn't know what to do again. To stay or leave. To give up or to keep trying. To comfort or to give space.

Haechan didn't do both, but instead, he automatically relaxed within his arms as if he belonged there. He belonged there.

"You shouldn't have return here, Your Majesty. I could get you sick. "

Pushing and pulling. Haechan's words were making him leave but his actions were begging Mark to stay.

"I don't get sick easily, " He answered, his hand brushing the tangled curls on the omega's hair. His hair was getting long, and soon he would be able to tie it with some shorter strands cascading on his face. He would look beautiful as if he wasn't already beautiful enough.

"Besides, I don't think I would be able to sleep elsewhere, anyway. I need to know how you are. "

No omega would ever want to be parted with their mated alpha, especially when they're sick. Likewise, no alpha would ever want to be parted from his sick omega.

"You don't need to worry about me, Your Majesty. I do not wish to burden you, " Haechan told him while burying his nose on Mark's neck.

Pushing and pulling. Mark was finally getting use to this, to considering both languages to determine what Haechan really wanted from him.

Pushing and pulling—so filled with uncertainty, and insecurity. Haechan was too afraid to push for what he wanted, because Mark had not been able to give him the assurance that he could, hence, he was always pulling away to protect himself from getting hurt any further.

Because Mark had not given him the assurance that he wouldn't get hurt, or maybe he did before, but he also crushed that assurance, and Haechan had nothing anymore to hold on to.

"Do you really hate me now, Haechan? "

He could hear the insecurities in his own voice as he asked, maybe Haechan did as well, because he pulled away slightly to glance at Mark's face.

He must have been surprised, not by the question but, but by how much Mark seemed to be affected by those words.

"I—" Haechan began to panic, and he even looked guilty even if Mark thought that Haechan had every reason to say those words. Yet, he looked guilty for hurting Mark, even if the it was the latter who had hurt him first.

That's the bitter taste of love—you became hurt when your beloved hurt you, you became hurt when you hurt them too.

"I don't—" Haechan's palm reached out to touch Mark's cheek, not caressing him, but just gently touching him. "I don't really hate you. I'm sorry. "

And just like that, it became the opposite. It was Haechan who was giving him comfort and not the other way around. He was the one apologizing. Because Haechan wanted to give, to give some more until there was almost nothing left, but he was to shy to ask something in return.

"I should be the one who should apologize, and I understand if you would hate me. There are words that I wish to take back, and there are actions that I wish to undo. I said a lot of things that you didn't deserve to hear and I showed you a side of me that you didn't deserve to see. I'm sorry. I could apologize to you over and over again, but I highly doubt that it would be enough.

"I was hurt when you said you hate me, even though I know you have every reason to. I was hurt, because I thought you didn't love me anymore, and I feel like I just lost something important, I just lost to my own self in one of my most important battles. I lost you.

"So now that you're telling me that you don't really hate me, even if I think you should, you have no idea how relieved I am. You have no idea how happy I am. Do you know why? Because Haechan—"

He paused, unsure of whether he should go on with his sentence. Now that he was about to say it, he was feeling insecure.

It wasn't that he was still unsure, he had already been certain, even though it took him days filled with agony over losing his mate to be certain.

Haechan was staring at him, waiting for what he had to say, and Mark's mouth suddenly felt too dry to speak. He could push he topic for tomorrow, or maybe the next day, until Mark finally mustered up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

He could but he shouldn't, because there was no other perfect moment than now.

Now, when Haechan wasn't shutting himself close.

Now, when Haechan was willing to listen to him.

There might not be a chance again tomorrow, and tomorrow, Haechan might begin creating distance again.

 _Now,_ he told himself. _Don't give him the reason to push you away again. Tell him what you wanted to say. Tell him what he wanted to hear—what he deserved to hear._

"I have already fallen in love with you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they live happily ever after... We wish.
> 
> Also before you ask me, nope, it's not Sunny.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark wasn't sure how long the two of them had stayed silent after Mark said those words. No one said or did anything except to stare at each other's eyes. To Mark, it felt as if he was floating, as if the weight of those words were finally lifted out of his body. He felt so light—so light that he could fly and dance in the air.

So that was how it felt to be able to admit your feelings, not only to yourself but to the person that you love. He felt liberated—elated—as if all the happiness in the world was within reach. It was a beautiful feeling, if only he could hold on to it longer.

Yet, he wasn't able to, because once Haechan recovered from his initial surprise, his demeanor changed. The reaction that he was giving wasn't the one that Mark expected. It wasn't the one that Mark had imagined. He didn't look happy the way Mark thought he would be. Instead, he looked disappointed, and Mark wondered if he had said the right words or not.

It was just a small distance that Haechan tried to creat by pushing his chest lightly, yet to Mark, it feels as Haechan was pushing him down like what the God of Fate and Destiny did to Icaria. It felt as if Haechan was trying to be unreachable again.

"Don't do this, Mark, " Haechan said, and although Mark should be happy that his mate was calling him by his name again, he couldn't, not when the words that he thought would make Haechan happy seemed to have hurt him even more.

"Don't do what?" He asked.

"Don't say those words to me."

He only said what he had been feeling all along, the feeling that he took too long to realize. He failed to see what had gone wrong—Haechan was in love with him and Mark was in love with him as well—so what exactly had gone wrong?

He didn't want to think about it as a possibility, because just thinking about it was making his chest ache. Yet, Mark couldn't find any other possible reason other than the heartbreaking scenario that he had in mind.

"Have you fallen out of love with me? "

Those words left a bitter taste inside his mouth, and his chest constricted with every word he spoken. It was as if he had forgotten how to breathe as he waited for Haechan's response, while at the same time he prayed to whoever God was listening for him to say that no, it wasn't the case.

Not once did Haechan broke eye contact, as if he had been trying to convey his answer through his stare. Yet, no matter how much Mark tried to see what's inside those brown eyes, he fail to get any answer.

"I could try, but I would never succeed. "

Relief washed away his initial fears. He could finally breathe again, because the threat of rejection had already disappeared in the air.

"So what's wrong? You don't seem happy, and I couldn't understand why. "

This was supposed to be the happy ending for Haechan's long years of waiting, and the beautiful new beginning for the two of them. So why? Why was this moment not perfect as it was supposed to be?

"Because you're lying to me, Mark. You're lying to me again, like you did when you said that you would fall in love with me."

The words felt like a slap to his face—or maybe even worst. Because the slap wouldn't have left a dent on his heart the same way that those words did.

"What make's you so certain about that? "

"You said you're still in love with Taeyong. "

Mark had been stupid to think that everything would be easy. He had been to blind to see that his mistakes were still lingering around him, waiting for the right moment to return and strike him when he thought he had already left them behind.

"I don't love him. "

He could feel it in the way Haechan sighed, and in the way he shut his eyes tightly—he didn't believe him—he would rather believe the lie that Mark was having difficulty to take back.

"It's the truth, Haechan, I swear, " he said, but Haechan had not just closed his eyes, he had also closed his ears—even his heart.

It felt like eternity that Haechan stayed like that, unwilling to look at Mark as if he was afraid. And maybe he was—he was afraid of being fooled again. He was guarded, that even if Mark repeated his words over and over again, the sound bounce off the imaginary wall that Haechan had created.

Haechan took deep breaths while trying to calm himself, if he was preventing himself for crying or being angry at him, Mark wasn't sure. What he was sure about was that by the moment that Haechan had opened his eyes to stare at him, Mark was sure that the barrier that Haechan had created wasn't something that he could easily get through.

"I am not the same child that you met in Polaria, Mark. You don't need to say yes to my every request just so I could be happy. You don't need to stay whenever I said you should just so you wouldn't see me get hurt. I am not that child anymore, Mark. I am not a child so don't treat me like one. I could handle your rejection. I could handle it better than false hope and lies.

"I was so happy when you told me that you would fall in love with me, so happy that I was unable to see that the situation only compelled you to promise that. I was so happy to realize that the only thing you could ever feel for me is pity—because that's what I am, a pitiful person who was longing for someone who couldn't return my feelings.

"I wish that you could have been honest with me from the very beginning, but I don't blame you for lying. You probably thought that it was the right thing to do, and you probably made that decision while considering my feelings. You just didn't want to hurt me, did you?

"I shouldn't have believed you in the first place. How could someone like you even fall in love with me, when I have the memories of Taeyong to compete with? How could that be possible, when I have never won against him over anything—I would never win against him over your love. I should have known, yet I didn't. So I got hurt again, and it is all my fault.

"But I understand everything right now. You can never love me for the way I love you, and I think I can live with that. I can live fulfilling my duties as your husband without asking anything in return. I will stay with you even if you don't love me the way I love you, and I will not do anything to strain the relationship between Icaria and Polaria. I can live with that. Just don't lie to me ever again. Don't ever tell me that you love me out of pity. Give me my last bit of dignity as a prince of Polaria."

Mark couldn't believe how easily things could crashed down when he was just beginning to build them up. They had dreamed of this moment for a while, Haechan longer than he did, only for it to turn into a nightmare.

"If you're expecting me to treat you like that, to sleep with you and then treat you like you are nothing to me, then you're expecting for nothing. I cannot do that. "

"Then don't !" Haechan answered quickly, as if he had long thought this over, as if he had thought about every solution to whatever problem while Mark on the other hand was still in confusion, unsure of how he could get the two of them out of this situation and begin again.

"I tried to create a distance between the two of us. "

"So I have noticed, " he snarked. He didn't mean to sound so aggressive, nor did he want to seem as if he was angry at Haechan. He was angry at the situation—he was angry at himself—about the chain of mistakes that he couldn't seem to break free from.

"I tried to create distance between the two of us, " Haechan repeated after he had recovered from Mark's aggressive reaction. "But it was hard for me, too. I... I missed you... I don't think that I would survive like that, as well, so if you don't want that, then much better. You can just treat me like your friend. "

 _Friend._ He laughed bitter. How cruel their fate could be. Haechan used to be just his friend but Haechan had fallen in love with him. He had fallen in love with Haechan, but Haechan wanted them to be just friends.

"You do not marry your friend Haechan, and you don't make love to a friend. "

"And you don't marry someone you do not love, yet here we are now. We could never be like like normal married couples, Mark. I want that, too, but I can finally understand now that I should stop asking for more. I'll be fine like this. I promise. "

Haechan's eyes had always been convincing, and back then they had never failed to get what they wanted. Mark would always give in to those bright orbs no matter what it was.

Not this time.

"You think you understand everything, but you don't. "

It was evident to Mark that Haechan was surprised by his response. He expected—he wanted—the conversation to end just like that. He wanted Mark to accept such arrangement, as if it was the best that they could have.

It wasn't, because they could have much more, much better, if only Haechan would be willing to listen to him.

"I don't love Taeyong, " he said, and he didn't allow Haechan to turn away from him. He guided the omega's cheeks so that Mark could meet his eyes as he speak.

"I don't love Taeyong. I love you. I only said that to spite Jaehyun because I was angry. I haven't forgiven them, yet, but that's because they betrayed me and not because I still want your brother to come back to me. There were no truth to those words, and had I known you were listening, I wouldn't have said them. I love you now, and I love you more than I ever loved Taeyong.

"This isn't pity, and if there's anyone who's pitiful between the two of us, then it's me, because I realized things a little too late. So, please, tell me what I should do in order for you to believe me, and if you're okay with that kind of arrangement, I am not. Why should we settle when there could be so much more? You deserve more. I want to give you more. So please, Haechan. Let me give you more."

It seemed as if no matter what he say, they couldn't pass through the thick wall that Haechan had created—or rather he wouldn't let them pass through, because he had been hurt and he was afraid to get hurt again, so he was protecting himself.

He wanted this issue to be resolved before the morning, so that in the morning they could wake up and begin again. But the scars he had left on Haechan were deep, and he couldn't easily cure them by saying those three words. He had been a fool to believe that saying 'I love you' was all it would take.

"I will wait, " he said after a while, when it became apparent that Haechan wouldn't respond to him. "I can wait for as long as you did—or even longer. I can wait until you believe me that you love me. "

"Why would you go through so much when we could have it easy? Why would you even try? "

"Because I love you. You may not believe me right not, but you might in the future, and even if you wouldn't, I will still try. You're worth the try. "

Maybe Haechan still didn't believe him, but Mark could see a small crack on the wall, and in that small crack, a glimmer of hope was seeping through and reaching Mark.

Soon.

Soon, Haechan might finally believe him.

Soon, but not yet now.

Soon, and it's going to be worth the wait.

"Can't we just rest now? Please, " Haechan sounded tired, and Mark felt guilty for exhausting him with conversation, when he was yet to fully recover from his fever. His eyes looked droopy, like he just wanted to sleep their problem away and deal with it the next day.

Haechan moved closer to him, to snuggle, that Mark didn't have the willingness to stop him, and to proceed with the conversation. Not when he had been craving for Haechan's affection as well after being deprived of it for days.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, making sure that he would not disappear during the night, and that he would still be here when they woke up in the morning.

"Sleep, " He said, because tonight wasn't the end yet, and tomorrow would begin their journey towards new beginning.

♕♕♕

He had slept longer than he should have, that was for sure, because the time Mark opened his eyes, the rays of the sun were already peeking through the thin spaced between the thick drapes of the curtains.

Mark felt well rested, he felt relaxed. Last night had been the first night when he had fallen asleep peacefully after nights of enduring his rut and nights of worrying about where his and Haechan's relationship was heading. Last night, even though Haechan was still in disbelief over Mark's feeling, his confession felt like a big step, and although he knew he needed to make bigger steps in the future, it was okay, he knew he could do it. If he had the courage to admit his feelings to Haechan and to himself, then nothing could ever stop him from trying to prove himself.

Haechan was still asleep, he too had hardly gotten enough sleep for the past days, he suffered as much as Mark did, or maybe even worst. If only Mark could stay in bed with him all day, so that he could still be close to him, so that they could make up for the times when they were so close yet so far away.

Haechan stirred in his sleep, he snuggled closer to Mark, before speaking in voice rough from sleep, "You should wake up, Mark."

"I am awake, " Although he wished he still wasn't.

"You have duties to attend to, " Haechan reminded him, although as he said so, his arms wrapped around Mark's torso, hugging him close.

Push and pull. His words were pushing him to go away, yet his action was pulling him close to stay. Mark had been stupid back then, only listening to his words and not to his actions. But not anymore.

"How can I leave when you're holding me close? "

Haechan sighed, he hugged him one last time before he retreated his arms and stare at Mark. "You can leave now, Your Majesty. "

"God, I hate it when you call me that. "

"With what, Your Majesty?" Haechan asked oblivious as to what he had said wrong.

"That. Stop that. Don't call me 'Your Majesty'. It sounded so distant, as if we are mere acquaintance and not mates. "

"But, I do have to address you like that in public. That's the protocol. "

 _But protocol didn't seem to bother you before,_ he wanted to argue, but he decided against it. "Fine. But can you just call me by my name when it's just the two of us? I... I don't really like hearing you calling me that. It feels... "

"It feels what? "

"Like you're serving me. I don't like that. You are my mate. You should be my equal. And it sounded strange. It's so impersonal. I... I don't like that. "

"But you are the King, and even if I am your mate, I will never be your equal. That's just how things are. "

It was the bitter truth, yet, it was still the truth, but not all truths were easy to accept, and not all truth felt right.

"Can't we just, not argue about it? " They had already wasted a lot of time because of misunderstandings, and Mark didn't want to waste more over petty arguments. Not at this early in the morning, not when they could have been showing each other how in love they were.

"Okay, " Haechan relented. "And I will refrain from calling you that in private... Mark. I'm sorry if I upset you. "

"You too. I'm sorry. Not only for this argument but for everything. Especially when I accused you of... of cheating. "

Haechan winced at the word, before he frowned, reminding Mark again of how much he had hurt the omega. "I could never do that to you. "

"I... I know. I know now. I should have known then, but my head... It created stupid scenarios. I was wrong. I'm sorry. "

"You wouldn't do that again, right? "

Haechan looked like a puppy who had been hit by his owner, yet, because of his love and loyalty to his owner, he was still willing to give him another chance.

He winced at his own comparison. He didn't own Haechan, even if the omega would alway insist that he did. Yet, the similarity was still there, with Haechan being hurt but offering another chance.

"I wouldn't. I know better now. You would never leave me for Jaehyun. "

"Or for Lord Yuta. "

Mark flinched at the mention of the name of his newfound nemesis. Haechan looked at him expectantly. Mark sighed before answering with certainty.

Haechan breathed a sigh of relief before smiling. "I have to be honest with you about Lord Yuta. " Mark cocked his head with curiosity. "He was never really my fiance. "

"When Jeno had invited him to Polaria, my brother had the very intention to have us engaged, but not without my consent. He introduced us, hoping that in some way, I could maybe like Lord Yuta romantically. "

"Did you? "

Haechan puffed his cheek, slightly annoyed that Mark had to ask. Mark though was quite happy that Haechan felt comfortable again to show him this childish acts. "You already know the answer. "

_You didn't, because you love me._

"Nothing was ever formalized because Jeno wasn't willing to pull strings to marry me off without my consent. "

"But you said—"

"I lied. I know I shouldn't have. But when you said—" Haechan didn't continue, he couldn't without feeling insecure. He still was because he still hadn't believed Mark's confession. "—I said that because, I thought it was only fair to say I had someone else other than you. "

It was a petty thing to do, yet Mark could only laugh at the situation. Haechan frown, offended at being laughed at that Mark felt compelled to explain.

He pulled Haechan closer and cupped his cheek with his palm. "I am not laughing at you, I swear. I just feel so relieved, that's all. "

"Because you eliminated the prospect of another alpha taking what's yours? "

"Because I love you. " he said, and he didn't hesitate like he did last night, and he wouldn't hesitate to say them again and again until Haechan could finally believe him. "And I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. "

Haechan stared at him again like he did last night. He seemed to want to believe him, but there was something stopping him. Mark knew that how he acted in the past was the reason, hence he shouldn't rush. He should wait and persevere until Haechan would finally believe him.

"You know that I love you, right? " Mark nodded. "But it's really hard for me to believe that you love me, too. I'm sorry. "

"I could wait. " He answered, and Haechan smiled at him. "And maybe my duties could wait as well. I shall stay here with you longer. "

There was a knock on their door, interrupting what could have been a sweet moment. Mark groaned in frustration.

"You couldn't. "

"I couldn't, " he admitted, while reluctantly pulling away from his mate. "I still wish I could. "

"I could wait, " Haechan answered, mimicking him again.

"You better wait, " he said as he stood up from the bed. _You better wait until I could finally show you how much I am in love with you._

♕♕♕

The room was nearly empty saved for the the furnitures that really belonged there. Almost everything had been packed and loaded in several carriage that would take them to Port of Niah, where a ship would take them to their destination. Everything was set to leave, saved for the person that had been staying in the room, the redhead who was still lying on the velvety couch as Mark entered.

"What an honor to have you grace me with your presence, Your Royal Majesty." Yuta greeted him with a smile, the kind of smile that Mark usually wanted to wipe away from his face.

"The Royal Consort has fallen ill, so he wouldn't be able to send you off. I figured that I should since after all, I should be kind to my fellow king, Your Majesty. " he said, motioning the servants accompanying him to arrange the bottle of wine on the table for the two of them.

Yuta scrunched up his nose before standing up to sit opposite to the chair that Mark had already claimed.

"Spare me from the mockery, Your Royal Majesty. "

Mark motioned the servants to leave, and as a good host, he filled both of their glasses before speaking. "You didn't seem bothered by the title before. In fact, you sounded like you want to be a King."

"Who doesn't want to be a King? "Yuta answered, taking a sip from his glass. "Everyone wants to be a King. Everyone would do anything for power. Everyone would kill just to be the one on top. "

"Would you? " he asked, licking his dry lips before taking a sip from his own glass.

"I would, " was Yuta's answer. "Would you? "

"I could be poisoning you right now. "

Yuta eyed his wine glass, then he shook it's content lightly before downing everything at once. And then he smirked at Mark. "You could, but you wouldn't. You want to know why, King Mark of Icaria, because you're to weak to even do such thing. "

His own glass almost shattered in his hands as his grip on it tightened upon hearing such insult. "We honor the relationship between host and guests here in Icaria, so if that's your thing that in Prim, then I apologize for our countries politeness. "

Yuta chuckled, and Mark couldn't help but feel insulted once again. "Playing by the rules wouldn't get you anywhere, especially when everyone you've been playing with never follow the rules. "

Yuta didn't elaborate further as he stood from his chair to collect some his belongings which he would have to carry with him throughout the trip.

"Tell my ex fiance that I wish him well, and that the invitation to visit Prim still stands. "

"My husband would appreciate the offer, although apparently you really weren't his ex fiance after all. "

"Ah, " Yuta chuckled before turning to Mark with the annoying smirk once again. "Took you long enough to figure out. "

Mark decided not to honor him with another reaction.

"But really, he should go to Prim, at least once before our beautiful plantation dries up. "

"A coming drought? " he asked, because even though Yuta and the King of Prim were not likeable to him, Prim was still their ally, and he should send support for them if they needed.

"Drought would've been kinder. Our King is pushing forward for militarization even though the kingdom's nature was more rooted to agriculture. They are recruiting most farmers, thus leaving our plantations unattended. One thing is for sure, however. Our King is not doing it solely for the anticipation of Pandor's next attack. "

Mark's breath hitched at the implication of Yuta's words, but before he could even ask, the redhead alpha turned to him one last time, with his hand on the door's handle. "I could tell you more, but my time is already running out. Sadly, I could be playing on your side, but it seems to me that you wanted to play the game of love more rather than a game of throne. Good day, Your Royal Majesty, thank you for accommodating me. "

And with that, he left, leaving Mark on his own to wonder what he meant, and to deal with the ominous feeling of danger that was coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: gotta give Yuta a good exit.This is the last time we will see him in this specific story, but he might appear in future works within this series.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new thang (new plots) coming in order for us to bridge DC and DU.

One would do anything for power, and Mark had the tendency to believe so. It certainly had nothing to do with what Yuta had told him on the day he left, although he had to admit, the other alpha's words had kept him awake for nights.

Having been born to the Royal Family of Icaria, Mark grew up surrounded by ambitious people who would stop at nothing to achieve what they want. One of them was the sender of the letter that Mark was currently reading, Lord Lim, Earl of Eurs, or as Mark and Johnny would rather prefer to call him, albeit just in secrecy— the Eager Earl of the East.

Of course, they had every valid reason to give him such a title, after all, it was his eagerness that was able to help him ascend to Earlship. Eager Earl had been nothing but a mere Lord of the North the same way that Mark's mother had just been a Lady of the North. They were actually cousins, though no one would even thought about it at first glance. They were polar opposites throught both their looks and personality.

Both of them were able to achieve titles through marriage, better than what they had inherited. While Mark's mother was married out of love, Mark couldn't exactly say the same about Eager Earl.

Eager Earl was able to gain his Earlship through his marriage to the Countess of Eurs, a woman twice his age and nearly on her death bed during their marriage. And dead she had become, just a few days after their wedding. With no apparent heir to the title, Eager Earl was able to keep his title despite his wife's death.

That hadn't been the only manifestation of his eagerness. If Mark would ask for a tally of documents regarding land disputes, then he was sure that Eager Earl would be on top of the list for always trying to claim a piece of land that didn't anymore belong to him. His eagerness to take more than what he already have was big problem that Mark was still deciding how to solve.

The content of the letter,however, had nothing to do with land disputes. Eager Earl had sent him a letter to ask confirmation for his presence at the traditional hunt at the North, which would happen by the end of the month. It wasn't like Mark had forgotten about it, when he like most, have been looking forward to this very event for his own personal reason. The letter was absolutely unnecessary, and not to mention, disrespectful to authority of the Duke of Aquilo, the person held responsible for the coming event. He, not the Earl of Eurls, was the one who had the right to send Mark letters of both invitation and confirmation.

Mark couldn't help but feel suspicious. The Earl seemed really eager to meet him, and he didn't feel quite comfortable with it.

"He might have an unreasonable request in mind and he might be thinking that you are a gullible person whom he could fool into complying to his request," Johnny commented as Mark handed him the letter.

Mark scrunched up his nose at Johnny's suggestion, at the implication that there are people out there who would think of him as a weak minded ruler. Although Mark must admit, the knight might not be entirely wrong. After all, he had encountered quite a lot of them ever since the beginning of his reign.

"Or, he could be plotting ways for me to make a fool out of myself during the hunt, " he suggested. After all, with how much he desire to expand his power, Mark wouldn't be surprised if Eager Earl was part of the list of people who were most likely to oust Mark from the throne and take over. Too bad for him, he too was part of the list of people who would most likely never be taken seriously if ever he would try to do so. He wasn't exactly charismatic enough to gain the support of the people. Nobody had ever bought his charm, with the only exception being late Duchess of Eurs, the fragile old lady, may she rest in peace.

Mark shouldn't be afraid of the Earl, but still, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad might happen. Somehow, he couldn't help but blame Yuta, for even in his absence, Mark couldn't help but feel threatened, although he would never admit it to anyone.

"So, will you be there?"

Would he? The past days hadn't been kind to him, and he felt that he might need to spend time away from the royal castle, and this might be the best opportunity (and excuse) to do so. But there's something that's bothering him, something that he couldn't quite identify.

"We will, " he answered after contemplation. Whatever it was, it was probably not even that bad. He might be worrying over absolutely nothing at all, and if he wouldn't go, he would waste a very good opportunity to escape the castle for a while.

"We? " Johnny asked with mischievous smile. "Who's we? "

"You and I? " Mark supplied. "Unless of course you'd rather stay here than to go hunting with your favorite King. "

Johnny chuckled in amusement before replying. "Not like I have a choice, do I? "

Mark shrugged nonchalantly. " You could pick Jeno as your favorite. "

"Or Yuta? "

Mark threw the crumpled letter at his knight, which only earned him a hearty laugh from the other alpha.

"I'm flattered, Your Majesty. I didn't know you'd be as possessive to me as you are to the Royal Consort. "

Mark pointed his finger at the knight in faux warning not to push his luck. It wasn't like he was annoyed or anything, he was more embarrassed of himself about how he had behaved and he wish that Johnny would let him off the hook and not anymore remind him of how territorial he had acted.

For nothing — because apparently, both his mate and the Lord from Prim had played him into believing there had been more to them than Jeno's failed attempt to have them engaged. It wasn't very nice to play such trick to your King, but Mark must admit, he somewhat of deserved it. Besides, it had played a big role into his decision to admit his feelings, both to Haechan and to himself.

Speaking of the Royal Consort, "Do you think I should bring him with me to the North? "

"If we're talking about Taeil, then maybe no, because an old person like him needs to stay home to nurse his aching joint. "

Mark couldn't help himself from bursting into laughter at the slander of his advisor. It wasn't like Taeil was that old. In fact, his advisor was much younger than Eager Earl, himself. Or was he? Mark really couldn't remember how old Taeil was.

But that was beyond the point. "Taeil wouldn't join us, he said so himself. "

Mark had, in fact, invited Taeil to accompany him as well, but his advisor had not only turned down the offer, but had discouraged him from leaving the royal castle as well. There was just too much going on, the impending threat from Pandor and the apparent mistrust of not only his allies but his people as well, Taeil concluded that it wasn't the time for him to be seen in any form of recreation.

There's too much respect and trust that Mark place upon Taeil, but this time, he couldn't bring himself to heed his advice. The hunting event wasn't like any other, and Mark had long wanted to take part in it ever since he was just a crown prince. Back then, he had something to prove to himself. He still had something to prove to himself even after the years that had passed, but he also have something to prove to himself, which by far, was even more important. Taeil could try, but there was nothing, not even the uncertain feeling, could disuade him from going.

"So we are talking about the Royal Consort, " Johnny nodded as he contemplated " I don't see any reason why you couldn't bring him with you. Had your mother not accompanied your father before? "

Indeed, Johnny was right. Mark's mother had been there, mingling with all the other omegas as they waited for their respective mates to return from their game. But that was his mother, and she was an Icarian and she was well loved by their people. Not to mention, she was a Lady of the North. She was nothing like Haechan whom Mark would rather keep inside the walls of Castle Icaria than to be exposed to people who would most likely try to offend him.

His other issue however was that he didn't want to reinforce the idea that he was trying to cage him or restrict him. He wasn't a prisoner here. He was his mate, but sometimes, Mark felt conflicted between giving him the liberty to mingle with anybody wanted to mingle with, and trying to keep him away from people who might potentially try to hurt him, which, as Mark observed, was slowly beginning to rise in numbers.

"You could just... ask him instead of asking me, you know. "

And maybe, Johnny was right again. After all, some of their issues arose from both of them trying to do what they thought was the best thing to do for the other, instead of talking things out and solving their issues together.

Besides, this would be a good opportunity to spend time together outside of the strict walls of castle Icaria, and if Mark wanted to prove to people who were having doubts about their marriage, then this could be a perfect moment to prove them wrong and to show them that there was absolutely no chance of the two of them nullifying their marriage as they'd hope.

That was assuming Haechan would agree.

"I don't think he would like to. "

Haechan had been spending much of his time either in their bedroom or in the library, where there would be limited to no interaction to anyone else. Although the two of them seemed to be in a much better situation than they had been after that unforgettable mistake, they were still reaping the fruits of those days, most especially Haechan who had his entire image as an omega tarnished by his ruthless accusation. Perhaps, showing up together outside Castle Icaria would help Mark to be able to clear up misunderstandings, or most specifically his invalid claim of infidelity. He winced. The two of them were probably in better terms, but he doubted if Haechan had already completely forgiven him. Quite frankly, he hadn't forgiven himself yet.

"You could've have been asking him right now, instead of making me watch you make funny faces as imagine about him, Your Majesty. I beg to be spared of having to listen to your monologue about how much you regretted your actions towards your mate. "

"I will do no such thing, " he heavily denied. "I haven't lost my mind yet. "

"You just did. "

He wasn't sure if Johnny was just baiting him again, or if he was telling Mark the truth. Maybe Mark had really lost his mind, indeed. After all, he was really having a hard time, especially since no proper training was given to him in order to deal with falling in love.

♕♕♕

Like plenty of times before, Haechan failed to instantly notice Mark's presence as he entered the room, and like everytime, he had to opportunity to observe him quietly for quite a while.

Haechan was sitting on the bed in nothing but a robe that was loosely tied around his waist. One wrong move could make it come undone and expose everything that the fabric was trying to hide.

 _That was the goal,_ Mark thought to himself. After all, such clothing ha seemed to become a regular attire for Haechan, at least, thankfully, exclusively within the privacy of the bedroom. He knew it was intentional, and he knew the obvious reason for it. They, however, hadn't talk about it yet, but Mark had a feeling that they would have to soon.

On his lap was a thick book, or rather a journal to which his eyes were focused on every word that he was reading. Mark had quite been too familiar with that piece of literature for him to figure out who had previously owned it. After all, he had been there countless of times to watch the woman write neatly on the pages about how she had been living her new life, — as a wife, as a mother, and as a queen.

"I see that you have been trying to reconnect with your mother-in-law. "

Haechan looked up from what he had been reading to look at him, then he immediately closed the journal and abandoned it on the bed, in favor of greeting him with a kiss. If Mark was being naive, he would have been convinced that Haechan had reverted back to the past him — him who was not shy to show his affection in order to convince Mark to love him as well. But if there was something that Mark learned from his past mistakes, it was he fact that Haechan was more than what you could see on the surface. That he should dig deeper in order to understand him. And maybe he was already doing much better than he did before. After all, he was able to spot the difference between his affectionate touches.

"You don't mind, do you? I really do like her," Haechan spoke in a slow and elaborate manner as his hands still remained on Mark's nape after he had pulled away from the kiss. It was too... unnatural. Too planned. Too forced, that it wasn't anymore serving it's purpose which was to seduce him. If only Haechan knew that he really didn't have to try that hard.

Mark knew he shouldn't be amused. He shouldn't show that he was amused, otherwise, Haechan might misinterpret his reaction.

"I don't, " he answered while fondly placing his palm on his husband's cheeks. "And for the record, she loved you as much as you love her. "

_She loved you enough to give me the opportunity to pick you over your brother before._

But Haechan didn't really need to hear that. Maybe in the future, when their relationship was strong enough, and they can both laugh about every wasted opportunity in the past. But not yet. There weren't quite there yet.

Haechan nodded, although Mark had a feeling that at the moment, talking about how much the late Queen of Icaria loved his son-in-law wasn't really the omega's top priority. He was after all, an omega on a mission. A mission to drive his husband insane.

He didn't fail to notice the not so subtle touches that Haechan made, the way his palm slowly travelled from Mark's nape, to his shoulder, and the to his arms. Neither did he fail to understand the hidden meaning of such action.

He decided to distract him.

"It's such a lovely day today, don't you think? Why don't you spend it outside with me as we take a walk in the garden, before duties begin to pile again and take away most of my time? "

"You could spend your lovely day with me... Right here," Haechan answered as he tried to pull Mark towards the bed. "In fact, it's your duty to spend it with me here. "

"Since when was spending time with you a duty to me? " he teased.

He was trying to take an escape route as smooth as possible, preferably while avoiding confrontation. It was, however, beginning to become a difficult thing to do since Haechan seemed to become more determined as days went by.

"Wouldn't you like to see the sunflowers you love so much? "

Haechan shook his head, his eyes never faltering. "I don't want the sunflowers, I want a child. "

It was just a small movement of his face, an amused smile that he had failed to conceal faster, yet it was enough to be considered offensive by his husband, who after having his entire face color in red in embarrassment, turned away from him and returned to his place in their bed. He picked up the book to resume reading, or rather to hide his face.

"I wasn't laughing, I swear, " he denied.

"You were, Your Majesty. "

One of Mark's biggest regret was probably admitting to his mate how much he hated it when the omega would address him like that. Now it was becoming a habit of him to use such title in order to make him feel guilty, which happened to be a very effective way.

Great. Why wasn't there a training about appeasing a very displeased consort again? Maybe Mark should consider including such training for future Kings of Icaria.

Although really, who could possibly teach such thing? Certainly not him.

Mark sighed as he made his way to join tmhis mate on the bed, who seemed intent on ignoring him.

"I'm sorry. I was just amused that you'd suddenly be blunt about it when you'd been trying to be subtle about it. "

Haechan huffed before meeting his gaze. "I thought that you would never notice, so I decided to be direct about it. "

"I noticed," he replied. "I noticed your lingering touches. I notice how you would purposely let a sleeve of your clothing slide to the side. Most especially, I noticed to change in your scent, the strong scent of perfumed oil which in my opinion was not as attractive as your real scent. "

Haechan blushed as Mark retold his every attempt to seduce him.For Mark, it was a pretty sight until Haechan decided to be upset about it. "You know what I want, so why aren't you doing anything about it? "

"You could just ask, " he suggested, although he knew that even if Haechan had asked him, he would still not be willing to give in just yet.

"Would you have given me what I wanted if I asked? "

Mark shook his head and Haechan huffed in annoyance. "Not before you to explain to me where this obsession of yours to have a child arose from."

"Everyone who's married is entitled to be obsessed about having a child, " Haechan answered, turning his eyes back to the book, although Mark had a feeling that he wasn't really reading it. "Especially those who have to obligation to continue their lineage. "

"Having child is not an obligation, Haechan, " he argued.

"It is when you're a Royal Consort who's purpose was to produce an heir or more. If I don't have a child, then I'm not serving my purpose here. "

He moved closer, hoping that in doing so, he could provide the comfort that his mate badly needed. "I assure you, you are serving your purpose as a husband and as my mate. You might not yet be serving your purpose as a parent to you child, but soon, you will. We will have a child, that I assure you, " he said, letting his palm rest on the omega's head,who only sighed in response.

"Not if you wouldn't sleep with me. "

The last time that they had slept together was during that moment that they had spent inside his office, where the guards and the servants outside probably feasted at the information about what the Royal Couple had been doing. That had been it, and quite frankly, Mark missed being with Haechan that way, too.

Now, exactly two weeks after Mark's confession, most of their touches were limited to hugs and kisses which were too chaste to be even considered sensual, saved of course for the lingering and seductive touches that Haechan was eager to give him.

It felt too wrong to do so, especially since Haechan still refused to to completely believe his feelings for him. It wasn't like Mark was trying to purposely withhold intimate contacts to force Haechan to hurry and believe him, that wasn't his intention at all. He could take as much time as he needed to and Mark could wait for as long as Haechan had waited for him, or maybe even more.

He just didn't like the feeling of having power over Haechan's own body, of having him surrender himself to someone he love yet he perceived to not love him back, most especially since such decision was heavily influenced by his desire to fulfill his obligations as the Royal Consort.

"Are you really not going to sleep with me until I finally believe you? " Haechan asked as he placed his head on Mark's shoulder.

Mark remained silent, but his silence was enough to confirm his answer.

"What if I never believe you in forever? "

Mark hadn't really thought about that, or maybe it was because he never really wanted to think about that. He didn't want to imagine a scenario where everything would just end the way it was, a scenario where he would be waiting in vain.

"You could wait, but Icaria could not. This kingdom needs a Prince, an alpha who would succeed your throne. People are beginning to talk. We've been married for a while now, yet a child was yet to be produced. Soon... If I will not have a child soon... Soon you might not be able to keep me here. Soon you might be forced to send me back. "

"That, I assure you, I will never do! " He said as forced his mate to meet his gaze. "I will not let you leave because you're my mate, and I love you. No amount of pressure from anyone could ever convince me to do otherwise. "

"You're just saying that now, but you are more of a King than you are my mate, and when it comes to obligations, being a King is more important than anything else. In the end, when we get there, we all know which one you'll choose. I'm not going to blame you for your decision by then, but I just want you to know the truth. "

Maybe he had been under estimating his mate. Haechan seemed to understand more about their complicated status as royalties, and how it was affecting their potential growth as lovers. Or maybe, it was just Mark who was purposely ignoring the subtle threats towards their relationship in favor of having to sleep peacefully and having to wake up hopefully.

"I just... " he wanted to reason, but the fear of of such possibility was to painful to be even considered. He had fallen way too deep, too deep to even think about the possibility of letting go in the future. "I wish we're not the royalties that we are. "

"If we weren't who we are, then would we even be married? "

Maybe yes, maybe not. But if they had met without the obligations bestowed upon them, then they could have grown into lovers with no other complicated things to be considered.

Mark lay down on the bed, gently pulling his mate to lay down with him. Thankfully, Haechan didn't object, and he let Mark nuzzle on the crook of his neck. "Can't we just... Can't we just wait for a little more while? I feel like we're just starting all over again, and I want to take things slow. I just want you, just you and I, and none of our obligations. At least for a while. And if in time, when it became apparent that an heir is badly needed, we will give Icaria one. But for now, let's just be us. Let me just show you how much I genuinely love you for as long as I can."

Haechan sighed, and although Mark expected him to disagree with him once again, this time, he didn't. "Fine. "

"Fine? " he asked in surprise.

Haechan hummed in agreement before placing his palm on Mark's back. "And I'm sorry, too, " Haechan whispered. "I'm sorry for putting you under pressure when you already have too much to think about. It's just that the people in the castle seemed to be putting me under pressure as well, ever since our argument became apparent to them."

"I'm sorry, too," he replied, adjusting to make them even more closer. God, Mark missed being close to him this much. "I know it's my fault. I should have been subtle with my jealously. I shouldn't have placed you in a difficult situation. "

"You already apologized for that," Haechan replied. "And I'm sorry that I'm bringing it up again. It's just that the people here in the castle are beginning to give me looks, the same looks that people in Polaria had given me. I don't feel comfortable about it. "

Mark couldn't help but feel guilty again. Making him feel uncomfortable, making him feel the same way that he did back in Polaria, was never his intention at all.

Yet, he let it happen.

Yet, it was all his fault.

"I will find a way to fix it, I promise," he said while he pulled away a little, to look at his mate and to interlace their fingers. "But for now, what so you say about leaving the castle for a while? "

Mark had been thinking about the proper way and time to bring it up. Maybe this was it. Haechan needed to break free from the reigns of the castle. Leaving would probably do both of them good.

"To where are we going? " asked, quite unsure. Haechan hadn't been anywhere far from the castle Icaria, saved for the tower of Ero which was only a few distance away from the castle.

"There's this hunting game at the North that will be happening at the end of the month, " he explained. "You could come with me, so that you could be free from the people who are putting you under too much pressure. "

"I don't know anything about hunting, " Haechan replied, even more hesitant about the idea.

"I would let you hunt, either, " he chuckled, while brushing the strands of his husband's hair away from his face. "You can, however, stay with my mother's sisters. They're all good people, definitely better than those we have here. "

At least, that's how Mark remembered them to be. Hopefully, they hadn't change at all.

"Do you want me to come with you? "

Mark sighed before pulling the omegas hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss. The he moved back to his initial position, which was nuzzling on the omega's neck. Mark frowned as the scent if perfume continued to mask Haechan's real scent. Haechan really need to stop using that, or Mark would hang whoever the person who suggested for him to use that.

"Only if you want to, "he replied once he got comfortable. "I don't own you, so I cannot make decisions for you. You can think about it. You don't have to hurry. "

Haechan squirmed a few time before finally finding the right position to be comfortable. He sighed in contentment, as he continued to move his hand on Mark's back. It was comforting, peaceful and relaxing, that Markfelt himself being lulled to sleep.

"Mark? " Haechan called softly.

"Hmm? "

He just wanted to sleep like this. To enjoy such moment while he can, before anybody (hopefully not anybody from Pandor), decided to ruin everything again.

"I'm sorry. "

Mark's eyes suddenly snapped open before pulling away, just enough to stare at him.

"For what are you apologizing for? "

"For not being able to believe that you love me, too, " Haechan sounded regretful even though he shouldn't be. It wasn't he's fault if he couldn't believe Mark right away. On the contrary, it should be Maro who should feel that way. "Believe me, I want to... I just..."

Haechan didn't know what to say, but he really didn't need to. Mark cut him off by placing his finger on the omega's lips to cut him off.

"I know. I know how hard it is for you believe me, because how I had behaved could never support my claims of being in love with you. I acknowledge my faults, and I know that the burden to convince you is upon me." The words weigh heavy against his tongue, as heavy as the sins he had commited. But he deserved it. Haechan, on the other hand, shouldn't carry the burden of fixing how they had become. He shouldn't be the one who was staring at Mark with worried glance. He shouldn't be worried about anything at all. It should be Mark who should carry the burden of being worried for their relationship.  
"You don't have to worry about hurrying, " He reassured him. "I told you, I could wait for as long as you did, or maybe even more. "

Because Haechan deserved all the love and the efforts, and Mark should give him everything that he deserved.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquilo was still the same as Mark remembered it to be — green and serene. The tall grasses and the tree branches were still dancing to the tune of the singing of the nightingales, and the clouds were still kissing the top of the mountain trails of Canaria. Beautiful and peaceful just like how Mark appreciated it to be.

Mark had been here countless of times before. How could he not, when this very place had been the first home of his beloved mother, a Lady of Aquilo before a Queen of Icaria. This too, had become his home as well, and he had spent a big portion of his childhood in this very place while visiting his maternal relatives whom Mark might have appreciated more than his paternal kins. It was nothing personal, and he hoped his father had not felt offended if ever he had noticed. Living among the royals were too difficult and restricting, that spending time with people who would treat him as a normal child and not as their Prince felt liberating.

Too bad, his childhood ended faster than a normal child would. It hadn't taken long before his visits became rare as he began to succumbed to his duties to the Kingdom. His time had been mostly dedicated to studying, and if not, to joining the diplomatic envoys outside Icaria. Soon, the rare became non-existent, and Aquilo had just been a distant but wonderful memory to him.

Until this day.

The wind was still cold as they used to be and maybe, if the mountains of Canaria weren't there, the wind would have been a lot harsher. After all, Canaria wasn't that far from the Northern border, thus, it was the first place in Icaria where the icy winds coming for Polaria was kissing their land.

It was getting even more colder as the sun began to set, and Mark tried to subtly clung to his own shirt to keep it in place or to maximize the warmth he could get from it. It was getting harder to keep himself from gritting and clenching his teeth. Yet, it wouldn't stop him from surveying at least a portion of the hunting ground in order to gain advantage among the other hunters. Johnny was with him, of course, and behind him, were their equeries and their hunting dogs.

While poaching was prohibited before the official start of the hunt, there was no rule prohibiting the participants from familiarizing themselves and looking for the trails of the creature they were looking for. Mark would not waste the opportunity to have the upper-hand. After all, he was going against the Icaria's most experienced hunters and the last thing that Mark wanted to do was to make a fool of himself in front of them.

Experience, however, didn't seem that valuable when it came to the creature they were suppose to hunt — the golden foxes — a native creature of Icaria which would only come down at the foot of the mountains every five years. It was only during these rare moments that they could witness their marvelous beauty and thus aimed their arrows and spears at them.

Hunting on the mountains of Canaria were prohibited and punishable by law. It wasn't only the golden foxes who were dwelling within the woods of those mountains, but most of Icaria's exclusive species as well. A pride of the Kingdom, thus, it was their duty to ensure continuity of the life of these species, and they could only do so by limiting the hunting grounds.

Hunting golden foxes was a difficult task, especially since they had the reputation to daze the hunters with their beauty. Mark had heard rumors before, of this foxes taking the form of a beautiful maiden in order to persuade the hunter to lay down their weapons. He wasn't sure how true that rumor could be. It could have originated form a hunter who missed his arrow and wanted to protect his reputation for all he knew. After all, Icaria was known for their love of myths.

There were several rules to be followed in hunting, rules that were pretty much protected by the laws. One, the hunting parties would only be given two days to hunt. Two, only five golden foxes were allowed to be killed every five years, and if the limit was already achieved, the hunting game should be declared over. Three, the foxes, from their coat to their meat, should be awarded to the one who would deliver the final kill.

It was a difficult task, yet such difficulty could not sway any hunter from turning down a chance. Not even Mark.

"You seemed to be heavily invested with the hunt, Your Majesty, " Johnny commented from beside him.

"I am, " he replied for he had no reason to deny.

There were several reasons why this specific hunting game was appealing. One, was the rarity and the level of difficulty that attracted those who desired challenges. Another one was the promise of long life and unrivaled strength that could be provided by consuming it's blood and meat. The third one, which happened to be the reason Mark had been looking forward to this day, was their golden fur coat, which if worn by the hunter, could symbolize victory and valor, but if worn by another, would symbolize loyalty and everlasting love.

"What are you going to do with the fur if ever you kill one, Johnny? "

The knight rubbed his chin in contemplation before answering. "As much as I wanted to tell you that I will give it to you as a symbol of my everlasting loyalty to your Kingship, I couldn't. I have a really important person whom I'm going to save it for. "

"Him? "

"Yes. Him. "

Mark nodded in understanding. It wasn't like he really expected the the knight to hand it over to him.

"Besides, " Johnny continued. "I don't think you want it for yourself. "

He didn't. There had been a time when he did. His father and Taeil had two and one respectively. The first one, his father won while he had just been the Crown Prince, the second one when he was already a King. The second one, his father had given to his mother as ornaments to what had became her favorite coat.

Taeil's, he had never seen again after he had brought it with him after the hunt. He had given it away, he said, to whom, Mark didn't know.

Mark had wanted one for himself, wanting to wear victory and glory on his skin. But that had been before. Now, there was only one person on his mind whenever he thought about those golden furs.

"He would look good in gold, Your Majesty, " Johnny commented amusedly.

"He would, " Mark couldn't help but agree. _But he would look better if he knew how loved he was._

And that was exactly his goal. To kill a golden fox and offer it's fur to Donghyuck alongwith his love. Hopefully, the omega would receive them not only with his open arms but with open heart and mind as well.

he ♕♕♕

He found him there, inside the room offered to them by their host, leaning a bit too close on window as he engulfed the sceneries outside with his eyes. His hair seemed to glimmer as they danced with the cool wind under the glimmer of the sunlight, along with his exposed honey skin of which the silk white robe he was wearing had slipped backward as he outstretched his arms. It was a beautiful sight, like an unmoving piece of art, yet filled with emotions that Mark could not completely fathom.

He would have been contended with just looking, with admiring from afar, but he knew that when it came to him, such thing couldn't be possible. Had he not tried that before? He had. He had tried to give him the space that he thought the other needed. But space made him want him more. Space only made him want to hold him close instead of let go.

His arms found themselves immediately wrapping around the omega's waist, almost instantaneously, that Mark himself hadn't noticed that he had taken steps forward until they were this close. Haechan hadn't been any better, his action elicited a soft gasp from the omega who was pretty much surprised by his sudden presence. Back then, such action could never surprise his mate for the omega's senses were always attuned to him. A part of him was slowly being consumed by fear that their bond had been severely damaged, hence, they weren't as connected as before. A smaller part of him, however, was rather blaming it to whatever deep thoughts Haechan had in mind that made him too distracted to notice Mark. Between the two, he would rather favor the latter, for it was far better to accept than the former.

"I hope you weren't planning to jump off, Love, " he said as he gently pulled him away from the window. Calling him by petnames wasn't something he intentional did. It had just been a slip of a tongue when it first happened, but the reaction he got from his mate was too interesting to not want a repeat.

He had stared at him with wide eyes and red cheeks before he looked away. He was touched, embarrassed, yet doubtful of the sweet word that Mark used to call him. Mark understood the latter, of course. They had talk it through. He understood that it wouldn't be easy for Haechan to accept his love. He was okay with that. After all, he didn't have a choice.

_Keep repeating until he finally believes it._

Haechan moved to turn around but Mark refused to let him. Instead, he contented himself with pressing his nose on the omega. Haechan had stopped using the strong perfume after Mark had told him that he preferred his real scent over anything. Which was better, because then, he could easily gauge his emotion through his scent. He smelled fragrant, not like he hadn't been before, but this time, he smelled calm and contented, with a little bit hint of arousal due to their close proximity. Who was he to judge when he knew he probably smelled the same? After all, the more you suppressed something, the more it wanted to unleash.

Haechan made small whining noise of protests. He found it cute, and he would have held him closer if it wouldn't contradict what he had been resolute on doing.

_Hold him close, but not too close. Not too tight and not too restricting._

He indulge himself a little more with the fragrant scent before finally loosening up his hold. Haechan could free himself from the hug if he wanted to. He didn't. He turned around to face Mark but remained in his embrace, much to Mark's contentment.

His face was exactly how Mark expected if to be. Flushed with shyness with a hint of faux anger.

"For someone who insisted on not sleeping with me, you sure don't know how to keep your hands to yourself, Your Majesty. "

There was no actual bite to his statement, and even the title didn't sound as annoying as they used to be. It sounded childish, to be honest, how he was complaining about something that Mark was withholding from him, yet kept tempting him about it.

The want was as apparent to his scent as it was to his voice, and Mark decided, for the better, to break the embrace and to create a distance, before things became too much for them to handle. His actions seemed to have displeased the omega as much as it displeased Mark. Yet, no one said a word about it. Not even Haechan who had been adamant on seducing him just a few days ago.

The silk fabric of the robe rubbed against the marble floor as Haechan made his way to their bed. Mark couldn't help but to stare as he fluidly climb on the soft mattress and stared back at Mark as if beckoning him to come join him subtly. Or maybe he wasn't really, and it was just Mark who was envisioning what he himself wanted to see and do.

Instead of joining him, Mark moved to lean on the wall next to the window.

"What were you staring at? " he asked, wanting to pick a subject that would distract both of them.

Deep inside, he knew that he shouldn't have asked. He knew exactly what his mate was staring at. Outside the window was the serene sight of mountains surrounding Aquilo, yet, it wasn't really the mountains that Haechan was reaching out to. It was what was hidden behind the mountains.

It it hadn't been for the mountains then Haechan could have easily spotted the place he once called home. It would only be a tiny speck of land, a small dot in the waters, albeit a sparkling one, for it's icy lands, at least those outside the walls, would reflect the rays of the sun, thus creating an illusion that it was glowing. A dead star on Earth depending in the sun to shine.

"Do you miss it so much? " he asked, without waiting for Haechan's answer. It wasn't like he needed to. Even Haechan knew he didn't need to.

"I don't, " came Haechan's reply. It didn't sound like a lie at all, and maybe it wasn't. After all, Polaria hadn't been kind to him at all. "I do however miss my brother. "

"Jeno? "

There was a long silence before Haechan made a sound if affirmation. He wasn't sure if Haechan hadn't really missed the other brother or if he just refused to bring up the name of the person who had been the subject of their arguments or rather misunderstandings in the past. Maybe it was for the best to not mention him until wounds became finally healed.

A part of him wanted to remind Haechan that he had just met Jeno not too long ago, and that there was absolutely no reason to miss him at all. The other part of him knew how foolish it was to bring that up, and thankfully, that other part was strong enough to silence the unreasonable part. Of course he would miss Jeno even if he had left not too long ago. After all, Mark learned from experience that you could miss a person even if they were lying next to you.

Maybe in the future, he could let Haechan travel back and forth to Polaria so that he could be with with Mark and his beloved brother. In the future, when Jeno trusted him enough to allow Haechan to return to him, and when Mark trusted Jeno enough to not fear the prospect of never seeing his mate again. In the future, but not yet. Maybe making amends with the King of Polaria would do him well. To be able to do that, however, he needed to prove himself to Haechan first, the brother later.

"How is it here, so far? " he asked, switching the subject to a much easier one.

Convincing Haechan to accompany him hadn't been an easy task, especially with the amount of pressure that the omega was bearing inside the castle. Going out to meet new ones who could pretty much make his life even more difficult than it was didn't seem like an appealing idea. In the end, however, he yielded. After all, who's saying that things wouldn't be even more difficult during the days when Mark wouldn't be there to protect him?

"Fine, " Haechan answered with a small contented smile playing on his cherry lips. "I'm happy I came along. So far, the people had been nothing but nice to me. "

"Nicer than those in the castle, I supposed? "

"Saved for a few people, they couldn't compare, " came the omega's answer to which Mark couldn't agree more. "Your family is nice, Mark. " His heart bloomed at the compliment.

They could have been staying at the Castle of the Duke, but Mark decided on the last minute to pick that of the Marchioness instead. It wasn't personal, and he hoped that the Duke didn't take it as one. The Marchioness was a distant relative after all, a third cousin of his mother, and if there was anyone whom Mark would entrust Haechan's well being as he go through the hunt, it would be with the person who shared the same blood and kindness as his mother.

"You're aunt looked similar to your mother in some kind of ways. She treated me well, her and her children. It is as if I am their own. "

"That's because you are. From the moment that you married me, you became one. "

There had been a little bit hesitation on his part at the moment they step foot in the castle. He hadn't seen them in a while, and quite frankly, Mark had begun doubting his memory of them, or if not, if they had changed as time went by.

They hadn't — that he realized when they greeted them by the gate. His aunt, although older than Mark remembered her to be, still had that beautiful genuine smile, similar to what his mother had. His cousins, who were very much just a child when Mark last saw them had grown to adulthood without him seeing, and although he felt regretful for not being there to grow up with them, he was grateful that time only seemed to age them and not really change anything.

If he could, he would keep Haechan like that, surrounded by people who would treat him as a family and not just as someone who had ransom the sins of his brother nor someone who's only purpose was to bear the King's children. Haechan deserved to be loved, not only by Mark but by many.

Maybe he could, and maybe he could join him as well — abandon everything, the Royal Castle, his duties, his Kingship.

He could, but if he would, there would be nothing protecting them from being apart. Jeno could easily take his brother, and if he did so, he would have no chance to be with him again, nor would he have the chance to prove himself to him.

"Will the hunt began tonight? " Haechan asked pulling him away from his thoughts. He sounded tired. He had not yet gotten any rest after they arrived as he was immediately pulled by the omega Lords and Ladies of this castle. It seemed that even though he had a good time, he was finally beginning to succumb to fatigue.

"Not yet. It will not start until tomorrow. " Darkness was a traitor who could turn them fron hunters to being hunted. It would not be safe to hunt by nightfall.

"Come here? " Haechan asked, to which Mark quirked an eyebrow. His mate, however was quick to defend his request, albeit, with his cheeks flushed, again. "I'm not trying anything. I know you wouldn't give in even if I asked anyway. I have already given up on trying. "

Which was true. After that conversation, Haechan stopped trying to persuade him to have an heir, at least for a moment. Mark was sure that one day, the same issue would arise again. But that was in the future, and they would deal with it when they get there. For now, if Haechan was willing to let it be, then so would Mark.

"I will not let you sleep without dinner, " he firmly answered, although his own body was already moving towards the bed.

"We will have dinner," Haechan replied. "Your aunt made me promise that I would. "

He chuckled as he lied in the bed, wasting no time to pull his mate closer. Haechan obliged, basking in whatever warmth his body could provide. "I guess I wasn't his favorite nephew, now. "

"She felt quite crossed that you would rather refer to her as Lady Minri than Aunt Minri as you used to, " Haechan replied weakly, his last participation in the conversation before he was lured by sleep. Mark let him. He held him close as he too, tried to succumb to sleep.

Moments like this were rare, moments when the two of them could converse with shallow and not difficult topics, moments when they could act domestic like most mated couple would do. It was also during this rarity that Mark found peace away from the heavy burden on his shoulders and hope towards the better future. One day. One day, they would overcome everything and live like this for the rest of their life.

One day.

♕♕♕

That one day was clearly not yet during that night, Mark was sure as he observed the tense atmosphere in the dining hall. Maybe they should have let dinner passed and just woke up the next day so that both of them could be spared by such awkward and tensed interaction.

He should have known that Eager Earl would seek him. After all, Mark had been sure that the said Earl seemed really eager to interact with him. Of course Mark expected to meet him. Just not too soon. Moreover, he hadn't expected him to bring along, aside from his large number of equeries and servants which was far greater in number than Mark's own, a large band of eligible omegas who were clearly in search of a husband. The problem was, their prospective husband was already married.

Mark already lost count of how many times he received a not so subtle stares which were far too seductive to be considered innocent. Not like he was affected or anything. In fact, he had already forgotten who's who among the list of names that the Eager Earl had introduced to him.

_May we all never meet again._

Eager Earl wasn't just, well, eager. He was also shameless, and Mark probably had never seen anyone as shameless as him. He wasn't subtle with the way he wanted to match him up with the omegas who appeared to be nieces and nephews of the late Countess, thus by extension, his as well. "She is good in arts", "He is good in music" , "You must listen to her poetries! ", Mark tuned out the rest. He wasn't interested, he never would be.

One would do anything for power, and in this case, Eager Earl wasn't above treating his nieces and nephews like bottles in the winery for Mark to choose from. Only, Mark didn't like anyone. More over, he didn't appreciate the gesture. Eager Earl had gone from being on the list of people who's requests should be immediately decline, to being on top of that list.

"It must have been hard for you, my dear nephew, " Eager Earl said in a fake melancholic tone, forgetting or maybe intentionally not addressing him as 'Your Majesty' as he should have. "Being left alone like that by your beautiful betrothed. And then," he looked at Haechan before shaking his head in disappointment, and the turning back to Mark. "You must have been pretty much disappointed. "

Mark was ready to call it a night, right then, and to summon the guards to drag the impertinent Earl along with his entire party outside the castle. Such disrespect to Haechan, the Royal Consort weights the same amount of insult to the King. He would have, had someone not beat him to saying the first word first.

"Why wouldn't he? " the young alpha, Jeongin, interjected. "I think the Royal Consort is pretty. Prettier than any other omegas in the room, saved for my mother and sisters of course. "

There had been a lot of offended gasps from the other omegas in the room, mostly from the conceited omegas that the Eager Earl had brought with him. Perhaps, despite not being related, his eagerness ran through their blood as well.

"You should teach your youngest to refrain from interrupting adult's conversation, Minri, " Eager Earl addressed his host, once again ignoring courtesy, when it was clear that Lady Minri had a much more important role than him, not to mention, older than him by years.

"Ah, I guess you're right, " Lady Minri answered, her serene smile never faltering. "I should, so that he wouldn't be too outspoken like you. "

There were unconcealed snickers that was heard inside the room, much to the Earl's dismay and to Mark's amusement. Maybe not walking out was the right thing to do. Instead, he should embarrass the Earl through his own doing like what the the young alpha had initiated. Jeongin would have a sure spot in the Royal Castle in the future. That's if he wanted to.

"Don't be to hard on him, Lady Minri, " Mark interjected. "After all, a compliment to the Royal Consort is a compliment to me. "

"Likewise, " Changkyun, a younger brother of the Eager Earl who was not only far to him in age but in attitude as well, interjected. "An insult to the Royal Consort is an insult to the King, am I right, Your Majesty? "

Mark nodded in affirmation before turning back to the Eager Earl, who was either red in anger or choking on his food. Mark would definitely prefer the latter.

"But to answer your queries, Lord Lim, I am not disappointed like you insinuated me to be. After all, I am married to a person who's in love and loyal with me. What else is there to ask for? "

"That's not what I heard, my dear nephew, " the Earl comment snidely.

"What have you heard, then, Lord Lim? Moreover, to whom did you heard it from? Rumors aren't something I treat loosely, especially since such rumors seemed to affect you so much, to the point where you would forget your manners in front of the Royal Consort. "

"You should cut their tongue off, Your Majesty! " Jeongin interjected again before his sister, Yeri, covered his mouth with her palm, despite her own unconcealed amusement.

"I should? " he asked, and Jeongin nodded. "Ah, but as much as I wanted to talk about tongue cutting, my husband and I were tired and we would like to retire early to bed, right? " He turned to his mate to gauge his reaction, and Haechan only nodded.

They politely bade their hosts goodnight before standing up from their seat to head to their room. Before they completely leave, however, Mark turned the one last time to the Eager Earl.

"And Lord Lim, please refrain from calling me your dear nephew from now on. Call me, 'Your Majesty' for I am your King. "

♕♕♕

He felt the omega's arms wrapping tightly around him from behind as as they entered the room. He immediately panic, thinking how upset the omega had been at the interaction. He immediately wanted to pull away just so he could look at him, but Haechan wouldn't let him.

"Stay, please, " Haechan begged through broken sobs that made Mark even more panicked. "I... "

Loud sniffles followed before Haechan was finally able to say what he wanted.

"Thank you. " he murmured. "You have no idea how much it means to have you defending me. I mean it, and I appreciate it. "

Mark began to relax, as he tried to enjoy the moments. "You have nothing to be thankful for. I owe it to you, and I would do it again because I love you. "


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not story related but, how are you all facing this pandemic? The Enhanced community quarantine in Luzon, Phillipines had me stuck inside our house for a week now. It's kinda boring, I know, but if that's what's needed in order to stop the virus from spreading, then let's just kill ourselves with boredom instead of covid-19.
> 
> Here's an update for all bored people like me. 
> 
> Stay safe. Stay hydrated. Stay covid-19 free. (And stay at home for our frontliners' sake)

The arrow danced in the air not so gracefully. The cool wind once again swaying it away from it's rightful path, distracting and unforgiving, never allowing it to reach its target.

Mark shut his eyes close when the arrow pierced through the bark of an old oak tree. He had missed again.

"Tsk, tsk, Your Majesty. I guess your low on luck today, " Eager Earl laughed mockingly, and if ever he thought he was being discreet, he wasn't, and all of the members of the haunting party noticed. The previous altercation between them was still fresh in Mark's head, and even though the Earl had learned his lesson to call him by his title, he still very much sounded like that uncle who was fully intent on making his nephew feel inadequate. "Your father wouldn't have missed that one. He had quite the eye. I mean, he had set his eyes on your mother after all, and your mother was a good catch. After all, she's related to me, so she's bound to be a good catch. "

"The nerve of this person when he himself haven't caught anything yet as well. " His knight whispered behind him.

Everything about the Earl was condescending, that everyone accompanying him found him irritating to be with. Even Johnny, who had the patience of a rock was irked by his personality. Perhaps, it had something to do with fact that his Eagerness had costed him his supposed kill.

Johnny could have gotten the first kill, if it wasn't for His Eagerness, who shot his arrow on Johnny's target before the knight could even find the right moment to hurl his spear. The Earl missed, and the only thing his action did was to alert the then unsuspecting fox of their presence. It ran away before Johnny could adjust himself and hurl his own spear.

Mark had never seen Johnny hold grudge at anyone, until that very moment. The desire to have the golden fur was so heavy that it could out weight anyone's patience and endurance, even that of the calmest person.

All of them were racing against time. The first day of the hunt was almost ending, yet everyone remained unsuccessful. Not a single fox was killed. Everyone was not in their best mood, and the alpha pheromones were thick in the air. An omega's heat could immediately be triggered by the mere scent, and good thing that all omegas were left in either the castle of the Duke or on the camp. If Mark was the Eager Earl, he was going to be very careful, or else he might find himself the target of the other hunter's instead, spears and arrows pointed at his head and at his heart. Mark thought that if ever such thing happened, not a single soul would tell the truth outside of the forest. They could pretty much cover it up with a lie. After all, he was unpopular with everyone else. _He was devoured by the foxes. The hunter turned into prey._ It would be a very interesting story to tell.

Judging from how everyone else was so intense, It wouldn't be unlikely to happen. The tension among them began to rise as the thirst for the kill intensified.

Everyone of them had their own reasons to covet those golden furs, hence everyone of them were bent on killing one.

Which didn't seem as easy as Mark thought it would be.

The foxes themselves were agile, more agile than their normal counterparts, and if you weren't focused enough, you could lose them in a blink of an eye.

It didn't make it easy that everything in the woods wasn't their ally, everything from thick bushes that concealed their targets, to the vines which seemed to have a mind of their own to intentionally trip the hunters, were fully intent on protecting the golden foxes. They had nothing on their sides besides their weapon.

Even the wind wasn't their ally, for it blew towards their direction, pushing them away, preventing them from entering the heart of the forest.

"It seemed like the foxes became faster this year, Your Majesty, " The Baron of Barree, who had been on the same hunt with his father years ago, tried to console him as they headed back to their camp outside the forest, as night fall came. "I doubt if your father would be able to handle this much change either. "

Wouldn't he? The late King was able to take home the prize twice, one when he was even younger than Mark during. He knew those words were meant to console him, but he doubted if there was really some truth to it.

"Rather than faster, I believe they had become more cautious than before, " The Duke of Aquilo interjected. "That after having witnessed a few of them not returning back to the mountains, they became smarter and much more prepared. They learned about us, they learned about the danger we impose, thus, taking them by surprise became a difficult job. "

"Aye, " the baron replied. "They seemed more alert than ever. It wouldn't be a surprise if all of us would go home carrying nothing but our failures. "

But Mark couldn't fail. He wouldn't allow himself to fail. He would kill one like how his own father did, and he would offer those furs to Haechan like he promised he would.

A day. That's all he had left. Yet, a day would be enough to take what he wanted to take, and the forest could not do anything to stop him.

♕♕♕

A day turned into hours, yet the only thing thay was caught by his arrows was a small rabbit which had been playing behind the bush, which Mark had mistaken to be the golden fox that he was seeking.

Mistaken might not have been the accurated word. Rather, Mark had been to desperate that he had shot the arrow at the movement without checking whatever it was. In his mind, he was hoping and praying for a sheer amount of luck, to be able to kill by a mere chance. It wouldn't be a glorifying story to tell, but if ever, there was nobody else but Mark as a witness. They all decided to hunt alone, leaving the servants and the hunting hounds in their camp outside the forest to guide their belongings, as the latter seemed to alert the foxes more about the hunters presence than the other way around. Thus, if ever, there would not be a single soul who could recount such tale of an embarrassing win.

If ever. In the end, even luck seemed to have abandoned his side, and had chosen to be one with the forest as well, the forest who had been nothing but unwelcoming to their party.

The wind loudly whispered against his ear as he retrieved his arrow, and sacked the dead animal for the purpose of consumption later on. _Give up,_ it said. _You do not belong here._

Along with the whispers, branches of the trees swayed against the wind and clattered as they rubbed against each other, the sound creating an illusion of the forest laughing, mocking him for his mediocre hunting skills.

Yet, Mark didn't dare to listen. He didn't want to listen. The last thing that he needed was to succumb to his self doubt and lose the will to try. He couldn't. He had something to prove himself, that he two could be as good as his father. If he couldn't be on par with his hunting abilities, then moreover, he couldn't be on par with his leadership skills.

He also couldn't forget the golden furs, which he wanted to gift his mate. And again, Mark knew it would be stupid to ever believe that the fur was all it would take to finally convince his mate of his feelings. He didn't, yet, Mark was willing to take every chances offered to him to showcase how much he love him. He wanted Haechan to bravely wear the fur on his shoulder, and through it, tell the world, or at least Icaria, that he was the only omega that Mark wanted to be by his side.

So, Mark did his best to ignore the mockery of the forest and focus all of his senses back to searching for any signs of what he had been looking for.

Still there was nothing. Absolutely nothing, as if they had disappeared the same night that the hunting parties had retreated to their camp.

Mark thought of the possibility that the foxes had retreated back to the mountains where the belong. The possibility that the efforts they were all exerting would be fruitless, because the very creature that they were seeking for wasn't there for them to see. They were gone, or at the very least, hidden for them to see.

_Give up._ The wind whispered again.

_Go home._

The wind was trying his might to be convincing and maybe it would succeed with anyone. Anyone else but Mark. Mark who was an alpha with a stubborn pride with too much prove and too little to lose.

_I will not._ He bravely replied with his head held high.

_We will not give you what you're looking for._

_You shall not,_ He replied again. Because I will take without asking.

There was a visible smoke reaching towards the sky coming from within the forest. Before the hunting, began, all of the were instructed to use smokes as signals.

Blue was when someone had killed one of their targets, which was important because they needed to keep count of the kills and make sure that they're still within the limits.

Red was when someone was in immediate danger of any form mostly from the attacks of wild beast residing within the forest. In case of this scenario, those who were near the smoke should rush to help their fellow hunters.

The red smoke continued to rise above the sky, signaling a dreadful event which was happening not too far from where Mark currently was. There also, along with the continuous mockery of the wind, Mark heard the ear piecing scream of agony, pain, and despair.

"Someone, please help! "

♕♕♕

The redness of the smoke could not compare with the redness of the ground. Blood had been shed, but not those of the prey, but those of the hunter.

"What happened? " Mark asked. Johnny had been there faster than Mark could, and thus was able to witnessed something that Mark and the rest weren't able to.

"They were attacked by a leash of foxes—a lot of them. It's a miracle that they're still alive."

The they that Johnny was referring to was the siblings from the south, sons of the Duke of Boreas, both of which were severely wounded and was immediately taken back to the camp, where a physician was waiting to fix them.

If they could still be fixed. Mark had seen a glimpse of them before they were taken, and he was sure that he had never seen limbs torn like that, even during those days he had spent in Sayara. The damage inflicted were so savage that just by the sight of it, one could feel the severity of the anger of the perpetrators.

"Where were they now? " Eager Earl asked.

"Back to the camp where we all should be, " came Johnny's reply. He, too had a deep gash on his arm, a souvenir from the beautiful wild beasts.

"Not those _weakling!_ " the Earl stomped his feet angrily. "I mean the foxes! "

"They're gone, " Johnny replied.

"Where? "

"I don't know. "

"Ayy, " the Earl crossed his arms angrily. "If it had been me, then I would have taken one out! "

_If it had been you, you would have become their dinner ,because no one would be willing to risk their life and save you,_ Mark wanted to say but he shut his mouth. He, too was scanning the scene for any signs of their whereabout. They could be near. If Mark would just walk around and continue to scan the surroundings, then he might find them.

"Are you being serious right now? " Mark heard Changkyun exclaimed, most probably to his brother. "Two of us are wounded and you're still more concerned about those golden beasts? "

"It's not my fault that they're such weaklings! Why should I be bothered by them? "

Even the mark of their footprints was erased by the wind. It looked as if they hadn't walked at all but disappeared into thin air like how Johnny had described them.

"You are too full of yourself! Who died and made you an Earl anyway? Oh right. Your old wife. "

"Are you trying to insinuate something dear brother? "

Even the green and woody scent was concealing them. Not like Mark would know what they smelled like, either. They were too fast to even get a whiff of their scent.

"Don't call me your brother. I feel so disgusted by just merely being related to you. "

"That's envy you're feeling. After all, you could never achieve even half of what I have. "

Blood. There were droplets of them. It was hardly even noticeable, but it was there. One of them was wounded, and thus, couldn't get far. If Mark would just follow the trail...

"Enough! "

It was the Duke of Aquilo, breaking the two brothers off. Ironic how earlier, two brothers were fighting for each other to survive and here was the Eager Earl and his youngest brother, on the verge of tearing each other's head off.

"This isn't the time for you to fight. It's not safe to stay here longer. They could attack again. "

"That I must agree with, " the Baron of Barree supported the Duke's statement. "I have been doing this for quite a while, and I assure you, this is the first time that something like this ever happened. It seemed as if they had evolved from running away to fighting back against their enemies. They even formed a cohesive group for that purpose. I, myself, am not anymore sure how to deal with them."

"So we'll just retreat just like that? " the Eager Earl asked. "Ha! Spare me with your cowardice. I suggest we continue with what we are supposed to be doing. I am sure that His Majesty agrees with me because like me, this nephew of mine is not a coward! "

Mark continued to trace the droplets of blood with his eyes. He had to act fast, or else, the forest would cover up those trail as well, and Mark would lose his chance. He might never have the same opportunity again.

"Your Majesty. "

It was still too early in the afternoon, and the sun was going to be his ally. If Mark would be careful, he might have the opportunity to get his kill.

"Your Majesty. "

If he should go, then now should be the right time, or else the trail would disappear and he would find himself in the middle of nowhere.

"Mark! "

Mark hissed at the person who had shaken him awake from his trance. It was Johnny, the knight risked any sort of punishment that Mark might be forced to inflict him for how had addressed Mark as if they were equal. He was desperate to be heard. He was desperate to make Mark listen.

"I have witnessed how ferocious they could be, and this arm of mine should be enough to convince you to leave this forest in an instant. Believe me, Your Majesty. It isn't worth it. "

But Mark could feel it. One was within reach. It only he could...

"You shouldn't, " Johnny shook his head. "It isn't worth it. He wouldn't appreciate the golden fur if the cost of one would be your life. "

It took that to convince Mark how stupid and impulsive he was acting, and how he could have committed a grave mistake. He shook his own head to chase away the stupid trance before facing his companions.

"Let's head back. "

"This is stupid! " Eager Earl exclaimed.

"It's clearly not. But if you think that it is, " Changkyun smiled wickedly, "You're more than welcome to be stay on your own. "

They retreated. For a while, they did.

♕♕♕

Three and a half hours, that's how much time they had left before the hunt was declared over. While some of them were persuaded by earlier events to not venture in the forest again, a lot still thirsted after victory, including the Eager Earl.

Including Mark.

"It's going to be dumb, Your Majesty, " Johnny was addressing him with respect, but Mark didn't miss the underlying scolding in his voice.

The knight's arm was already heavily bandaged. The wound would definitely scar, but wasn't something he couldn't handle.

"It would be dangerous, " Johnny warned him as they sat next to Mark's tent "And you as the King of this land should know when to preserved yourself. "

Mark knew that Johnny was being rational, and of course, Mark would not find single fault in what he was saying.

If only rational thinking was enough to pacify his beating heart, the excitement and pressure to kill what he intended to kill, to take what he intended to take.

"I'll be careful, " he said, and right then, Johnny understood that there wasn't anything he could say or do to convince him other wise.

"Your Majesty, if I may say something, " the Baron of Barree interjected in their conversation as he walked towards them before sitting opposite Mark. "I believe you should listen to your knight. Maybe we should call it a day, and just return to our respective homes. Besides there is something urgent that I need to discuss with you, and I do not think it could wait later. "

There was this hopeful and fatherly smile on his face as he stared at Mark, not condescending like that of the Eager Earl. This was a friend of his father, and the genuine concern was radiating from him. Mark appreciated him in all honesty, even his subtle attempt to hold him back from venturing in the forest again.

"I promise you, Lord Park. You will have my ears later on after I am through with this hunt. "

"You're just as stubborn as your father. "

There was a silent huff in that statement, a hint of annoyance although Mark could see more of that fond admiration, or rather recollection of his late father. One of this days, he would invite the Baron of Barree to the Royal castle and hopefully be a good friend to him as much as his late father was.

"Want a little tip? " The Baron asked. "This one was from your father, and not from me, but well, he had always been the better hunter between the two of us. "

♕♕♕

_If you want to catch them, you need to understand them. To understand them, you need to think like them._

To think as if he was one of them — that was what Mark had been trying to do ever since he ventured in the forest again. The trail of blood had already disappear like Mark expected, but Mark had memorized it to some extent to at least know where to begin his search.

What would he do, if he was one of them?

Even the heart of the forest wasn't safe anymore for them as they believe it would, and the forest itself had failed to protect them from intruders. They could try to fight, after all, they already won once. But back then, there had only been two of them, the presence of Johnny and the footsteps of the incoming hunters were enough to drive them away. They were brave, but they too became scared. Even the toughest predators knew when to retreat. So they did, and then what was next.

The forest wasn't safe, so they need to find a better place, a safer place where no hunters had ever ventured to before.

The mountains.

Mark was sure that with how quick those foxes had reacted, all of them were already within the boundaries of the no hunting grounds of the mountain. All of them safe from the weapons of humans who were chasing after them.

All but one. The one who had bled through the ground. The one who was wounded, wounded by Johnny himself. The one who couldn't keep up with the pace of the other foxes.

The unfortunate one.

Mark was able to find him, lying not too far from where Mark was standing. A lovely vixen, a lovely yet broken vixen who was nursing his wound.

It's keen senses seemed to be heavily affected by its injury that it wasn't able to sense Mark from afar. Though it wouldn't make any difference anyway. With it's current condition, Mark was sure that he had the upper hand.

He aimed his arrow at the vixen while waiting for the wind to calm down.

_Everything and anyone could be your ally, even those you perceive to be an enemy. Sometimes, all you have to do is wait for the right moment._

The wind could be his ally, only if Mark would allow it to be. Only if Mark would wait for the right moment until it was finally on his side.

From the corner of his eyes, Mark could see a red smoke climbing up the air again. He knew that the rightest thing to do was to abandon the vixen and rush to whoever it was that was in urgent need of his help.

Yet he couldn't.

It was now or never. This was his last chance, and if he failed, he would need to wait for another five years to try his luck again. This was an opportunity he didn't wish to miss.

The vixen first, help later.

The wind suddenly calmed down, and the harsh blows which had almost been pushing Mark back was gone, at least for a while. But a while would be enough to accomplish what Mark needed to do.

It's time, he told himself, his fingers almost releasing the arrow.

Almost.

Yet he couldn't.

He couldn't, ever since he met the vixen's eyes.

♕♕♕

"Are you going to hurt me again? " Haechan asked, his brown eyes filled with betrayal as he stared at Mark.

Mark didn't know what was happening. He didn't understand why Haechan was in front of him, moreover, he couldn't understand why he was aiming his arrow at him.

"Isn't it enough? " Haechan asked. "Isn't it enough that you didn't love me? You even want to kill me now? "

"I love you! " he insisted, bow and arrow automatically falling to the ground.

"Then prove me! "

"How? "

"Die for me! "

Mark was taken aback. And for a while, he couldn't speak. He was confused. It didn't make sense. It didn't make sense at all.

"Why? "

Haechan scoffed. "Do you think I could easily forgive you for everything you did to me? I wouldn't. Not now, not soon. Not in forever. Not until you die for me! "

"You really want me dead? " he asked in need of confirmation before he make his final decision.

"Yes! Die now and I will love you again! Die now and your sins will be repaid! "

Mark nodded as he sunk to the ground, picking up an arrow to pierce his own heart.

Haechan smiled triumphantly, wickedly, in a way that Mark had never seen before. It took only seconds before the said smile was wiped away from the omega's face, as Mark picked up his weapon and aimed his shot at him.

He missed, but that was to be expected. He could never harm Haechan like that, not even if it was just an illusion of him.

He missed, but shooting his arrow was enough to erase the haze away. Haechan was gone, he had never been there anyway, and it was just back to him and the golden vixen.

The wind was still calm and if Mark would, he could shoot it now and take his kill.

Mark knew he could. He would have, had the tiny movements from the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

One, two, three. There were three of them, all golden like their mother. They were sleeping peacefully on the ground, completely oblivious of what was going to happen to their mother.

The vixen hissed loudly at Mark, with the intention of protecting it's young.

_Fight me! Fight me but spare my children!_

Because parents were destined to act like that. Mark should know. His parents had been the same.

Mark was running out of time. If he wanted his kill, then he should shoot his arrow immediately, or else, everything would be too late.

He should shoot now.

Yet, he couldn't.

_It would be hard right? It would be hard to survive without her guidance._

Jeno had told him several times that he was too soft. Somehow, he had forgotten about that considering how much he had let his anger get the better of him from recent events. But right there, in the middle of the forest, he was reminded of the soft heart that Jeno had pointed out. And maybe Jeno had been right all along, for he, the hunter had shown mercy on the prey.

_Consider yourself lucky._

If Mark had listened, he would have heard a voice expressing its gratitude.

He didn't, or maybe, he didn't have the time to listen to. He didn't even have the time to process what was going on when the pointed tip of the arrow cut his cheeks before reaching the vixen.

It fell lifeless on the ground.

"I won! " Exclaimed the person behind Mark, followed by the repulsive celebratory laughter that made Mark's blood boil in anguish.

From afar, trumpets were blown to signal the end of the hunting game.

It ended, and Mark wished it had ended sooner.

♕♕♕

"How is he? " Mark asked Johnny who had stopped by his room to report to Mark.

"The Baron of Barree isn't in a very good shape, but he would survive. "

Mark later found out that the red smoke had come from the old Baron. He was shot by a stray arrow, that's what they said, but Mark highly doubted if it was really a mere accident or maliciously intended.

Mark had a feeling that whatever it was that had happened to the Baron, it had something to do with what he had wanted to talk with Mark.

Mark couldn't help but feel guilty. He had a feeling that had he not ventured in the forest again, then the Baron wouldn't have entered the forest again as well. He wouldn't have been harmed, accidentally or intentionally.

Moreover, if he hadn't been stubborn, then the vixen and the cubs would have...

He sighed, and Johnny patted his shoulder. He knew. Because he had been the only one who stayed behind with Mark to learn about the existence of the cubs, which thankfully had been hidden from the sight of the other hunters.

The rest of the people assumed that Mark was upset because the Eager Earl had stolen his kill from him. Only a few people would know the truth, and maybe it was better that way.

"Tell them to inform me if the Baron awakens. Tell then that I would like to speak with him once his health permits. "

"I will," Johnny nodded. "Is that all? "

Mark shook his head. "Make sure that doesn't get infected, " he said, pointing at the knight's bandages arm.

Johnny smiled before nodding. "I will, Your Majesty, " he said before bowing to Mark and to the person behind him one last time. Then he left.

Mark turned to the remaining person in the room, saved for him. His mate.

The window had been closed to not permit the cool wind from entering, and yet, Haechan seemed to still be bothered by the cold He was bundled up in a coat which appear to be one of Mark's and not his own.

"We could join them by the fire, if you want to," he offered, though he highly doubted if the omega would take up on the offer.

Haechan shook his head before motioning Mark to join him in bed.

He did so without hesitation.

Haechan's palm immediately went to his cheek, thumbing the cut gently. Mark winced.

"It's already been treated. You don't need to worry about anything. I am fine. "

"You are not. "

Haechan's eyes were filled with worry, and unlike before he didn't have inhibitions in showing his real emotions to Mark, which was good, comforting after those two day of being apart. This was the real Haechan, not the illusion that Mark had encountered in the forest. Because the real Haechan, despite the hardships that they shared in the past, would never want to harm him. This was his Haechan, the Haechan that he loved.

Haechan continued to rub his cheeks soothingly, and Mark couldn't help but sigh in content. Moments like this are greatly appreciated, especially since it's rare, thankfully not as rare as the golden foxes which only graced the lower land every five years.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the golden furs like I initially planned to. "

Haechan's thumb stopped moving, and his concerned look turned into surprise.

"I thought you wanted it for yourself. "

"I did. Before I fell in love with you, I did. "

Haechan sighed, his hand immediately dropped on his lap, which Mark grabbed with his own to lace their fingers together.

"Had I known that you're doing this for me, I would have discouraged you from participating. Mark, why would you risk your own safety for something like... like that. "

"Like what? " he baited, tempting Haechan to speak his mind without inhibition.

"You know what. " Haechan replied with urgency, as if he wanted to end the conversation immediately. "You shouldn't risk your life for something unimportant as that. "

"I don't know that, " he denied. "Most especially, I don't agree with that. Since when was showing my love for you unimportant? "

Haechan groaned in frustration, before covering his face with his hands.

"No, " Mark said. "Talk to me. "

Mark had learn in the past that not talking would only do them worse. They should talk, and talk, until there's nothing left to talk about, or else they would end up hurting each other again.

"Haechan, " Mark coaxed him while prying the omega's palm away from his face, at least until he heard a hiccup escaped.

One, two, three, and then it was followed by a continuous sobs.

"What's wrong? " he asked, and for a while he briefly wondered if something had happened while he was out with the hunting party.

"You're hurt. "

"It was merely a scratch, nothing too much. It wouldn't even scar. "

Yet, Haechan continued to cry, like he was blaming himself for something he shouldn't.

"Haechan, please," Mark begged, although he himself didn't know what he was begging for.

"You're making this hard for me, Mark. "

And for the love of Icaria, Mark still couldn't understand what was happening again.

Haechan removed his palm away from his face, but not before wiping the tears away from his face. And then he stared at Mark, conversing with his eyes before finally opening his mouth.

"I'm really sorry, Mark, but I think there's something wrong with me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's kinda insignificant to the major plot. Forgive me for being self-indulgent in this one. I just want to create my own mythical animal, plus I want to remind you all that Mark is a sad orphan boy so please be kind to you.
> 
> Also, I just want to inform you that I'm pretty much surviving on data, and since I can barely leave the house, I might not be able to update in the coming weeks because I can't go out to renew my subscription.
> 
> Again, stay safe!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of expectations for this chapter, and I'm telling you, I don't think it will live up to those expectations. 😅

Mark felt himself shivering even if the window was shut tight. Maybe it wasn't the wind, but the sudden fear, the uncontainable worry that he felt not for himself,but for his mate.

"Something's wrong with me, Mark and I am sorry for it. "

Haechan's voice was laced with so much blame, not directed at Mark but directed at himself. It was like he wanted to hurt himself for whatever it was that was wrong. It was frightening. What was so wrong that troubled his husband this much, and why did was he acting like it was unfixable?

Mark was thinking about a lot of possibilities.

Was he sick?

Did someone bother him while Mark was away?

Did anyone hurt him without Mark noticing?

Did he hurt him again?

What was it that was hurting Haechan, again?

"It's me, Mark, " Haechan answered before Mark could even answer. "I am the wrong. I might never believe that you love me. "

The candle lights in the room began to flicker, and along with them, Haechan's eyes seemed to sparkle. Yet, Mark couldn't bring himself to admire such sparkle, for it wasn't the sparkle that he was looking for. It wasn't the sparkle that he was hoping for.

It wasn't the kind of sparkle that when nurtured and protected, could start a fire that would warm his husband from the inside. The kind of warmth that was comforting. The kind of warmth that Mark wanted to basked into. The kind of warmth he wanted to share with his mate.

Instead, this was the kind of sparkle, which if wasn't put out immediately, would grow and become destructive. It would hurt them. It would burn them. It would ruin them to a point where they couldn't rise back from the ashes.

Mark didn't like that sparkle.

Mark was afraid of that sparkle.

"It's me, right? " he asked. "It's all because of me, right? Because of what I did? Because of what I said? I know that it's my fault, and I told you that I could wait. "

They talked about the same thing before. Several times after Mark told him he loved him. Yet, this time it seemed different. Mark didn't know what made this different but it didn't change the fact that such difference was scaring him. Because such difference could be out of his control.

Haechan shook his head, and as he did so, the tear which were threatening to fall were finally shed. He opened his mouth and with a broken voice he spoke, "It's because of me. "

Dark. It was dark. The candle lights weren't enough for Mark to see the light.

Dark. Mark was in the dark. For try as he might, he would never understood the meaning behind Haechan's words.

Perhaps, Haechan pitied his confusion, his inability to grasp the meaning of his words, that Haechan decided to explain everything for him.

Haechan smiled bitterly. "Because I am me. How can someone like you fall in love with someone like me? "

If only his explanation could make things clearly. They did not. Instead, it only made everything a blur. Still, Mark couldn't see clearly. Mark was scared of the dark, but he was even more scared of what he would see in the dark.

"I love you because you are you. I don't see how that could be a problem? "

Haechan shut his eyes tight. He too was having difficulty explaining the situation. He was hurting. Just by talking about it, Haechan was in so much pain.

If only there was a way Mark could find out what was hurting him without asking. But there was none. Because Mark was too blind to see what it was. A shadow. A shadow that had always been lurking around Haechan. A shadow that was with him even if Mark surround him with light.

A shadow. It had been with Haechan eversince he was in Polaria and it had followed him to Icaria. Even until now, the shadow was still there. Mark was too blind to notice. Or maybe he did. Only, he was a fool to forget how dangerous that shadow would always be.

"I doesn't make sense why, Mark. It would never make sense at all. Why would you ever fall in love with me? "

"Nobody ever loved me. Except for Jeno, and Maybe Taeyong as well. But they were my brothers. They were bound to love me, even if my own parents didn't love me. "

If only there's a way he could comfort him. If only he could say that he understood how he felt. He couldn't. What right did he have to say that he understood, when he hadn't experience being shunned by his own mother and father? Even through imagination, he would never know how painful it was to be hated by the people who bore you into this world.

It ached to not be able to say anything, but it ached more to just listen, to watch, to look at Haechan as he dug on his scars that never really healed.

"I am me. I am not loveable. I am the prince who didn't look like one at all. I'm the prince who was too weak to be an alpha, too unattractive to be an omega and even more useless as a beta. I grew up not receiving much love. I grew up thinking I wouldn't be loved at all.

"But you, you said you love me, and not Taeyong. "

Mark flinched at the mention of the name. Taeyong would always be a sensitive topic for them, which if spoken about carelessly, could bring about their ruins.

"How could that possibly be. Even before I heard what you said to Jaehyun, that thought had already been bothering me for while. I tried to push it away. I thought I succeeded. I didn't. Because even when you said you would fall in love with me soon, even when I tried to be hopeful, the doubt was still there.

"Because I am not Taeyong, and I could never be Taeyong. Try as I might, I will never be better than Taeyong. Never at anything. Never at all.

"Because Taeyong is beautiful, the most beautiful in the world. He's perfect. He's loved by everybody. He's every thing I ever wanted to be. But I couldn't. I couldn't be like him. So how can you love me and not him? It doesn't make sense. It will never make sense. "

"You are beautiful, too, " he answered. "Most beautiful in my eyes. Beautiful and brave, because only the bravest can reveal their scars like you just did. "

Mark had never seen Haechan this naked before, open for Mark to see, to prod on his wounds if he wanted to. He didn't. He only wanted to bandaged them. To close them. To heal them. But how was he going to heal him? What was going to heal him? If loving him wasn't enough, then what else? What else could Mark do?

Haechan placed his hands on Mark's shoulders. It was supposed to be a comforting action but it did nothing other than to increase his anxiety. Haechan was going to break his heart, he knew it, and he wanted to escape.

"I could never believe you, Mark, and I'm sorry. Never at all. And I guess... I guess it's better for you to listen to what other people are saying. "

No, Mark shook his head. He wouldn't. He wasn't willing to give up just like that. How could Haechan ask him to give up just like that?

Mark stood up. Suddenly, watching the Eager Earl gloat was even more appealing than spending the night with his mate as the latter tried to convince him to just let go. How could he, when all he wanted to do was to hold him even closer and protect him, to take care of him and make him forget all the pain. He didn't want to talk about this. Not now. Not ever. He would never agree.

"Mark, please! "

Donghyuck hold his hand as he tried to leave, and Mark wondered why couldn't Haechan just hold him like this forever? Why was he pushing Mark away?

Haechan pulled Mark's hand, he made him sit on the bed again only to convince him why there's no reason for Haechan to stay with him anymore.

"By trying to show me how much you love me, you're getting hurt, " Haechan told him as he cupped his face with his hands. Each caress was like a last eave of goodbye. Mark didn't like it. His skin was burning at the touch.

"If it's the light scratch on my face that we're talking about, you understand that it's not worth the fuzz, right?"

"I'm not only talking about that and you know it. "

Mark did. He knew. He wasn't dumb. He wasn't blind. He wasn't deaf. He knew that this... His dedication to convince his mate was affecting him and the people around him in ways that Mark didn't want to acknowledge. But it wasn't the most important thing to him at the moment. Maybe he would deal with them in future, in the future but not yet. What's important was to make sure Haechan would stay.

"The people are curious as to why we don't have a child yet. The people are thinking that there's something wrong in our relationship. That there's something wrong with me. Because I am not fulfilling my duties. Yet, you're keeping me. In fact, it's you who's preventing me from fulfilling my duties. Because you're being considerate. But by doing so, you are sending the wrong message to your people. Because of me. You're losing my your people's support. Because of me, you're going to suffer. I don't want you to suffer, because Mark... I love you. So please. Just let me go. "

"But what about me, Haechan? I love you, too, and I don't want to hurt you by not making you feel loved. You deserved to be love, Haechan. You do. If only you would let me show you. "

When Haechan tried to leave, Mark held his hands firmly, and when he tried to look away, Mark held his face gently. He needed to make sure that Haechan would look him in the eyes, in hopes that by doing so, he, too, could see his soul.

"Listen, " he said, not as an order but as a desperate request. "You have no idea how beautiful you are. You have no idea how much worthy of love you are. Because you are you. You don't need to be anybody else to be worthy of being loved.

"I love you, because you are you, and you're the kindest person I ever met. You never hurt back even when others hurt you. You endure. You never hold grudges against anyone. You forgive and you understand. You care. All of this you do even without getting anything in return. You're so special. You're so good for this world. You're too good that it's me who doesn't deserve you at all. But still, I want you. I love you, and I want to keep you. You have no idea how, of all the people in the world, I will choose you. "

"But you didn't choose me, " Haechan reminded him. "If it wasn't for the circumstances, you wouldn't have been married to me. "

Mark nodded. "I might not have chosen you then but I am choosing you now. So please, allow me to choose you.

"I don't know when exactly did I kiss fall in love with you, but I believe, I love you long enough before I realized. I wish I could've realized this sooner so that I could have prevented you from being hurt any further. But I didn't. And I'm sorry for it. I really am.

"I see the problem now. You.. You don't love yourself. You don't know how to love yourself. But please, let me love you. Let me show you how much I love you. Let me wait for the day when you'll finally learn to love yourself, and realized that you are worthy of being loved. Let me wait. Let me wait until you finally realize how much I love you. "

"Why can't you just give up?" Haechan asked, frustrated, but his frustration was nothing compared to Mark's determination.

"Because, I love you. That's why. "

"Mark, " Haechan tried to beg, but it was the only request Mark could not fulfill for him.

"Haechan," he begged with equal intensity, or maybe even more.

"Why is it so hard to win against you? " Haechan asked angrily, but it was clear to Mark that his resolve was slowly crumbling.

"You cannot win against an alpha who is fighting for his omega. "

And Mark would fight for him against anyone, against anything, maybe against Haechan himself. He would fight, and he would make sure he would win, for Haechan, for the two of them.

When Haechan gave up and decided to let his own body fall on top of Mark, Mark received him gratefully. He enveloped him in his arms, where he wanted to keep him there forever.

"Can you promise me one thing? "

He asked, to which Haechan only tiredly hummed in acknowledgement to his question. He rubbed his back comfortingly, and while doing so, he was comforting himself as well.

"People are going to try and separate us, but can you promise to hold my hand and never let go? "

"Please? "

Haechan didn't answer. What he did instead was to take Mark's hand away from his face. He held them firmly with his own. It was enough to let him know that Haechan would stay. Haechan would wait with him, and in the future, in the future, everything will fall into place.

In the future, but not yet.

●●●

The cubs had finally opened their eyes for the first time, and was staring at the two of them curiously. They were beautiful just like their mother. What a pity that she wouldn't anymore be able to watch them grow into a majestic creature that she was once.

Mark had taken them back to safety, secretly and with Johnny's help. When the rest of the people in the were asleep, they sneaked out and headed back to the forest despite the danger that the darkness was imposing. The cubs too, were in danger, and they didn't have their mother to protect them, all because Mark had killed her. He might not have been the one who shot the fatal arrow, but had he stopped the hunt like the rest suggested, then the vixen could still have been alive.

They were now being cared for, and kept in the castle's secret garden, the one which was own by the late queen before, the one where the wildflowers of Icaria bloomed all year long, and the one where fireflies danced around during the night.

"I like them better like this ," Haechan commented as he crouched down to pet the cubs one by one and scoop them with his hands. Eversince Mark had shown him the cubs, Haechan had been marveling at their majestic beauty that he refused to pay attention to Mark. He would have been jealous had those cubs not been his gift to him at all.

"Like what?" Mark asked him.

"Alive, " Haechan answered. "I like them better like this rather than to have their furs on my shoulder. "

"Of course you do. "

Maybe Mark should have known better. He should have known better that a person like Haechan, pure and kind-hearted, would not appreciate a gift derived from a brutal killing.

"Do you want to take them with us back to the royal castle? "

Haechan finally turned to look at him. He shook his head. "They will be safer here. "

Right. Because the people in the royal castle would just fancy to kill them, for their meat and for their furs.

"We should give one to Jeongin, since he'll be the one to take care of them, " Haechan suggested, to which Mark couldn't help but agree.

Jeongin, the sneaky child that he was, had been awake all along and was waiting for them to return. He had been the first person in to see the the cubs, and needless to say, he too was enamoured by their beauty. Mark then decided to give him the honorary task of a caring and protecting them.

"One for Jeongin, and the rest for our children, " Mark answered.

"If we will have one, " Haechan answered.

"Trust me, we will have one. Or maybe even more. "

When the time was right.

Haechan reached out a hand to Mark, which Mark took without hesitation in order to help him up.

"Are we really allowed to stay here longer? "

They were supposed to head back to the royal castle before the sunrise, but Mark delayed it until after the sunset in favor of spending more time there, without the presence of the nuisance earl.

"We are, " Mark lied. They should be heading back. Mark had a lot of things he should do as a King, things a responsible ruler shouldn't procrastinate.

But for once, Mark didn't want to be a King. He just wanted to be a normal person, a normal husband whose only concern was his mate. Just for a few hours, not even for an entire day.

"My father proposed to my mother in this very garden, " Mark retold his mate.

Haechan's eyes grew wide like he expected them too. He was, after all, very interested with good romantic story.

"This very place? " he asked in disbelief, to which Mark nodded.

"He proposed here, surrounded by t everything that my mother didn't want to leave behind. "

"But there are flowers too, in the Royal Garden. I should know. That's where I spend most of my time. "

"And that's where you should be. With the other flowers like yourself. " Haechan blushed, and Mark was reminded of that instant when he thought that Haechan was blushing because of Yuta. It turned out he wasn't, but it was te fever coloring his cheeks. Haechan only blushed for him. He should give him this color more often.

"But, to answer your question, it wasn't the flower she was hesitant to leave behind. "

"Her family? " Haechan tried again.

"To some extent, maybe yes, but not entirely because of them. It was the comfort. The serenity. The peace. All of them rarely found in the Royal Castle. "

Haechan nodded, for he understood. He too knew what it's like to be born to a Royal Family. He too knew the hardships, and the never ending battles and tr never ending line of enemies which seemed to grow longer in the blink of an eye. Being Royal to some was a dream, but to some, it's a nightmare which was hard to wake up to.

"But she accepted. "

"She did. "

"Why? "

Mark gently placed his hand on Haechan's shoulder and made his husband turn to face him.

"Because my father asked her to be each other's comfort, peace and serenity. "

He held Haechan's gaze, and the latter didn't dare to look away as well. Mark felt courageous to continue.

"I want us to be like that, too. To be each other's comfort, peace and serenity.

"If I could, I would give you a life without a single worry. A life far a way from this. If I could, I would abandon all of my duties and live here in Aquilo with you, far away from the hardships and pressures of being royalties.

"If I could, I would give you a world without a war. A world where there's no Pandor to think about. A world where everything would be easy. A world where we wouldn't think of other things except for ourselves. But, I couldn't. "

"You couldn't, "Haechan replied. "I understand you couldn't. "

"I couldn't, " Mark repeated. "All I could give you is myself, myself to be your comfort, peace, and serenity, as we go through everything.

"But I am not strong enough, nor am I tough enough. I too, need comfort, I too need a moment of peace and serenity. I wanted to be strong for the both of us, but I can only be strong, if you will help me.

"That's why, I am asking you. I am asking you to be those things for me as well. Please. You may still not believe how much I am in love with you, but please, hold my hand, and be those things for me, too. Give me strength. Help me stay strong for the both of us. "

Mark was hopeful, but he couldn't deny that he too was nervous, that he was expecting Haechan to pull away like he used to. He was expecting him to ask. Why me? Why would you choose someone like me.

But Haechan didn't do any of those things. Instead, he just continued looking into Mark's eyes as if he was searching for his soul.

He didn't pull away. Instead, he moved to shorten their distance even more. Mark had not been expecting this, and he had not been able to move away. Maybe he didn't want to, because maybe he wanted this, too.

Haechan leaned closer, the distance between their faces a mere leaf away. His breathe ghosted against Mark's face as he spoke the sweetest words Mark had heard from him after so long.

"I will be your comfort, your peace and your serenity. "

Haechan closed the distance between their faces, and Mark was too surprised to move.

It was sudden, unexpected, something he wanted but never anticipated to happen again this soon.

Haechan's lips were soft, as soft as he remembered them to be, and the only thing that he could do was to stay there and enjoy the moment, afraid that by moving, he would ruin everything, and just like a dream, Haechan would disappear into thin air.

So this was how their first kiss should have felt like. Nervous. Tingling. Unsure. Exciting. Maybe it was the first, the first taste of true love.

Haechan pulled away a moment to soon, and only then did Mark's body remembered how to move. He didn't let Haechan pull away completely. He pulled him close and placed his hand at the back of his neck.

Haechan gasped in surprise, but he recovered quickly. It wasn't long before he finally kept up with Mark's rhythm, lips pressing against each other, tongues dancing with each other.

This was comfort, peace and serenity.

This was everything they ever needed.

If only this could be everything, if only everything could end up beautiful like this. If only fate didn't have another plan for them, plans that were yet to completely unfold.

●●●

It was dark.

There was no light aside from the torches that the soldiers were carrying as they cross the woods of Drya, the shortest way that would lead them back to the Royal Castle.

It was dark, a perfect opportunity for the evil to conceal themselves and strike. There would be no one to witness their crime. No one but the darkness.

It was dark. Even the stars were hiding behind the clouds, and ominous sign that even the heaven above had already abandoned them.

Mark didn't know what happened next after he stepped off of the carriage with his sword in hand. He bade a tearful Haechan goodbye with one last kiss, and removed the omega's fist which were clutching in his clothes in futile attempt to make him stay.

But Mark couldn't stay. He had a battle to fight. He wasn't sure if he was going to win, but if he stayed, then they were bound to lose.

It was dark, but Mark could barely make out the fallen bodies on the ground. Some from the enemies, more from their own. Mark couldn't see the red, but he could smell the stench of blood. It was thick, repulsive, but Mark had no time to empty his stomach.

Johnny, too, had fallen, his injury still not fully recovered. He was the person Mark was depending on during this time, but he too wasn't on his strongest. He too was caught of guard. Mark wanted to make sure if he was still alive. But Mark couldn't. He had a battle to fight.

Mark didn't have to time to realize what was happening. He was hurt. There was a piercing pain to his stomach which he wasn't anymore able to check as he sunk to his knees and was enveloped by total darkness.

There was a gush of wind clewing on his face. He could hear wings flapping in the air. And then he was floating.

Mark tried to open his eyes but all that he could see was a flash of gold.

And then he heard a voice.

"You owe me on this one, brother. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: it's so cheesy, it's already cringey. Lemme add some golden fluff balls and lemme try to kill them. 
> 
> I honestly haven't been productive in writing despite the enhanced community quarantine (aka lockdown) because, as much as I have a lot of time to write, the news are so distracting. 
> 
> I hope everyone's safe, healthy and not hungry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, my heart is beating a little to fast because I accidentally clicked the delete button and my not yet fully awake mind almost clicked yes.
> 
> Hi!
> 
> Be safe!

"Oh, why are you awake? "

Mark heard a voice asking him, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

"You're not supposed to be awake, yet. "

Mark tried to search for the owner of the voice, but all his efforts, were futile. There was nothing to see other than the whiteness of the clouds and the golden streaks of light. 

Where was he? 

Who was he talking to? 

"Oh no, " the person chuckled. "You're not allowed to see me. At least, not yet. Not until the time is right. "

Was he… dead? 

The person chuckled again. "You're not dead, " he answered, like he could read Mark's mind. "You almost were, but fortunately, you're still alive. You have to thank me for that, brother. Me, and my father's plans for you. Plans that I certainly don't agree to, mind you. But don't tell him that, or else I might be stuck flying around Ouranus for eternity."

Brother? 

The person chuckled again. "Soon, he might let you know. About himself, and about me, and about why he was here and not where be belonged to .Soon. But for now,your vive. Survive, and don't be… don't be like that person. Him who lived a lifetime of regrets because of the choices he made. Remember, brother, the tale. Remember. Don't make the same mistakes. Don't —"

The voice faded into nothing, nothing but the blowing of the winds and flapping of the wings. A bird? An angel? 

Mark was floating, that he was sure. He was high above the clouds, letting the wind carry him to wherever it would take him. 

He couldn't find the ground, but he wasn't feeling any fear. Why would he, when being one with the wind was much more liberating. 

So this was what it's like to be light. To be ridded of the burdens weighing him down. 

It was nice. 

He felt free. 

But it was temporary. 

Mark was floating contentedly, until he wasn't anymore. 

His body was let down softly on the ground, like he was a fragile object that could easily shatter into pieces. He lie there, quite unsure of what's happening, until the voice returned again. 

"My duty ends here, brother. Goodbye for now. Remember. Endure. Survive. "

●●●  
Pain. 

Every inch of his body was hurting. Every muscle was contracting despite him not doing anything and his veins were pulsing erratically. His skin, from his head to his fingertips, was burning like he was swimming in a scalding hot waters. He was swimming, and he was drowing. 

Mark coughed painfully, his lungs felt like it was being squeezed out for the last remaining oxygen in his body. 

But the worst, the worst was the seering pain in his stomach. It was like he had been cut open and his insides taken out. 

What happened? 

Where was he? 

How? 

Why? 

"Your Majesty? " 

There was a soft voice calling out to him, the moment he began stirring back to consciousness. 

Who was it? 

Haechan? 

No. The voice was to feminine to be his. 

Mark slowly began to open his eyes, only to squeeze them shut from the brightness, the sun rays peeking through the window, mercilessly blinding him. Whoever the person who was inside the room with him was thankfully considerate enough to draw the curtains of the window down. 

Mark slowly opened his eyes again, his sight still a blur. He blinked a couple of time, until the view slowly became clearer. Mark was greeted by the familiarity of the surroundings. The ornaments on the ceiling and around the room, the familiar fabric of the sheets on the bed, and the familiar drappings on the windows. He was back home. Particularly, he was in his room. His and his mate's bedroom. 

But he wasn't supposed to be there. He remembered leaving that room, and the Royal Castle of Icaria, in favor of visiting the North for the traditional hunt. 

He was home. He was back to Castle Icaria. He, however, had no idea when he made it back, how he made it back, and why. 

Why couldn't he remember coming back. 

Mark searched for the presence of anybody else inside the room. Any body who could answer his question.

The first people he had laid his eyes on were the two betas, whom judging from their attire, Mark concluded to be apprentices in the field of medicine. They were both bowing their head at him, politely. He doubted if they could tell him anything other than his medical. He doubted if protocols allowed them to give him more information than the limits of their duties. 

Mark scanned the room again until it finally landed on a figure of a woman who's hair was barely reaching shoulder, a hair cut that was mostly frown upon, and considered rebellious, for women in Icaria. Her back was still turn to him as she continued to adjust the curtains, but Mark could never mistake her for anybody else. Only she would be brave enough to break down those stigmas. Only she would be brave enough to not care. Only she would be brave to ignore protocols without hesitation. 

Sunny finally turned to him, and for a while, she stared at Mark with a blank expression that send chills to his body. That was until she smiled at him, a relieved but a very exhausted smile. 

"You survived, Your Majesty, " she tried to sound nonchalant despite the obvious worry in her voice. "What a pleasant surprise."

"What happened? " Mark winced as he felt gravity pulling him back down again when he tried to get up. His stomach squeezed tight, causing him to cough, and thus making everything hurt even more. Even his throat was burning, and scratching while he was speaking, like he hadn't tasted water in a while. 

Sunny motioned to one of the apprentices, and soon Mark found a cup of water being placed next to his lips. Mark drank graciously. 

"Careful, " Sunny warned him. "We don't want you to lose consciousness because of choking. Not when you've already been out for three days. "

"For three days? " Mark's voice sounded scratchy when he spoke loudly, and the inside of his throat felt like it was being scraped by a very pointed nail. 

"You don't remember anything? " Sunny asked, greatly confused. "Nothing at all? "

Mark tried to recall everything that had happened. 

The hunt. 

The vixen. 

The young cubs. 

Haechan. 

His promises. 

None of them could explain how he came back to Icaria or why he had been unconscious for three days. 

Sunny motioned for the apprentices to leave, and they did so after one last courteous bow to the doctor, and to him. The doctor waited for the sound of the door to shut close before she finally spoke. 

"You almost died, Your Majesty, " Sunny answered him. 

The gods above knew that Mark was wishing it to be one of the doctor's cruel joke, a not so tasteful one, but fortunately, still a joke — not part of the reality. 

It didn't seem like the case, unfortunately. 

"You were on your way back to Icaria, but there were men waiting for your party to arrive. You were... unprepared. Outnumbered. If it wasn't for Taeil and the forces he brought to get to you, Icaria would have lost it's King to a tragedy…again. "

Flashes of the memories that his mind seemed to have tried to keep buried began resurfacing one after another. 

The dark forest. 

The masked men. 

The stench of blood. 

His fallen soldiers. 

Haechan. 

Haechan? 

The men slowly began advancing to the carriage where Mark left his mate to protect him. Mark desperately tried to push them back, but there were too many of them. With only a few of his soldiers on their feet to bravely keep on fighting, they were fighting a losing battle. 

Mark fell to the ground as he received yet another blow to his body. His eyes began to blur, and as he slowly began to succumb to the darkness, Mark could only listen to his mate's fearful screams. 

"Haechan! " Mark exclaimed as he immediately stood up from the bed, only to pitifully fall down while clutching his wounded stomach. 

Sunny gasped in panic before trying to help him back to bed, only for Mark pushed her hand away, as he continued to sit down on the floor like no regal King should. 

Sunny huffed. "Calm down, Your Majesty. Your mate is fine. He woke up a day before you did and had only left again to rest. "

Mark used his arm to push himself up. He struggled, but he was able to make it back to his feet. 

"I will only believe you once I see him. "

Sunny muttered something under her breath that sounded somewhat similar to "annoying brat", but Mark was far too worried of his mate to feel offended. 

The door of his room opened and Mark almost immediately screamed at the person who entered without his permission. 

Almost... It was a relief that he didn't.

Mark couldn't help but feel at ease at the sight of his advisor, to whom he owed his life again. He didn't seemed scathed by the battle, and it seem that the years had not taken away his fighting prowess. 

"How is Haechan? " he asked his advisor worriedly. 

"There are a lot of things that you should worry more about, Your Majesty." Taeil coldly replied. "That includes your own well being. "

Mark huffed stubbornly. "I will worry about everything else once I am certain that my mate is already out of danger. "

There was a certain indifference that Mark had never seen on Taeil before, as he coldly dismissed Mark's requests. 

"You're mate is doing fine, Your Majesty. But I am afraid that your own Kingdom is on the brink of falling down right before your very eyes. "

♛♛♛

"As far as the castle is concerned, or at least, as far as the castle wants to spread, it was a group of bandit trying to rob whichever merchant would pass that dangerous and dark road. That it was a mistake that they stumbled upon the king's party. That it wasn't intentional. That it was only an unfortunate incident. " Taeil informed him, the very moment that Sunny left the room to give them privacy. "It's unfortunate that by lying, we're tarnishing the reputation of the knights who protected you. For them to be defeated easily by bandits, but it's better that they take the fall, than the ruler himself. It was better to blame the incompetence on the limbs than on the head itself. "

Mari clenched his fist. He didn't like the sound of it. His soldiers, his knights, all fought for him, bravely, with their lives at stake. Mark didn't like the idea that they would take the fall for something that was not even their fault. They were outnumbered, and they were all taken by surprised. They weren't the one to blame.

"We don't need to lie about what happened. I refuse to dishonor the people who serves me with their utmost loyalty. "

Taeil nodded. "Indeed, we don't need to. There's no use fooling ourselves about what happened and we're certainly not fooling your enemies as well. "

"My enemies? " he asked. "Which enemies? "

"Your enemies, " Taeil repeated "Those who wanted to dead. "

A coup. An assassination. A ploy to have him dead. A ploy to have the King dead. 

As far as the history of Icaria was concerned, nothing like that had happened for a century, not after the reign of King Veron who was a deemed ruthless and merciless by many and was ousted from the throne by his brother, Mark's great grandfather, to whom he was named after. 

How cruel could fate become to have two Mark's experience the opposite fate. One was given a crown through a rebellion, and one was on the brink of losing the same to a rebellion, as well. 

How ironic?

What a cruel twist of fate. 

Mark could not stop himself from hitting his own head with his fist in frustration. He didn't care if he might be aggravating more of his injuries. He was so angry. At those people. At himself. 

From his great grandfather up to his father, the people had been satisfied with their reign. They respected them and they fear them enough to not try anything to overthrow them. 

But here was Mark, failing his people and failing his ancestors. Why couldn't he be like all of them? 

"The attack originated from the South, where talks about your incompetence have been echoing all throughout the meadows. " Taeil still spoke coldly, and Mark couldn't bring it in himself to meet his eyes out of shame. He continued to glare down on the patterns on the sheets. 

"When the Baron of Baree woke up, he immediately summoned a messenger to seek me, to inform me of such talks, and to warn me of what to expect — of what was about to come our way. He had no idea that they would attack so soon, but the information was enough for us to prepare ourselves, because apparently your weren't prepared at all. 

"He told me he was going to tell you but he lost his chance. "

Mark looked down even further, recalling the last interaction he had with the Baron before venturing in the forest again."He did... But I pushed away the talk for later." Because he thought it wasn't important. Just some minor land disputes which could be settled at any other given time. Mark didn't know. 

Mark had been meaning to listen to him. He was planning to, but he lost the opportunity. "I would have talked to him that knight, But then the accident happened. "

"What makes you certain that it was an accident? "

Mark looked up in surprise, in realization and in dread. 

Did someone tried to kill the Baron? Because he was going to inform Mark about the brewing rebellion? 

Taeil's eyes were merciless as he stared down at Mark. 

Disappointment. 

Anger. 

Failure. 

Mark could feel everything through his bones, and he couldn't even think of a way to defend himself. He didn't want to defend himself. 

"It was me. He could've died because of me, " he said while looking down shamefully again. "All because I was too caught up with the stupid hunt. "

"We both know it was more than just a stupid hunt to you. "

Mark look back up at Taeil. Taeil had never been like this to him before, not even when he was struggling to pick his sword up when he was young. Taeil looked impatient, because Mark had been failing him over and over again. 

"It was him. "

Taeil didn't need to mention a name for his heart to begin racing. Taeil didn't need to say more, for Mark to know where this conversation is going. 

"You wanted to give him the golden furs as a token of your love, didn't you? All of this because of your obsession to impress him. "

Mark shook his head defensively. 

"Don't you dare blame him for my shortcomings. "

Both he and Taeil were surprised at how he sounded. He had never spoken to his mentor, his advisor and his former regent like that. He quickly regreted speaking that way, and he would probably apologize had the subject of their argument had not been his mate. 

Whatever surprise Taeil had felt, he was quick to recover and open his mouth again. 

"The wind was whispering tunes about the King. About the King who is madly in love with his consort, that he would give him anything to prove his love to him… even his own kingdom. 

"There are words circulating, instigating the fear amongst the citizens that one day, Icaria would be under the rule of Polaria. "

Mark scoffed in disbelief. "Why would anyone believe such rumor? "

"You're giving them reasons to believe so, " Taeil didn't even hesitate to say so, that Mark couldn't help but conclude that he too, of all people, was starting to believe such rumor. 

"You accused him of cheating but ended up not punishing him. He isn't giving you an heir like he was supposed to, but your holding to him tighter than you're holding your reigns to Icaria. People have the reason to believe that their King was succumbing to a madness and such madness could lead to this Kingdom's demise. "

"Ridiculous, " he wasn't sure if it was just the rumor he was talking about or his advisor as well. "And who might be spreading such rumor? "

"The Earl of Eurs. "

Mark scoffed again. "His words have no bearing at all. Everyone in Icaria knows how much of a fool he is. "

"Every word has a bearing, Your Majesty. Especially to those who are just waiting for the right moment to strike. "

Mark balled up his fist even tighter. One would do anything for power, and that included tarnishing someone else's reputation to weaken them. 

"Seize him, " Mark ordered. "Capture him. Imprison him. "

"It would only make his words sound truthful. "

Mark wished that he could say that Taeil was wrong but he couldn't. He didn't know what else to do. 

"You need to be careful, Your Majesty, " Taeil gave one last warning as he began to retreat. "Or you might find yourself losing your allies and gaining more enemies. "

"How about you, Taeil? " he asked, just as Taeil was about to touch the handle of the door. "Am I… am I loosing you, too? "

Taeil halted his steps, but he didn't turn around to look at his King. 

"I have always been on your side, Your Majesty. Always. "

And yet, Mark couldn't feel that that was the case. For the first time, in a long time that Taeil had served and guided him, he didn't feel quite sure if Taeil was the ally he thought him to be. 

Mark shook his head even if Taeil wasn't looking at him. "No. You're only on my side when I'm the king you wanted me to be. "

♛♛♛

The infirmary was filled with wounded knights, and most of them still struggling in and out of consciousness. Mark couldn't bear to stare at them individually and gauge their injuries, for he found it hard to do so without wallowing in self blame again. 

Because he was to be blamed. Had they returned earlier like they were supposed to, they could have taken the longer, but much safer route. This knights would probably still walking with dignity instead of lying pitifully and contorting in pain. 

Mark had not asked for a number of casualty, though by judging through their numbers, some if them were either healed enough to leave, or had already left forever. Marked hoped it wasn't the latter. 

These were the people who were loyal to him. These were the people who would do anything for him. Yet, Mark had failed them, all for his own selfish reason. 

Mark scanned the rooms to search for that one specific person, that one person whom he couldn't forgive himself if, god forbid, something bad happened to. He would never know how to move on from his mistake if the worst happened to the only person he could call his brother. 

Mark found him sitting on the bed at the very end of the room. He was one of the only few who was fortunately awake and in better condition. Mark breathed a sigh in relief. 

Mark slowly walked toward that person, his heavy foot steps gaining the knight's attention. Johnny smiled amusedly at him. 

"I don't understand why you're looking at me like that, Your Majesty, when it seemed to me that I am in a much better shape than you. "

Mark couldn't help but smile. The bandages on Johnny's chest and stomach might seem similar to the ones Mark had inside his shirt, but the older and much stronger alpha seemed to be fairing better with enduring and healing than him. 

"It's nice to see that you're in a good condition to mock your king, " he replied ones he reached the knights bed. "How are you? "

"Fine, I guess." Johnny shrugged, only for him to wince. "I just came back from the dead. You on the other hand looked like you're still struggling to stay alive. "

Mark sighed. 

"Maybe I am. "

Johnny was about to laugh when something about looking at Mark suddenly made him halt. "Are you sure you should be going down here in the infirmary instead of resting in your room with your husband? "

Mark shook his head. "I do not have the time to rest, nor the time to spare to spend with his husband. "

Johnny looked conflicted before sighing. 

"Why do I feel like you didn't only come here to make sure I am doing, okay? "

Mark felt guilty. He only came down to really make sure that all of them, most especially Johnny, were able to survive the ambush. But when he began talking to Johnny, he couldn't help but to pour out his worries on the poor knight. There was no one else to talk to, not even the very person whom Mark thought he could depend on. 

Johnny took one look at the other sleeping knights before deeming that whatever conversation that Mark wanted to share with him, it was only for his ears to hear. He stood up from the bed and lead Mark outside. 

Mark wished that he could be as strong as Johnny, who could walk with dignity despite his injuries. Mark knew it would be impossible for him. It would be impossible for anyone who was carrying the burden of his own incompetence. 

"I'm guessing they informed you about what happened, " Mark commented as they walk to the empty corridors which was leading to Mark's office. 

Johnny nodded. "A little. I only woke up just a bit earlier than you. I know about…the attempt to assassinate you. Sorry about that."

Mark only nodded. 

"You probably also know to whom their attributing the reasons for such rebellion. "

Johnny winced. "For the record, I don't agree with them. "

Mark smiled. If there's one person in Icaria, in the world even, whom he could count on to side with him even after committing unlimited amount of mistakes, it would be Johnny. 

"Too bad, you seemed outnumbered."

They both reached the office and Mark, instead of sitting down on the his chair like he used to, sat on the couch opposite to where the knight decided to sit. They weren't going to speak like a king to a knight, but like a friend to another friend. 

"What do you plan to do? " Johnny asked. "We still haven't determined who was behind everything, but with a lot of the attackers subdued and imprisoned, it would only be a matter of time before we finally determined who the instigator is. Until then, you better start thinking what proper measure you should to to ensure your safety and the stability of your reign. "

"I'm planning to let him go, Johnny, " he bitterly answered. 

It took Johnny a while to understand that Mark wasn't talking about the attack nor the instigator of the attack. When he did so, he slumped on the couch's back as stared at Mark in this belief. 

"Why? "

"Because it's the rightest thing to do. "

The gods knew how much Mark wanted to keep Haechan by his side forever. They knew how much Mark wanted to make him feel safe, to make him feel loved. 

Mark wanted to ignore everything that was happening. He wanted to be selfish. But doing so could hurt Haechan even more. 

He wouldn't be safe with Mark, not when every little thing that he would do would be blamed on the omega. Not when the people who despised him would use his husband to hurt him. Not when they're willing to sacrifice Haechan to get what they want. 

Haechan would be hurt if Mark decided to let him go. He would be in pain. But he would be safe and Mark wanted him to be safe. Safe and alive. 

It was the right thing to do. Yet, no matter how many times Mark decided to repeat those words over and over again, he couldn't convince his heart to agree with him. It squeezed hard just at the thought, and Mark couldn't help but think that it was going to stop beating once he finally let his mate go. 

Johnny sighed. "I wish we could drink to this. "

And Mark couldn't help but agree. Alcohol would numb his pain. But alcohol would also make his deepest desires resurface, and it wasn't his desires which should be on top of his priorities, but whatever was for the best — the best for Icaria — and the best for Haechan. 

"I could have been with him, " Johnny commented after a while, confusing Mark. It took Mark a while to realized whom the knight was talking about. "Him who's as beautiful and fragile as a flower but as sharp as sword. I could have been with him, but he didn't want to. The choice wasn't mine to make. 

He was talking about the omega from Sayara, the only person who had captured Johnny's heart, only to break them into pieces when didn't return his love.

"I could have taken him here with me, but it wasn't what he wanted. I keep telling myself that I would meet him again one day, but I also know that I might have already lost every chance, when I left without him. A chance that wasn't really mine to take, for the choice wasn't really mine to make. "

He turned to Mark with his deepest regrets written all over his face — the most vulnerable he had seen his most trusted knight. 

"But you, on the other hand, Your Majesty, the choice is all for you to make. "

Mark shook his head to disagree. "I couldn't be a mate and a king at the same time. "

"Says who? " Johnny asked. 

"The people. "

Johnny gave him a small smile. "I assure you, I am not that one of them. "

Taeil is, he was tempted to add, but even he knew how childish that would sound. 

"And I assure you, there are more people around you who think the same way as I do. You just have to look for them. 

"But still, Your Majesty, the choice is still yours to make. Just make sure that you'll be willing to carry the burden of the choice you're going to make. "

♛♛♛

Most of his injuries were concealed by his clothings, and if Mark would be able to act like he wasn't enduring anything, no one would even notice that he had just been on the brink of death. No one would notice, except maybe the person he was going to meet. 

There was no more use hiding away his injuries to this person, when the very reason why he decided to grace Mark with his presence was the news of his almost death experience. Still, Mark would rather die than to face this person while limping. 

The carriage came to a halt, when they finally reached their destination. Mark slowly stepped out. Trailing after him, as they passed through the Northern gates was his escort for the day. Johnny didn't take it well when Mark ordered him to stay and not accompany him, especially since the threat to his life seemed to be even more serious that it was before. Mark, however, told him that he wouldn't be able to do much either considering his current state. Disappointed and maybe at some point, a little bit insulted, Johnny still managed to handpick the very person who would temporarily replace him. 

Hyunwoo was only a little older than Johnny, and they were a little similar in both built and height. They, however were two entirely different person. Hyunwoo was…too stiff and too focused on his duty. But if Johnny trusted him, then surely, Mark could trust him with his life. 

The guards on the gate accompanied them to the cottage where the person whom Mark was supposed to meet was presumably waiting for him. 

Mark immediately met the cold and freezing gaze of the pair of blue eyes. They still stared at Mark like the owner of those eyes wanted to kill him. Mark wouldn't be surprised if he really would. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty, " he greeted the younger as he sat opposite him on the table. 

"I couldn't say the same thing. "

The room was filled with so much intensity, with the knights mimicking their respective kings, glaring at one another as if they wanted to tear of each other's head. 

Jeno motioned for his guards to leave and Mark did the same. Hyunwoo hesitated. 

"It's fine, " he told his too serious knight. "Jeno wouldn't kill me, at least not when he can't get away with it. "

Hyunwoo looked conflicted, but he obeyed his king nonetheless. 

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, " he said after the knight had left. "As much as I wanted to drink wine with you at the comforts of the royal castle, my people actually fears that I'm minutes away from handing my kingdom to you on a silver platter. It's pointless, I know, because if that's been your intention all along, then you could've saved all of us the trouble and married me instead. "

Jeno only raised his eyebrow at Mark's poor attempt at humor. "I didn't realize you're interested in marrying all three of us. "

Mark winced. He had forgotten that humor didn't exist in Polaria. 

"I didn't realize you would go to this extent just to forbid me to see my brother. "

Mark shrugged. 

"Forgive me again, but I do not trust you to not take him away. "

"Forgive me as well, because I couldn't trust you with him, " Jeno gave Mark a scrutinizing look before continuing. "Especially considering that you couldn't even protect yourself. What happened this time? Did the too kind Mark of Icaria decided to discard his sword in front of the enemy,again? "

Too kind. Mark wanted to laugh. He had almost threaten to kill every person who was bringing harm to his mate, yet Jeno still deemed him too kind. 

"What do you want, Jeno of Icaria? " he asked, going straight to the point. 

"My brother in exchange for the information about who killed your family. "

Mark just sat there, in silence. He had already expected this. He had hoped for this. 

He had initially planned to give the other King permission to take his brother back to Polaria, and take whatever offer he would give in exchange. 

He had initially thought that that was for the best — for Icaria and for his mate. But now that it was happening, now that he was about to make the decision, he couldn't help but second guess himself. 

Was this really the best thing to do? 

But what if it wasn't? 

Would he be able to live by his decision forever? 

Would he be able to take it back? 

Would he want to take it back? 

If that's the case, if he was so unsure about it, them why would he do it? 

Would he be able to survive without Haechan? 

Would he be able to survive without his sun? 

Mark opened his mouth to speak, only to say absolutely nothing, causing the other King to furrow his eyebrows. 

Could he really let go of his mate, just like that? 

"I will be your comfort, your peace and your serenity. "

It was as if he immediately awakened from a madness. He was able to break free from the thoughts poisoning his brain. 

Haechan had promised him. He had promised him that he would be by Mark's side, through everything. 

So why was Mark the first one giving up. Why was he letting go, when Haechan was willing to hold him tight? 

Mark stood up abruptly, aggravating his injuries in the process. He almost fell to the floor in pain, had he not used the table to hold himself up. Jeno didn't bother offering him help, but it's not like Mark was expecting help from him, either. 

"Whatever your offer is, I am not interested, " he said as he slowly turned towards the door. 

"Haechan isn't a real prince of Polaria. "

Mark halted his steps and turned back to Jeno in confusion. Jeno looked at him, emotionless. He had expected the exact reaction that Marl had given him. 

"He is a bastard of my father," he continued. "And in Polaria, bastards could never be given the titles of royalties. "

Mark stood there, completely los on what to do before realization dawned on him. He shook his head, in disappointment. 

Jeno held his head high, showing no remorse after saying what he just said. 

Angrily walked back to the other king, and pulled him out of his seat through his shirt. 

"I cannot believe you would resort to this slander just to get your way. "

"It's the truth, " Jeno replied, unbothered but the disrespect that the other kind eas shoeing him. "Why else do you think he was different from us? Why else do you think he was treated differently? The old king had cheated by giving you someone who's not really what you thought he is, and I'm giving you a chance to save yourself from embarassment. Return my brother to me, and save yourself from the humiliation of being married to a bastard."

Mark let the other king go, as he too slumped back on his chair. His hands were shaking at the revelation. 

He couldn't believe it. 

He didn't want to believe it. 

But suddenly everything made sense to him. 

Why Haechan was treated differently. 

Why Haechan never felt loved. 

Why Haechan never experienced the happiness he deserved. 

It was all making sense now, and Mark clutched his chest in pain. 

"Does he know? "

"No, " Jeno replied. "And I assure, you would not make it out alive if you're planning to tell him. "

Mark glared at the king of Polaria, the brother of his mate. He knew but he didn't say anything. He knew but he let Haechan feel that he was treated badly out of nothing. 

Yet, could Mark really blame him? Would giving him a reason be enough to take the pain away? No. It wouldn't. And the title is all he had to protect him and informing him would only take that title away. 

"There are two unmarried omegas from our family, " Jeno continued. "Our cousins. You can pick whoever you want in exchange of my brother. Do it and you'll save the remaining dignity that you have for yourself. "

♛♛♛

Unlike those times when Mark was able to come inside the room unnoticed, and observe his mate for a while, Haechan was already staring at him as he moved past the door. It was like he was expecting him, like he was waiting for him, and maybe Mark had made him wait a little longer. 

He hadn't been able to see him once he woke up, for he was too caught up with trying to make his decision, which he finally did. Albeit it wasn't an easy one, and moving on after making his decision would not be easy for him. It would not be easy for Haechan. Because Mark was going to ask him for a favor, a favor that he himself didn't expect he would be asking. 

Haechan stared at him with so much longing, yet, he contented himself with staring at Mark from where he was sitting in their bed. There was an invisible force which was holding him back from running towards Mark. 

Hesitation. 

Fear of rejection. 

Mark couldn't believe that after trying so hard to protect him, he was still the very person who was subjecting his mate to anxiety. 

Haechan smiled sadly at him before he spoke. "It was tough on you, wasn't it? "

Mark nodded. Haechan knew what was going on. He wasn't naive to not understand what's going on, and he wasn't stupid to not know how he was indirectly, unwillingly, taking part in all of it. Maybe Mark wished he was, if that's the only way he could shield him from the pain, as Mark tried to carry everything for the two of them. 

But he wasn't, so the only way to protect Haechan is to let him play his part, even if Mark knew he might hurt him in the process. 

"You do know that whatever decision you make, I will support you. I will understand you. "

"I know, " he said begrudgingly. 

"Good, " Haechan smiled bitterly. Mark could sense Haechan controlling his breath to pacify him, but nothing could stop his heart from beating fast in anticipation, and in nervousness, of how this conversation might end for the two of them. Mark understood. He felt exactly the same way.

Mark walked on a very slow pace before kneeling in front of Haechan as he reached him. He took his mate's shaking hands with his own as he met his stare. 

"I need to be a better King, " he began. "I need to show the people that nothing, no one could ever hinder me from carrying the responsibility on my shoulder. Not even you. "

Haechan nodded, and Mark watched as a couple of teardrops fell from his eyes before, he sheltered himself with a brave expression. 

"I understand. "

"Good, " he replied. "I will do just that. I will be the king they all wanted me to be. I will be the king they expected me to be. But I cannot do it without asking something from you. "

Haechan stared at him, his hands shaking between Mark's clasps. 

"Give me an heir, Haechan. "

The omega sadly nodded before realization dawned upon him. He looked at Mark in both surprise and confusion as he silently ask Mark for explanation. 

"I will be do my best to improve, but I can only do it with you by my side. So please, Haechan, give me an heir. Give me one, so that we could give them a reason not to take you away from me. "


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We surpassed 1000 kudos!!!
> 
> I can't believe it. Thank you to those who have been with me since the very beginning of the series and also to those who recently discovered this fic. I'm not really sure why but I'm just thankful that there are people paying attention to this even though honestly, I found myself wondering what I am doing in this series. I know this isn't much and the fact that I feel guilty for not proofreading, I really thank those who are able to look past those issues. Lol.
> 
> For this chapter, I guess you might be bored with the narration so I apologize beforehand. I am at the point where I want to get to the last par immediately (the one that will coincide with Damage Control) because I feel like if I drag it any longer, then I might just repeat everything. I decided to take the shorter route. Sorry.
> 
> To those who have read Damage Control, I guess we all know what's coming. For those who are reading this independently, I feel like some are going to be disappointed with the turn of event. Sorry for that, and sorry because I can't and I don't know what to do about it anymore. Since this is part of a series, I need to make sure that the events will be connected to the other part.
> 
> Again, thank you!
> 
> Now let's proceed to the boring narration.

Choices — Mark grew up understanding that he didn't have one. There were no options for him to choose from, just carefully created path, exclusively designed for him to walk on. 

He didn't get to choose whether he wanted to be a prince or not. He was born to be one, and having no other heir apparent aside from him, Mark had no choice but to walk on the path that was destined for him, even if it wasn't like how most of his subjects believed that path would be. 

It hadn't been a peaceful walk on the marbled floor, with the soft velvety carpets touching the soles of his boots. It wasn't beautiful, it wasn't luxurious, it wasn't anything that the people commonly associated with royals. It had been a walk on a perilous, unpaved road, a very narrow road where the imaginary lines on the side shouldn't be crossed. On the left were hungry wolves waiting to devour him had he crossed the line even just a little bit, even if it was just through an accident. On his right was a very steep cliff, waiting for him to make a mistake, and thus, bring misfortune to himself, make him self-destruct and make him fail. He had walked barefoot, stones and pebbles making his feet bleed, making him tire easy — making him want to take a rest. But Mark couldn't rest. He wasn't allowed any rest, because the road behind him was disappearing, and if ever he took a rest, he would disappear with it. So, he had walked. He walked, and walked, and walked, until his soles thickened, and he learned to walk without crossing the line. Some parts of him might have been chewed and spitted by the wolves, and he might have caught himself tethering to fall on the cliff, but he survived. He walked, and walked, and walked — there was no other choice. 

But that had been then. It was later on in his life that Mark was surrounded with countless of options and endless possibilities. If only he hadn't been faced with the difficulty of making a choice. 

Choices — what a complicated thing. For someone who had grown up understanding that he didn't have any, having to choose between options was a difficult thing. 

To kill an enemy, or to give him a chance? 

To engage in war, or to have peace talks? 

To doubt or to trust? 

To go on or give up? 

To hold on or to let go? 

Having a choice was much more than avoiding the hungry mouths of the wolves and the bottomless cliff, and most of the time, Mark questioned why he even had to make a choice. 

Why did he have to pick between two lords when both of them were either equally loyal or equally treacherous? 

Why did he have to choose between two scenarios when both were either equally favorable or equally not propitious? 

More importantly, why did he have to choose between being a mate and being a king? 

Why did he have to choose between love and glory? 

When he thought about it, he couldn't help but recall the tale that his mentor had shared with him, back when he had been nursing his broken heart, and back when he was sure that Taeil was his ally. 

The mortal and his maiden, and the path of glory that he had picked in favor of losing the person who would love him more than all of the people who admired him, combined, all because two gods in heaven decided that he should only have one. 

Mark wondered if those gods really existed, and if those same gods were responsible for forcing him to choose between two things because their holiness believed that he should only have one, and that only one could make him happy. 

He wondered if he was just a pawn, a toy, something that the gods use for their petty competition. Who was better? Was it that god of love and beauty, or the god of victory? Would Mark be just one insignificant new addition to their lifetime of wins and loses? 

Mark couldn't help but feel bitter if that was the case. He couldn't help but find the gods repulsive for treating his turmoil as something shallow, like a mere necessity for their silly game. He couldn't help but to rebel against them, to go against both of them and make sure that unlike that mortal from the tale, Mark wouldn't be just another name added to their collection of victories and loses, if the gods even remember them by names.

Mark wouldn't give them what they wanted from him. He wouldn't make a choice between what they're offering him. 

He would, but not really. 

He wouldn't, but he would. 

He would not pick one and lose the other. He would not pick one, but have them all. 

He would trick the gods. It was an ambitious plan, and Mark knew it. A mortal wanting to embarrass the gods by going against them. Hadn't history told them not to do exactly that, or else risk the punishment of the heavenly beings? 

But Mark was an Icarian, and if the legend of the tower was indeed true, then the blood of that Icarian mortal was flowing inside his veins, which would be explain the reason why he too, would be brave enough to go against the will of the gods — all in the name of love. 

It was an ambitious thing to do, or much less think about, but it was the only choice that Mark was willing to pick. To choose nothing among the choices, and to create another one on his own, to win against the gods by not being a pawn in their games, and to win everything and not lose anything — that's what Mark wanted to achieve

Let the anger of the gods be brought upon him, for he would rather take that than to give up something that's most important to him. 

♛♛♛

The wolves were still on the left side of the road, biting and scratching Mark whenever he crossed the line, making him lose his balance and his focus, almost pushing him towards the steep cliff. 

Mark grew up making sure to never to cross the line. The wolves were scary, and in the past, especially when Mark was young, Mark caught himself leaning next to the borders of the cliff, just so he could avoid the wolves. 

But that was then. He was through with being afraid of wolves. He was through with letting them dictate which lines shouldn't be crossed. He was through with forcing him to walk in an uncomfortably narrow path, where the slightest movements could risk getting himself killed. 

Something had to be done, so Mark made a choice that had not been offered to him. Why should he endure and let the wolves take control of him, when this was his path?

He should be the one deciding how narrow, or how wide he wanted it to be and that was exactly what he decided to do. 

He pushed the wolves away and erased the lines, and the path was wider than they used to. 

"Do you think that this is a wise choice, Your Majesty? " Taeil had asked him, when the rest of people in the courtroom had left the room, leaving the two of them and Johnny on their own. "I am not sure if this is a wise choice to make even more enemies out of new people, when the perpetrators of your failed assassination was still yet to be identified. "

There was no hint of scolding in Taeil's voice compared to that previous conversation that they had share before. There was no hint of disappointment neither, just genuine concern and rationally raising some points like any great advisor would. It wasn't like Mark was trying to appease him, either. Mark was through all of that. 

"They weren't allies as well, " he answered back. "People who only think about their personal interests could never be an ally. There was nothing I could get from them, for they would be unwilling to give, but they would try to get something, to get me bit by bit, until they completely devour me. Those kinds of people would never be an ally, but had always been an enemy at rest, just waiting for the right moment to strike. It would be much better to identify them as one earlier than to have my limbs be bitten by them. Allowing them to stay where they are would only let allow them to plot how to unseat me from the throne, or make me seat there forever, moving to their tune." 

The courtroom had been in chaos when Mark had decreed for a thorough investigation among the people in the government, and those who had been proven to be involved in corruption were to be immediately removed from their posts and have portions of their lands taken away, in favor of dividing them into the people whom they have wronged by stealing from the government's treasury. 

It was not unexpected that a lot of those people reacted negatively to him. It was unexpected that almost all of them felt anger towards Mark for taking away their power. Yet, if Mark was to make a choice, he would rather prefer their anger than to have them think of him like an ignorant child whom they could manipulate. 

"How can we be sure that they wouldn't stage a rebellion?" It was Johnny who asked. "How can we be sure that you wouldn't be branded as tyrant? "

Mark scanned the list of prospective candidates for the abandoned offices before looking at his two subjects. "They wouldn't. People like them wouldn't march into the castle with their spear and torches. They would need common people to do that. But with the common people knowing that they were the very people who were stealing from them, they would find it hard to find enough people to support their case. The people would be on our side, especially since the lands taken away from those powerful people, would be distributed to them. There would be no reason for them to start a rebellion. "

"I see, " Taeil nodded to himself. Mark waited for anything else, for a small hole in his plans to be pointed out by his advisor. There was none. He wasn't sure if Taeil certainly agreed with him or not. It didn't matter. Mark was through letting people dictate him what to do. 

♛♛♛

The wolves might have been driven away, but that made them even more hungry. Their need to come closer to Mark intensified, as well as their need devour him. 

Mark could not drive them away forever on his own, hence another choice was made outside the options. Mark surrounded himself with lions, who instead of directing their teeth and claws at him, would rather direct them on the wolves in order to defend him. 

The lions would never devour him, and nor would they force him to walk on a narrow path. Mark was sure of that. He was one with the lions. 

"Your castle isn't that amazing, Your Majesty, " Changkyun remarked unapologetically. "I mean, it's a lot bigger than what we have in Aquilo, but the view back home is definitely far better. "

Mark let the corners of his lips lift a little at the friendly insult that his uncle, who was merely three years older than him, directed at him. Lord Changkyun's tongue was a little sharp like his older brother, but unlike the other, Lord Changkyun was very much tolerable, and not to mention quite charming and adorable. No wonder that her mother really found a hard time parting with him when the time came that she had to move to the royal castle with Mark's father. 

"I see, " he replied, nodding amusedly. "Then I must apologize to you, my uncle, for taking you away from your beautiful home. "

Lord Changkyun humored him even more. "You should really be apologetic, my nephew, " he said in an accurate impersonation of his older brother. Mark's hearty laugh echoed in corridors of the west wing of the castle, where Changkyun, and the rest of the new ministers would be staying. 

"But really, " Lord Changkyun continued. "Had it not been for the memory of your mother carrying me and lulling me to sleep, I would have never taken up on your request. This things… they don't interest me. I am not like my brother. I am contented with what I already have. I am not interested in fitting myself in tight vests, and mingling with people who act like they don't wipe their own ass clean. "

Mark made a face at the choice of language, although he must agree, wearing uncomfortable clothes and socializing with pretentious people wasn't his thing either, if he had the choice. 

"Then I must thank my mother then, " he replied. "Although if the stories are correct, that my mother really considered you as her own son instead of as her cousin, then I suppose you are my brother. I suppose you couldn't decline a brother's request as well? "

Changkyun made a disgusted face. "Only if the brother wasn't a certain faux earl. "

Mark chuckled. 

"But enough about calling me your brother, Your Majesty, or else it might get through to my head and start demanding everyone to call me 'Their Highness', Prince Changkyun. The last thing that I want to happen is for me to be like that embarrassing earl our family deeply wants to disown. "

Mark hummed in agreement. Changkyun stopped walking, and Mark did as well. They let the group of servants, who were carrying Changkyun's belongings, pass them. When nobody else was within ear shot, Changkyun asked again. This time, the playfulness in his voice was gone, and was replaced with the seriousness which could be expected from scholar. 

"What do you expect from me, Your Majesty? I just want to know. Your answer would not affect my decision, for I do not back down from an agreement. What do you expect from me, Your Majesty? Do you expect me to be your mindless follower who would follow all of your orders like a good dog? "

Mark turned to him before shaking his head. "If I wanted that kind of person, I would have chosen your brother instead. I'm pretty sure that Eag… Earl Lim wouldn't mind acting like my dog for a piece of land or a post in the government. He wouldn't mind chasing after a bone if I tell him to, if doing so would mean that he could go from being an Earl, to being an Duke. "

Changkyun laughed at the image of his brother acting like a dog. Mark did, too, and they shared a few more laugh before Changkyun came back to his senses. 

"You still didn't answer me, Your Majesty. What is it that you expect from me? "

Mark took a deep breath, calming himself, before his demeanor changed into something more serious. 

"I''m tired of being in a masquerade ball, uncle. "

"A masquerade ball? "

Mark nodded. "I'm tired of being surrounded by people concealed themselves behind masks. I'm tired of being with people who would pretend to be my allies, just so they could wait for the right moment to strike me down."

"So, you need people to help you secure your throne from your enemies, is that it? "

Mark shook his head again. "I need people who would allow me to be the king deserving of that throne, and not the kind of king that would benefit their personal interests. I need people who would allow me to be the King of the entirety of Icaria, and not just the King of the people with powers. You said it yourself. This doesn't interest you. Power doesn't interest you. I need people like you around me. I need people around me to be loyal, because I'm doing what is expected of a good ruler and not because I'm giving them prestige and power. I need people who genuinely believes in me, uncle. I need people like you. "

Changkyun smirked cockily. "What makes you think I believe in you, Your Majesty? "

Mark returned his smirk. "You wouldn't be here if you don't. "

Lord Changkyun was just one of the few lions Mark had surrounded himself with. 

Lord Changkyun was in the Ministry of Finance while his eldest nephew, the future Marchese of Aquilo, Lord Jaebum of House Lim was in the Ministry of Health. Another Lord Jaebum was designated in the Ministry of defense, while three Lord Minhyuk from Aquilo, Boreas and Zephyr, were assigned in the ministry of public affairs, alliance and peace, respectively. 

For now, there were six of them. He would began with six, until slowly, the castle and the government would be rid of people who only wanted to get their hands on the throne. 

This kind of choices shouldn't be rushed, or else, Mark might pick the wrong people. Mark didn't want that. He could not afford that, and thus, not picking the wrong people was his the line that he was enforcing on himself to never cross. 

♛♛♛

There were choices that should wait for the right moment to be made, in order to ensure that the person making that choice wouldn't commit a mistake, but there were also choices which should be decided upon immediately, or else you'll risk loosing the ability to pick that option ever again. 

These were the kind of choices that made people feel anxious. These were the kind of choices that people were bound to keep doubting over and over again. 

Yet, despite the anxiety and the never ending doubt of whether they made the right decision, this kind of choices were also the ones people didn't want to miss, or else, they would live a lifetime of regret. 

In the story, the mortal had to leave behind the maiden in favor of being the hero who was love by the people. He picked that over the person who loved him far greater than the adoration of the people combined. 

Mark had almost made the same choice, not because he preferred the admiration of many over the never ending love of his mate, but because he thought that that was the only choice. 

Mark's path was too narrow for Haechan to walk along side him. He would be devoured by the hungry wolves or he would fall down the cliff, neither was something he desired for his mate. 

Yet, letting him go didn't seem the right thing to do as well. He initially believed it was, until the revelation made by Jeno made Mark change his mind. 

It wasn't pity. Mark despised to consider it pity. Haechan didn't deserve pity, but a genuine love for an equally genuine heart. Haechan deserved the love that would hopefully heal the heart that had been shredded into pieces several time.

He didn't want to let him go, because letting him go would mean allowing him to return to the very place, the very people, who rejected him over and over again. 

Letting him go would mean rejecting him, even if Mark would only be doing so for his own sake. Haechan had been rejected all of his life. He didn't need more. Mark wouldn't give him more. 

But, Mark, too, couldn't turn away from his path. There were no other choice. It was the only path that Mark had walked on ever since he was a child — a path that he could never abandon. 

And so, Mark made a choice, he made another option for himself, an option that was never offered to him. 

He changed his path so that it would be the same and different. He drove away the wolves and widened the path, so Haechan would be able to walk beside him. He barricaded one side with lions who believed and respected him, and thus, his own mate as well. He did it so he wouldn't have to make the choice. He did it, so that he, and not any of the two gods, could be victor. 

But that wasn't enough. Mark might have driven the wolves away, but the road behind them was still crumbling. It was still a dangerous path, and Mark had to make sure that Haechan would walk with him and not be left behind. Mark feared that there would be hands behind them, waiting for the right moment to snatch his mate away. 

He needed Haechan to be safe, and if the only way he could make sure of that was to bind Haechan with him, he would. He would do everything for him. 

"Give me an heir, " he remembered telling Haechan during that conversation, the surprise on the omega's face made Mark certain that he had been anticipating goodbye. 

"An heir? " Haechan had whispered back, his cheeks flushed. He was uncertain if he had heard Mark correctly, or if his ears had just been playing a trick on him. Hadn't Mark denied both of them what their body had been calling? "But why? I thought…"

"I know, " he replied, mirroring the blush of the omega's face. He was embarrassed of his own request. How could he not be, when he had assured Haechan over and over again that he could wait, that an heir could wait. 

"I know what I said, and I know what I promised you, and I'm sorry that I would not anymore keep my promise to you. I am desperate. I feel like everyone wanted to take you away, and as much as I don't need another reason to have you here with me other that I love you, I want people to have a reason to let us be. I'll do my best to rid us with those kinds of people. But it wouldn't be easy. It wouldn't be fast. While they're still around, and while they're still threatening to use you against me, to use you to hurt me, I need to give them a reason why they shouldn't. Why they couldn't. Give me an heir, and let that heir and myself secure your position beside me, your King, your alpha, your mate. "

And thus, here they were lying naked under the sheets, their limbs entangled with one another, as Mark laid his head on Haechan's heaving chest. The omega's fingers was playing on Mark's hair as they struggle to keep awake. 

The first night, after a long while, had been awkward, and Mark would shyly take the blame for it, him and his never ending self-doubt and second-guessing. 

Their bodies had slided against each other awkwardly, like Mark had forgotten how this worked. He had not been sure where to put his hands, and most of the time, he had been torn between continuing and walking away. 

It had Haechan scratching his back angrily in order to wake him up. Mark would have laughed at the omega's expression had he not been afraid that he would make hia mate mad. Omega's were sweet by nature, but they, too, could be vicious, especially when they have been deprived of something that their nature craved — affectionate and sensual touches — and Mark had deprived him of the latter so much. 

"I swear to you, " Haechan had said in frustration, desperate tears pooling on his eyes. "If you don't touch me now, I would never let you have me ever again. If you don't give me what I want, I will find another alpha who would give it to me. "

Mark had known that there was no chance that Haechan would remain true to what he had said, especially the last part. He had known that it had been because heat of the moment, the desperation and the instinct as an omega, that had prompted his mate to say that, but that had been enough for Mark to lose himself as well. He began to succumb to his possessiveness as an alpha and let his instincts to take control. 

The rest that followed had been easy, their body fitting together perfectly. After all, they're mates, and their body knew each other like how much they knew their own. It was easy to be reunited with their body's missing puzzle piece. 

And god, Mark had missed this a lot. He had never known how much he had missed it until he had been given another taste again. 

"Mark, " Haechan whispered softly against his hair. 

"Hmm? " the mixture of their scent that was dancing in the air was too comforting, too relaxing, that it was a losing battle to try and stay awake. 

"You know that I'm still in the process if trying to believe that you love me, right? "

Mark sighed bitterly, accidentally blowing hot air on the omega's still sensitive skin, making the latter shiver. 

"Yes. "

Haechan reached under the blanket, rubbing his back comfortably. Mark sighed again. 

"I don't know if it would help, but even if… even if that's the case, I want you know that I trust you. I want you to know that I believe that you would never do something that could hurt me intentionally. I might not believe you fully yet, but I know that you still care. And this… I want this, too. I want this, too, so please don't think that our forcing me do do something I don't want to. And I… I trust you… I… I'm sorry, I'm being a little difficult. "

Mark pushed himself up, before pressing a kiss on his mate's lips. Haechan didn't shy away from reciprocating his kisses assuring Mark that he wanted this, too. 

Haechan sighed contentedly against his lips when Mark pulled away, cupping the omega's face with his palm. 

"Thank you, " Mark repeated over and over again as his lips touched the moles decorating his beautiful skin. Haechan whined, feeling a little ticklish, gently pushing Mark away. 

"What for? "

"For trusting me. For loving me. For being with me. It's enough. For now, it's enough. I just want to to never leave my side. Ever. "

For now it was enough. For now it was all okay. 

Everything was fine… until it wasn't anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you? I am good, except for the fact that I am having a hard time writing this AU right now. 
> 
> I caught myself staring at this chapter, for days now, tweaking here and there. I am not that satisfied with the outcome but I also found myself not being able to do anything about it anymore. 
> 
> Here's another boring narration filled chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! (I hope)

Back when Mark was still a young child — innocent and ignorant about his role as the Crown Prince, along with the responsibilities which he would soon carry on his shoulder, one of the few thing that his father had taught him was to be wary of enemies.

Enemies came in different forms, and sometimes, people wouldn't even know who their enemies were until the enemies themselves had already got them. By then, it would be too late. By then, the battle would be already lost. By then, he would already be defeated. 

Seven years old Mark didn't quite understood it back then. After all, during that time, he had not begun shredding off his coat of innocence. 

What was so difficult with spotting an enemy? Those who liked him were his allies. Those who played with him were friends. Those who broke off his wooden sword, because they lost to Mark on a friendly sparring session, were enemies, as well as those who told the tutors whenever Mark fell asleep during their classes. 

Of course, Mark had long realized how funny packing llow his understanding back then. He was but a child then, and he wasn't anymore. Yet, as Mark stared at the very person brought upon him, an alpha whose arms were tied up behind his back while being forced to kneel down for him, Mark couldn't help but be reminded of his childhood naivety. 

This person used to be an ally, a friend — a person whom Mark, Johnny, and even Jaehyun, turned to whenever they needed an older figure to cover for their childish behaviour. He used to be on Mark's side, or at least, Mark believed so. 

This person, however, was not anymore the same person as the one Mark remembered. He was not the same person whom Mark had seen with his tearful eyes be driven away from the castle when he was just fourteen. This wasn't the same person whom Mark had once considered as a family. 

This person had turned into an enemy, a foe — a rival. Maybe he had been one for too long, but it took Mark losing a lot of his soldiers, him almost losing his and his mate's life, in order to realized that. 

"Minryung, " Mark said in recognition. "Minryung of House Lee. Minryung, the grandson of King Veron, the ousted King. "

Minryung held his head up high as he stared up at Mark. His bloody mouth formed into a confident smirk which was not befitting anyone who was in his current position. 

"I'm surprised you even remember, Your Majesty, considering that there wasn't anything else in your mind other that the Consort himself. "

Mark closed his mouth in a tight line to stop himself from trying to deny anything — from trying to defend his mate. It wouldn't do him right. It wouldn't do Haechan right. It will only prove to them, to him, how effective it was to use Haechan against him. 

So Mark kept quiet. He kept quiet as he silently decide on his enemy's fate, all while recalling all the memories he had of him. 

Despite Mark's never ending respect for his father, maybe one of the biggest mistakes that the late king had done during his reign was allowing an enemy to enter his peaceful abode. Yet, Mark couldn't blame his father for it. How could he, when Mark knew for sure that he would have been the same as well, that he wouldn't be able to recognize an enemy in the form of an innocent child, innocence which had already been tainted by ideologies that he wouldn't be able to outgrow, ideologies that he wouldn't be able to forget. Because the hunger for power ran through his veins, as well as the vindication and hatred that was already woven into his entire being. 

Mark shouldn't have met Minryung, for he wasn't supposed to be in the Royal Castle, and had the late king known the truth to his parentage, then he wouldn't have allowed him to be there.

The entire family of the former King Veron had been exiled from the castle and had consecutively been removed from the family register of House Lee. It was as if they had never existed, as if they had never been family. Maybe one of the grave mistakes that Mark's great grandfather had done was to not bestowed a much stronger punishment, because indeed, in situations like that, disowning them wasn't grave enough to prevent them from doing more harm in the future. But then, like the late King, Mark couldn't blame him. He hadn't met his great-grandfather, but Mark could quite understand why. Those were his enemies, and yet, erasing them from the records could not erase the ties in their blood. They're families, even if the other side had already stopped believing they were. 

When Minryung was brought to the castle, to be adopted by his unmarried aunt, a Princess, an alpha Princess, second in line to throne next to Mark's father, Mark hadn't been there yet. In fact, his mother had still been a mere Lady of Aquilo by then, and his father had just ascended to the throne, still a little too inexperience to give judgement without being heavily influenced by compassion. 

Minryung had been seven when he was brought to the Royal Castle to be raised as a prince, as a royal, to be loved and be cared for by a woman who wanted to be a mother but couldn't be. He was an orphan, she had said. He was from a poor family from the south, which was heavily affected the last season's famine, coincidentally, this was also the part of Icaria, where majority of those who had been exiled from the castle had fled to. That should have been a good reason for Mark's father to doubt, to investigate. Yet, he hadn't. Because Mark's father hadn't recognize an enemy in his sister. 

Mark's father was a good king. He was a good man. He was a good brother. What kind of a brother would forbid a sister's wish of becoming a mother? What kind of a person would rob a child of another chance of having a family? What kind of king would take away the comfort of two souls who found solace in one another. The King made a choice, and for a while, he had been proud of it. 

Minryung was already fourteen when Mark was born, much to the relief of the people in the castle. With no apparent heir to the king, and with the princess next in line to Mark's father, the people dreaded the idea of the throne being given to the one who wasn't their own. The people dreaded the idea of having to bow to someone who had not been born as one of them.

But Mark had just been a child then, and he hadn't understand. All that he had known was that Minryung was nice to him, and that he was a friend along with Johnny and Jaehyun. Minryung was an ally, that's what Mark believed in, oblivious to the fact that Minryung wanted something that was destined for him. 

Mark was ten when Minryung and his aunt had been exiled from the castle, and thus, been removed from the family registry. They were no longer royals—they were no longer their family. 

"They're enemies, " Mark remembered his father telling him, his own eyes red like those of Mark's, an indication that he, too, had cried, and that he, too, had been sad. He, too, had been disappointed at losing his beloved sister to a war that shouldn't be fought between families. 

"We could've been allies, " Mark said, his eyes never leaving the alpha whom he hadn't seen so long, and whom he had never expected to meet under this circumstances. "You could have been playing on my side. "

"I could have," Minryung agreed. " I could have, had I been the one on your throne.You stole it from me. Your family stole it from mine! "

There was a flame in the other alphas eyes that Mark Lee hadn't seen before, back when they were young, back when they were still families. 

Or maybe it had been there all along, and it was just the naivety that stopped him from seeing it before. But he wasn't naive anymore, and he wasn't weak. He was strong enough to look past those beautiful memories he had of him. 

Memories like that had no value, especially if it was to be pitted against the things that Mark considered to be the most important for him. 

Minryung was already an enemy, and Mark had to deal with him as how he would treat the others like him. 

"This doesn't end here, Mark, " Minryung said, his voice dripping with venom as the guards began to pull him up after just a wave of Mark's hand. "I will take my throne back, and I will ruin you the same way that your great-grandfather had ruin us. I will destroy you! You and everything you're holding on, too! And when I become the King, I would offer the blood of your mate to the gods who would deliver me my vengeance! "

Mark tensed but he tried not to show it. He wouldn't let an enemy know what he feared the most. He wouldn't let the enemies know what could possibly hurt him the most. 

Mark watched as the guards dragged his cousin — his foe — away to the dungeon where he would spend forever in solitude — in misery.

Mark wouldn't make the same mistake as his predecessors did, because he knew that he couldn't afford to make the same mistakes. Doing so could result to him losing his life and losing the very reason for his life. He wouldn't. He wouldn't be confused between enemies and families. 

Mark turned to walk away from the courtroom, trail of knights and soldiers following him. 

"Seize them, " he ordered. "All of them. "

Even Johnny had looked surprise at the graveness of his order, for it wasn't how they recognize Mark. The him they knew would have probably decided that catching and imprisoning the perpetrators would have been enough. The him they knew would be willing to give people a chance to reform. The him they knew was raised to think like that.

But that him was also naive and too forgiving. Weak. But weakness had no place in the throne, especially when he had a kingdom to protect —a person to protect. Weakness had to be eradicated even if being strong meant swallowing inside when he wanted to throw up. 

"Are you certain, Your Majesty? Even those who haven't done a part on your failed assassination? "

Mark swallowed the bitter bile on his throat. He straightened up, wearing the burdens of his decision on his shoulders proudly. It had to be done. For Icaria. For the throne. For his mate. Kings don't always make the most moral decisions, but they should always make the right ones. 

"I'm certain, " he answered coldly, too cold that even his own hand were shivering. He wouldn't allow himself to hesitate. "We need to identify our enemies, even before they identify themselves as one. "

Johnny nodded, most certainly in acceptance rather than agreement, for Johnny was as kind as the former him, perhaps, even more. But Mark was the one pulling the reigns, he was the one in control. He was bound to agree. So did the general, who gave him a courteous bow before carrying out his orders. 

Mark sighed. There was nothing to fear about. He had just defeated an enemy. He had just won. 

Yes, more enemies might come in the future, but Mark wasn't the naive child that he used to be. He already knew how to spot his enemies. 

Enemies were those who threaten the peace and order for their personal gain. 

Enemies were those who wanted too much power than they should be allowed to have. 

Enemies were those who would stop at nothing to get what they want, even at the cost of hurting someone else. 

Enemies were those who wanted to hurt the person he love — his mate — for their benefit. 

Enemies were those who wanted to make Haechan disappear from his side. 

There were many of them, but it was fine. Mark was prepared to battle them all. He was prepared to fight, and he was prepared to win. 

♛♛♛

If there was one thing that Mark wasn't prepared for, it was the possibility that some enemies weren't possible to battle at all. These were the kinds of enemies that no army could ever destroy and no sword could ever cut open. These enemies couldn't be seized and locked up. They were impossible to defeat. 

Mark hadn't known that not all enemies could walked on two feet. Not all enemies would aim their weapons at him. Sometimes, enemies were just lurking around in the shadows, crawling like snakes in the darkness, while waiting for the right moment to struck him when he wasn't prepared the most. 

Mark hadn't known, until he finally encountered them. 

Mark belatedly known that his enemies could come in the form of his senses, and when his senses suddenly became his enemies, they were really vicious and treacherous. 

They made him believe into something that wasn't even true. They made him think that he was under a fair weather, even if in reality, a storm was silently brewing, preparing to rain on him when he wasn't prepared the most. 

Mark liked to believe that he was doing well, that all of his plans were working, and that everything was finally falling into their rightful places. 

The kingdom was at peace again, and with the people, the common people, greatly satisfied with the changes he had made, a rebellion was nowhere in sight. 

The people were finally satisfied with him as their King, and those who weren't, couldn't do much about it. They needed pawns, for underneath their expensive garbs was cowardice — cowardice that refused to risk losing more and gaining nothing. But their pawns were already on Mark's side, and the cowards were weak without anyone having to play on their behalf. 

The people began to loved him. They began to see him as the king Mark was made to be. They respected him, and by extension, his mate, as well. The rumors and beliefs that his mate would brought upon misfortune to them by distracting Mark away from his duties, had been hushed for so long. And while it wasn't entirely silent, it was not as loud as it used to before. Not loud enough to be considered a threat. Not loud enough to be feared. (But if Mark would look back at this moment, he would realize how much his senses had betrayed him. He would realize that this was the beginning of the never ending invisible enemy that he wouldn't know how to fight.) 

It pacified Haechan, and to be pacified and free of worries was what Haechan needed the most — or so Mark thought.

In order to protect his mate, Mark did his best to be the ruler that Icaria deserved, which included dedicating his time, most of it, to understanding what his people needed. 

In all honesty, Mark was tired, but he knew that he had to do better than his best so that he could be the kind of King that he had always wanted to be, and at the same time, secure Haechan by his side. He was doing it for Icaria. He was doing it for his mate. 

Everything was fine. His people were satisfied and so was his mate, or at least, that's how Mark perceived everything to be. Maybe that had been the truth for a while, for a while but not for long. 

Days, nights and months have passed, and Mark kept up with his duties. 

He was a king by day, a mate by night, until he finally became a king all the time except during in bed. 

In bed, where their only interaction would be rushed touches and kisses until Mark succumbed to sleep, only to wake up, not as a mate but as a king once again. 

Yet, it was fine. He believed he was doing fine. He was doing it for Icaria. He was doing it for Haechan. 

Hadn't the castle became silent with regards to the previous rumors circulating about their Royal Consort? 

No one was paying attention to Haechan, no one who could hurt him with their words. 

No one was paying attention to Haechan — not even his own mate. 

But it was fine. It was all fine — until Mark realized that he was doing exactly what he had promised not to do to him — to treat him like an omega who's only purpose was bear him children. 

While that might not have been his intention all along, it hardly mattered. Rarely did intentions ever get through to other people, only their actions, and to Haechan, Mark's actions were enough to prove to him that no, Mark didn't love him at all. All of the progress the omega had made into convincing himself that Mark could possibly fall in love with him crumbled into pieces without Mark noticing. 

Because his senses had become his enemies— they betrayed him. They hid away a crack from him and only allowed him to see it when it was almost beyond repair. 

♛♛♛

Enemies could come in the form of a misfortune, a wish that refused to come true — a prayer that no god was listening to (maybe because Mark had made an enemy with the gods, hence their ears remained close to his pleas, and by extension, his mate's as well). 

Mark seeked his husband's hand under the sheets, a silent comfort he wanted to provide as they both waited for Sunny's confirmation nervously. The confirmation didn't come, and they watched bitterly as the doctor shook her head. 

"Maybe next time, Your Majesty, Your Grace? " she tried to sound encouragingly. "The two of you are quite young. There's plenty of time to wait and try again. "

Haechan smiled as politely as he could while swallowing the emptiness brought on by the sad news. They bid the doctor goodbye. When the door closed behind her, Haechan turned to Mark with a bothered expression, that Mark instantly wanted to drive away. 

Mark pulled his mate closer, until his nose was buried on the omega's curls, inhaling the sour scent caused by the latter's worries.

"Don't worry about it, " Mark told him. "We're just beginning to try. A child would come to us, soon. A child that would bind us together, so that no one else would try to come between us. "

"But what if… but what if I cannot give you a child? What if I'm like Taeyong? "

Mark winced. So the words had reached his mate. 

The ship that had travelled to Io had not only brought with them the goods and spices which were native to Io. They had also brought back to Icaria the news, that the former Prince of Polaria, the former fiance of their King, the omega who was coveted by many, was barren, he couldn't provide his mate with children. 

Mark had listened to the mockery of the people to the person they once admired. They hated Taeyong, and they hadn't forgiven him yet. After all, an insult made to a king was an insult made to the entire kingdom. Taeyong had not only cheated on him, he had also cheated on the entire Icaria. 

Mark wasn't sure if he had already forgiven both Taeyong and Jaehyun, or if it was just sheer pity that was the reason why he had felt uncomfortable listening to them. Yet, amidst the discomfort, he didn't do anything to stop them, which could have lead into another misunderstanding. The last thing that Mark needed was to have people convinced that he was defending his former fiance because of the remaining feeling he have for him, which he had not. 

Mark had forgotten how rumors could travel fast, and now, Haechan was troubled that the same curse would follow him as well. 

"Do not be afraid, " Mark reassured him. "Sunny have ensured that both of us are capable of bearing a child. "

"But what's taking so long? " impatience evident in the omega's voice. 

"We have not tried for so long yet, " he chuckled, trying to make the situation a little lighter, despite his own apprehension. "Let's have a little more patience. "

And, a lot of patience they had. Days, weeks and months had passed, yet and an heir was nowhere to be seen in the arms of the Royal Consort who was close to weeping everytime that their hopes were crushed. 

"I'm honestly not sure what to do, Your Majesty, " Sunny told him inside the secrecy of his office, sounding very far from the optimistic person Mark knew him to be. This was right after her one final visit to the royal consort. Final, for Mark had chosen to send her, his best doctor, to Polaria, where doctors of her calibre would come together to find the cure to a disease that was currently causing fatalities in one of their allied country, the Island of Hibisca. 

Mark sighed. He had been losing some of his enemies, but it still pained him to let go of one of his allies, even if it was for the sake of his subjects. But it had to be done. 

"Are you sure that nothing was wrong with any of us? " He asked again, although his doctor had reassured him time and time again that there wasn't. It wasn't that he was doubting Sunny's judgement, but admittedly, he too, was getting a little bit impatient considering how the delay was already taking a toll on his mate. 

Sunny huffed, more frustrated than insulted."I am sure. What I am not sure about is why? Why aren't there any babies, yet? "

Mark found himself asking the same question, wondering if there were some more enemies much bigger than Mark had faced before. Some people who were preventing them from getting what they wanted — what they needed. 

The gods, perhaps? Maybe this was their way of showing him that he should not have tried to trick them. That he couldn't have love and glory at the same time. That he could only have one, and not having a child was their way of punishing him for thinking that he was superior enough to go against their plan. 

But if that was the case, then they should only be punishing him, just him and not his mate who's hope was already wilting like the flower deprived of sun, a flower deprived of hope. 

With the news about Taeyong circulating, the people were beginning to whisper, wondering if the same scenario would follow the Royal Consort. They wondered if the the king's mate could provide the heir that their kingdom needed or if their king needed to find another one who could give what was needed. 

Those kinds of whispers could ruin his mate, and Mark feared the possibility of what would happen to him if the people began placing a big pressure on him, once again. Mark didn't want that, he wanted to avoid that. Hence, he made sure that the people would have more things to talk about other than his mate. 

Like the new creak by the river. 

Like the repair on the walls of the western borders. 

Anything that could distract them away from his mate. 

And for a while, the people had forgotten about the Royal Consort who couldn't get pregnant, yet. 

In the process, Mark hadn't realized that he had forgotten something which was really important — that his mate needed him by his side. That more than his protection, it was he, the omaga's alpha, who was needed by Haechan the most. 

It was then that Mark realized that enemies could come within oneself. He was his own enemy — him and the never ending cycle, repetition, of the mistakes he seemed to be fated to commit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is just me closing the story line about that attempt on Mark's life which I couldn't, I wouldn't, and I preferred not to dwell on as much. admittedly (shamelessly), I created that part, just so I could have something that would bridge this to the previous story. 
> 
> Second part is just me, trying to shortcut everything. I feel like I have mentioned this already, but I remember replying to a comment in the past that if I don't finish the fic within a short period, I might not finish it at all, because I might lose my interest.
> 
> This, however, became longer than expected, which is because I am so attached to this that I wanted to explore it to the fullest, so that I will not have the same regret that I personally have with its predecessor. Still, having said that, I feel like in terms of exploration, I have already reached my limitation. I'm running out of fuels. Which is why, I intended to finish his by chapter thirty, short enough for me to not run out of ideas, but still long enough for my conscience not to berate me. 
> 
> Again, thank you for the support you have given me for this fic and for the entire series. The kudos are so inspiring, but most of all, the kindness in the comment section keeps me alive in this times of solitude ( I like being alone, but one and a half month of staying at home is already too much for me.) 
> 
> Thank you, stay safe! 
> 
> Also, the bridge has ended. We know what's coming next.


	20. Chapter 20

A storm was coming — Mark observed as he peered through the window and took in the sceneries of Icaria from the height of their room in the castle. 

The sun had barely reached the clear blue sky, but it's shining light was enough to illuminate the waters of the fountains in the castle, as well as the small bodies of lake scattered around Icaria. The waters reflected the light, making them appear to glimmer like white pearls — pure and white, peaceful and serene. 

The warm breeze would have kissed his cheeks, had it not been for the glass window panes, before continuing its dance with the dandelions. They danced so freely, with not much care in the world, light and airy, with nothing holding them back. 

The birds sat atop the trees, pecking on their fruits while whistling a beautiful tune to which the trees, the flowers and the tall grasses swayed along. If the rocks could move, then they could also be dancing, for it was much a wonderful morning to be happy. 

Yet, a storm was coming, and Mark wasn't just mistaking. A storm was coming and the beautiful morning could not deceive him into believing that it wasn't. 

Because storms could come without a warning, without a single sign. They could come like a thief in the night, taking him by surprise, catching him off-guard, and him, being unprepared for such sudden disaster, could end up in wreckage. 

Because storms were treacherous, they came when you least expected they would. They came after masquerading as a warm sunny day, only to drown you in their ocean-like rain and whip you with their lash-like wind, until you sunk into a puddle of mud, unable to take shelter. 

Because storms were relentless, they're merciless. They'd give false hope, letting you believe that you've already survived, only to realize that you're at the center, at the eye, and the moment of peace was just a temporary break before the sharp claws of the wind tear you apart and the downpour of rain washed away your blood… again. Again, when you had not even recovered the first time. 

It was the knowledge that the storms were like his enemies, those who wanted his throne and power, that made Mark wary, doubtful, because being like that was much better than being naive. Naivety would make him vulnerable and weak, more susceptible to defeat, and Mark had long decided that defeat wasn't a garb he wanted to wear as a King. 

So Mark needed to prepare because a storm was coming his way. 

Mark let the curtain fall from the his hand, covering the view once again, shielding the room from the deceitful sunlight, before turning away and turning back to the empty and unmade bed. 

The dent on his side was still present, as well as the marking of his head on the pillow, having just abandoned his place a moment ago. He had woken up a long while but not longer than Haechan, for his beloved mate hadn't been there when he opened his eyes. 

Haechan's side was cold, as if he hadn't slept there at all, and the dents and markings he would have left on the bed were gone, like the footprints on the sands of Sayara, they disappeared without remnants. 

If it wasn't for the fragrant mixture of their scent still mingling in the air, then Mark would have thought that Haechan and the love they shared the other night was just a mirage, a beautiful illusion. But it did happen. It's as real as their scents mixing together and as real the sour smell that was overpowering it. 

Mark sighed. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It hadn't been like this in the beginning. 

In the beginning (not the real beginning where the two of them had just gotten married as it contained memories that Mark didn't want to go back to), Mark would always wake up to Haechan still nuzzled against him. He would always wake up first and be able to admire his beloved omega and trace the marks left after a blissful night. He had always been able to hold him close a few moment before the sun fully rose up and the morning trumpets goes off and signal to him to get up and wear his Kingly clothes. He had always been able to look at him, to see his reassuring smile and be reminded that he was doing all of this for his mate— for him and for Icaria. He had always been able to kiss him goodbye before leaving, and get the strength to face whatever trials he would face as the ruler of the entire Kingdom, knowing that at the end of the day, he had a mate to go back to, a love to make, and a love to cherish. 

It was a beautiful beginning. 

Mark didn't know when the beginning end and when the middle began, but in the middle, the always turned into seldom, as seldom as the days he was able to spend with his mate and as seldom as they share anything other than the bed. 

Because being a King was hard, especially when he's trying to do what the others had not, especially when there's so much resistance, especially when there's a lot to be done. Mark had to sacrifice some of his times he could and he should have spent with Haechan, to show him how much he loved him, to prove him how much he loved him. He sacrificed, knowing that little sacrifice like this would be worth it. A little bit of separation, just temporarily, for a lifetime of togetherness. If only Mark knew when temporary should end and when that lifetime should begin. 

Mark sighed. So that was how it turned into this, the memories of the beginning was just like that, a memory, a sad reminder of what had been and what could still be had it not been ruined somewhere in the middle. Mark could only hope that they were still at the middle. Mark could only hope that this wasn't the ending at all, or else the beginning would not even matter at all. Rarely did they even matter if the ending wasn't as beautiful. 

Mark let his heavy feet walk him towards the closet. A storm was coming and he had to prepare. He had to wear his King's garbs and appear to be strong, powerful — valiant. He needed his King's garbs if he wanted to defeat the storm. 

Mark wondered, as he had finished wearing his robe, if the fabrics had gone heavier or if he had just been weaker than before. He wondered if that was the case or if he had just grown tired of wearing them over and over again. 

Mark hoped that that wasn't the case. He needed his garb. A storm was a coming ans he needed to be a strong enough King in order to face it. 

♛♛♛

"You've got to be mistaking, Your Majesty, " The Head Priest of Icaria vehemently opposed, his gray eyebrows meeting at the bridge of his nose. Mark watched as his face contorted in anger, unable to be kept hidden underneath his thick gray beard. No subject would ever be brave enough to do that to their Kings. But he wasn't an ordinary subject. He was a Head Priest, and his white garbed with purple embroideries made him appear to be as important as the a King. 

The Head Priest, the priest of all the priests — the messenger of the gods. 

Mark wondered if he could really speak with the gods because if he could, then he would have known what was coming their way. He wouldn't be questioning Mark. 

"I am certain, " Mark said without an ounce of hesitation, causing the Head Priest's face to contort even more. "A storm is coming. Today. Everyone should take shelter and all of our harvests should be kept safe and not on display for the angry storm to ruin. "

"You must be mistaking, Your Majesty! " the Head Priest reiterated. "It had never rained during the festival of Good Harvest, and it will never be, because the gods forbid it would. It will not rain, and the storm will not come. "

"A storm is coming, " Mark repeated patiently. "And if we let the festival continue and leave all of our harvest in the open for the storm to devour, then no god could ever save our people from hunger. "

"We are not leaving them out in the open for the storm. We are living them out there for the gods themselves to choose from. It's a tradition, Your Majesty, a tradition that was long practiced to honor the gods, long before you were made our King. "

But Mark had changed traditions after traditions. He had changed them for the better. There was nothing that could change his mind from changing another one. 

"A storm is coming, " Mark reiterated. "I have to save my people, even if that would involve changing traditions."

"No one could save you from the wrath of the gods if you do that, Your Majesty. "

The wrath of gods. Mark wondered how the Head Priest would react if he would tell him that he intended to defeat the gods — that he intended to trick the gods. Maybe if he would, then the Head Priest would orchestrate a public hanging for him. Or maybe he would let the people stone him to death for being a blasphemous King. Mark wondered if he could, but wondering, for now, would be enough. 

"I'd rather see the wrath of the gods be poured against me, than to carry the weight of the sufferings of my people. "

The Head Priest stared at him, looking deeply offended. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but you might regret it. You should never displease the gods or else they would never be on your side. "

But the gods displeased him as well, he wanted to argued back,for these gods were never on his side. 

"Your father wouldn't have made this decision. Neither would Taeil. They knew the important with ruling with the gods. "

But Mark's father was dead and Taeil was there, but Mark had learned to stop depending on him after that day. Mark had learned to make his own decisions. He had became the King he wanted himself to be and not the person the other people wanted him to be. 

"If you want to, you and the holy ministry could still pick the best among the harvests like you did in the past. There wouldn't be dancing, and singing, but the most important of them all was being able to take what you have to take. "

The Head Priest looked at him with a surprised expression before shaking his head in denial. "I do not know what you're talking about, Your Majesty. We don't get the best for ourselves. We don't even pick at all. It's the gods. They ask us to get whatever pleases them. We get them, bit for ourselves but for them. "

"Of course, " Mark nodded. "Of course, it's for the gods. Why would I think that it's for you? I have no reason to believe that. Not a single reason at all. "

The head priest looked at him with an indignant expression, despite the redness of his ears that was giving him away. The Head Priest bowed at him. "We will do as you say, Your Majesty, but I am not sure if that would be enough for the gods to be forgiving, especially since you're ruining a day dedicated to them. "

"Ah, don't worry, " he said waving his hand. "As long as they're forgiving to my people, then it would be enough. "  
It was after all, something that wasn't a stranger to him. The gods had never been forgiving for him in the past, so there was nothing new about that. 

The Head Priest bowed again before marching towards the door with his shoulder squared and his hands balled up in a fist, barely covered by the sleeves of his robe. 

"Your Majesty. "

Mark quirked an eyebrow as the Head Priest turned one last time to him before exiting the courtroom. "It's a pity that you cancelled the festival, when today would have been the rightful time to pray to gods, to ask them to give what your mate has not been able to give you. "

Mark's fist connected with the arm rest of his throne as the court room closed behind the old man. His entire body shook in anger, in defense over the indirect insult given to his mate. 

Of course. Some things could never be changed. 

Things like people coming after his husband instead of him if ever he did something that displeased him. 

Things like people trying to use Haechan in order to manipulate him. 

Tried as he might, Mark could never eliminate all of them, and even as he sat in the most important seat of the Kingdom, Mark didn't have the absolute power to get rid of them all, especially those who were hiding under their seemingly pure white robes — especially those who were hiding behind the gods. 

Mark took a deep breath to calm himself, allowing the scent of the wind to calm him, to remind him that now wasn't the time to let the anger consume him. He had more important things to focus his attention to. He had more important things to focus on. 

●●●

A storm was coming — Mark reminded himself as he entered the door of his room and found his mate sitting on a chair with his favorite servant accompanying him. 

It wasn't a strange thing, of course. It wasn't the first time Mark had seen the servant omega inside their room, serving tea for his mate, although it was the first time he had seen the said servant sitting instead of standing like most servants would do. 

He watch as dainty fingers lifted the cup filled with peculiar red liquid towards a beautiful pair of pink lips. Mark watched the movement on his omegas neck as the latter finished the last of his drink, before settling the cup on the platter again. 

Then Haechan smiled. He smiled as he listened to whatever the omega, his servant, was telling him. Mark didn't even catch a single word, for his attention was focused elsewhere. 

Haechan's smile. 

It wasn't his biggest and brightest, because Mark had seen better. It wasn't the best, but it was the first smile Mark had seen in a while. 

Had Haechan been sad most of the time, or had he not been around most of the time to be able to see him smile? 

It was the first smile he had seen for a long while, yet it wasn't even directed at him, but to a servant whom Haechan had been spending most of his times with, much to the displeasure of the other court omegas, who found themselves losing not only to a mere servant, but one who wasn't even an Icarian. They were jealous. Jealous that someone who wasn't important would be closest to the most powerful omega in the land. 

Mark's heart squeezed a little before scolding himself. He reminded himself that he, of all people,shouldn't behave like them. That he, as a mate shouldn't be jealous of a servant omega who was keeping his husband company for all of those times Mark couldn't. He shouldn't harbor negativity towards the only person who had been loyal to his mate from the very beginning. He shouldn't hate the person in the castle whom Haechan trusted the most, arguably more than Mark. 

He shouldn't. Or maybe he could, and he just shouldn't act on it. 

There was something envious about the way that they could talk, for talking had been a deeply buried memory for the two of them. When was the last time they had talked about anything other than wanting to have a child or the problems within the Kingdom that Mark needed to resolve? 

When was the last time Mark had told him he love him, out of the bed and not heavily drunk with each other's pheromone? 

When was the last time Mark had asked him if he finally believed him? 

When was the last time Mark had asked him if he was still okay? 

Mark couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember the last time they had spent time together, save for their nightly lovemaking that still refused to give them what they needed. 

He had thought it was fine. He had thought that it was fine that he wasn't paying him that much attention as he used to. After all, he needed to reassure his people that Haechan wasn't his only focus, that Haechan wasn't his priority, even though he was, even though he was doing all of these for him — for him and for Icaria. 

But was doing things for him the same as doing what his mate really desired? 

He didn't have the time to answer him anymore as his mate finally noticed him. Mark's face fell as the smile that Haechan had been wearing on his face suddenly disappeared, like Mark didn't deserve to see that. 

If Haechan had noticed his reaction, Mark wasn't sure, although he suspected that the omega did, for he directed another smile towards Mark. But it wasn't the same. It wasn't as natural as the former. It was as if Haechan was just trying to be polite. 

Still, Mark had accepted and return that smile. It was either that or nothing. 

The servant noticed him last, he stared at his King with wide eyes before stumbling off the chair he was seating on. He was immediately on the floor and on his knees, asking mercy from his king. 

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, " he said without looking up to Mark. "A servant like me shouldn't have sat on your chair. "

"It's fine, Renjun, " Haechan immediately came to his defense, giving Mark a pleading look to spare his beloved servant. "I told him to do so, " he reasoned to Mark, as if telling him that he would accept the punishment in behalf of the servant. 

It wasn't like Mark was thinking about punishing the servant in the first place. This was Mark's and Haechan's room, and no other person were looking for Mark to be strict with protocols. The servant omega could sit on his chair for as long as it pleases Haechan. 

Mark nodded at his mate, reassuring him that he was not intending to do such thing. 

"Rise, for I take no offense," he ordered the servant, who did so immediately despite his shaky knees. His head remained bowed down as if humbly reiterating the difference in their level. 

"You may leave, Renjun. I'll just summon you later again, " Haechan kindly dismissed him, taking pity of the servant's obviously discomfort. 

Renjun picked up the tea sets with shaky hands, all while giving Mark a cautious look, as if wary that Mark would find something wrong with whatever it was that he was doing. 

It was a habit, a habit that Mark could not blame the servant omega for. Mark could still remember that day when he pointed his sword at the servant as he stood outside the door of the room where Haechan and Jaehyun were having a secret conversation. How could he not, when one Mark's biggest regrets happened during that day. 

He had left a cruel impression on the servant, Mark was sure about that, and he wasn't sure how Haechan was feeling about that. 

When was the last time he had known what Haechan was feeling? Mark caught himself asking that question silently as Renjun's shaky figure exited the room, leaving the two of them, husbands and mates, drowning in an awkward silence. 

"You're here early, " Donghyuck said, breaking the silence first, as he slowly rose from his seat to give Mark a welcoming embrace. 

Mark received him in his arms while pushing away the embarrassment of not being able to say the first word. He ignored that feeling in favor of taking a whiff if his mate's scent. His scent on the omega was weak, much to his disappointment, although he realized that it was to be expected for they hadn't spent long enough time with each other during that day in order for the omega to be protectively enveloped by his scent. 

Haechan pulled away, but instead of going back to his seat where Mark could possibly occupy the sit opposite to him, he made his way towards the bed. He didn't beckon Mark to join him, which he didn't need to. Mark would join him without hesitation, only a little bit later, because Mark had wanted the two of them to do something more other than joining each other in bed, which had been the only thing they do together this days. 

Mark made his way to the window, where the curtains were drawn to the sides just like how Haechan preferred, inviting the sunlight inside, inviting the sunlight to accompany him in his solitude.

He was early, like Haechan had observed. These days, Mark would normally retire to their room by night time, later if he had ventured out far away from the castle. This day, the sun was yet to set, but the dark clouds covering earlier's clear blue sky was making it appear to be near dark. The storm was coming. 

"I… there's a storm coming. Nothing much had to be done aside from making sure that everyone would be safe and that those who are in vulnerable areas would be evacuated to a safer place. "

Mark immediately regretted giving such explanation as he watched his mate nod. Haechan didn't show it, for he had reverted to his old habits of keeping everything in. (Mark didn't know since when, for he hadn't been with him most of the time to find out, if he had been with him, then that habit wouldn't have returned in the first place.) 

Haechan didn't show it, but Mark knew that his response had given him disappointment. He had just told his mate that the only reason why they could spend time together was because he had no duties to attend to. Not because he wanted to but he just had nothing else to do. 

"So I heard, " Haechan replied. "I also heard that you cancelled the entire festival because of it. "

Mark awkwardly nodded. The conversation felt so forced, a conversation just for the sake of having a conversation. This was not how things should be between the two of them. Yet, it was. It was after days, months of having greetings as conversation, followed by longing touches and kisses, which would in turn be followed by a deep but short slumber, at least for Mark. He hadn't even been sure if Haechan was getting a sleep at all or if he was leaving the bed right after Mark closed his eyes. 

"You weren't in bed when I woke up this morning, " He mentioned, omitting he part that Haechan hadn't been there as well yesterday morning or the mornings before. "Where were you? "

Mark hoped he didn't sound accusing, for he wasn't trying to accuse Haechan of doing anything wrong at all. He was merely curious and a little bit worried, for during the first few mornings, Mark had seeked him in the library and in the garden where Haechan would most likely spend his time. He hadn't been there, leaving Mark to wonder where he had preferred spending his time over spending it with him until the sun rise. 

Mark berated himself for not asking earlier, and for not realizing the importance of such event. He hadn't understood until later, until later when he realized that a storm was coming. 

"I've been in the tower, " Haechan replied. 

"The tower? "

"The Tower of Ero, " Haechan clarified causing Mark's breathe to be hitched. 

"Alone? " he asked, and Haechan nodded. "It's dangerous. The tower is too old. Accidents could happen and there would be no one to help you. "

Mark wanted to believe that it was the only reason why he had been afraid of the knowledge that Haechan had chosen the tower as his haven. But no, it wasn't just that. 

It was the painful reminder that Haechan had once been attached to that tower and the legend they associated with it back when he was still secretly loving Mark. Back when he had no hope of Mark loving him back. 

Mark looked away and turned his attention back outside the window. It was beginning to rain. 

"It's a pity, " Haechan whispered audibly enough for Mark to hear. "Its a pity that the festival had not proceeded today. "

Mark didn't reply for he already knew what was coming. He pretended not to hear. Instead, he focused his eyes on the droplets of rain that was beginning to grow in size and in numbers. 

"They said that the gods could have granted our wish if we ask them today," Haechan continued, despite his lack of response. "Our wish to have a child. "

The tree branches were beginning to sway at the harsh slaps of the winds, fragile green leaves defenselessly losing their hold on the trees. 

"I don't think I could give you the only thing you needed from me, the only thing you asked from me. "

Haechan's voice was a mixture of its natural softness and melancholic melody. Yet, his words were like a thunder that Mark was expecting to hear. As much as Mark would rather continue pretending like he couldn't hear, he knew that he shouldn't. 

"I told you, it wasn't the only thing I want from you. "

Had he? Mark wasn't sure anymore. What he was sure about was that his actions might have contradicted those words. 

"I do not have a purpose for you, " Haechan replied. Mark wondered if he was reciprocating Mark's act earlier, and pretending not to hear as well. That, or he had closed himself of from listening, hence Mark couldn't get through, a thick wall forbidding him from reaching out. 

"It's like… it's like I do not have anymore reason to be here. I shouldn't be here with you at all. "

It was at that moment that the first lightning struck, the deafening thunder following not long after. Mark stared at his husband who was staring at him back, the latter's eyes reflecting the disaster that was coming their way. 

The storm had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was doing the groceries a day before the typhoon last December, I had this small chat with this old lady while waiting in the line. Contrary to what the news had been saying, she said that the typhoon was going to be a strong one because the sky was "too calm". I'm not sure if I was just trying to stay calm, but I didn't believe her, as the news said that it wouldn't be a super typhoon. While Typhoon "Tisoy" was never declared as a super typhoon, it was still strong. She was right after all. sometimes, old wisdom really works.
> 
> (This note isn't related to the story so please feel free to ignore it. Still, I would very much appreciate it if you would read this. I am not okay. I am scared. The freedom of speech in the Philippines is on the edge of a cliff. Please send help. 
> 
> Today, amidst the COVID-19 pandemic, a major broadcasting company was shut down. Please watch over us.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting my available drafts for my on going fics because of the coming storm tomorrow ㅠㅠ

The beautiful colors of the rainbow bloomed on the skies of Icaria after the dark clouds left, already drained of their tears. The storm had past. It was gone, but the wreckage of it's wrath still remained.

Mark took his surroundings in as he strolled past the gates of the castle, not aimlessly, for he had a destination in mind. The green leaves of the trees had fallen even before they turned brown, and the branches that was supposed to hold them had given up as well. They had fallen, broken on the ground. They weren't strong enough to survive a storm, so how could they even protect another from a storm?

Even the the old oak tree that he and Johnny used to climb was leaning forward, as if bowing in shame, in defeat. Because the storms spared nothing, not even an old oak tree, not even one who was as mighty as a king.

Yet, the rainbow was shining down on Icaria, providing the colors that the storm had kept away in order to scare, in order to ruin. Because darkness was meant for despair, a nightmarish kind of ending, while colors were hope, a dreamlike new beginning.

Still, Mark couldn't help but wondered why the rainbow was there. Why was it shining above him? Why did rainbows still appear after a storm, if another storm was bound to create another wreckage, perhaps far worse than the previous one?

Why were there still hope when hope would be crushed by another storm?

Because life was a never ending cycle of storm, and for Mark, rainbows hardly even matter anymore. Their colors were dimming. Or maybe they were not, and it was just him not seeing them how he used to before.

Mark exhaled as he continued to walk towards his destination. Normally, he would have taken his favored stallion with him like he always do whenever he venture out of the castle, for a leisure ride or for an important call of duty. It was mostly the latter, for Mark hadn't have enough time for leisure anymore. He hadn't even have enough time to spend with his mate, and that to him, was more important than riding around just to admire the beauty of Icaria.

But being on his stallion meant that Mark's trip would be cut short, and Mark didn't want it to be, especially the trip back home, which hopefully, he wouldn't be spending on his own.

If his thoughts were right.

If he was heading towards the right direction.

He might be, but he wasn't sure, but it was better that way than to be sure and just end up being disappointed.

Because Mark had experienced being sure countless of times before, only to end up realizing that things weren't as simple as they thought they were.

Mark made it through the pass the thick branches that the merciless wind had scattered last night. Sharp twigs scratching the fabric of his clothes. Mark could only hope that the person he was after, his mate, had worn thicker set of clothes as he ventured outside. Thin fabrics were useless and defenseless on the sharpness of the dead branches. Mark didn't want him scratched. He didn't want him hurt, even if most of the times, Mark realized that he was the cause of that hurt.

Haechan was there, Mark's eyes had confirmed from a distance. He was still far away but Mark was sure that it was him. He knew his mate, even just by his form, sometimes, even just by his shadow.

It was him, there was no mistaking. No one else would have been outside in the morning right after the storm just to visit the tower. No one else adored that tower far greater than Icarians themselves. No one else but the Royal Consort himself.

It wasn't jealousy that Mark was feeling, for there was no point in being jealous of an infrastructure, even if he found himself waking up on his own in the morning, because his own mate would rather be with the tower than to be with him.

It wasn't jealousy. It was disappointment, towards the situation, towards himself. It was never towards his mate, because Haechan was doing everything that he was supposed to do. It was always Mark who was lacking.

He was disappointed, for Haechan shouldn't be that attached to that tower, for that tower was a symbol of an unrequited love, a love that was never returned, a love that was patient and seemingly infinite, a love that was rejected by the hands of god.

Haechan's love was nowhere like that. His love wasn't rejected like that of the mortal who had built the tower. Haechan was loved, equally as much as he loved. But Mark had failed to show him. He had tried, but his methods hadn't been what Haechan probably had in mind.

Mark walked forward, the wet grass slippery on the soles of his boots. As he drew closer, the tower only seemed to grow even more taller.

It was wrapped with thorny shrubs on the outside, which the tower had accumulated as years went by. On the inside, the walls were probably filled with thick moss and cobwebs like the unused and unkempt parts of the castle. Probably, for Mark had no way of knowing. No one in Icaria was allowed to open the door and get inside, not even Mark himself.

To outsiders, the structure was an old treasure that Icaria should be proud of. Yet, to some, especially the religious once, The Tower of Ero was a symbol of disrespect, the reason as to why the gods had pushed Icaria back to the earth, when it was once suspended in the air. It was the reason why Icarians were no longer the race favored by the gods, the reason why they couldn't communicate anymore with the gods (with the exception of the head priest who was claiming that he could, especially when pointing the offerings that "the gods" would like.)

Getting inside the tower, much worse, climbing on top of it, where the huge opening extended from the ceiling to the floor, might seem like a challenge, an insult to the gods. Like the mortal in the legend, one would risk getting the gods angry. One would risk getting a severe and dangerous punishment in retaliation.

As if the tower wasn't dangerous enough.

It was a miracle that the tower was still standing, for the Kingdom of Icaria had postponed for several years the repair and reconstruction of the ancient structure. One would simply not dare to venture inside of it, in fear of it finally crumbling down abd being buried inside.

For that reason, Mark couldn't help his heart from beating erratically, as he saw his mate pushing at the handles of the tower. The rusty gates slowly opened, but not without the deafening screechy sound.

What was he trying to do? Mark caught himself asking that question as he tried to get to his mate by quickening his steps.

Mark held him by the wrist and spun him around just as Haechan was making his first step inside.

He was heaving, his lungs desperately begging for air. Even his pulse was quickly pumping his blood. It was borderline painful, although the pain couldn't compare to the sudden rush of panic he had felt coursing through his veins.

And yet, Haechan remained calm, way too calm. Too calm for his reaction to be even considered normal.

He had looked at Mark with empty eyes, eyes that weren't seem to be focused on him. Eyes that was staring past him.

"What…"

_What were you doing?_

_Where are you looking?_

_Are you okay?_

Amidst the number of questions that Mark had in his mind, he wasn't able to put them into words.

Not when the unfocused eyes shut close and his mates body collapsed on him.

♛♛♛

Haechan stirred in Mark's arms, as the latter carried the former back to the castle. Mark regretted not taking his stallion with him, not because his mate was heavy on his arms. The omega wasn't. Quite far from it, he was very light, lighter that he should probably be.

But it wasn't his weight that Mark was carrying that was his primary concerned.

His pulse had been weak when he had collapsed, almost none existence, that Mark had to hold him tightly by the wrist in order to feel it.

Mark had sat down on the ground for a while, aimless. He hadn't known what to do. For a while, he had thought that Haechan was gone. That he had lost Haechan as easily as that.

Had it not been for the faint movement under his thumb, then Mark wouldn't have known what do.

But Haechan was alive, his pulse was weak, but it was still beating. He had to get him back to the castle fast.

Mark let his eyes wander off the road and linger on Haechan just as the omega's eyes slowly blinked open.

Their eyes met. The confusion on his mate's eyes wasn't something that made Mark at ease, but it was far better than the unfocused stare that Haechan had directed at him.

Haechan's palm reached towards Mark's face, soft fingers poking on Mark's cheeks. The omega's eyes widened before retracting his hand.

"I… I thought you're…"

_A dream?_

_Not real?_

Had Mark not been present enough in his mate's life for the latter to think of that?

Mark shoot him a forced smile which the omega immediately returned. Yet, despite that, the confusion in his mate's eyes still remain.

"You collapsed, " Mark gently supplied. "By the tower, just when you were opening to the door to get inside. Do you remember? "

Haechan furrowed his eyebrows. He blinked in response before resting his head on Mark's shoulder.

"I… I don't. "

Mark wasn't even surprised, considering the way Haechan had looked at him earlier. It was like he couldn't recognize him. It was like he couldn't recognize what was happening.

"You aren't well, " Mark said matter of factly. "You can go back to sleep as I walk us back to the castle. Then, I will summon the doctor to look upon you. We need to know the reason why you suddenly collapsed like that. Who knows. Maybe you are…"

Mark stopped right before he could say the words, but it wasn't like he still needed to, in order to make Haechan understand.

"I'm not," came the omega's meek reply. "I don't think I am with a child. I… I do not want to meet the doctor today. I just want to rest if only you would permit."

Mark wasn't sure if it was the doctor who was the problem. That could be the case, considering Sunny's replacement, was far from their former attending doctor. On old lady, a beta, who was more about following protocols rather than keeping the patient comfortable. Mark didn't like her that much at all, but doctors, unlike government officials, weren't easily replaceable, for there were lesser numbers of people who could qualify.

Yet, a greater part of him was sure that the reason was beyond the new doctor. It was more about the fear of disappointment, because meeting the doctor could mean seeing her as she shook her head, listening to her as she said no.

No, Haechan wasn't pregnant, and the heir was still nowhere in sight.

Mark sighed, pulling Haechan's body impossibly closer to him.

"Fine, " he said reluctantly. "But if this happens again, we have no choice but to summon the doctor. Now, rest."

Haechan nodded in silence, fingers playing in the embroideries of Mark's cloak.

"You're not supposed to be here, " Haechan told him. "A storm had just passed. You're people needs you. You're not supposed to be wasting your time with me. "

"You're not a waste of time, you are my mate, " he was quick to reply.

He was never a waste of time, and Mark never thought of him that way. And yet, Mark couldn't find it in his mind to find reasons to blame Haechan for thinking that way — not when he let the duties took most of his attention and time.

Of only Haechan would know that even when Mark was far, he was on his mind.

If only Haechan could understand that with every fulfilment of duty, he had Haechan in mind.

If only Haechan could see that everything Mark had done so far was to keep him safe, to keep him there — with Mark.

But what's the use of keeping him there when his actions were ruining it's purpose? Mark was keeping him close, yet at the same time, Mark was also expanding the distance that he and Haechan had closed in the past.

Mark let his eyes linger on his mate again. Haechan was asleep again. Mark took it as his cue to observe him silently.

Haechan was pale. He was rid of colors. Colors, like the rainbow, was a symbol hope, and the absence of color of his mate was like a bad omen to Mark.

How could one move on from a storm without a rainbow?

♛♛♛

It was dark.

Mark could hardly see anything saved for the lights coming from what seemed to be a vast opening.

Where was he? Mark caught himself, as with slow and calculated steps, he walked toward where the light was coming from.

A surreal view met his eyes as he stared outside the opening. There were soft layers of pure white clouds which were illuminated by the stars and the big round moon. Somehow, the moon seemed to be bigger than Mark remembered it to be, and the stars seemed to be within reach.

Where was he?

Was this, was this the Tower of Ero?

But why was he here?

How did he get here?

Mark didn't remember the events that had lead him to being inside the tower, much less being on top. He had to be on the top, for Mark felt closer to heaven than before.

There was a silhouette by the opening that appeared so suddenly, and Mark found himself focusing on the form instead of on the view that he had never seen before.

The form was familiar. It was something — someone, whom Mark could never mistook for anyone else.

Haechan?

But why was he here?

How did he get here?

He wasn't supposed to be here.

Haechan was standing too close to the opening, strong gush of wind blowing at his cloak.

It was dangerous, and Mark could feel his heart hammering from inside his chest. He was afraid that Haechan might actually slip, or that the strong wind would push him down. It wasn't safe. Haechan might fall. He might fall to his death.

No.

Mark shouldn't let him. Mark needed to protect him.

"Haechan! " he called out, but Haechan didn't hear him, the same way that he didn't seem to recognize him with their encounter earlier.

It was a bad sine. A bad omen that was ringing all the bells inside his head.

Danger.

Mark walked towards his mate, with the intention of pulling him close, pulling him away from danger's hand.

But his footsteps were heavy, and the floor seemed to be moving, keeping them apart.

There was a gush of strong wind.

Mark desperately tried to reach out to his mate once again.

"Haechan! "

But he couldn't reach him. His outstretched arms remained ignored.

And then he was gone.

Haechan was gone.

He disappeared, and Mark wasn't able to do anything about it.

Mark sat up abruptly from the bed, droplets of sweat pooling on his forehead, trickling down on his neck.

A nightmare — a really grim nightmare.

Mark's eyes immediately searched for his mate, the only light helping him was that of the moon.

Haechan was there, beside him, buried under the thick layers of blanket. He was there, he was safe, he hadn't fallen off of the tower.

Relief washed over Mark as he continued to stare at his mate. He even allow his fingers to glide on the omega's cheeks, just so he could make sure that he was real. That he was really safe.

_There's only a little warning that I could give you. You need to do the rest. Save him. Protect him._

Mark shivered at the voice that echoed inside his ears. It sounded so familiar, like he had heard it before.

 _Because you have,_ the voice seemed to reply.

Mark shook his head.

His mind was playing a trick on him.

He had a dream, a dream that was not likely to turn into a reality. He shouldn't let a dream affect him so much. Nothing bad would happen to his mate. Nothing.

And yet, when he lay back down on the bed and pulled his husband closer, his heart continued to hammer inside his chest.

It was all just a bad dream.

Yet, Mark caught himself staying awake until the sunrise, and when Haechan tried to get up, Mark didn't let him. He held him close, too close that they could already be one.

If Haechan found it unusual, or so out of the blue, he didn't say anything. He just stayed where he was, much to Mark's satisfaction.

It was all but a dream, but if Mark could try to do anything to keep it from being a reality, then he would do it.

Even if it meant forbidding Haechan from going anywhere near the Tower of Ero again.

Even if it meant seeing the sadness in his beloved's eyes as he did so.

♛♛♛

"May I have a word with you, Your Majesty, or have you lost any time to spare to your former adviser? "

Taeil waited for the members of the royal councils to leave, before entering the courtroom where Mark and the rest had just finished discussion their plans about how to rebuild whatever was lost during the typhoon. The typhoon had long passed, but it didn't take the damages it had caused with it. It wasn't much, considering that most of his subjects had followed his orders and prepared for a typhoon that came without a warning. Most. Because it was his words against the head priest's, and the head priest's words were the "words of the gods", and gods, no matter what, would always weigh more than that of a king. Ironic how the people decided to believe their "gods" only to end up burdening their king with their misjudgments.

"You are still my adviser, Taeil, " he reminded the older, although Mark himself knew that he hadn't been acting the way he used too towards the older.

He hadn't been as dependent on him as much as he used to, for Mark had learned how to carry his heavy garb without Taeil carrying its end for him.

Still, if it was something that Mark knew was beyond his knowledge, Mark would still consult him, for no one else in Icaria had wisdom far greater that Taeil.

Still, consultations like that became rare, and Mark found himself handling everything according to his own decisions. If ever the people had noticed Taeil's sudden disappearance from his side when he always used to be on his right, nobody ever pointed it out. Nobody, including Taeil, who contented himself inside his very own tower. He hadn't even dare to come to Mark without being summoned.

Not until that moment.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about? " he asked.

Even Mark was surprised at how dismissive he had sounded, and Johnny, from the side, gave him a look.

He felt bad. In all honesty, he wasn't comfortable with the amount of space he had created between him and Taeil. Taeil was like a father, a father who had taken the place of the one that Mark lost to the sea, a father who had done nothing other than to make sure that Mark would grow up into the person he already was.

But Mark was a mate, as much as he was a friend, as much as he was a son, and Taeil, once, had openly questioned Donghyuck's role in his downfall.

Mates were the strongest bond of all, a bond that could never be broken. It was far superior than any form of relationship, and it was a shame that people would deem a king exempted to the rule.

Mark could pretend that he was, and he could act like his mate wasn't his primary concern, but still, he could remain wary of the people who expressed doubts on his mates.

People including Taeil, even if he was a mentor, a friend and a father to Mark.

Taeil didn't seem offended by his tone. Rather, he looked proud, as indicated by the smile he had on his face, which only ever appeared whenever Mark did something that pleased him.

"It wouldn't take long, Your Majesty, " Taeil reassured him. "I just need to talk to you about your mate. "

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. He eyed his mentor suspiciously.

"Or rather, there's someone who wants to speak to you about your mate. If you still trust my judgement, Your Majesty, then I assure you, you need to hear it, for yours and the royal consort's sake. "

♛♛♛

"How can I be sure that you're being certain? " Mark asked the castle servant that he had just met inside the privacy Taeil's tower, still doubting the confession that left the young boy's lips. "How could I be so sure that you aren't just lying to me? "

"I have nothing else to give, you, Your Majesty, other than my words, and I have a lot of things to lose by admitting to my wrongdoings. And yet, here I am. Here I am, confessing to you how I tried to rob the royal kitchen, only to hear voices discussing about the Royal Consort's murder. I am but a servant, a poor boy who had no shame in stealing, but I am a person with a conscience. I heard what I heard. Someone wanted to kill your mate, Your Majesty, and I wouldn't be able to survive, knowing that I could have prevented something like that from happening. "

Mark could feel his heart constricting.

His eyes searched Taeil's and Johnny's, those who were the only witness to this private confession

"Who? " he asked the servant who refused to raise his head, in either fear or respect to him. "Who dared to plot against the Royal Consort? "

The nails on his fingers dug inside his palm, creating small crescents on the surface.

Who?

Who still dared to hurt his mate, when Mark had already done everything to ensure that no harm would be directed at him?

Who still dared to plot against his mate, when Mark already sacrificed a lot to protect him?

Who?

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I… I was afraid. I feared for my own life. I fled from the scene without knowing about their identity. I only know about their voices. A man and a woman, the man most likely an omega with how softly he had spoken. Forgive me, Your Majesty, but that's all I know. "

It was useless. Everything that Mark had done in the past was useless.

He had failed.

He had failed, and he had failed at the expense of his mate's safety.

"Your Majesty, will I be punished? "

Mark took a deep breathe before shaking his head.

"No, " Mark replied. "You will not be. But I will have to send you away to safety, just so I could summon you to confirm the culprits identity when the right time come. You will not be punished. "

But those who were behind this plotting would be. Mark would make sure to punish them, for even thinking about hurting his mate. Mark would make sure that they wouldn't get to do what they intended to do.

Or else…

Or else, Mark would be forced to to punish himself for failing to do what he had promised to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't upload anything in weeks, then we probably don't have electricity or the network provider is down. 
> 
> *sigh* crossing my fingers that this wouldn't be as severe as the december typhoon. 
> 
> Stay safe! 
> 
> Shameless advertising: I have started a new series called
> 
> [love is complicated (if you'll allow it to be) ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720489)
> 
> , so in case you want to read something lighter, you might want to check it out. 
> 
> Thang you!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes taken from chapter 2 of Damage Control. There are some things that I cannot explain in Mark POV.

The sound of their horses running echoed through the night, yet, it couldn't drown the deafening sound of Mark's heart thundering.

Haechan was missing. He wasn't anywhere in the castle, when Mark had specifically told him not to leave, when Mark had specifically told him not to go anywhere without guards accompanying him.

And yet, he left. Mark had turned the castle inside out, and yet he wasn't there. He wasn't there because he decided to disregard what Mark had asked from him.

It wasn't that Mark was mad at his mate for being disobedient. If he would be asked, Haechan should be allowed to go anywhere, anytime he wanted, because the last thing that Mark wanted to do was to keep him locked up. If it was up to Mark, then Haechan wouldn't need to get his permission, especially if it was something as mundane as having a stroll outside the vicinity of the castle.

But what seemed to be a mundane act, wasn't as mundane as it seemed, especially when it involved Haechan.

Especially around this time.

This time when some people were apparently threatening his life.

Mark was afraid, and he realized that he was afraid, every single time that his mate was not in his sight.

Mark signaled his horse to run faster, as he headed towards his destination. Behind him, Mark could hear the footsteps of another stallion owned by his knight, Johnny, the only person that Mark was able to take with him as he hurried out of the castle, to his determined destination.

Mark was grateful that the path had already been cleared, ridded of the branches that could delay them. He wanted to be there fast. He wanted to meet his mate fast. He wanted to pick him up amd take him back to the castle, where Mark could keep an eye on him and make sure that no harm could ever be done to him.

(But could Mark really? Hadn't he been telling himself that over and over again, only to end up not fulfilling what he intended to do?)

The landmark finally became clearer as they drew nearer, the thick fog, unable to conceal it anymore, although concealing it seemed to be a difficult task considering it's height that had reached the sky in the past.

The Tower of Ero — the place in Icaria where Haechan would most likely be.

If Haechan had left, for it was a much easier scenario to accept rather than him being abducted in the castle without anyone noticing, then he would most likely be there.

Yet, knowing where he could possibly be couldn't calm Mark's raging heart.

Knowing where he probably was, couldn't prove to Mark that he was safe.

Mark pulled on the reigns of his horse, and it immediately came into a halt. Mark wasted no time getting off the stallions back to run around the vicinity aimlessly.

The thick fog was his enemy, for it was forbidding him to find his mate.

If he was there.

If ever Mark was right that he was there.

He had to be, Mark told himself. He had to be, or Mark might go mad.

Mark wasn't sure if his eyes were playing a trick on him, or if the fog really cleared up around the entrance of the tower, as if beckoning him to come inside.

Was he inside?

Mark had seen Haechan opening the door once. He had seen his mate taking a step inside, only for Mark to pull him back out and stare at the omega's unfocused eyes.

Was he inside?

But he shouldn't be.

He shouldn't be because Mark had told him not to, after that dreadful warning. After that surreal dream.

And yet, what if he was?

What if he was, and he wasn't on his own?

What if his mate was in danger?

Mark's palm were clammy, as he pushed open the entrance, but before he could even see what was inside the tower, a voice urgently called his attention.

"Your Majesty! "

Mark's heart jumped in his chest before turning around to face Johnny. The said knight was pointing at something, at someone. Mark's eyes traced it's direction until his own eyes finally saw it.

A silhouette. A silhouette of a person lying on the ground. Mark's breathe hitched as his mind made and immediate conclusion.

"Haechan! "

Mark sprinted towards him, only to stop on his tracks as a familiar scenario flashed in his eyes.

Haechan was standing near the vast opening of the tower, strong gush of wind blowing against his clothes.

It wasn't safe, and Mark had intended on pulling him back to safety.

And yet he failed.

He had failed for Haechan had fallen off the tower right before his eyes.

Mark felt his knees getting weaker. No. It's couldn't be right. It was just a dream.

A dream that felt so real, yet still a dream.

Mark stared at his mate before looking up to the tower where the peak wasn't visible to his eyes.

No.

It wasn't possible.

Haechan couldn't probably have fallen on top of the tower.

With nervous movements, Mark drew closer to his sleeping mate.

He was only sleeping, right?

He had to be.

Mark gently, lightly, placed his ears next to the omega's chest. He closed his eyes.

His heart was beating.

Mark breathed a sigh in relief. Quickly, Mark scanned his mate for any signs on injury, and after deeming that there was nothing, Mark pulled him up to lap.

"Haechan, " he called him, but the omega didn't reply. He called him over and over again only to get nothing in return.

He began to be afraid, as the dream and the threat and o his mate's life began haunting him like vengeful ghosts.

"Wake up. Please," he said, his voice sounding very fragile, like it would crack at any moment if his mate would still not open his eyes.

And yet, Haechan didn't respond. He remain unconscious on Mark's hold.

Asleep.

Seemingly lifeless.

Fear was crawling out of Mark's throat, but he forcefully swallowed it back.

"Please, love, wake up. I do not know what I am going to do without you. Wake up."

It was magical, for someone like Mark who was already on the verge of being consumed by his fears, it was magical to see his mate finally opening his eyes, blinking them a couple of times before he finally focused them on Mark. He slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple more times before his vision finally became clear.

Haechan weakly pushed himself to a sitting position, Mark guiding him through it. He scanned the surroundings, seemingly confused, like he had been during that day, when he had woken up after fainting in front of Mark.

Mark watched as Haechan's moved up, seemingly looking at the top of the tower, mimicking Mark's action earlier.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

Mark touched his mate's cheeks to get his attention, Haechan leaning on his touch a bit hesitantly.

"What happened to you?" Mark asked his mate. His voice sounded so weak, but Mark wasn't anymore surprise, considering that the sudden surge of emotion he had felt earlier had drained him.

"I fainted," Haechan answered shortly, but even he sounded unsure about his answer.

"Again?" Mark asked. "It has been happening frequently lately. There must be something wrong. And why are you alone? Wasn't it supposed to be Renjun's duty to always accompany you?"

Mark didn't mean to sound harsh or accusing, nor didn't he want to find another person to blame, especially not in the form of the only person that his mate favored the most in the castle.

But Mark was afraid.

He was afraid of what the possibilities hold for his mate.

"It's not his fault," Haechan quickly defended his servant. "It was my own wish to come here on my own."

"Why?" He asked.

What was so special with the tower that you would go against my will just to be near the tower?

"You know I have always been drawn to the Tower."

Mark sighed, for he had already expected that answer. Still, expecting it, didn't make it hurt less.

Because the Tower was a symbol of a love not returned.

Because Haechan still believed that his love remained unrequited.

"Do not do things like this again. You worried me."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I will make sure not to do things that will distract you from your other duties."

Mark gaped at his husband for a while, surprised at his tone, and the misconception that he had on his mind.

Why would he even think that that was Mark's only concerned?

Why would he, when Mark's heart racing heart almost stopped suddenly, just at the sight of him lying unconsciously?

"That's not—"

"Your Majesty," Mark looked back at his knight, after forgetting about his presence for a while.

"I am afraid that it's getting a bit too late. It's dangerous for the both of you to be out at this time. We do not know what kind of danger is lurking in the darkness."

Mark was annoyed that Johnny hadn't let him explain to his mate. Yet, despite that, Mark didn't miss the secret reminder that his knight was giving him.

A reminder that only the two of them could understand.

Because Haechan didn't know.

He didn't know about the threat to his life.

He didn't know, and Mark wouldn't let him know.

Knowing about it would only hurt him more, and Mark didn't want that.

Mark helped his mate on the stallions back, his arms protectively around his sides as his hand hold the reigns.

"Don't you dare fall and get hurt, " he said.

_I will not let you fall and get hurt._

♛♛♛

Mark dismissed the guards whom he had specifically ordered to watch over his mate, during the times when he himself couldn't do it. He had ordered them to move away from the door, far away where they wouldn't be able to hear the conversation that was being exchanged indoors.

Kings like him weren't supposed to be waiting outside his own bedroom door, as his mate spoke with their royal physician. He should be inside, holding on to his his mate's hand as the doctor deliver the news for the two of them to receive.

And yet, he was outside.

He was outside, waiting like a humble guard eavesdropping on the tidbits of the conversation.

As much as Mark wanted to be there, being there meant Haechan being more nervous than he already was. Mark's presence would only intensify the pressure on his mate's shoulder.

Mark knew that Haechan was afraid of failing him again, afraid of not being able to provide him the heir that he had asked for.

At this, Mark wished he hadn't asked at all. Mark wished he had carried the weights of keeping the two of them together on his own. He wished that he hadn't asked anything from Haechan at all.

Because Haechan was a fragile glass who could break easily if to much pressure, too much weight was place against him.

The voice of the female physician echoed in the room and escaped on the tiny space between the door on order to reach Mark.

"I apologize, Your Grace."

That was all that Mark needed to hear. He closed his eyes and imagined the sad expression on his mate's face.

An imagination that wasn't entirely far from the truth.

Mark stepped away from the door, uninterested with the rest of the conversation. Beside him, Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, a consoling act exchanged between friends and not between a king and his knight.

It didn't take long before the door of his bedroom opened, revealing the equally surprised look on both the physician and Renjun.

They bowed at Mark courteously before raising their heads again to look at him, or rather, the physician was looking at him. Renjun had always been afraid of meeting his eyes.

Mark paid the omega servant no mind as he signaled the physician to follow him to his office.

Only when the door closed behind the physician, and only when Mark was already sitting down had he began to ask questions.

"What is the current condition of the Royal Consort? "

♛♛♛

Mark tried masked the doubt he was feeling after listening to what the physician had just said. And yet, despite it all, he couldn't help himself from trying to challenge the physicians observation.

"So, you are telling me that Hae— the Royal Consort, wasn't fit enough to bear me any children. That that Royal Consort would have a difficulty in conceiving, and that the chances of him bearing a child was next to none. "

"Yes, Your Majesty, " the physician replied, her unkind eyes not even showing a hint of sympathy. "I am saddened to tell you the truth, but as the Royal Physician, It is my duty to inform you of your mate's circumstances, especially since his condition will gravely impact the continuity of your lineage. "

Mark stares at her with so much skepticism . Having no previous encounter with her in the past, for it had always been Sunny who was responsible for the Royal Family after her mentor, Sunday. Mark couldn't help but feel distrustful of the new physician.

"The one before you, Sunny, the former Royal Physician, had reiterated several time that both of us are fully capable of conceiving a child. Are you telling me that she had mistaken? "

Something flashed on the physician's face, as if she was insulted by Mark challenging her observation. Or was it really Mark that had brought on that reaction?

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I might have to say yes, my predecessor made a mistake with her judgement. And if I have to be honest, I… I don't think that she was even qualified enough to fulfill her duties. "

So it wasn't just Mark, but the fact that he had brought up Sunny's findings to disprove her claims.

"May I know why? "

As if fueled by Mark's faux interest, the physician had no qualms speaking up about her doubts and dislike on the person who previously occupied his position.

"She is an omega. And omega's have no place in the field or anywhere in the court. "

A classic conservative mindset where genders and subgender would determine one's place in this world. This wasn't only a problem in Icaria but around the world as well, even in the most unconventional society like that in Io. (Jaehyun had two older sisters, one who's a diplomat, and one who was skilled in arms. And yet, both of them were deemed unqualified to succeed their father's throne, a beta and an omega, could never take the seat reserved only for an alpha. )

The physician wore her pride on her shoulder, carrying them with so much ease, so much that Mark deemed whatever it was she was proud about, it didn't weigh much importance.

A beta, disputing the claims of an omega not through a scientific explanation but through discounting their capabilities, merely due to the difference in subgender, wasn't someone who should be trusted.

If Mark had something he learned in the past, conservatives like her were the desperate. The desperate who would most likely try to do everything to protect the aspects they were already used to.

"If that's the case, then what do you offer as suggestion? "

The physician hesitated for a while. And then she replied.

"I believe that you already know, Your Majesty, as it had already been by suggested to you by many others. I believe you should take another consort. "

It was so easy to just revert to the old him, the young puppy who was weak in controlling his instincts. It was easy to just threaten her, to force her to take back her suggestion.

And yet, he couldn't. He had grown. Two year of being married had made him grow up and shred away those unruly puppy coat.

"And what if I reject the suggestion? "

The physician scowled, wrinkles on her face deepening.

"You could still keep your mate, Your Majesty. You could still keep him even you take another consort. "

And it was true. It hadn't happened in Icaria before, but Mark had heard of the stories from far away.

Of Kings getting concubines.

Of the concubines family plotting against the queen.

All for the title.

All for the throne.

It was like giving people a reason to plot against his mate even more.

"But you are a doctor, " Mark replied, giving the beta an unimpressed look. "And I am expecting a suggestion based on your field of expertise. Or is what I am asking you beyond your expertise? Do I have to summon Sunny to return and fill in on the things you could not do? "

Mark felt guilty for using one of his most loyal subject as a bait. Even so, to him, the look on the old beta's face was priceless. She scowled, her pride unwilling to accept the possibility that an omega, much more someone younger that her, could ever exceed her own skills.

"I will do my best then, Your Majesty. "

"Very well, " he said, nodding to her as an indication that she was dismissed. She bowed curtly at him one last time before exiting, with Johnny being the one to close the door behind her.

"I don't think she's someone to be trusted, " Johnny voiced out as he occupied one of the seats in Mark's office.

"So do I, " Mark replied.

If there were people whom Mark would most likely be suspicious of, then it's those people who were suddenly given access to get close to his mate.

Besides, she fit the description of the only witness — A female beta.

"What do you plan to do about her? "

Mark had no proof that it was really her, yet, and she had done nothing to implicate herself.

Moreover, if it was really her, removing her from her duties would only result in them planting a new person to do her unfinished task. The last thing that Mark needed to ensure his mate's safety was to lose his lead and catch no one.

"I just… I just have to make sure that she wouldn't be alone with Haechan for her to try anything. "

"Aside from her, " Johnny asked. "Aside from her, do you have any other person in mind? "

Mark nodded, his mind immediately traveling to the other person he was suspecting.

"Who? "

"You'll find out. "

♛♛♛

The tea set was dancing on top of the tray as the small omega carrying it continued to shiver in fear under Mark's scrutiny.

Some of the liquids were already spilling from the teapot, and if Mark would let this continue, he would have the entire content spilled on the carpeted floor, all for the chambermaids to clean.

"You may put it down on the table, Renjun, " he ordered.

The omega took unsure steps, the set he was holding threatening to fall down with a crash. It was during this time that Johnny had decided to show some mercy, a little bit of kindness to a Sayaran, the same race as his beloved, by taking everything from the omega's hands.

Johnny placed it on the table, wasting no time in opening a case containing the silver spoon that would determine the scared omega's fate.

"Do you have an idea why you are here? " Mark asked at the said omega stood motionless, saved for the twitching of his hands.

Mark had Johnny intercept the omega, right before the latter could deliver Haechan's afternoon tea. He had the knight lead the servant to his office, where Mark would try to confirm if his suspicions were correct.

"I don't, Your Majesty, " he answered shakily.

Had it been any other day, had the circumstances been different, them Mark would have taken pity on him and spare him of such anxiety.

But Mark couldn't, for he was a suspect, and Mark couldn't be lenient, or else, he would pay the price — Haechan would pay the price.

"May I know what's in the tea? "

Renjun's eyes snapped up to meet Mark's own, pupils blown wide.

Suspicious, in Mark's opinion. Suspicious but hardly implicating.

Renjun swallowed audibly before answering. "Midsummer Peonies, Your Majesty. "

"And what does that do? "

Mark watched as the omega's chest rose and fell as he gasped for air, seemingly at the point of breaking down.

"It… it helps to r-relieve fatigue and body pain, Your M-majesty. It's a common drink for us servants, after a long day of work. "

Mark cocked his head to the side, a small motion that had the omega paling instantly.

"My apologies for serving the Royal Consort a servant's drink, Your Majesty! "

But it was far from Mark's concerns. He was, after all, beyond labeling which foods and beverages were for the poor and for the royals.

"Anything else? "

Renjun shook his head.

Mark would just have to find out then.

Mark's eyes shifted from the scared omega to his trusted knight, to see the latter already testing the drink with the silver spoon.

Johnny shook his head.

Mark let out the breathe that he didn't know he was holding.

The tea was clean, it was free of poison. Renjun wasn't trying to poison his husband.

In all honesty, Mark didn't want it to be him, because Haechan would have been hurt had he learned that the person he trusted the most was also the one who was betraying him.

It would crush him.

All the more would it blur the chance of Haechan trusting that anyone could care for him. That anyone would love him.

It was a relief that Haechan would be spared of such experience.

"A-am I in trouble, Your Majesty? "

Mark shook his head. "You aren't, although you might be with the Royal Consort, for serving his tea cold. "

Mark tried to make the situation a little lighter. "I hope you don't mind. I also hope that you wouldn't tell your master of this happening. "

Renjun remained silent, only giving Mark a small nod.

"Very well, " Mark remarked. "You are now free to attend to your master. "

Renjun hesitated. He remained rooted to his place, much to Mark's confusion.

"I-if I may speak, Your Majesty. "

Mark looked at his knight, who only shared the same confused look as he currently have.

"Speak, " he replied.

Renjun swallowed nervously once again before speaking. "I, I don't think I should be serving His Grace, Your Majesty? "

Mark quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you do not wish to serve the Royal Consort anymore? "

Renjun's eyes widened in realization before vehemently denying Mark's accusation.

"N-no, Your Majesty, " he replied. "But I… I believe that there should be people more worthy of my position. An Icarian, perhaps. "

Mark nodded to himself. He understood such sentiments, for not once did Mark heard of conversations, questioning why a non-native, a person brought to their nation probably through slave trading, was attending to the Royal Consort, the most powerful omega in the land.

Yet, to Mark, roots and nationality had no meaning, especially since it was Renjun, a native of an impoverished land, whom his mate trusted with his life.

And after proving himself wrong about his suspicion, Mark deemed it unnecessary to take away one of the few people his mate could confide in.

"It's fine, " Mark replied. "I don't see no problem with you serving my husband."

"B-but, Your Majesty — "

Mark raised his hand to stop the servant from protesting. "What I want from you, is to stay with the Royal Consort's side. To take care of him. To protect him in those times that I couldn't. Would that be asking for too much? "

Maybe it was, for he was but a servant. Yet, Mark was placing difficult obligations on his shoulder.

But Mark was desperate, and he would get all the help that he could, especially from the person who could be his eyes on his mate.

Renjun hesitated, as if wanting to protest.

But in the end, he decided against it.

"I… I will continue to serve His Grace, Your Majesty. "

Mark wasn't sure if it was the servants fear to him as his king, or if it was his loyalty to Mark's mate that lead to his final decision. Mark hope it was the latter, for at times like this, loyalty might save his mate.

♛♛♛

It was under the sheets that Mark felt comfort after every long day, days that seemed to have grown even longer as Mark failed to determine who was it who was behind the alleged plot against his mate.

A part of him wanted to dismiss the thought all over, having no solid proof about it, only a mere word, a warning that no other person could attest to other than a single person.

Yet, he couldn't risk it. Because ignoring it for the lack of evidence could lead to an incident, an incident that Mark could live without going through with. An incident that could cost a life, the life of his beloved, and by virtue of their union, perhaps his own as well.

It was under the sheets that Mark felt comfort, the warmth of another flesh seeping through his skin.

It wasn't the sex.

It was the beautiful reminder, a wonderful proof that Haechan was present. Haechan was there. Haechan was safe. Haechan was alive.

It was under the sheets that Mark felt at ease, although most of the time, he spent it awake, unable to sleep— not wanting to sleep— fearing that the same nightmare that haunted him some nights ago would follow him again. He feared that he would open his eyes see that Haechan wasn't there — that the nightmare came true.

It was under the sheets that Mark found solace, a temporary comfort— a rest.

"I think its time, " Haechan whispered softly.

Mark allowed his head to move from lying down on Haechan's chest, listening to his heartbeat, to placing it on the crook of the omega's chest, where he could press kisses on the mark he had just left, along with the mark that made Haechan his.

Mark hummed in contentment, encouraging his mate to proceed.

"It's time that you find another wife or husband."

It was under the sheets that Mark found peace— temporarily, for peace and solace had no place in bed where uncertainty never sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have eight chapters left. Are you still here? Let me know. (❁´▽`❁)


	23. Chapter 23

No one in the castle would probably expect to find their king in the library of the royal castle, before the break of dawn, before the entire castle, saved for a few guards, awaken. He was supposed to be in his room, chasing the few amount of sleep that he was allowed with until duties knock on his door to rose him up.

Yet, Mark found himself in that very room and not in the bedroom he was sharing with his husband. He was taking refugee on the furthest corner, where the dust and cobwebs remained constant. 

He could pretend that he was there for an entirely different reason, but there was nothing wrong in admitting to himself that it was cowardice that had driven him to hide away. 

The conversation that he had with his mate had kept him awake, and he was sure that it had the same effect on the omega, as Haechan was still feigning sleep when Mark abandoned him and flee. He had asked Mark to take another consort. He had asked, a few moments after the finished making love to each other. What an impeccable timing for a suggestion that Mark quite frankly didn't need to hear from anyone, especially not from his mate. Even though Mark had tried to reassure him that no, taking another consort was out of the option, he was quite sure that the omega didn't fully believed him. He had to leave before his mate decided to resume the topic again. 

Hence he was here. 

Hardly anyone ever visited this part of the castle, including the servants who, Mark presumed, thought no one would venture deep within the room to discover their negligence. It wasn't like Mark was going to call them out in it either. This was his hiding place, one he had discovered while he was young, while being lost in the the labyrinth of the tall shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. 

The oil lamp that Mark had carried with him and placed on the old table was his only source of light. Yet, it was too dim to light up the entire library which was too vast, occupying a quarter of the entire west wing. It surprised him that he was able to find his secret place amidst the darkness, but maybe it was the desperate need to find solitude that had helped him find his way. 

It wasn't like the space alloted for the library was something unreasonable. Despite it being the biggest room in the castle already, Mark was quite sure that in the far future, expansion would be reasonable in order to make sure that every records would be kept and preserved for the next generation. 

Icaria, according to myths, was the first civilization created by the gods, after they had drowned the first humans who's only remnants were the people of Polaria. It had existed for long, between heaven and earth, long before the hand of the god of fate and destiny had pushed Icaria down on earth. 

It shouldn't take anyone by surprise that throughout it's existence, it had accumulated a huge amount if history and literature which was thankfully recorded by their ancestors in the form of writing. All of which were all being safe-keeped in the library of the royal castle. 

A lot of people, mostly the tutors, had told him, that if he would ever come across a question he couldn't answer, he should consult the writings in the library in order to find the right solution. 

Hence, he was here, trying to find the solution to the problem he had continuously been trying and failing to solve. 

The problem was that he didn't know which book to pick. He didn't know where to start. The only thing that he knew was that he was lost, tired, and hurt. 

Before settling down on his hiding place, Mark had spent some time strolling between shelves, aimlessly, wishful thinking that he would magically come across the right book. He had found nothing relatable other than his mother's journal, who smelled faintly like his mate. He had forgotten that Haechan had been consulting his mother-in-law's writing for quite some time. 

But even his mother could not give him an answer, and the only thing he had learned from the late queen's journal were the hardships that came with being the royal consort to the king and the pressure that befall on their shoulder. It wasanother painful reminder of why Mark shouldn't feel annoyed that Haechan was failing to see what Mark had been doing all along or that the omega was already thinking about giving up on them. 

It wasn't like his mother and his mate were entirely similar, either, and trying to find an explanation for his mate's behaviour based on his mother's experience was a futile attempt. 

His father loved his mother from the very beginning, they weren't betrothed, nor was his mother a replacement for his father's betrothed. She was pursued and loved from the very beginning. 

To say that his mother was well accepted and loved by the people would be a lie, but he was quite that she was accepted better than Haechan, a replacement for his cheating brother and an outsider. 

The only common thing they shared was their title, but their history and the life they lived made them so different. 

Mark set aside his mother's journal and picked up the other book that had caught his attention. 

A book about fertility. 

Mark belatedly realized that it wasn't written in a medical and scientific context, but in mythical terms. 

A prayer to the moon. 

Incantations. 

More incantations. 

Mark wondered if he and his mate should try following the rituals, in order to finally conceive a child that the entire Icaria was urgently asking about. Maybe if they finally did produce one, then Haechan's thoughts and worries would be pacified. Maybe the things which were clouding his judgement would disappear to allow him to look at Mark with clarity. 

But then again, what guarantee did Mark have that such ritual would be effective. The last thing that Mark wanted was for them to try something bizarre, only to end up failing and becoming a laughing stock for the entire kingdom. That would be the last thing on Mark list, considering that such event would most likely intensify Haechan's belief that there was no more hope for them— for him. 

There was also a page dedicated to taking a handmaid, an old practice which was rarely heard of in current times. It was said that if the omega or the female beta in marriage had failed to produce a child for their alpha or male beta, the former could offer their handmaid on their behalf. 

Mark closed the book after that, deeming it unhelpful. He was quite sure that such practice wasn't even applicable for the royal family. Besides, if ever it was, he wasn't interested. It was Haechan's child or nothing.

"Prayers to Bora was still the best option, Your Majesty. If I may suggest. "

A sudden gush of wind made the light of the oil lamp flicker in a frightening manner. Mark waited for the flickering light to settle in order for him to gain sight of the owner of the voice that had disrupted his solitude. 

Taeil stood before him, already dressed in his proper attire in comparison to Mark who hadn't managed to change out of his sleep attire. He wondered if he had lost track of the time, and had spent more time in hiding than he should be allowed. 

The absence of a lamp on Taeil's hand made him baffle, unsure of how his mentor was able to find him. Maybe the older had already memorized his way, being the only person who could find Mark whenever he decided to hide away from his duties as a prince before. 

"May I join you, Your Majesty? " 

Mark hesitated. It had been quite long since he had consulted his mentor about the things which were irrelevant to his rulership. It had been quite long since he had spent a private moment with the older after Mark had felt the other's lack of support towards his mate. 

On the other hand, Taeil had already proven himself to be not a threat to Haechan by informing Mark about the possible plotting against the Royal Consort. 

Mark nodded, the older occupying the seat in front of him without a second thought. 

"Bora? " he had asked out of curiosity. 

"The Goddess of Fertility, " Taeil replied while placing a book on the table. 

"She has a name? "

Mark remembered his mentor telling him once that every god has a specific title, depending on what responsibility they were carrying for humanity. Them having a name, however, was something new to him. 

"All of the gods have names, " Taeil replied. "And the Icarians knew who they are. But after being pushed down on earth, and after centuries of not being able to communicate with them, the gods, and their names, have already been lost in time without any reminder, other than this book. "

Mark's eyes focused on the book. It was a really old one as made obvious by the rough edges and pages that were threatening to fall out. If it wasn't enough indication, the book also used an old alphabet, already lost in time, a proof that this was written centuries ago. 

"And you could read it, because? "

"I have my ways. "

Mark shrugged at that. He shouldn't be surprised that Taeil could read the old alphabet. There was hardly anything the beta couldn't do. 

"Then do you perhaps know the names of the god of love and beauty and the god of victory and glory?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? "

Mark shrugged again. "I would. Only so that I would have a name to curse out whenever I feel like those two are playing their game's on me."

Mark wasn't sure if it was an illusion created by the flickering lights, or if Taeil was really amused with him. 

"Hardly do gods even play a game. But when they do, they bet their everything. "

Mark quirked an eyebrow. "Is that written on the book? "

"Ah, yes, " Taeil nodded, this time, Mark was sure about the latter's amusement. "I learned about it through the book. "

Mark took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. I would very much prefer if the gods would let me out out of their silly games. The last thing I want is to suffer the same way as that mortal. The one who was forced to choose between love and glory. "

There was a spark of recollection on the beta's face before he nodded at Mark. "I see. You still remember that story. Do you perhaps remember that you asked me whether the mortal was happy about his decision? Because I believe, I am yet to give you an answer. "

Mark remembered that, too, and he had remembered Taeil deflecting to answer. Instead, his mentor had asked him whether he loved his mate. Back then, he didn't know the answer, and he didn't understand the importance of such question. It was only later that he had understood, after being placed in the similar situation as the mortal in the story. 

"He was… miserable, " Taeil replied without waiting for Mark's reply. "So miserable that even the crown on his head and the treasures he had accumulated through warfare couldn't make him happy. They couldn't make him satisfied. In the end, he decided to leave everything behind and die the saddest death in solitude. So even if the god of victory and glory won over the god of love and beauty, such victory wasn't something he had treasured. To him, he had lost. 

"The god adored the mortal as if he was his own child, and to see him perish in the most painful way was his greatest defeat, and such defeat he had carried on his shoulder along with the promise that never again would he make the same mistake. "

Taeil spoke so vividly, like he had been there to witness everything with his own eyes. Mark wondered if the latter had simply taken out the story from the same book or if he had learned about it through other means. 

"Assuming that this god of yours is real, " Mark said skeptically, "And assuming that he is fulfilling his oath not to pit glory over love ever again, then why do I feel like I am being tested the same way? "

Mark was grateful that there were only the two of them, or else he would risk getting laughed at for trying to blame an entity over his predicament, an entity whose existence was debatable. 

Taeil didn't laugh. Instead, he drummed his finger on the table. "Maybe, " he began, sparking Mark's curiosity. "Maybe you're fighting against a different god. "

Mark groaned, much to Taeil's amusement. "Great. How many gods are there? "

"You have no idea, " Taeil replied. "Gods are everywhere. In heaven, in the ocean, even here on earth. But maybe it wasn't even the god that you need to fight. "

"Then who? " Mark asked. "Other than the gods who have eternal powers over me, who else was so capable of destroying things I have worked hard for. "

"An enemy, perhaps? "

"Which enemy? " he asked. "The ones who want to kill my husband? "

"Maybe, " Taeil replied. "Or maybe it was something that remains out of sight. A presence that you are yet to discover. "

Mark huffed. "And I am expected to fight something I could not see. How am I supposed to win against an invisible enemy? "

"You do not have to fight on your own, " Taeil replied. "You will need an ally. "

"And to whom should I ask help from? "

"The gods. "

Mark tried to search the older's face for any hint that his mentor was just trying to humor him, but the seriousness of him expression baffled Mark. 

"The gods? "

"The gods. Maybe you could begin by not cursing the existence of the god of love and beauty. I believe, he isn't quite fond of you, either. You wouldn't want to lose him around this time, especially since you are having trouble expressing your feelings towards your husband. "

He gave his mentor a look but the older simply waved him off. 

"It isn't my field of expertise, but it isn't needed in order for me to not notice the ripples on your marriage, Your Majesty. And I do not need you to tell me like you used to in order to find out. I have known you, ever since you were born. I will always know you. "

A part of him felt embarrassed by his mentor's word, but an even bigger part of him was relieved, that despite him thinking differently, his mentor would always be on his side. 

"But if my opinion still matters to you, " Taeil spoke again, causing the guilt and shame to bloom on his chest for ever doubting the older. "I believe you are doing perfectly fine. Both as the king that your father and mother, and myself, raised you to be, and as an alpha to your omega. "

"If I am, then why isn't everything falling into their rightful places? Why couldn't everything be solved at once. "

"It is not the time yet, you child, " Taeil replied, the word he had used to address Mark didn't sound insulting or demeaning. It was spoken with fondness a father would have to his child. 

"And when is the right time? "

"Soon, maybe, " Taeil replied, standing up to leave Mark on his own. "But until then, you must never give up. I am betting everything on you. "

♛♛♛

"Are you sure you are allowed to be here with me?" 

Mark continued to hold his husband's hand firmly despite the latter's lack of enthusiasm in having to spend a moment with him. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to it anymore, or maybe it was because he didn't feel like venturing out in fear of encountering other people who could possibly give him looks of disdain over his inability to produce an heir. Mark had made sure that the latter would not happen by instructing the guards to never allow anybody to be near where the two of them were— the garden of sunflower the place in Icaria that Mark had promised his husband to show, on the very first time he would step foot on Icaria. (He hadn't fulfilled such promises due to circumstances he would rather not re-live. This place, however, still made it to the list of Haechan's favorite places in Icaria.) 

"You are my mate, my love, my other half. I should always be allowed to be with you, " he replied, while giving a gentle kiss on the back of the omega's hand. 

He should be, but there were times when duties would not permit him to spend some time with the person he wanted to be, especially since he had made sure to handle almost everything on his own. His fear and cautiousness about fully trusting the people around him had lead to his duties consuming most of his times. Had he been more trusting on the other people, then maybe he could have handled being a mate and being a king perfectly at the same time. 

Back then, however, the risks of betrayal was high, and he wasn't willing to try his luck by not being careful enough. But things were different at the moment. More people, if not the majority, were on his side. It was only rightful for him to take some weights off of his shoulder in order for him to carry other things. 

"But the Lords—"

"Taeil can handle them," Mark quickly reassured his worried mate. 

Overcoming his skepticism on his mentor allowed him to finally trust the beta the same way that he did before. This, in turn,allowed him to break free from some of his duties, especially with dealing with Lords and their propositions that Mark had already rejected a lot of times before. 

"Take pity on the old guy."

Mark chuckled. This was good. If Haechan was able to make a simple joke about his advisor, then it was a sign that he's in a much positive mindset. Somehow, it made him feel relieved, and the hope that Haechan would simply forget what he had suggested some nights ago sparked. "Taeil is not that old. He's not even old enough to be my father."

Or maybe he was? Mark had remembered Taeil to be constant, even on his first memory.

"Still," Haechan insisted. "he acted like one."

"He did." Mark affirmed. 

And even at the moment, he was acting like one, guiding Mark even without him asking. 

"I would not have known what to do without him. I felt so alone."

"I wanted to be with you then."

Mark had stopped walking, in order to allow himself to face his mate, confused as to what the omega was talking about. 

"I wanted to come along with Taeyong. But the King then, my father, told me I had no business coming to Icaria. I was just a friend after all."

Mark didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the revelation, because things could have gone a different route had Haechan been allowed to travel with his brother. 

"Had they allow you then it's probably you I have fallen in love with from the very beginning."

When Mark thought about it, the very first time that he thought he loved his former betrothed, was during the times he had been mourning, when he had felt alone, and when Taeyong's presence in his life had been prominent. 

Had Haechan been there, then probably Mark would have realized that he loved him instead. 

"Had they, allowed you, then we will not be in this situation where you love me and I love you, but you don't believe that my feelings are true."

How cruel could fate even more be, for them to have missed such chance of not suffering the way they were. 

Haechan looked away from him, and like usual, he would rather look the other way than believe him. This time, however, Mark wouldn't let him to simply look away. 

Mark pulled him by the waist, causing the omega to gasp in surprise. Mark waited until he finally relaxed on his hold before speaking once again. 

"Look around you," Mark sail while burying his face on the omega's hair, inhaling his scent. 

"You see these sunflowers? Do you remember when I told you they always remind me of you because for a winter child, you love the sun so much? I was wrong. I am the sunflower. And you are my sun. I will be chasing you forever. And if you ever disappear, " Mark tried not to choke up on his word, as he desperately tried to shake the fear of losing his mate to the scheming tactics of his enemies. "God forbid you disappear, I will surely die. I will not survive without you."

He would keep him safe. Safe and loved, even if his husband still refused to see the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The cringey ending was created by the 2019 version of me hence, the 2020 version of me should not be held liable for any bumps and bruises incurred while hitting the table over how cringey Mark's ending line is. 
> 
> (Me: how the fuck do I change this? Did I really write DC this way? Help!) 
> 
> Next Chapter will be on the thirteenth!!!


	24. Chapter 24

It must have been a sign— Mark thought to himself, for at the very moment that he and his mate entered their room, the glass bottle of sparkling purple liquid placed on the table by the bed immediately caught his eyes.

Somehow, just the sight of it made his stomach churn uncomfortably as the familiar uneasiness settled inside of him. He began to sweat profusely, at the same time that he felt the sudden drop in temperature.

There was something wrong with that bottle— Mark was sure about that for some reasons. What was wrong about it, however, he was dreading to know.

Something suddenly flashed in his vision, like an unpleasant dream in the middle of the day. Images after images formed like a picture book in an order that seemed to tell a story, or rather, a grim warning.

The first image was of Haechan, who was sitting on the seat oddly similar to the one they had in their room. On his hand was a golden cup which he placed next to his lips in order to take a sip of it's content— content that Mark couldn't see.

That image faded into smoke just as Mark was desperately trying to take a peek on what was inside the cup, only for a burst of colors to appear and form another picture. The cup was in the picture again, but it wasn't at the hands of his beloved anymore. Haechan wasn't even in the new picture to begin with. The cup was toppled over on the floor, but something in Mark's head made him assume that it had fallen, accidentally, spilling its content— the sparkling purple liquid staining the marbled floor.

It shouldn't have taken Mark by surprise when the image faded again. Only this time, Mark could feel the hands of dread climbing up his body and lingering on his throat as the colors began to rearrange in order to form the next picture. The hands of dread tightened around his neck the new image slowly became clearer and showed a a body of someone, lying lifelessly on the floor— a body of someone that was so akin familiar to Mark.

Something inside him immediately urged him to close his eyes shut as the wave of nausea threatened to over come him. Yet, it was as if he was unable to do so. There was a hidden force keeping him from turning away, urging him to keep his eyes on the image for something important— something that he shouldn't allow himself to miss.

The image didn't change but it began to move, zoning in closer to the person. Mark felt like he was taken directly to the scene, for he could smell the foul scent of the rotting corpse. The sight of the pale blue skin made him want to empty his stomach. The person was clearly dead, he had been for a while.

Mark felt every blood on him being drained as the face of the person finally became clearer. The desire to scream came almost immediately as the realization of who the person was finally dawned upon him.

"… Majesty? Your Majesty? Mark? "

Mark shook his head, and the images disappeared, his eyes immediately seeking the owner of the voice who had spoken to him.

Haechan was there, looking at him with curious and worried eyes, his skin tainted with a faint pink blush after being out in the sun. He was a beautiful image, one that was so different from the dreadful version of him with bluish skin.

Mark breathed as sigh in relief. He forced himself to smile, in order alleviate the omega's worry, before his eyes travelled back to the suspicious bottle.

"May I know what that is for? " he asked, pointing at the bottle. Haechan traced his finger with his eyes, following the direction he's pointing to.

Haechan's eyes widened before it was overcame with sadness. He averted his eyes from Mark before answering.

"It's from the physician, " Haechan replied. "She said it could help us— it could help me produce an heir sooner. "

Mark furrowed his brows in surprise. "Did you summon her to visit you, again? "

Haechan shook his head. "I didn't. I thought it was you who had sent him. "

Mark didn't. He was still suspicious of the physician, and the last thing that he wanted was for her to meet his husband without him or anyone he trusted to watch over their interaction. He had made sure that no one, not even her, would be allowed to meet the royal consort without informing him beforehand.

"And did you drink it? " he asked nervously.

"I…I didn't. " Haechan shifted awkwardly. "I didn't feel like drinking it. It was like someone— something was telling me not to. But I assure you, I will. "

"No! " Mark immediately interjected, causing his mate to look at him in surprise. "It's fine. You don't have to. "

He was relieved that not a single droplet touch his husband's lips, in fear of what the suspicious drink could do to him.

"But she said—"

"Maybe we shouldn't listen to what she said? " He quickly dismissed his husband's argument, causing the latter to frown.

Mark sighed. He drew closer to his husband, placing his palm on the omega's cheeks, the latter thankfully leaning against his touch.

"It's just that I don't trust her judgement, " he explained.

"But she is the royal physician. "

"She is, " Mark replied. "But only because I had to send Sunny to study the nature of the epidemic going around our neighboring lands. So far, her judgement did nothing else but to contradict Sunny's own, and between the two of them, it is on Sunny I have a full confidence on. "

"But what if it was her who is right and not Sunny? " Haechan asked. "What if she is right, that the reason why we are yet to produce a child is because I am the one with the problem. What if that's the truth? What are we going to do about it? "

Mark already knew where the conversation was heading, and a part of him wanted to turn away immediately, not wanting go through the same talk once again. Yet, he knew that he shouldn't. He should, for as long as he could, always try to reassure his husband, even if the chances of the omega believing him was next to none.

"Sunny is the best doctor Icaria ever had, and if there would be someone who could possibly be greater than her, it would be no one else other than whoever the person she would take under her wings. Hence, I will always hold her words above the others. But assuming that she is wrong, assuming that she made the wrong judgement, " Mark took a deep breath. "Then we will find a way to work with whatever the correct judgement is. But I assure you, none of it will involve taking another consort nor sending you back to Polaria. Trust me, I will never do such thing. "

Mark pulled his husband closer, pressing his lips on the other's forehead. Haechan sighed before hesitant arms found their way around Mark's waist.

Mark stiffened in surprise, unprepared over the sudden reciprocity of his mate. It didn't take long, however, before he got over his surprise and basked in a temporary moment of bliss.

So, temporary, for it didn't take long for Haechan to retract his hand.

"You must go, " he reminded Mark. "I do not want to keep you confined here for long. You have a lot of things to attend to. "

Mark sighed but nevertheless nodded at his mate.

He almost immediately headed for the door before remembering to take the bottle of suspicious liquid with him.

"Where are you taking it? "

"I'm going to throw it away, " he lied. "You do not need it. "

Mark was near the door when he was reminded of something that made him turn to face his mate again.

"A good friend of mine, " he began. "A good friend of mine once told me that there is this goddess called Bora who is the goddess of fertility. He said that the prayer to the goddess is better than any concoction created by the mortals. It wouldn't hurt to try, right? "

♛♛♛

It was late in the afternoon when Mark was disturbed by a knock in his office, the only time he tore away from the sea of documents he needed to review before giving his judgement on some issues in the kingdom that he needed to resolve.

It didn't take long before the face if his knight emerged from the door, to inform him about whatever it was that seemed worthy of his immediate attention.

"A messenger arrived from Polaria, carrying a letter with the seal of the Royal Family. "

Mark quirked an eyebrow. A letter? From Jeno?

"Let him in. "

Johnny coughed awkwardly. "There's just some minor issues, Your Majesty. The letter isn't addressed to you, but to the royal consort."

Mark quirked an eyebrow. A letter? To his mate?

"What does it say? "

Johnny shrugged. "Do you want to intercept the letter? "

Mark sighed before shaking his head. As much as he's suspicious about the message that the King of Polaria had sent his mate, doing such thing would only break the omega's trust.

"Send the messenger to the Royal Consort. But watch over their interaction. Make sure he wouldn't do something suspicious. "

Johnny bowed at him before obliging to do as he was ordered.

It wasn't a surprise that when Mark returned to the bedroom, he was greeted with the sight of his mate, sitting next to the window, using the setting sun's light to illuminate the letter in his hand. A content smile was playing on his lips, a sign that whatever his brother had told him through the letter made him happy— happy enough to make him forget his worries.

Haechan tore his eyes off of the letter and finally noticed him, the smile on his face never faltering even as he greeted Mark, making him feel warm on the inside.

Mark was on the verge of feeling grateful for whatever it was that Jeno had mentioned in his letter that made the omega glow like the sun again. He was about to, until Haechan opened his mouth.

"I didn't know that Jeno is coming tomorrow. "

Mark stared at his husband blankly, unsure of how to react. _I didn't know either. Thank you, love, for telling me._

"He is, " he replied, although his tone made it sound more like a question rather than a statement. "Did he tell you already the purpose of his visitation? "

Haechan didn't seem to notice his hidden confusion, visions clouded by the ecstasy of having to meet his brother after a long time.

"He did. He said it's for a discussion regarding the matters between the alliance and Prim. "

Really? About Prim? Why couldn't Mark remember being informed about such meeting.

"I… I'm just so happy. I haven't seen him in a while. I am allowed to meet him, right? "

"Of course you are. "

Jeno was clever, really really clever. He had placed Mark in a situation where if he ever tried to do the opposite of what the other king wanted to happen, he would face the repercussion.

Intercept the letter and he would be damned, deny the validity of his visit and be responsible for erasing the smile on his husband's face.

Clever.

Cunning.

Cold-blooded bastard.

Mark wondered what it was that the other King wanted this time. He doubted if it was really the matters about Prim that they were going to talk about. Granted that the King of Prim had grown careless and even more obvious than he already was in terms of his obvious desire to usurp Mark's power, Mark had a feeling that the purpose of their meeting isn't entirely political in nature.

When Mark first found out about the possible attempt on his husband's life, and thus had grown suspicious of the people around them, including the Royal Physician, Mark had sent for a messenger to deliver a letter to Sunny, who was currently in Polaria, studying the nature of a spreading disease. He had instructed the messenger to make sure to deliver the letter exclusively to the omega doctor, with the message being under the guise of an important and private emergency.

He, however, wouldn't push it past the other King, to intercept the letter. While Mark made sure not to write anything that would give too much information, it wouldn't be impossible for Jeno to understand the relation of such letter to his brother's predicament.

There's also a possibility of Jeno finding out about the threat to his brothers life through other means, but that was something Mark hardly even wanted to consider. Only a few people knew about it, and most of them, Mark considered as his most loyal subject. He would be greatly insulted if ever any of them was secretly spying for Jeno.

But what mattered at the moment was that Jeno was coming, and if the reason for his visit was the same as what Mark had in mind, then he must act quickly.

It wasn't that he was trying to impress the other king. But if he could, then he would try to solve the problem in order to not give Jeno more reasons to try and take away his brother.

"I might have forgotten about the supposed meeting with your brother, " he lied. "Unfortunately, I don't think I will be here to welcome your brother, for there are matters in the South that I need to take care of. "

Haechan's smile melted into a frown. "Do you want me to write him back and inform him that you wouldn't be able to meet him? "

Mark shook his head before disappointment could replace his mate's excitement. "No. Of course not. But I might need to ask your help in entertaining him. I will be going tonight, and if my assumptions are correct, I might be able to meet him tomorrow night. Until then, can you keep your brother company? "

Haechan looked at him in surprise. "Would that be fine? "

"Yes, " he affirmed. "He is your brother after all. There's no reason to keep you from each other. "

Mark would be leaving the castle, hence, he wouldn't be there to watch over his mate. As much as he and the other king never gotten along, there was no other person in the world whose desire to protect his mate could rival his own other than Jeno himself.

Jeno would keep him safe while Mark would do his best from eliminate an imminent threat as quickly as he could.

♛♛♛

"It sucks to be you, Your Majesty, " Johnny commented as they walked passed several tables on the market, long cloaks rubbing against the rough and unpaved road.

"Keep calling me that, and let us say goodbye to our cover. "

The two of them, along with twenty others, had abandoned their expensive garbs in favor of disguising as merchants, as they entered the eastern part of Icaria, for a purpose that only a few knew.

As far as the majority was concerned, Mark was in the South, trying to resolve some issues in the Southern Borders. On his place, he had sent Taeil instead, along with his best diplomat, in case something worse would happen. He highly doubt that that would be the case, either, for the problems on the southern border wasn't even a high risk priority. But just to be safe, he made sure he was well represented.

No one was supposed to know where he was, or why he was there, for that would ruin the very purpose of their travel. There were just some people that shouldn't be alerted of his presence.

"It didn't change the fact that I wouldn't want to be on your position… Mark. "

Mark gave the knight a look before drawing the hood to hide his face even more. He highly doubted that anyone would be able to recognize him from the people in the market. Most of them only knew him by the name, but wasn't given the opportunity to meet him, yet.

That, and the fact that almost half of the people didn't even look like they care about the King. The only people they cared about were their masters, those who had immediate power over them.

Mark grimaced at the sight of a thin young girl, struggling to carry a large container of fruits. She didn't look old enough to be working, nor did she looked Icarian.

She must be a Sayaran, then, a native of the barren island, west of Icaria.

The practice of buying a Sayaran slave had long been there, although as to when exactly, the books didn't have a record. All that Mark knew was that by the moment that his great grandfather had taken the throne, he had forbidden the Castle from taking part in the inhumane practice of abducting children and selling them to slavery. The only Sayarans working in the castle were those who had been in service to a noble family, and the noble family had sent to the royal family as "a gift", which very much confused Mark, because to him, giving away a servant was equally dehumanizing them. He felt regretful over not addressing this matter before hand, with this being pushed aside by prioritizing the native Icarians.

As far as Mark could remember, Renjun was a wedding gift to his mate by one of the powerful ladies, although Mark hadn't paid much attention in the past to remember. It wasn't what's important, anyway. Admittedly, despite him not favoring such practice, it was through that practice that Haechan had found a person he could trust and confide to in the castle.

Still, as he stared at the young girl, falling on his knees, with the master not doing anything other than to hit her even more, Mark felt the urge to make a change.

"A sneaky brother-in-law, an assassin in hiding, a love that's not being received, you are living a difficult life. "

It was Johnny's voice that drew him out of his thought, although he was quite sure that it was because the knight also wanted to distract himself at the sight, uncomfortable of witnessing such unfairness but not being able to do a thing.

Mark decided to allow himself to be distracted. "You might also want to include a friend who would rather laugh at my predicament rather than to offer his advice. "

Johnny chuckled softly before shaking his head. "There are things, however, that doesn't make sense. "

Mark gave the knight a side glance. "Which is? "

"Your husband's behavior. "

"What about him? " he asked defensively.

"Calm down, " Johnny told him giving him a look that was saying that he meant no harm. "There's just some things about his actions that baffles me. "

"Which is? "

"He had told you before that he was close to believing that you love him, too. "

Mark swallowed at the bitter reminder, a beautiful sign that gradually disappeared. "He did. "

"He did, " Johnny repeated. "And yet, he is acting the same way that he did back when you were yet to admit how you feel about him as well. "

"And you choose to remind me of that because? "

"Because it doesn't make any sense. "

Mark huffed before shaking his head. "It might have been my fault. I haven't been able to be with him enough to continue proving him how much I am in love with him. "

"I don't know about you, but I never mistook your husband for senseless person. And if he is the same person I knew from before, I am sure that he wouldn't be stupid to not notice that what you have been doing all along was for him. "

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"I believe that something is clouding your husband's vision. It could be lies, or illusions… madness."

"Careful," Mark was quick to warned, checking if any other person was within earshot. "I wouldn't risk it, if I were you, less I'll be forced to punish you in order to protect my husband's honor. "

There were a few grounds for a marriage to be nullify. One would be infidelity, and another one would be the inability of a person to produce a child. But if there was one way that a lot of alphas and male betas used in order to get out of their bond, it would be to accuse their mate of madness.

Madness, to the people of Icaria, was considered to be a curse of the gods, and those who were around the person cursed by madness would be followed by the curse as well.

The last thing that Mark wanted was for anyone to have an idea of accusing his mate of such.

"Apologies, " Johnny replied, his voice quieter than the first time. "But if I may ask, would you ever consider that as a possibility? "

"No, " Mark quickly replied. "I will not, and we will not speak about it again. "

"Madness could be induced. "

Mark turned to look at the knight, eyebrows knitted together.

Of course, he had heard about that before, of people scheming to make someone appear to be cursed with madness. But had he ever considered anyone trying to pull the very trick on his husband? He hadn't.

His blood ran cold as he pondered on the possibility. How? Haechan rarely even interacted with anyone, so the possibility of anyone driving him mad would be next to nothing.

Unless. Unless he really was…

No. Mark shook his head and averted his gaze, zoning on to something else in order to push aside such troublesome thought.

For some reasons he could not fathom, his eyes landed on this particular person whom at first glance, Mark thought, was staring at him in recognition. He pulled down his hood cautiously.

It was later when Mark realized that the person wasn't even staring at him at all. His eyes were empty, as if he wasn't seeing anyone or anything at all.

For some reasons, curiosity got to Mark, as his eyes continued to focus on the said person as he continued to pass by.

The next scenes flashed in his eyes slowly and for whatever reasons, Mark seemed to have lost his ability to tear his gaze away.

Mark watched, as the person grabbed the knife that he was supposed to use for slicing meat and plunged it on his chest, causing his blood to rain on the meat he was tasked on selling. Wave of nausea overcame him as the horrific screams of the people around echoed in the open space. He hadn't realized that he had stopped walking until he felt Johnny nudging him. Only then did he tore away his gaze from the dreadful scene and resumed walking towards his destination.

"Again? " Mark heard one of the traders asking. "Why are those dumb slaves doing it all of the time. "

"Lunacy must be something that runs in their race. "

"Or there must be something on their drinks. "

Mark felt Johnny placing a hand on his shoulder, in order to gain his attention back again, just in time to see a messenger approaching him.

"Your Majesty, " he spoke silently. "Investigations had been finished. "

"And what did you find out? "

"Your Majesty, you're suspicions were proven to be correct. "

Mark felt the anger bubbling inside of him, threatening to explode. But at the same time, he could feel the relief washing over him.

He turned to Johnny. "We must hurry. The sooner we could get this over with, the sooner we could return. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little earlier than my initial promise, but only because next update will be in July. ⊙﹏⊙
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not July yet, but hi!

Carriage after carriage welcomed Mark and his knights as they finally arrived to their destination. It was obvious that the master of the house, and maybe the entire family, was about to leave, their horses would take them to the eastern port, where a ship was waiting to take them to whichever country that would take them as refugee. This was a carefully crafted plan, to escape after the deed was done. 

Had they arrived a little later than they did, then they would have probably arrived to see nothing, no one, not even the very person responsible to one of the biggest crime that a subject could do to their king— to attempt to murder his mate. 

There were no fighting once they arrived, nor were there any signs of outrage at their sudden appearance. Mark associated it with the party of soldiers who had arrived before them to subdue any form of resistance before Mark set his foot on the land. It was Johnny's idea. The knight refused to take any more risk. It was already enough that Mark had come along with them when he should have waited in the comforts of the royal castle where they would deliver the culprit to kneel before his feet. The last thing that Icaria needed, according to his knight, was to get their king injured, or much worst killed at the sudden discreet confrontation. 

One of the soldiers bowed before him, "Your Majesty, we already got them. "

Mark allowed himself to be lead into a room, where he would be faced with the very person who had attempted against the life of the most important person in his life. Mark tried to suppress the snarl that was threatening to escape his throat. 

As the guard waiting outside finally noticed them, he gave Mark a courteous bow before pushing the door open. 

There were screams of outrage from the people inside, particularly on one of the ladies bound by the ropes and forced to kneel on the ground like a lowly person. This was something that she and the rest of her family was bound to get used to. There was no way that Mark would ever allow them to live in luxury like how they used to after what she had tried to pull on the royal consort. 

"You! " she said, pointing at one of Mark's soldiers, whom, like the rest, were dressed as ordinary merchants. "Who do you think you are? I am the royal doctor, born into a noble clan! Once the king of this land finds out about this disrespect that our family is getting, all of your heads would roll on the floor as your body fall lifeless on the floor. "

"Really? " Mark asked as he stepped foot on inside the room, taking the attention of everyone inside, including the hysterical lady who had done nothing but glare at him. "Are you sure that it would be them who would suffer that fate? "

Mark pulled the hood that was covering his face down, allowing the lady and the rest of her family to finally gain recognition of who was suddenly standing before them. 

The glare on the lady's face transformed into confusion before it transitioned to dread. "Y-your Majesty?" Her eyes scanned all of the soldiers inside the room, finally understanding that they were no ordinary merchants. "But why? " She had the audacity to ask. 

Mark clenched his fist as he stared at the royal doctor, or rather the former doctor. It was obvious that Mark would never allow her to resume his practice after the thing she tried to do. 

He found it annoying how the old beta tried to feign ignorance even if her eyes were a dead giveaway of her inner guilt. Or was it really guilt? Mark wasn't sure if guilt would ever be present in the absence of conscience. 

"Why? " he asked back. "You are asking me why? Funny how you are asking me the very same question that I am planning to ask you. "

The former doctor's eyes began to shake as she tried to come up with a believable lie. "I honestly don't know what you want, Your Majesty. All that I know is that this is a grave misuse of your authority. If the council found out about this then, I am sure—"

"I am sure that they will understand. Murder, after all, is a crime, equally punishable by death. "

The former doctor tried to conceal his emotions, but the way that his eyes were wavering was enough giveaway of her lie. 

"M-murder? But I didn't kill anybody, Your Majesty. "

Mark motioned to Johnny and his knight immediately produce the familiar bottle and handed it out to him. Mark watched the reaction of the culprit, her pupils blown wide as she recognized the very bottle that she had given to the Royal Consort, only this time, the bottle was half empty. 

"Do you perhaps know what this is? "

The former doctor casted her eyes down as she opened her mouth to answer his question shakily. "It's a normal medicine, Your Majesty, one created to increase the probability of producing an heir. "

"Is it, really? " Mark asked. "Because I do have the suspicion that it was all but medicine. In fact, I highly suspect that this is something poisonous. "

"Poisonous? " the beta tried to act surprise. "Why would I do such thing? This is a clear insult to my position as the royal doctor. I am being accused without a thorough investigation. I am being treated unfairly, all because the one sitting on the throne in the royal castle is madly in love with his husband! "

Indeed, he was, but him being madly in love with the person waiting for him to return to the royal castle wasn't enough of a reason for some to want that said person gone. It had always been unfair to listen to the same thing over and over again everytime the life of his mate was placed into danger. It was as if it was his love that was putting the omega in such dangerous predicament, when in reality, it was the greed and the never ending ambition of some to have more power than they already had. 

"Are you, though? " Mark asked again, before motioning for the to the other knight who immediately nodded and took the unsuspecting young omega who was kneeling beside the former doctor. "Maybe there's a way to prove that you are indeed being wrongfully accused. We should probably let your young niece take a sip of the concoction that you provided for my mate. "

Something flashed against the omega and the beta's eyes. Fear. Desperation. The imminent desire to flee. 

There was no need for this. Mark had some people confirm the presence of poison on the drink before he even came here, so there was no need to test its effectivity. There was something inside of him, however, that desired to see the grim reaction of the very person who almost caused him one of his biggest lost. There's this desire to make her feel what it was like to fear for the life of someone you hold dearly. It was a cruel part of him, something that was scarily growing bigger as days goes by. Sometimes, even he was frightened by it. 

"Fine, do it! " the doctor replied, trying to look brave, her answer surprising not only Mark but her niece as well. "Even if she dies, it isn't me who put poison in her drinks. I am telling you. It's not me who tried to poison the Royal Consort. I am being accused wrongfully. "

The smug look on her face was so repulsive, but not as repulsive as her willingness to sacrifice her family's life. 

He was being challenged, much to Mark's annoyance. Alphas never liked being challenge, so were the kings. Mark was both an alpha and a king, and there was no way that he would willingly back doen on a challenge. 

She thought he couldn't do it. She thought he wouldn't even dare. She thought that such cruelty was beyond him. He needed to prove her otherwise. 

"We should try it, then."

Some of the knights, including Johnny, looked conflicted at his decision, especially since a lot of them, Mark had taken along wth him to the battle of Sayara. They never knew this side of him, who would threaten to harm an innocent when the him who fought the war with him had witnessed him show mercy and respect even at the most treacherous enemy. 

"Are you certain, Your Majesty? " Johnny murmured next to him. "We already know the truth. There is no need for this. " 

But there might be. Something inside of him needed this. To harm as he was harmed. To hurt as he was hurt. 

One of the knights heed his instruction and held the poor head up, as another one open the lead of the bottle. 

The pleas of the omega was resonated inside the room, eliciting cries of desperation from the other members of the family. The former doctor kept her mouth shut, but her eyes were wavering. 

Would she give up? 

Because Mark wouldn't. If the omega died, then it was the two of them who decided to kill her, a burden that Mark was beginning to accept. 

The omega broke free from the knights hold, all because they were being lenient. None of them wanted to do this, to take part in the murder of the innocent. But they were Mark's knights. They had sworn to protect him and the royal family at all cost. 

The poor omega was subdued shortly, not even able to comfort herself within her family's embrace. The former doctor began to look away. 

Was she giving up? 

Because Mark wasn't willing to, not until he was sure that the culprit was feeling the same emotion he had felt. 

"Stop! Don't do it! Don't kill her! You cannot return the life of your husband by killing my niece! "

That was all that Mark wanted to see, that wall all that he needed to hear, he immediately signaled the knights to let the omega go. 

"So you are admitting to your sins. "

"It was for a good cause. Your husband died for the betterment of Icaria! "

The anger bubbled inside his chest once again, but he tried not to show it. He already won the battle. It was over. 

"What makes you so sure that he is already dead? "

Surprise, confusion and anguish flashed simultaneously on the beta's face. "It's impossible! The poison is so potent, it could kill him with just a tiny sip! "

So that was how dangerous the poison was. No wonder that the beta immediately assumed the death of the Royal Consort, and immediately planned to flee with her entire family. She was confident of her fool proof plan. After days, weeks, of poisoning his husbands mind that it was him who was the reason for the absence of an heir, she had been so sure that the Royal Consort would not waste time drinking the medicine that she had provided. By the time that they had discovered everything, the culprit would have already been gone beyond his reach. 

It was sheer luck that had saved his husband from drinking the poison and it was that same luck that gave Mark the opportunity to discover the very person whom he had been trying to protect his mate from. 

Or maybe, it wasn't luck, but an intervention from beings, more powerful than Mark himself. 

Maybe the gods hadn't deserted him after all. 

"He is alive, " Mark affirmed, much to the beta's horror. "But I wonder if the people inside this room will be. 

"You failed your mission, and you are going to reap the consequences of your actions. But do you really want to suffer alone?"

The plan was well calculated, and if it wasn't for that sheer luck, they could have gotten away with it and escape their punishment. This was something that not only a single person could orchestrate, especially since the escape plan was thoughtfully crafted. 

"Who are you working for? "

As much as the beta had shown signs of disapproval towards his mate, Mark was sure that such reasoning wasn't enough for her to take this much risk and endanger not only herself but her family as well. 

"If I tell you, they will kill all of us. "

"If you don't tell me, I will do the same, " he immediately answered back. "But if you tell me, then I will let you live. You will be forever locked up in the dungeon, but your family, especially the younger once, would be spared. I would have them exiled from the entire kingdom. You would never see them again, but they will live. "

The beta contemplated, but still refused to answer. 

"You can think about it, "He said while turning his back. "In the Royal Castle's dungeon. But do not keep me waiting for long or I might lose my patience. "

It was over. He finally found the culprit. Haechan would finally be safe. 

"For a second, I thought you would really kill her, " Johnny whispered next to him as they were retreating, referring to the innocent omega who was almost killed by her aunt's own poison. "But then I remember, that that is far from who you are. "

Was he really? He contemplated as he took one of the horses presumably owned by the former doctor's family. 

"You aren't going to kill her back then, are you? "

Mark refused to answer, unwilling to acknowledge the darkness that was silently overcoming his being, inducing cruelties that he didn't know he possessed. Was he going mad? Maybe he was— Mad with love. 

♛♛♛

It was almost dark when they returned, only some of them, considering that Mark wanted to delay bringing the newly arrested back to the castle, at least until midnight, when his husband was already peacefully asleep. He was yet to think about how he would tell him about the treachery. 

Besides, they had a guest, an uninvited one, but still certainly an important one. He didn't need the guest to know about the trouble, even if it was already resolved. 

There were murmurings that Mark was able to hear from the maids who were unaware of his presence. They said that the, siblings had argued, and Mark didn't need to ask to know which siblings they were probably speaking about. Most probably, it was the Royal Consort and the King of Polaria whom they were referring to. 

It was odd. Not once did Mark even recall conflict occuring between the two of them. Haechan never had anything to complain about his brother and Jeno did nothing but to be lenient on Haechan's every whim. 

He wondered what it was that they had argued about, but head an inkling that he would found out later once he met them. He had a feeling that somehow, such argument was related to him. 

Mark took his time to bath and change into clean clothes before finally meeting the sibling whom he presumed was already waiting for him. 

Mark met them at the dining hall, having supper, lost in their conversation that Mark was able to come near them without anyone noticing. He had a feeling, however, that the other alpha sensed his arrival and just decided to ignore him. What an annoying brother-in-law he had. 

When Haechan finally turned to him, his face was suddenly flushed with the beautiful rose color. He gave Mark a shy nod before standing up from his chair and excusing himself under the excuse of allowing the two kings to discuss matters that only the two of them was allowed to hear. 

There was something odd about the omega's behaviour, one that Mark couldn't clearly identify. What he was sure of, however, was that Jeno had something to do with it. 

Mark occupied the chair that his mate had just abandoned, one that was position across to where the other king was sitting, the other king who still refused to acknowledge his presence. The air of arrogance that the younger alpha possessed was enough to tick off anyone, especially if their authority over their territory was being challenged. Mark was honestly ticked of, but he thankfully had the rationality not to challenge the brother of his beloved to a duel. 

"Why do I have a feeling that you told your brother something that could ruin the way he sees me? "

"Is there anything left to ruin? " the other king answered back without looking at him. He was being a disrespectful bastard, and the worst thing about it is that he knew that he could get away with it, that Mark would let him get away with it. Smart bastard. 

"I was told that you had an urgent matter to discuss with me, at least according to the letter that you sent my husband. I am quite surprised that despite how much you claim to care about him more than anyone, you aren't beyond using him to get what you want. "

"I am surprised that he actually let you in on the content of the letter. So he's actually talking to you. And here I thought I could catch you off guard by my sudden presence. I guess you aren't a hopeless case… yet. "

Mark stayed silent as maids retrieved the plates and utensils used by his mate and replaced it with new ones. Not that Mark was going to use them. He was quite sure he wouldn't have an appetite to share a meal with his brother-in-law. 

"You are going to discuss with me some matters regarding Prim, " he insisted on the topic once the maids had walked far away to hear their conversation. "That was what's inside the letter. "

"Am I?" Jeno replied again. "I probably don't need too, had you listened to what Yuta had wanted to tell you, but according to him, back then, you had been busy being a territorial and possessive alpha who would rather barricade my brother rather than to discuss politics with him. "

"Then maybe I should send an invitation to Yuta instead, since you don't seem to be here for the important reason that made me approve of your sudden appearance in my territory. "

Only then did the other king look at him, cold blue eyes piercing his skin, only to give him a smug look. "We both know that you don't have a choice other than to allow my visit, or else you would ruin whatever it it that you are trying to build between my brother and yourself. "

Mark took a moment to breathe in while biting his tongue, refraining himself from rising to the other alphas bet. This was a losing battle. Not only was he not allowed to resort to physical means, but he also couldn't win against the younger alpha in a battle of words. Jeno always knew which word to say the same way that he knew where to point his sword. 

"But if you insist on the topic, " Jeno relented after a while. "Then I must inform you that Yuta is having suspicions that the King of Prim might be conniving with the enemy."

"You mean, Pandor? "

"It is, unless you had other enemies in mind. There was nothing proven yet at this point, but the warning should be enough for all of us to be cautious, and to not be taken surprise by the sudden treachery. "

Great. One enemy down, another one incoming. Mark would never really get a moment to breathe. 

"Is that all? "

"About Prim, it is, although I am sure that you already know that I am not here for that sole reason. "

Indeed, he wasn't, like Mark suspected. "I see. What complains do you have about me this time? Regarding how I treat your brother I presume. "

"I learned that you're being negligent in terms of protecting him. "

"That's an intense accusation, coming from you, especially since arguing with him doesn't actually equate to protecting him. "

Jeno raised an eyebrow. "I see that you've already heard. And here I thought gossiping with the maids is beyond you. But then again, I should have known better. You're pretty much lenient in dealing with them, as evident to the way that you are allowing a Sayaran to cater to my brother. "

Mark quirked an eyebrow. "You mean Renjun? You argued because of Renjun? "

"I guess that's his name, " Jeno shrugged off. 

"No wonder the two of you argued. "

Mark didn't fight the urge to smile as he shook his head knowingly. There's something about the Sayaran servant that induced his mate to come to his defense everytime he was threatened. It was a strange friendship between the master and the servant, one which was probably brought on by something they share in common, being a stranger to a foreign land. 

"I see that you quite amused by your own poor judgement. I however, cannot find the reason to laugh about the danger that a person like him could impose to my brother. "

"Calm down, " Mark instructed the other alpha. "He isn't a threat. "

"And how sure are you about that?"

"I checked. "

"You did? "

Mark nodded. "I don't know how, but I do suspect that somehow, despite my attempt to keep everything a secret to anyone even to Haechan himself, you somehow managed to get a hand at such information. So, yes, I am confirming to you that there had been an attempt to your brother's life. "

"Had been? "

"Had been, " Mark repeated. "I already subdued the culprit. It's not the one that you are suspecting. "

"And who might this person be? "

"I am afraid it is something that I couldn't discuss to you. It is a crime committed within my territory, and therefore, it is a crime that only I am allowed to handle. "

If he wanted to, nothing could hold Mark back from sharing such information, but in all honesty, he was withholding such information to get back at the other alpha. It's his way of telling the other that in Icaria, it was him, not Jeno, who was holding the absolute power. 

"All that you have to know is that no, it isn't the Sayaran servant that you're keeping an eye on, and that if I were you, I would throw my suspicions away, or else risk losing the favor of your own brother. "

Jeno gave Mark a judgemental look. "Why am I not surprised that my brother would be attached to him? He always have the penchant to associate himself with questionable person. "

This time, it was Mark who gave the other a smug smile. "I see. I am quite surprised that you see yourself as a questionable person. "

Jeno squinted at him, blue eyes glinting as he stared at Mark. "You must be thinking that you are very funny. "

Mark shrugged. 

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so confident, "Jeno warned again. "He is a Sayaran, and we don't know if Pandor had somehow brainwashed them to be their spy. Or even as assassin. "

Mark just waved him off. "It isn't him, " he insisted. "I checked. Besides, Haechan never had someone he cherished the same way that does to Renjun, and you of all people should know that, having been with him since forever amd witnessing how alone he had always been. Who am I to take away the only person that I believe, he considers as a friend?"

"Of all people, he just had to pick one that I couldn't trust, " Jeno lamented. "What he even saw on that Sayaran, I would never understand. "

"It must have been the tea, " he mentioned, not giving it much thought. 

"What tea? "

Mark sighed. He should have expected that the other King would ask. 

"A harmless tea, " he reiterated. "It wasn't poisoned, if that's what you're implying. We already checked. "

"What kind of tea? " Jeno repeated. 

Mark sighed. "A normal tea, one that's from a flower, a flower called… midsummer peony. "

Something flashed across Jeno's eyes, before cold blue fire set his stare ablaze. He shook his head at Mark in disbelief. "I have always known that you are a fool, but I never thought that you're this much of a fool. Tell me, Mark. Do you really not know what that tea could do? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the chapter count to 28 because 29 and 30 are just going to be bonus chapters. As I don't know when I'll be able to write them, I feel like I could Mark this complete and then just add them when they're ready.
> 
> I already finish writing the fic but I'm still not satisfied with the ending.
> 
> Uhh… why are endings so difficult to write?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are taking too long to be updated. Sorry. I'm honestly having trouble with the internet so I hope you'll be able to bear with me. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience! I mean it. Really. Thank you to those who are still into this fic and are continuously supporting me in the comment section. You guys are the best! 💚
> 
> Also, I feel bad for my short replies. I hope my short replies don't come out as if I am not interested in your comments at all. I'm just really bad at replying at times.

Cold sweats run on his body as Mark listened to the other king's words, or rather revelation, because Mark had no idea about the dangers imposed by a simple drink that Mark deemed to be harmless. 

How it could poison one's mind. 

How it could poison one's soul. 

To poison one's mind until nothing else was left other than darkness and sadness. Sadness that would lead to despair. Despair that would lead to a desire to just vanish— to disappear— to no longer exist in a world where happiness was unattainable. 

Mark shook his head in denial. "You must be mistaking the tea for another one. It does nothing but to alleviate pain and fatigue." Mark replied to the other King, only for the other alpha's cold blue eyes to glint in frustration. 

It had to be a mistake. There was no way that Haechan had been drinking something as dangerous as that for a long period of time. There was no way that Mark had let his mate be endangered at his very watch. 

"Well, you tell me, dear brother, " Jeno sarcastically remarked. "Tell Haechan you haven't seen anything that could indicate that the drink has already taken effect on your husband. "

Mark wished that he could say that he didn't. That all was fine. That Haechan didn't manifest signs of the alleged effect of the tea. 

Yet, as he was listening to Jeno, as the younger alpha enumerated the effects of prolonged drinking the tea in question, his thoughts were already racing, reminding him about how his mate's peculiar behaviour that only seemed to resurface in recent events. 

How the glint of sunlight disappeared from his eyes and replaced by the melancholic moon that never seemed to go down. 

How every progress that he had in terms of trusting and appreciating himself gradually evaporated, returning him the person he once was before. 

How every progress he had in terms of understanding that he was capable of being loved, especially by Mark, gradually crumbled down to a point where no one, not even Mark was capable of doing repairs. 

Mark thought it was all because of him— him and his never ending errors in terms of being a husband, a mate. He thought it was all because he had failed to give his consort the love that he deserved. He thought it was all his fault. 

But what if it hadn't? What if something else was really messing with his husbands head, and thus ruining his views on things, and thus driving him to a point sadness, or perhaps madness, where disappearing was a better option than continuing to live in a never ending cycle of gloom. 

Because madness could be induced, Johnny had reminded him not even a day ago. Yet Mark was too blind to see madness on his mate's shoulder until someone else pointed it out to him. 

"Polaria used to serve that very drink to our soldiers after their grueling training. It was a year ago when such practice was stopped permanently after several showed similar reactions by taking their own life. It was the drink. It was that drink and I couldn't believe you'd be stupid enough to allow my brother to be poisoned right under your watch. "

Because Mark didn't know. In all honesty, he didn't even know such drink exist until Renjun started serving them to his consort. It was after all, a drink common only to the servants in Icaria. Perhaps, that too, was the reason why it's effects weren't studied thoroughly in Icaria. If it wasn't affecting the Royal Family and the nobles, it wasn't a big concern. 

So even if a lot of them, including the one that Mark had personally witnessed dying, had already been manifesting the vile effects of such substance, not a single study was made to find out the underlying reason for their behaviour. 

"You have to seize the servant. Squeeze him out for all the informations he have. We have to get to the bottom of this. "

Mark turned to the other King in confusion. 

"Are you insinuating that he was serving Haechan the said drink in order to harm him intentionally? "

Jeno shook his head in disbelief. "Now isn't the time for you to to stop using your head. If it concerns someone with as important role as your husband, nothing harmful is ever done unintentionally. It's a carefully crafted plan. One that was executed well because you're too blind to see the malice behind people's intention. "

And yet, Mark refused to believe him. It wasn't even because he refused to acknowledge his own mistakes. 

It was because Haechan adored Renjun so much. He trusted the latter more than anybody else in the palace. Haechan didn't deserved to be betrayed like that, especially not by a person he dared call as a friend. 

"He is loyal to Haechan, more loyal than any other servants in the palace. In fact, he was even more loyal to your brother than to his King. "

"Loyalty is an armor worn by the treacherous. It is a masquerade that they use in order for their target to lose their guard and make themselves defenseless in front of a masked enemy. "

"He is probably clueless about it. He is but a servant. "

"And you are bad in giving judgement about people, " Jeno pointed out offensively. "You don't see what I see. One look at him and I know, he knows more than he's letting us on. He knows what he's doing. He's trying to drive your husband into madness until he finally take his life. He's trying to kill my brother and you're not doing anything to stop him. "

Mark shut his eyes close as he contemplate things. Deep inside, he was hoping that between the two of them, Mark was the one on the right side. He hoped that it was all ignorance on Renjun's part. The last thing that he wanted was to deliver new heartbreak to Haechan, when the wounds of his past weren't even healed yet. 

And yet, he had to find out the truth. Heartbreaking or not, it was his duty, no, his desire to keep Haechan safe and alive. More than anything, that was Mark's top priority.

Mark motioned for the guards who were standing in a safe far distance to come closer in order for him to give them his instruction. 

"Find the omega attendant of the Royal Consort. Bring him before us for questioning. "

Mark was tapping his foot impatiently under the table as each seconds pass by. He wanted to find out the truth sooner, yet at the same time, he was afraid to find out the truth. 

What if Jeno was right? 

What if everything was planned? 

What if Mark's quest to eliminate every threat on his husband's life was far from over?

He was already feeling sensitive about everything, even at the smallest sound of the metal spoon clinking, as the kitchen maids retrieved everything on the table after Mark declared that the King of Polaria and him were no longer in the mood for a fancy dinner. 

They were bumping on to each other in an annoying manner that irked not only Mark but Jeno as well. 

"I must admit, I am pretty much surprised by how lose the training for castle workers in Icaria seems to be, " Jeno commented in annoyance, causing the maids to flinch. 

Yet, they continued to murmur to each other until finally, Mark lose all of his temper. 

"If you must speak, then speak. Otherwise, you're all be punished for breaking protocols right in front of an important guest. "

Suddenly, one of them finally stepped forward and bowed at both Kings. 

"Your Royal Majesty, Your Majesty, forgive us. But if I may speak, I believe, I have something that both of you would want to hear. "

Mark rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Make it quick, and make sure it's worth our time. "

The maid bowed again. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I believe it is important for you to know that all of us here, " she said referring to the other maids behind her. "Had personally witnessed the consort's attendant putting something on the Royal Consort's drink. "

Jeno and him immediately shared a look. "And what could it be? "

"Sleeping potion, Your Royal Majesty, something that was commonly used in the castle to ensure an undisturbed sleep. "

Something about the revelation made Mark feel nervous than he already was. While sleeping potions were of common use, Mark couldn't help but feel worried, especially since they were suspecting Renjun at the moment. 

"And you're only talking about it now? " Jeno spat. 

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but Renjun is a favorite of the consort. We were afraid of accusing him of anything in fear of not being listened to. We only have the courage now since we overheard the two of you suspecting him. "

It was after she had spoken that the guards finally returned to give them the bad news. 

"Your Royal Majesty, the attendant was gone. We are afraid, he took the Royal Consort with him. "

♛♛♛

It felt like, not even long ago, Mark was heading towards the same direction in search of the same person, more than once. Most of the time he was alone, worried and in a hurry. 

It was pretty much the same that night, except, he wasn't alone. Jeno was riding with him, along with the band of royal guards trailing after them. For that night, Mark had never been as certain before— certain that his mate, the love of his life, was in grave danger. 

That Haechan was out there, with an enemy, at a disadvantage and not able to defend himself. 

That Mark had to race against time before everything was too late. 

He was pleading that he wouldn't be too late. 

Or else…

The cold wind whipped at his face as he signalled his stallion to go faster. He wouldn't be too late. He wouldn't allow himself to be. 

On his side, he could sense Jeno doing the same, hurrying to find and rescue the brother that he treasured the most. Mark knew that the other king was blaming him for allowing everything to happen. Mark knew that if ever, the gods forbid, something happened to Haechan, Mark would face grave repercussions from the monarch of Polaria. 

But it was the least of Mark's concerns. He didn't need anyone to punish him for not being able to shield his husband from harm. He would most likely impose the punishment for himself. 

His chest was mimicking the footsteps of the stallion, and the air inside his lungs felt like their being taken away. 

Mark was afraid— afraid like that night when he and Haechan were ambushed the night that they were returning to the royal castle from Aquilo, when Mark had been inadequate, as a warrior, as a king, and as a mate. 

Everything felt awfully the same, except this time, Mark wasn't only feeling inadequate. He was feeling stupid, stupid for misreading signs and not being able to identify the real enemy despite him being presented in front of him several times. 

Because of that, Haechan was in danger once again. 

Mark was afraid, and yet, he was hopeful. He was desperately trying to be hopeful. The absence of hope meant that he was already giving up, and he would never give up on Haechan, not when they already came a long way. Not when they were yet to reach the destination they deserve. 

In his desperation to keep that hope, Mark could only wish that the gods which he and Taeil had discussed were real, and that all of them, or at least someone powerful was on his side. Mark could only pray that the hadn't forsaken him yet, or at least, they hadn't forsaken Haechan yet. Because Haechan didn't do anything worthy of their hatred. All he ever did was love, and the gods should know that it wasn't a sin worthy of being punished by being plagued with never ending danger. 

Mark hoped they were listening. He hoped that this time, they were playing in his side and betting their all to make sure that this wouldn't be the end. 

The end for Haechan and him. 

The end for everything. 

It was as if the heaven had given him a sign, a proof that the gods were existing, for the stars seemed to have directed their lights on their way, aiding them towards their quest. 

It could have been an illusion, a trick played by his mind as the lights seemed to have given them a clear path to take in order shorten their search. It couldn't have been real, and, yet, a strange voice inside his head was telling him to follow the light, for it would lead him right where he wanted to be. 

And the voice had proven it's words to be true. 

And yet, Mark couldn't bring himself to be relieved. Not when he was greeted with the sight of his mate lying lifelessly on the ground, the perpetrator kneeling a mere foot away from his husband, the dagger, the weapon of his choice discarded on the ground. 

For a moment, Mark just sat atop his horse, feeling numb about everything. His throat was constricting as sobs began form. It wasn't until he saw Jeno raising towards his brother that Mark found himself doing the same, a the royal guard behind them followed suit in order to take custody of the traitor. 

Haechan's body was limp as Mark pulled him to his lap. He wasn't waking up despite the force that Mark exerted to shake him. 

This couldn't be. Everything had to be a bad dream that Mark had to wake up to in order to survive. This wasn't supposed to be. Haechan shouldn't be dead. 

"Haechan? Please wake up. You're scaring me. "

And yet, no matter how much he had called him, Mark received no response at all, not even the tiniest movement of his eyelid fluttering. 

Nothing. Mark got nothing. 

Because Haechan was gone.

Because they had come a little too late.

Mark had thrown his armors on the ground and allowed himself to be vulnerable, right in front of his guards, right in front of another king. He allowed himself to cry like a child without a care. Without a shame.

At that moment, he wasn't the king of Icaria. He was an alpha who had lost the only omega that Mark would ever love. 

It wasn't until he was embracing Haechan tight, with his head on the omega's chest, that Mark realized something. 

His heart was beating. Faintly, but it was there.

Only then did Mark searched for the dagger, only to see it void of Haechan's blood. 

"He's alive, " Jeno had confirmed his thoughts upon holding on to his brother's wrist. And with that, the younger king stood up and left him to face the guilty. 

Haechan was alive. He was safe. It was all that Mark needed to pacify his raging heart. 

♛♛♛

Haechan was alive. He was safe. Mark had no reason to keep worrying, at least, according to the group of doctors that Mark had consulted. 

He was out of danger, far from the hands of death. 

And yet, could anyone blame Mark for the emotions that he was feeling? Certainly, no one could. No one should. Especially not when Haechan was yet to open his eyes. 

It's been hours, and Haechan was still in the same situation as Mark found him, unmoving and seemingly lifeless. None of the doctors could tell him why, and yet they wanted Mark to believe that all was fine. 

Hours to Mark felt like days, months even, and the more he waited, the more that his worries were driving him to a point of insanity— madness. 

Madness where rationality and kindness ceased to exist. 

The room smelled richly of blood as Mark immediately swung his sword the moment he had entered the dungeon. He hadn't even gotten the opportunity to choose which of the two would be the first to face his wrath. 

It wasn't like the choice mattered. Both of them should equally be punished the same. Both of them should be ridded of their lives. 

Because who were they to deserve kindness? When they hadn't shown his mate the same, when they hadn't shown Mark the same for daring to take away the only person that was keeping him sane. 

There was no point in showing mercy, especially to those who were in no position but to beg for it. 

Everything that Mark was seeing was red. Red, like the blood that splattered on the walls and poured on the floor. Mark never knew he would desire to see that red. Mark never knew that he would crave that red. 

It wasn't until he has shoved to the nearest wall that Mark felt an out of control rage that he hadn't felt before, especially when he heard a loud snarl coming from an alpha. 

A challenge? 

Inside his own territory? 

Who ever the alpha was, had made a mistake. There was no way that Mark wouldn't fight back at this state. 

Mark pushed back at the other alpha with a growl, only to be shoved right back, the alpha challenging clearly as unwilling as him to back down. 

They went about their fight for quite sometime, both not willing to submit to one another. They were evenly matched, receiving as they were giving. 

It wasn't till a fist connected with Mark's cheeks did the color red faded from his vision. Only then did Mark realized whom he was fighting as he fell into the cold blooded ground. 

Jeno stared at him with obvious distaste. 

"Pathetic. You never really knew when to use your head, don't you. "

Mark suppressed his growl. He looked around and feel disgusted at the scene he had started. Blood was everywhere— the blood of the former Royal Physician whose head had rolled next to Jeno's feet. The King of Polaria didn't hesitate kicking it away. 

Mark raised his hands to Icaria's guard in order to signal them to stop, seeing them in a stand off with Jeno's own guard, a fight that had been triggered by their own leader's fighting. 

What a shame. 

Mark collected his remaining dignity in order to stand up, having just made a fool of himself in front of everyone. 

"Congratulations on your achievement of wasting an opportunity to find out who your real enemies are. Really? Do you think everything will be in order once you kill the two of them? They were nothing but pawns to everything. Disposable. Nothing much will change after they're dead. "

Mark's fingers were twitch as he struggled not to give a response. He understood where Jeno was coming from, and he understood that there were far bigger enemies behind those two, and Mark should utilize every means of finding out who they were, including keeping his prisoners alive. 

Yet, at that moment, what Mark did, felt so right. He wanted nothing more than to deliver what they attempted to do on his husband. 

"I'm taking the other one to Polaria with me. "

Mark's head snapped at Jeno angrily. Yes, he might have made the wrong decision, but there was no way that Jeno would be taking away the liberty to impose punishment over a crime committed in his territory, a crime directed at his mate. 

"You will not. He will stay here in Icaria until he finally give me a name on who's behind all of this. "

"And how do you plan on extracting an answer from him? " Jeno challenged. 

"Who's saying you wouldn't kill him in a fit of rage without getting the needed information from him? Who's saying that you wouldn't revert back to your merciful self and pardon him instead? "

Mark snarled at him. 

"I am not as weak as you presumed to be. "

"And what about Haechan? "

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You said it yourself. He was Haechan's favorite. Do you really think that he wasn't bound to forgive this treacherous slave of him? "

But what Renjun did wasn't forgivable. Surely, Haechan wouldn't be able to forgive him, right? 

Or maybe he would, because Haechan was like that— he never hold grudge at the people who had harmed him even in the most painful way. 

"What would you do if ever my brother asked you to pardon him. Would you be able to say no? "

Mark balled up his fist, frustrated at himself for agreeing to what Jeno was insinuating. 

"Because I can. As much as I cherish my brother, I know when and how to say no to him especially regarding decisions that were only meant to ensure he'll be protected. "

Mark didn't anymore need to think twice about his decision. 

"Fine, take him. But make no mistake, if you ever got him to speak, I will still be the one who will extract justice at the instigator. "

"Make no mistake, I will get him to speak, to scream out even. But I expect nothing less than battered limb to be delivered in Polaria after you are done delivering your justice. My brother's life worth nothing less. "

Mark began to turn away from the scene, with the intention of going back I his sleeping mate. 

"And make no mistake, Mark of Icaria, " Jeno called out to him one last time. "If ever my brother dies under your watch, you will suffer a much gruelling end in my own hands. Protect him. Love him. As much as he does to you. "

"You don't need to ask. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be heavily inspired by a comment in earlier chapter. Which one, I am not going to say. 😜


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might get a little confusing.

It was too early. Mark was yet to hear the birds chirping and was yet to feel the touch of the sun through the small spaces between the curtains. It was too early to wake up. 

It wasn't even a week ago when Mark finally returned after a grueling battle in Pandor. They succeeded, Mark achieved the first victory to his name. He had overcome a challenge that would deem him worthy of succeeding his father once it was the time. It was one of the many battles that Mark would fought and win in the future. 

To say that it was an easy feat would be a lie. Mark and his comrades suffered injuries and great loss in the form of friends who hadn't been able to come back with them. Like every battle, there were prices to pay, for victory never meant winning everything. 

Sleep, like any other things, had been a luxury back when he was still in Sayara. To sleep was to be vulnerable, to be an easy target to the enemy. He hadn't gotten anything more that a few moments to close his eyes temporarily before resuming to battle once again. 

If Mark was to be asked, being able to have a few more hours of sleep than he was allowed to would be more than enough of a reward to him, and he was quite sure that those who had battled with him would share the same opinion. 

The castle however didn't seem to agree. 

Mark had been trying to ignore the persistent knocks for about a minute, vainly hoping that the person outside would just go away. It was obviously not the case, and Mark had no choice but to answer. 

He picked up his discarded robe and and wore it around his shoulders before telling whoever the person was to come in. 

An aged lady came in dressed in a strict long dress that brushed on the floor a she walked inside of Mark's room. Her eyes crinkled as she stared at Mark fondly, a stare that Mark had long been accustomed to, but would have to learn how to leave without. 

The lady was his nurse, one who, along with his mother, had taken care of him while he was growing up. She was a distant aunt of his mother, too distant to be granted a title of a Lady, but not to distant to be considered a family. Aunt Mirae had been his mother's nurse, too, so she had been their nurse for two generation. And while theoretically, Mark would definitely not oppose to his aunt being the nurse to his children in the future, good old Aunt Mirae was in need of a well deserved retirement. She was only counting the days when she would leave the Royal Castle and live back in Aquilo. 

Aunt Mirae smiled at him. "Good morning, Your Highness. It seems to me that I have disturbed you a little to early in the morning. I hope you can forgive an old woman like me. "

Mark returned her smile. "I guess I can, Aunt Mirae, for I also did miss you along with my sleep. Although if I may ask, what urgent things made you decide to wake me up before the break of the dawn? "

Aunt Mirae shook one finger at him. "You are mistaken, Your Highness. It's not my decision to come and wake you up before the sun. It is His Majesty and Her Grace who needs to see you as soon as possible."

His parents? But why? 

Something inside of him were suddenly lit up as he anticipated danger. Another war? But it was too early. It hadn't been long since Mark and his comrades had driven of the Pandorans occupying Sayara, and that was the closest the enemy had gotten to them. 

"May I know what for? "

"It was far from what you have in mind, Your Highness, I assure you, " she said with an amused look on her face. "If anything, I believe, it is a delightful news. But it isn't in my authority to tell you what it is. I am afraid, you will have to ask His and Her Majesty about that. All that I can tell you is that it's a good news that came all the way from our trusted ally, the Kingdom of Polaria. "

♛♛♛

It was all about the engagement, Mark was sure, for it was the thickest string that was currently tying Mark to the other Kingdom, aside from the years of alliance between Icaria and Pandor.

Prince Taeyong, the eldest child of the Royal Family if Polaria and the first omega born, had been Mark's betrothed, even before the day he was born, a fate that Mark had never questioned and simply accepted, all because it was a decision made for the common good of the two Kingdoms. 

As Mark strolled through the halls leading to the rooms of his parents, Mark couldn't help but be anxious about what the good news was all about. 

At eighteen, Mark was already at the marrying age, yet, it was agreed upon that they wouldn't get married, until Mark was twenty-one. For some reasons, despite him not having any objections to their union, he was very appreciative of the remaining time they still had. 

He like Taeyong, and in all honesty, Mark believed that there was not a single person in the world who didn't like the omega. He was, after all, regarded as the most beautiful omega to ever walk on the face of earth. Mark would have to be blind to not like him. 

They had seen each other a lot before, for Mark had been to Polaria for quite sometime to carry-on with the courtship that was still customary despite their engagement. 

Yet, Mark had only one problem. Despite those times, an invisible gap still remained between the two of them, a gap that was yet to be closed. And while their relationship was built on a political engagement, Mark still had hoped that they would grow into something more. He was hoping that the few more years. would be enough for them to push away the invisible gap. 

Hence why Mark was anxious regarding the good news, for he wasn't sure if what's good in his parent's opinion would also be good for him. He could only hope that it had nothing to do with the marriage being pushed for a much earlier date. 

There were droplets of sweat coming out of his forehead as he reached his parents' door. He's pretty sure that it wasn't because he had walked far to reach them. He wiped them off with his sleeves before knocking three times on the door. 

"Your Majesty, Your Grace? It's me. "

It felt like it ws only a heartbeat before his mother answered to him. 

"Come in. "

Mark did as he was told, until finally, he was in front of them, bowing and greeting them courteously. 

His parents were both sitting on the fur-covered seats, both looking unexplainably delighted. They shared a look with one another before looking at Mark with unexplainable excitement. 

"We've been expecting you, " his mother commented. "We have a good news from Polaria that we couldn't anymore wait to share with you. "

"Indeed, I was told, mother, and I can see that you are happy about the news. Am I right to assume that this has something to do with Taeyong? "

His parents shared another look. This time, it was his father who turned to him and answer. 

"I am afraid, the good news isn't about him, but I'm quite sure that whatever decision you will make regarding the knowledge that we will share you, it will have an effect on Taeyong. "

His mother stood up and walk across the room to retrieve a scroll, handed it out to Mark before returning to her position. 

The first thing that Mark noticed was the Royal Seal of Polaria, which indicate that this document was an official release from the Royal Family themselves. 

It was an announcement, more specifically, an announcement of the presentation of the Third Prince, Haechan, as an omega. 

So he presented as an omega. 

Between the three Princes of Polaria, it was Haechan whom Mark had formed the strongest bond with. And although initially, Mark associated it with the fact that the two of them were much closer in age, he easily debunked that belief by pointing out the obvious hostility between him and the second, Alpha Prince, who was Haechan's twin. 

A part of him felt a little guilty about how close they had gotten, especially since it should be Taeyong he should be forming a bond with. 

And yet, it had just happened naturally, and maybe it has something to do with the sibling's difference in personality. Taeyong was mostly reserved when they're together, while Donghyuck on the other hand was more appreciative of his presence. 

There should be nothing wrong about that, right? After all, he was going to be Mark's brother-in-law, so it was only right that the two of them will have an amicable relationship with each other. 

Mark stared on the scroll once again, and realized what it was for. 

It was customary for some Royals to announce to the neighboring land the presentation of their omega child, with the intention of finding a suitor of equal social standards. Mark could only hope that Haechan will find a good husband who would treat him well. He couldn't help but worry. What if they'd marry him off to the wrong person? 

There was only one thing that confused Mark. He couldn't understand why it concerned him so much, or why his parents would think that it concerned him so much. And while presentations are normally celebrated, Haechan's presentation wasn't theirs to celebrate. 

"I do feel happy for him, as he is a dear friend of mine, but forgive me, Father, Mother, but there's something I do not understand. What has this information got to do with me? "

His parents, shared a look once again, a secret language that only the two of them could understand. Finally, Mark's father turned to him once again. 

"Would you like to marry Haechan instead? "

Mark was confused and utterly surprised at the question for that idea had never crossed his mind. All his life, he had accepted that one day, he will marry Taeyong, so to be given an option to marry his brother instead was quite concerning. 

"But, Father, why must you ask me the question when I am already betrothed, to his brother, even?"

"You are supposed to marry Taeyong for Polaria and Icaria's sake, but by marrying Haechan, you will be serving the same purpose, " it was his mother who had spoken. "My heart already aches knowing that we have already taken the liberty to allow you to choose your mate. This is the last thing we could offer. At the very least, we wanted to ensure your happiness. "

And yet, all, his life, Mark learned to be happy with whatever it was that was offered to him. He was going to marry Taeyong, and he was going to be happy about it. 

"I don't think there is a need for this, " he told him. "After all, changing everything about the arrangement will just do damage on the two Kingdom's relationship. Besides, doing so would be a grave insult to Taeyong's honor, seeing as a lot of people already know that I am supposed to marry him. "

His father stood up and walk towards him. He placed his rough and battle-scarred hands on Mark's shoulder as he look at his son in the eye. 

"In time, you will be thinking about others before yourself. In time, it will be Icaria, or even the world that would be your greatest concern. When that time comes, what you want wouldn't anymore be important. Hence, today, I am giving you an option. A chance to pick whom you would want to be with you when that time comes. For now, I am allowing you. Choose according to your happiness. Which one of them will make you happy? "

Yet, Mark was never taught about chasing his happiness. It was always about the common good and for the betterment of Icaria. Marrying Taeyong still seemed like the better option for that reason. 

And yet, Just as he was about to give that as an answer, he found himself unable to speak, like a strange force was prohibiting him from making a decision, at least not until the memories he had of Haechan came to the surface.

He recalled the memories of Haechan's smile— a smile that was mostly directed at him, which translated how much happiness he would feel whenever Mark was present. It was before his smile that Mark felt appreciated, like he was the most important person in Haechan's eyes. 

He recalled the memories of Haechan's small fingers that turned into dainty once as they grow— fingers that held on tight to Mark's clothes whenever it was time for him to leave and say goodbye. It was in his desperate holds that Mark felt really wanted. 

And last, Mark recalled the memories of Haechan's eyes— eyes that he was afraid to close as he lie in bed for his fever to go away, while Mark was holding his hand. It was under his pleading gaze that Mark felt needed. 

And Mark wanted to protect him— to care for him. To give him everything that he needed from Mark. To give him the attention and affection that he deserved. Mark wanted to do all of that. Mark wanted to give him all of that. 

It was then that Mark found his voice back, along with the newfound determination to change his decision. 

"I would like to marry Prince Haechan of Polaria. "

♛♛♛

The air was tensed as Mark walk inside the Royal castle of Polaria. Deep inside, Mark knew that this was to be expected. After all, he had shamed the first born of the Royal Family by cancelling their engagement. 

The decision was mef with a lot of question and objection from both Icaria and Polaria, and there had been a time when Mark felt dejected, sensing that his choice would be far from being realized. And yet, he had underestimated the reigns that his father was holding. After all, it was him, the King of Icaria, who ws holding the stronger power. 

Polaria had to agree, especially since the replacement of Haechan wouldn't really break off the political arrangements that would come with the union. The only problem was that in that decision, Taeyong would be the one who would suffer the most. And for that, Icaria had to pay the price. 

Mark felt guilty, knowing that after what he did, Taeyong's chance of getting mated was greatly diminished. While his beauty was still coveted by many, he wasn't just anymore the most beautiful face that ever walk on the face of earth. He was also the prince whom the future king of Icaria had declined to marry. He was gravely dishonored, and Mark doubted if ever there would still be anyone of Royal upbringing who would fancy to marry him for that reason, and he was sure that the Royal Family wouldn't settle for anyone less. 

He felt guilty, and yet, he didn't regret it as much as he thought he would, and for that, he was greatly ashamed of himself. 

But it was a choice that Mark decided to make. A choice that he hoped he wouldn't regret. 

He had a feeling that he wouldn't. 

Mark noticed the difference immediately after he was lead inside Haechan's room, difference that Mark didn't know what to fee about. 

For once, Mark had never seen so much servants attending to the other prince. He was used to seeing none of them, for Haechan was almost always on his own. 

It probably had something to do with how the people regarded him as the least important. Jeno would be the king one day, and Taeyong would be their token for an important union. Haechan had no purpose, at least until Mark decided to marry him instead. 

A part of him wanted to be happy for being the reason why Haechan was finally being given the respect and importance that he deserved, and yet, a part of him also felt disgusted by the sudden change. By how people would only give worth to a person in a shallow basis. Haechan should have been treated like this from the very beginning, and not only because the Crown Prince of Icaria wanted to marry him. 

Haechan instructed his attendants to leave, to allow the two of them to speak to each other in private. Only then did Mark had the opportunity to stare at him even more. 

Haechan was covered in white furs, one that Mark recognized to be those of the white bears near the mountain that Jeno loved to hunt. It was exquisitely sewn to th efabric of his clothes that finally seemed to be tailored with not only the style in mind but also Haechan's inability to stand the cold weather. 

There were several jewels adorning his neck, ears, and even his hair, some of which he had already seen on Taeyong, but seemed to have achieved a different kind of beauty as Haechan wore them. 

On his face was a thin layer of make up that was nothing compare to the natural glow that was brought on by his presentation. 

Haechan was a beauty, but really, he had always been. 

Mark watches as Haechan's heart-shaped and red-tinted lips opened and closed without him saying anything. Mark understood. Even Haechan was probably surprised at the turn of events. 

Mark walked closer until their toes were a mere foot away, before kneeling in front of Haechan as the latter sat on his bed. He took Haechan's hands with his own and clasp them together. 

"Why? "

It was Haechan's first question, a single question that deserved a lot of answer. 

"Why not? " he replied back. 

Haechan pouted before biting his lips. "The people are wondering. They're all wondering why you would end your engagement with Taeyong over someone like me. "

"Over someone like you? "

"Over someone like me, " Haechan insisted. "Between him and me, he was obviously the better option. Hence, none of us could ever understand why you would suddenly want to change everything because of me. 

"They said I probably seduced you. That I went behind my own brother's back. That I did Taeyong wrong. And I… did I really do that? "

And maybe Mark was seduced. He was seduced by the stares, smiles and innocent touches. And yet, Haechan wasn't the only one to be blamed. He had let himself be seduced. 

"Do you like me, Haechan? "

Haechan's cheeks turned pinker than his make up, obviously taken aback by Mark's question. 

It would be a lie if Mark would say that that question was something that he had recently thought about. In all honesty, he had been discreetly wondering about it. So discreet that even he was even ashamed to ask about it to himself, ashamed of ever considering such thing when he was about to get married to another person. 

But now that it had come to this, he believed it was only rightful for him to finally ask. 

As Haechan continued to hesitate to give an answer, Mark began to wonder. 

What if, he had seen everything wrongly? What if Haechan didn't really like him that way? What if he didn't want to marry Mark at all? 

But before Mark could continue, Haechan finally give him the answer he was waiting for. 

"I… I do. "

And that was enough. That was enough for Mark to realize that he made the right decision. At least for the two of them. 

"But that shouldn't be important, right? You shouldn't marry me just because I like you. Are you choosing me over Taeyong because of that reason? "

Mark nodded and Haechan immediately frowned. 

"I see. You don't have to, you know. If it's not me that you like, then you shouldn't marry me. If it's not too late yet, maybe you can still ask for Taeyong back. "

Mark only shook his head before turning pulling Haechan's hands to his lips, the latter was surprised by the sudden gesture. 

"But I had never been given the opportunity to like you back. "

Haechan looked at him, confused and at lost for word. 

"For a long time, Taeyong had always been the only option for me. I am going to marry him, and I never tried to question it, despite him and me not forming a bond like the two of us have. We were going to marry each other whether we like to or not. 

"Our future together has been part of my duty, a reminder ingrained inside my head since I was young, and I, as a dutiful Crown Prince had no reason not to keep my end of the deal. 

"I never really entertained the idea of liking somebody else. There was no use. I will end up with Taeyong anyway, so what was the use of entertaining the thoughts that I could possibly fall for something else. 

"Not until the chance was offered. Only then did I realized that I can like another person other than him. And that person is you. "

Haechan's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Are you saying that you like me, too? "

"I want to take care of you, " he immediately replied. "I want to protect you. I want to make you feel special like nobody else do. If that ever translate to me liking you, then maybe I do. It's just that these feelings, these possibilities that I am just beginning to entertain, are new to me. I can't easily put labels to everything. All that I know, is that the two of us have something special. That there is something about you that I cannot see on others. Something that make me feel certain that it's you who I want to be by my side in the future. That it's you that I want to get married with. It's you whom I am choosing to be my mate. "

"Are you really picking me, Mark? "

Mark nodded. "I am. It's really you whom I want to get married with. Are you not happy about that? "

It was then that the tears began to fell. Tears that rained despite the bright sun that was Haechan's smile. 

"You have no idea how happy I am. All those times, I've been in love with you, discreetly. I wanted nothing else but for you to look at me, only for me to tell myself that you would never look at me the same way that I look at you. Because you already have Taeyong. I will never stand against him. 

"It was silly, and shameful to say the least, for me to pit myself against my own brother for a man that was meant to be his from the very beginning. I've always dreamed about this moment all while believing that I was only wishful thinking. 

"And then, this moment finally came. You picked me. You had the choice and you choose to pick me. I… everything is so surreal. Is this even real? "

Mark only nodded at him before letting go of his news fiance's hands, only for him to touch the younger's cheeks. "It's real. I'm picking you. I am going to marry you. "

Haechan move to close the distance between the two of them, his lips grazing softly against Mark's own. 

Their first kiss. Light and soft touches that Mark would store inside his head along with their other memories. 

The kiss never lasted long, for Haechan immediately pulled away, only because he had something to say. 

"I'll be looking forward to the day when I'll be spending my life with you. "

♛♛♛

Mark woke up with a big pang on his chest. 

It was all a dream. 

How cruel could life anymore be, giving him a taste of what could have been, only to be awakened in a reality where re-doing everything was not an option. 

The dream ended right before Mark could get more glimpse of that scenario, living a lot of his questions un-answered. 

Would things take a different turn had he made that choice?

Maybe, it would, especially for Haechan. 

If Mark had made that decision, then Haechan wouldn't have the reason to think that he was a mere replacement whom Mark wouldn't be able to love. Instead, he would have known that he was chosen— that Mark had chosen to be with him, not because there was no other option, but because Mark wanted him. 

Maybe then, he wouldn't be stuck into thinking that Mark wouldn't be able to love him back. 

Mark could ponder about it all day, and yet, there was nothing he could do about it anymore. It wasn't like that decision was the only reason for their sufferings. Whether Mark made that decision or not, there would still be adversaries— people getting in their way, and there would still be people plotting against them left and right. 

Someone was still going to hurt his mate. 

Mark reached out to touch Haechan's hand, and stared at him. He hadn't moved even in the slightest. Even during Mark's short nap, he still hadn't woken up. 

He was already getting scared as the time passed by, still unsure about why Haechan remained in the state he was in. Even the doctors had no explanation to give, that Mark was left with no option but to summon Sunny back. And while Taeil had asked him to stay calm about everything, for Haechan was bound to return to him, there was no words that could pacify him. 

There was nothing that could pacify them other than to see Haechan finally opening his eyes. 

Mark got up on his chair, only so he could place his ears next to Haechan's chest. 

He was breathing, and his heart continued to beat. He was alive. He was going to comeback. 

But what if he wasn't? What if like the dream, these were all but a cruel illusion— an empty promise that Mark was holding on to. 

He couldn't lose Haechan like that. 

God forbid he'd lose Haechan like that. 

Not when he was feeling unloved. 

At this point, Mark was already lost in differentiating between illusions and reality. He was unsure if it was real or if he was just seeing things. 

Were Haechan's eyelid really fluttering? 

His heart skipped a bit as he held on to Haechan's hand tightly. 

"Haechan, love?"

It was a magical moment when Haechan's eyes blinked open, slowly, before they found Mark's own. 

"You came back."

It wasn't a question, but to Mark, it was. Haechan was really awake, right? He wasn't just seeing things. 

"I did."

Haechan's voice was still rough after not using it for a long time. Yet, he had spoken. He had spoken and Mark had heard him. He was awake. He was alive. He was safe. 

"You have no idea how scared I was. I have never felt fear with such intensity before. Not even when I was battling Pandoran warriors invading Sayara. I was so scared to lose you." 

His memories lead him back to that moment when Haechan was lying down, unconscious, when Mark thought he was gone. He would offer anything just so he wouldn't be in similar situation once again. 

"I'm sorry." Haechan looked genuinely apologetic. 

"You should be," he replied, not really meaning it. "You shall never leave me alone. Not today, not tomorrow, not forever. You still don't even know how much I love you."

It came to him as a surprise, when Haechan gave him a weak smile, but it compare to how he felt after listening to Haechan's next words. 

"I do." Haechan squeezed his hand. "I do know now how much you love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aridnie left a comment on chapter 11 asking what it would be like if Mark had chosen to marry Haechan when his parents gave him a chance and I thought, I would love to write that.
> 
> Idk if this is what's on your mind but thank you for the idea!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little anxious to post this, and I guess because I also have grown attached to this and I hate to let go. A part of me also feels like it's not enough, hence the delay. I spent a lot of time just staring at this chapter, erasing and writing here in there. It doesn't get better. Sorry if this moght disappoint some.

Mark could feel their bond pulsing in time with his own heartbeat. If he would listen carefully, then he could hear Haechan's own beating with his. There was a sudden surge of connection between the two of them, a connection that Mark hadn't felt before. It was unexplainable and a little overwhelming to finally be able to feel every emotion that Haechan was feeling inside. 

The feeling of happiness. 

Of gratefulness. 

The feeling if being in love. 

Of being loved. 

It was as if the invisible but thick barrier that used to separate them for a long time finally collapsed on the ground. 

Finally, after, a long and torturous wait, Haechan's mind was able to meet with his. 

"I do know now how much you love me."

"How…"

Of all those times that Mark imagined what his reaction would be once he finally heard those words from his mate, he never thought that he would be asking that very question. He had always assumed he would know how, because he would be the one who would make his mate have that realization. 

And yet, for long, Mark had tried over and over again only to fail miserably. He had reached the point when he was wondering if that time would ever come. But then it came, taking Mark completely by surprise, wondering what finally convinced Haechan to change his mind. 

Mark felt electricity pulsing true his skin as Haechan rubbed his hand with his soft palm. The omega gently smile at him before weakly answering. 

"You might not believe me, " Haechan said. "You might not believe be, but I swear, I am telling you the truth. 

"I met the goddess. "

Mark stared at his mate blankly. "The goddess? "

Haechan smiled before nodding. "From the legend. I met the goddess who saved me. The goddess who had already saved me a lot of times before. "

Mark shuddered at the confession, suddenly fearing for a divine creature who had so much power over the life and death of his mate. If Haechan was telling the truth, if Haechan was version of the truth was really the truth, then Mark should beg for mercy for all of those times he tried to mock those gods, question their existence, and address his anger towards them. He was scared of even thinking about the possibility of them directing their punishment on Haechan instead. 

"And then I met your brother, " Haechan continued, much to Mark's confusion. 

"You must be mistaken, " Mark couldn't help but say. "I believe, I never had a brother. There is no one else born before or after me. "

"But you have one! " Haechan insisted. "You have one, and he was the reason why I can finally see how real your feeling are to me. He showed me, through a mirror, the things you would do for me, and how you had been while in fear of loosing me. All because you love me. I swear, I am not making things up. It's really true. You believe me, right? "

A part of him wanted to doubt everything, for the story sounded nothing like a beautiful dream. And yet, if this beautiful dream was responsible for Haechan's change in mind, then Mark shouldn't be wasting his time doubting. Instead, he should be thanking this beautiful dream for allowing Haechan to be able to see things clearer. 

"But it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, " Haechan said after a while. "What matters is I do know now. I do know how much you love me, and Mark, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. Now that I think about it, I didn't know why I haven't seen everything in the past. It was as if something was preventing me from believing your words and your actions. I was so blinded. I can only imagine the pain you went through all because of my foolishness. Forgive me, Mark. I must have hurt you a lot. "

Mark moved from his chair to sit on the bed, so he could lean forward as he cupped Haechan's face with his hands. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault that you have been blinded. It was that tea. That tea and your traitorous attendant. "

Suddenly, It was all making sense to him. He realized how the tea was able to poison his mate's mind, attacked him at his weakest point, and lead him into thinking that he wouldn't be loved at all. 

Mark felt anger bubbling inside of him, realizing how much time and opportunity that tea had taken away from them. Mark felt like a complete fool. All along, he was searching for a reason without knowing that the very reason lied within a porcelain cup. 

"I remember now. "

Haechan tried to sit up, with Mark carefully guiding him. It seemed as if he was just having recollection about what had happened before his dream of meeting with the goddess. 

"Renjun… he said he had been trying to poison me with the tea. To poison my soul. He confessed everything. How he wanted to me to kill myself so that he wouldn't have to do it himself. Where is he, Mark? "

Mark balled up his fist before answering. "I let Jeno take him. "

Haechan looked horrified much to Mark's surprise. "Oh, goddess, no! Mark, you have to ask for him back. I do love my brother, but I also know what he's capable of. We must save Renjun! "

Mark was taken aback. He didn't know how else to react other than to shake his head slowly. "You must be forgetting something. He tried to kill you. "

"But he didn't, right? In the end, he didn't kill me. "

It was the truth, and Mark couldn't deny that. But it didn't make him less guilty for even trying. It didn't make him less guilty for his method that had caused Haechan and Mark great sufferings. 

"He sounded remorseful. He must have reasons— "

Mark silenced his mate with his finger. 

"Enough. I have no more desire to think about his reasons. He hurt you. He tried to kill you. His reasons are irrelevant to me, and the only thing I want from him is a name. A name of the person who was ordering him. Other than that, he doesn't matter to me. "

"But Mark, " Haechan tried to argue again, only for Mark to cut him off with his lips, conveying all of his emotions in a one feverish kiss that left both of them breathless. 

"Don't argue with me, " Mark begged. "Don't argue with me over someone like him. You have no idea how afraid I am when I found you that night. I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you. But here you are. I am so relieved to have you back— alive— to feel your warmth and to hear your voice again. This moment should be ours. We should be thinking about ourselves. I swear, I almost went crazy because you wouldn't wake up, so please, let's focus on ourselves. For now, let's only think about ourselves. I really missed you. "

Haechan's worry for his former attendant seemed to have melted as he stared at Mark's face. His thumb gently grazing on Mark's cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, " he apologized once again. "I shouldn't have worried you. I should have been more careful. I should have listened to you when you told me not to leave the castle. "

Mark shook his head. 

"It's not your fault. I should have been more careful. Jeno was right. I had been to lenient on the people around you and allowed dangerous people to come near you. Had I been better, then you wouldn't have to go through all of that. "

Haechan gently pulled him closer back again to place a soft kiss on Mark's forehead. 

"I can see thinks clearly now. " he gave Mark a reassuring smile. "I may have been blinded before, but I do know now. You've always been doing everything in your power to make sure I am safe. That I am taken care of. That I am loved. It would be too much to blame yourself when you did everything for me, like one else did. I didn't know if it was possible, but Mark, you made me fall in love with you more that I already did before. "

Mark sighed as Haechan gave another kiss to him again. 

"Please say it again. "

"That I love you more that I ever did before? "

Mark shook his head. "The other one. The one that I longed to hear for long. 

Mark could feel Haechan's smile against his cheek. 

"I know that you love me, too. "

Mark shut his eyes close, pushing Haechan to lie back down again, so that he could lie against his chest. 

"Again… please? "

"I know that you love me, too. "

Haechan's heart was beating in time with his. Finally, they were beating as one. 

"I want to listen to that over and over again. "

"And you will hear it over and over again because that's the truth. "

♛♛♛

The news about what had happened to his mate traveled fast inside, and even outside of Icaria, and Mark wasn't even surprised. After all, such incident could never be kept hidden specially since it had happened to the Royal Consort of all people. 

What had surprised him was the amount of support they had gotten from their subjects, who had prayed and hoped for the Royal Consorts recovery. Mark wondered if it was because he had already gotten the support and respect of many, and thus they extend the same to his mate. If that was the case, then all of the efforts he made in order to fulfill his duties and use his power righteously was finally giving him a fruitful yield. Maybe he had reached the expectation of how he should be, as their king. 

There were still those, however, who wer still being overruled by their selfishness and greed. They had their personal interests as their priority, and thus, were hoping for the worst. Some wanting to send their children as replacement for his "dying" mate, and some desiring for a tragedy to happen, just so they could drive Mark in a fit of madness and plot to take his power. 

But the gods weren't on their side. Mark liked to claim that the gods were finally on his side. Haechan didn't take long before recover, and thus wouldn't need a replacement, and the change in their relationship gave Mark a new found strength to be better that he had been before. 

There was a little bit of uproar once people learned about what had happened to the Royal Doctor. With some even using that event to brand Mark as a cruel and unjust King, taking the opportunity to convince the people to oust him from the throne. 

Many were convinced to join the protest, mostly at the urging of the people whom Mark had relieved of their duties in the Royal Castle. It was, however, a rebellion that lead to nothing, Mark had made sure there were evidences to the Doctor's attempt to poison his mate. 

Death, according to the Icarian Law, was the punishment for murder, or it's attempt, and thus, the council deemed Mark's actions to be in accordance to what was written. 

The uproar ended with the majority sympathizing with them and not on the dead betrayer. The greedy and selfish had lost their opportunity to turn the people against Mark. 

But that wasn't the only good thing that was brought on by such judgement. 

What had happened to the doctor, and to Haechan's servant who was at the cruel hands of the King of Polaria, served as a grim warning to his enemies to refrain from trying to do the same, and thus risk receiving the same fate as they did. 

Mark wondered if the warning was effective, but there had been no more attempt after that. 

Or maybe because he was being too careful to never allow the same event to happen again, in fear that they wouldn't be as lucky anymore. 

Haechan didn't anymore leave the castle on his own like he used to, just to go near the Tower of Ero, much to Mark's relief. After all, a lot of almost tragedies happened near that very place and Mark would not want Haechan to be alone and defenseless in the same place, again. 

"I don't feel the need to. Not anymore, " Haechan told him once, as Mark was watching the omega while painting, a new hobby that he was exploring to make use of his time in the castle. Mark could faintly see the form of a man who's hair was the color of cherry blossoms during spring on his mate's artwork. He wondered who the person was, or if he even exist, for Mark had never seen such hair color on anyone. 

"Do you remember why I always go there? " Haechan asked, causing Mark's eyes to tear away from the artwork so he could focus on his mate. He nodded. 

Because Haechan felt a connection to the tower, the symbol of love that was never returned. 

"I don't feel the same way anymore. "

Mark smiled. Of course he didn't. Because Haechan finally knew. 

There were still some time however when he would ask Mark for permission to go out and be near the tower, not all alone like before, but with Taeil accompanying him. The two seemed to have a secret of their own, which confused and bothered Mark for a bit, especially since the two didn't seem to be willing to share their secret to him. 

And yet, it wasn't only Haechan who finally knew better. Mark did, too. He knew better than to let suspicions and jealousy get the better of him. After all, he was an alpha who was very much loved and adored by his omega, and if there was anything that Mark shouldn't doubt, it's his mate's faithfulness. Haechan was in love with him and only him. He always would be. 

He shouldn't worry about it, especially since there were a lot of other things to worry about. 

As much as Mark just wanted to celebrate this new change in their relationship and explore the sudden strength in their bond, he could not simply just abandon everything else. Everything else that involved Icaria and their allies. 

The dreaded epidemic reached Icaria without a warning, when an illegal exchange in the sea allowed the fishermen of the south to be infected and thus spread the disease through an entire village. Such event caused panic and irrationality to overcome the people and show hostility towards the affected village. Mark had ordered the village to be closed to prevent the disease from spreading to the other parts of Icaria. But it wasn't only the passage of disease that they had blocked, the passage of basic needs as well. Mark feared that he would have kill the people, either by starvation or by burning them alive to prevent contagion. 

It was sheer luck that Sunny, along with the other doctors in Polaria managed to finally find a cure in time, before Mark was forced to make a gruelling decision that would have haunt him forever. 

The disease was contained, and lives were saved, but it's effect was something that would trouble Icaria once again. 

While Mark was glad to have Sunny back, and happy to entrust his and his mate's health on her again, as there was no one else they could give their full trust, the end of an epidemic was hardly even the end of everything. 

The winter was coming, but the food they stored could hardly even support the entire kingdom. The fishing village which was severely affected by the epidemic wasn't able to catch and store enough for the coming winter, but it wasn't only them who had failed to do their task. Even the people who were outside the village had abandoned their fields, in fear of the disease, in favor of locking themselves in and keeping themselves safe. 

Icaria would go to hunger if Mark wouldn't be able to do anything. 

So he had humbled himself. 

To ask for help from one of his allies, especially the one which he had once threatened to crush in his fit of anger, was one of the decisions that was hardest to make. And yet, he had no choice. Io was the closest, and Mark fear that they wouldn't able to make it in time had they asked from anybody else. 

A deal had been made. Food in exchange of treasure, and maybe even forgiveness. 

After all, Mark realized that forgiveness wasn't all that hard to give. Indeed, he was betrayed, but the betrayal had lead him to the rightful person. 

It was probably time to let go of such hatred. 

Haechan agreed. 

"He is still my brother after all, " he said, referring to Taeyong. "A brother whom I had been jealous of even if he had done nothing to hurt me at all. I do wish to repair my relationship with him. But I can only do so if you'll forgive him. "

The last impactful event that affected not only Icaria by their allies as well, happened at the beginning of spring, once a ship anchored on the beach of Sayara. 

A ship from Paree, the only Kingdom in the west who was yet to be taken over by the growing empire of Pandor. 

It caused fear and panic to the people, and lead to assumption that Paree was now on Pandor's side and was the one tasked with beginning the war. 

They all prepared to send forces back to Sayara, but before they could even go through with their plan, the ship departed, preventing anything from happening. 

And everything was calm after that. Nothing eventful ever happened after that one confusing and suspicious incident.

It was as if the gods finally had mercy on Mark and allowed him a moment of rest. 

Pandor continued to be silent. 

Paree as well. 

Even Prim, seemed to have given betrayal a second thought. 

Everything seemed to be going according to Mark's desire. 

In the middle of spring, Jeno had given him a good news by giving him the identity of the person behind the actions of the deceased doctor and Haechan's former attendant. 

A mere lady from the east who foolishly thought that Mark would take one of his daughters if Haechan was gone. 

She was dealt with accordingly, another person who had joined the list of warnings— the list of people whom nobody should take inspiration from. 

Mark could only wish that he could say the same about Haechan's former attendant. But alas, circumstances made him immune to Mark's judgement. 

Circumstances Mark least expected to happen. 

But maybe it was enough. Haechan would be safe. For a while, he would be, and Mark should be grateful for that. 

Especially with the good news that summer had brought to them. 

The good news that not only Haechan and him had been waiting for. 

♛♛♛

Their room wasn't as tidy as it used to be— Mark had observed for a while now. It wasn't only because the maids had been prohibited by the Royal Consort to enter and clean the room, but also because everything they own was scattered on the bed as Haechan tried to create the perfect nest for them. 

The nest was mostly made up of their clothings, which Haechan was forbidding to send to the laundry. He wanted their scent to be everywhere in the room, especially Mark's scent. 

He wanted to feel protected. 

Only Mark was allowed to be near the nest, and no one else. Haechan was pretty sensitive about it. Once, a maid had made the wrong decision of entering to deliver food to the royal consort, only for her to be traumatized at sight of an angry omega who ruined the very nest he made and dissolved in a fit anger and despair. Only Mark's presence was able to calm him down. 

Since then, nobody else made the same mistake ever again. 

After all, no one wanted to distress an omega with a child. 

A child. Mark and Haechan's child. After the years of waiting, they were finally going to have one at last. 

Mark would lie if he said that the news never frightened him. It did. So much that he had contemplated on sending Haechan back to Polaria. 

Because while people were celebrating at the prospect of having the first prince or princess of Icaria, there were also those who weren't happy about the news. Especially those who had set their eyes in mothering the next heir of Icaria. 

Now more than ever, Mark feared for Haechan's safety. 

Polaria might have been cruel, but at least, Polaria wouldn't dare to harm the very token of their alliance. Haechan would be safer there than in Icaria. 

But Mark had forgotten one important thing— Haechan wouldn't feel safe anywhere without his alpha. 

He quickly apologized for ever thinking about such thing, and just resolved to increasing security surrounding his mate. 

How foolish of him for even thinking about passing on the duty of protecting his mate and his child to another person. 

Haechan was sitting comfortably within the nest he made while rubbing his still flat stomach, a huge pink butterfly hovering above his hand. The butterfly's presence had been constant in their room for a while, that Mark felt suspicious about it, to the point where he had talked about the matter with Taeil. 

Taeil only chuckled and dismissed his concern. Mark had to agree. It was only a harmless butterfly after all. 

The said butterfly flew out of the window after seemingly noticing Mark's presence in the room. Haechan then finally looked up to him before shifting in the nest to make room for Mark, an invitation that he couldn't decline. 

The nest smelt strongly like both of them like how Haechan wanted it to be. His mate seemed pretty proud and satisfied with his work, as Mark could feel his calmness reaching Mark through their bond. 

That, and something else. 

Something else that was trying to reach out to Mark through their bond. 

"Can you feel that, too? " Haechan asked as he shuffled until he was settled between Mark's leg. "They're trying to connect with us. "

Their child. How could Mark not realize that, sooner? They were the reason for the sudden change that Mark was sensing. 

Mark felt Haechan tugging at his hand to place them on top of his stomach. 

"Close your eyes and feel them. "

Mark let out a soft chuckle, knowing that it was impossible. Haechan was barely even showing, so it was impossible feel any movement yet. 

"Closed you eyes, " Haechan insisted and Mark felt compelled to comply or risk upsetting the sensitive omega. 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes let his palm rested on top of his mate's stomach. 

Then he felt it. There wasn't any movement like he had expected, but there was something else. 

Something warm that was radiating to his palm, climbing up through his veins until they reached his heart.

"Can you feel them? "

"Yes, " Mark replied with a smile. 

"They are real. We're not just dreaming. "

Mark nuzzled his head on his mate's hair. "They are. And they are finally here. "

After years of of waiting, hoping, and despairing, the gods finally gave them the blessing that they had been dreaming of in a long time. Mark never thought he could be happier tham during the day when Haechan said those words to him. And yet, here he was, feeling like he had reached a new level of paradise. 

Haechan moved inside his embrace so that he could look at Mark. Somehow, the expression on his face wasn't mirroring Mark's own. 

He look worried. Disturbed. Nothing that Mark would have ever expected in this situation. 

Haechan shifted so that he was leaning on Mark's knees, as the latter tried to sooth him by brushing the omegas cheeks with his fingers. 

"I am scared, Mark. I… I don't know if I'll be able to be a good parent to them. "

Haechan was biting his lips to prevent himself from crying, but Mark could already see tears on the corners of his eyes. 

"Why would you even think that way? Of course you will! "

Haechan shook his head. "I… I don't know how. No one taught me how to be. "

And Mark immediately understood. He understood what was going inside his mates mind, and Mark wanted to do nothing else but to embrace him and comfort him from the nightmares that still visited the omega from time to time. 

"You will not treat them the same way that you have been treated. I assure you that. "

"What makes you so sure? "

"You are a good person, " he replied, making sure to meet his husbands gaze, to make sure that the omega would understand. "You're not like your mother. You will treat our child with love. I am sure you will. "

Haechan shut his eyes close before shaking his head. The tears disappeared before they could even spill. 

"I'm sorry, " Haechan said while shaking his head. "I must be overreacting. I just get worried sometimes. "

Mark pulled him to his chest once again. "It's normal for omegas to be sensitive and emotional during this phase. You will be fine. "

Haechan just sighed before Mark felt him nodding. 

"I just… I just want the best for them. I want them to be safe. To be healthy. To be loved. To not suffer the same way that we did. "

Mark sighed before nodding his head as well. He agreed. The last thing the they wanted was for their child to experience the same hardships that they did. 

"I wish he would present as a beta or an omega. "

It was a weird thing for him to ask, especially since as a King, Mark should be praying for an alpha child who would succeed his throne once his time was over. 

And yet, Mark knew the responsibilities that would come with the title. The restrictions and the never ending challenges that no father would ever want to bestow upon their child. 

If the child wasn't an alpha, then they would be free to do whatever they wanted. They'd be free to be whoever they wanted to be. They wouldn't be tied up to the throne all their life. 

Mark felt Haechan rubbing his arms to get his attention. He immediately directed his eyes on him and saw the omega's worried face. A worried face that soon dissolved to an encouraging mind. 

"If ever you're worried, I assure you that if our child ever ends up being an alpha, then you'll set a good example on them. Not only on being an alpha but on being a respectable ruler one day. "

Mark smiled, not only because of what his mate had said to him, but because the two of them were always ready to reassure each other once insecurities decided to creep up to them. 

Like the perfect pair they were. 

"An alpha, omega, or beta, we will treat them the same, " Haechan said resolutely. "We will love and protect them. Most of all, we will not give them the scars which would be difficult to heal. "

There was a part of him that felt disappointed in himself for not being able to heal Haechan completely. 

"I wish I could undo everything you experienced in the past so that you wouldn't anymore remember them. "

But Haechan just shook his head. "You don't have to, " he assured Mark. "Those memories were meant to last forever for me to look back to, not to reminisce the pain, but to see how much different the past is from the now that was made beautiful and worth while by your love. "

"But is loving you really enough? " 

"It is, " Haechan assured him. "More than enough. It is through your love that I have found happiness and contentment. And it is through your love that I will find the future worth while. The future with you and our child. "

Maybe Mark wouldn't anymore be able to undo the past and change it for the better. Both of them are incapable of doing such thing. All that they could do is to look forward to the future with the their past serving as their guidance, a reminder of what they had been through and what they had overcome together, and a proof of how much they evolved as much better person, for themselves and for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Thank you! 
> 
> I never thought that this would be a long ass ride considering how short my first fics are. Thank you to those who asked for a Mark pov and inspire for this fic to happen. 
> 
> The bonus chapter, and the sequel might take a ling time to come. As much as I love this universe, I am exhausted with ideas for this ine and I need to give it a rest for a while, while focusing ong my otuer AUs. 
> 
> For the sequel, I feel like I need to clarify once and for all. I will not anymore be writing MarkHyuck, NoRen, and JaeYong centric in this fic. They would most likely be mentioned, but the story will not anymore revolve around them. I also want to explore the othe ships in this universe, and I feel like my personal goal for those three is already achieved. 
> 
> Thank for supporting the series and this story. 💚

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS and COMMENTS are highly appreciated! Thank you !!!! 💚
> 
> Also, check out this beautiful remix of this AU, [Incumbency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077663) by sakerattminnas.


End file.
